The Little Girl and the Predacons (Rewrite)
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Autobots and Decepticons have a new threat on their hands. Powerful creatures from space called Monstrum came to control the time, space and dimension. But, they can't get it unless they find the Key of Portals. It was race against time, if the Autobots or Decepticons don't find the key first their lives are doom. (Full Summery inside.)
1. Predacons

**The Little Girl and the Predacons**

 **This is the new version of Transformer Prime/Beast Wars. Go to Dinodragongirl, that's my profile in Deviantart, and you will see my characters. I also wanted to thank MNS-Prime-21 on Deviantart for letting me barrow her stain glass artwork called "10 Years Connected" and thank you Gabriel for telling me about her.**

 **And does anyone know any Actresses/Singers that has British/English Accent? I need it for an Oc I'm making. Please and Thank you.**

 **Voice Characters:**

 **Val (Age: 5): Sloane Murray (/art/Jurassic-World-OC-Valentina-Rosalina-Grady-587539973)**

 **Quinn (Age: 12): Tara Strong (/art/Jurassic-World-OC-Quinn-Kingbird-601145284)**

 **Damien (Age: 12): Diego Velázquez  
Aggie (Age: 12): Maia Mitchell (/art/JW-Aggie-Griffin-Kingbird-and-Damien-Rouge-678141426)**

 **Mike (Age: 17): Elijah Wood  
Jay (Age: 18): Wilmer Valderrama (/art/JW-Mike-and-Jay-713083517)**

 **Vida (Age: 17): Maisie Klompus (/art/Vida-Venandi-675998920)**

 **Gem (Age: 12): Eden Sher (/art/JW-Gemstone-Crystal-Grady-677356845)**

 **Sofia (Age: 16): Keke Palmer (/art/Sofia-Johnson-677134928)**

 **Alex (Age: 17):** **Chloe Grace Moretz (/art/JW-Alexander-Alex-Winchester-6771343)**

 **Irelia (Age: 17): Megumi Nakajima (/art/Xenomorph-Human-Hybrid-Irelia-680510750)**

 **Astronomy Nebular/Antony Grady (Age:18): Alexander Rybak (/art/Astronomy-Nebular-678269132)**

 **Devlin Skull (Age:17): China McClain (/art/Devlin-Skull-686790031)**

 **Dark Twilight (Teenager): Jennifer Hale (/art/Dark-Twilight-708606497)**

 **Celestia (dragon hatchling): Michelle Horn (/art/Dragon-Celestia-713272531)**

 **Rocco the ferret (Age: 38): Dana Snyder from Dr. Colosso from Thundermans. Rocco is a talking ferret.**

 ** _Autobots and Decepticons have a new threat on their hands. Powerful creatures from space called Monstrum came to control the time, space and dimension. But, they can't get it unless they find the Key of Portals. It was race against time, if the Autobots or Decepticons don't find the key first their lives are doom, but they didn't know that there were many survived predacons on earth and a cybertronian femme hidden on earth's islands._** **(Rated T to be safe.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Predacons**

Jurassic World

A big amusement park filled with cloned dinosaurs. It is owned by Simon Masrani, the CEO of the Masrani Global Corporation and founder of two of its subsidiaries Jurassic World and Masrani Energy. The original owner of the park used to be John Hammond. Hammond was the CEO of a bioengineering company called InGen, which has discovered a way to clone dinosaurs. The cloning process involves extracting the DNA of dinosaurs from mosquito fossils and combining it with frog DNA. However, they only cloned female dinosaurs to control population. Hammond decides to create an amusement park filled with the cloned dinosaurs called Jurassic Park, which is located on the tropical island of Isla Nublar. But, there blackout and the dinosaurs escaped, causing many deaths. The park was shut down, but years later, Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow who became InGen's next CEO, decided to make a small Jurassic Park at San Diego to save InGen from bankruptcy. Sadly, he failed, he made a big mistake when he transported a father T. Rex that somehow killed the crew members and the Tyrannosaur Buck wreak havoc at Sand Diego.

To stopped this, Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm devised a plan to lure the raging male T. Rex back to the ship by using the infant T. Rex to lure him. However, Ludlow had a different response. He ordered the police to kill the Buck T. Rex, so the chaos would end and recapture the infant to save InGen.

Once Sarah and Ian, put the infant in the ship cargo-hold, and jumped off the boat. Ludlow went inside the cargo-hold to recapture the infant, but sadly, the adult male returned to the boat. When Ludlow saw him, he tried to escape, but the Buck T. Rex plucked him by his leg, while breaking it, and pulled him off the stairs, but rather than killing him, the Tyrannosaurus Rex placed him in front of the infant roughly. The infant then makes its move to execute Ludlow while the Buck T. Rex nudges his hatchling towards the prey, since the father T. Rex wants to see how his offspring can hunt his prey down. The infant succeeds, and the adult Tyrannosaur was tranquilized by Sarah just before Ludlow's mercenaries could make the kill via sniper rifle. The S.S. Venture was then sent back to Site B, with the parent and infant aboard with many security ships following it.

Four years have passed since that event, the public is aware of the existence of cloned dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, but humans are now prohibited from contacting the island. The military of US and Costa Rica made sure that Isla Nublar and Sorna stayed closed and off-limits, no one entered the islands, except for one time when a boy name Eric Kirby was stranded on Isla Sorna for eight weeks and his parents failed to get any help from either the US or Costa Rica government. The only one who can help was Dr. Alan Grant, except they tricked him to help them and later to reveal that they need to rescue their son. Alan wasn't happy since they brought him to the island with Billy Brennan and three mercenary associates to search for Eric, but sadly. The three mercenary associates were killed, two were killed by a Spinosaurus and one was killed by a Velociraptor. The Kirbys and Billy were separated from Alan, who was later rescued by Eric Kirby. When they were reunited, they were chased by the Spinosaurus again, but escaped. They later discovered that Billy stole two raptor eggs, that was the reason why they were chasing them, because they want their eggs back. They soon found an abandon aviary of the Pteranodons, Eric was captured by one and Billy had to save him, sacrificing himself to save the others, they encounter the Spinosaurus again and escape, thanks to Paul Kirby. They were almost at the beach, when the pack of raptors corner them. They were about to kill them, if Alan didn't tell the group to stay calm and kneel, the alpha female came to them and sniffs at Amanda, believing that she stole the eggs. Paul tried to help her, but the alpha female hissed at him. Alan gives her the eggs, before using the raptor whistle. The raptors flee when they heard whizzing sound as they grab the eggs and leave. They were soon rescued from helicopters sent by Ellie Sattler to rescue them. The group boards them and discovers a critically-wounded Billy inside. They then fly towards the mainland as the Pteranodons fly by as well.

Years go by, and Simon bought InGen and fulfill Hammond's dream by opening Jurassic World. The park was successful over the years, but it became more famous thanks to a special five-year-old little girl name Valentina Rosalina Grady, she has a special bond with the dinosaurs. She can connect with them and other animals, no one knows how but there were some people who knew why. Valentina or Val has a secret. Turns out, she has unknown powers that can help her with anything and anyone. Val has an ability to heal people and give them unique powers. She gave two people those abilities, and they were Quinn Kingbird and Michael 'Mike' Jones. Quinn inherited super strength and Mike inherited energy absorbing. They use these powers for good and kept them a secret, they became Val's friends along with others. Jay is a human/Velociraptor hybrid, Alex and Sofia are human girls, Aggie is Quinn's adopted Scottish sister who happens to be a Spellbinder, Damien is an Alien Thief and the adopted brother of Jay, and Gem is Val's cousin who happens to have great powers. Val has other friends from other places. Zach and Gray Mitchell lived at America and were Val's first friends. Angelo Z is a Brazilian/Anodite who lives at Rio, and a mysterious Laboan Werewolf Guardian that lived Alberta, Canada.

Val also has two dangerous friends, Vida Dinanve and Devlin Skull. Vida is Monster Hunter/Demon Slayer, she is skilled in both combat and weaponry. Devlin is a Witchdoctor, she can make potions, spells, curses people, and make curse Voodoo dolls. They keep an eye on Val, Vida is the more serious one as she keeps an eye on Val since she be friended giant mutants. Kaila the mutant female Komodo Dragon, Godzilla the King of all Monster, Cymopoleia the Leviathan/Loc Ness Monster hybrid, Sombra and Yuki the mutant Dire-Wolves, a Joka Wolf named Jakal, and a giant robot named Iron Giant. Val has pet dogs, Sasha the sandy brown cane corso, Thumbellina the white Gottiline Razor Pitbull with a black dot on her right eye, Chloe the light brown Chihuahua, and Alaska or Ala the Timberwolf and husky hybrid that has white fur, a frosty pink nose and icy blue eyes rimmed with sapphire.

Val made some…strange friends as well. Rocco was once an evil wizard who was cursed forever to be a ferret and lives inside a cage at Damien's house. Impossible Man or IM is fun loving, crazy, and prankster alien. They're okay, but Val has rather interesting friends as well, Celestia a baby dragon, Flora the mutant plant, Cuddles the mutant Ice Borer, Monica the Microraptor, Pluto the Poro, and Summer the Phoenix. They're good friends, all of them, but there's one person who very, very dangerous, to everyone around, and her name is Dark Twilight.

Dark Twilight is Val's evil clone, she was created by Uberto Mortem, son of the late Renaldo Mortem, to use her as a super soldier. But, he failed, and Dark Twilight went on a rampage, killing anyone that gets in her way. She was then defeated by Vida, Devlin, and a mysterious knight.

Sadly, Dark Twilight didn't die. Instead, she went back to Val's mind and made a contract with the little girl to be her personal bodyguard and 'promise' that she won't hurt anybody…yet. She lives inside a ring that Val now wears. **_(The ring looks like Ciel Phantomhive ring in the anime called Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.)_**

Val's life isn't normal considering she has an Uncle, Owen Grady, who is a raptor trainer and an older brother, Astronomy Nebular/Antony Grady, who works for the Galaxy Knights, a high law-enforcement that keep the galaxy safe. She even has seven hybrids and a raptor pack, and her cousin also has a raptor pack. But the crazy part she has Unicorn as familiar named Almathea. Her friends and cousin have familiars too. Aggie's familiar is Ouranós a Pegasus, Quinn's familiar is Araceli a Griffin, Gem's familiar is Shetan a Babadook, and Damien's familiar is a Chimera that he named Triple D because each of the Chimera's animal heads' have names, the lion is named Darrius, the goat is named Demetri and the snake is Dion.

So, yeah, Val isn't just a little girl because there's hidden secret yet to discover.

Val was walking around the jungle with Clestia, Pluto, Monica, and Cuddles while Summer flies above them in a fine afternoon. They were going to Quinn and Aggie's house to hang out with each other with Gem and Damien. Val was still in bed because she was still sleepy, so Gem went to Quinn and Aggie's house while Val catches some sleep. Val didn't mind staying a bit, she enjoys the company with her little friends, they were having fun, but not everyone was happy.

Val heard a yawn on her ring, she looks at her right middle finger with the ring and saw the image of Dark Twilight lying on the ground with her fist resting her face and her eyes closed, " _This is so boring._ " Val heard Dark Twilight said in her head. " _Why can't there be any excitement in this park?_ "

"Why?" Val asked as she walks over to Quinn and Aggie's house.

She heard Dark Twilight saying. " _Something to keep me entertained, I can't insult the huntress because she isn't here._ "

Vida was out on a mission to hunt down some rouge monsters that were terrorizing a village in Mexico, and she won't be back in two weeks, which sucks since Dark Twilight can't have a battle with her.

Val tilts her head as she suggested, "What about Devlin? She's a great fighter too."

Val could feel Dark Twilight shrug on her. " _I would, but I like it when I piss off Vida. Devlin is kind of…laid back._ " Val giggles again as she reached to Quinn and Aggie's house. She saw Quinn doing her Martial Arts at a practice dummy, Damien was playing his tablet, Aggie was reading her spellbook, and Gem was practicing her dagger. Marco Kingbird, Quinn's dad and Aggie's adopted dad, was heading out to work.

Marco looks at his daughters, "Quinn, Aggie, I'll be home late, can you two ready dinner when I get back?" He said as he puts on his jacket.

Quinn punches the dummy's chest and looks at her dad with a nod. "Sure, Dad, we will." She said, and Aggie nodded.

Marco smiles and heads off to work, he and Val passed at each other, and Marco greeted her kindly. "Hey Val."

Val waves at him as he left for work. Val went over to Gem who finished training her dagger. Gem smiles at her cousin and ruffles her hair. "So, what shall we do in this fine afternoon?" Gem asked.

Damien was focus on his game but answered, "Let's go to Isola Della Vita! We haven't explored everything on that island yet!"

Quinn grabs a towel and wipes her sweat away, "That sounds great, but we're not sure if we can go." She said as Aggie hands her a water-bottle and takes a drink.

Damien was confused. "Why can't we go?" He asked.

Quinn stops drinking and looks at him. "Because we have an oral report about animal behavior next month." She explains and added, "Except for Val, because her only homework is to do is draw three animals that are meat eater, plant eater, or omnivore."

The game that Damien was playing paused and Damien whines. "How come Val gets an easy project?!" He gestured both his arms at Val and the little creatures on the background, while Val and little creatures to wave at him.

Quinn, Aggie, and Gem gave Damien the look, and Gem said to him. "Damien, my cousin is only five-years-old, the teachers made sure that Val have easy lessons."

Damien gave her a disbelief, "Hello? Val has a brain like Einstein's!" He said.

Gem rolled her eyes. "Damien, Val's IQ is not nearly as high as Einstein's." She said, "She's has lot to learn when she gets older."

Damien gave her a blank look as he turns away and mimics her silently, "Val's IQ is not nearly as high as Einstein's. She's has lot to learn when she gets older." Damien then grumbles, "As if." Then a shoe hits the back of his head hard, causing him to fall as he lets out a yell. "OW!"

Both of Gem's sclera were black with dark blue slits pupils. She bears her sharp teeth and yells. "Mock me again and I will throw a rock next time!"

Quinn walks over to the raging Gem casually and pats her head. "Gem, control your temper." She said. "We all know Damien can be…a jerk. But, he can be useful…sometimes."

Gem calms down and lets out a sigh. Val walked over to Damien and helps him up. Damien rubs the back of his head as Val picks up Gem's shoe and walks over to her before giving it back to Gem. Gem gets her shoe back and puts it back on, Aggie walks up to them before saying. "So, let's start our report about what animal should we study first." She took out her notebook and said the names, "First we study about the wolves, lions, bears, and Honey badger. Then we study the snakes. Then dolphins, orcas, and seals, and finally spiders."

Quinn nodded in understanding, "Okay, Aggie and I will do the research mammals and snakes, Damien and Gem, you two research about sea animals and spiders."

Damien shivers in fear, he fears that Gem will tell the animals to attack him. But he had to do it or else he'll be in big trouble. Sighing, Damien said. "Fine, but Gem better not tell them to kill me."

Gem huffs, "I won't because if I did then the teacher will be angry." She said.

Val hear Dark Twilight laugh in her head, " _I love your friends, Val. They're so entertaining._ " Val made an awkward smile when Dark Twilight said that. Dark Twilight's only entertainment, besides messing with Vida, is to see others being tormented or anything violent. After they finished discussing, Gem, Val, and Damien went home with the little creatures. Damien jogs back home where he saw Jay and Isabella, Jay's mom, closing the bakery. Isabella turns to see Damien and gave him a warm smile.

"Hola Damien," Isabella greeted kindly. "I made your favorite, Sloppy Joes for dinner."

Damien cheers and runs inside. "I love you Izzy!" He yelled out happily.

Jay raised a brow and looks at his mother, "Izzy?"

Isabella or Izzy smiles and giggles. "A nickname he gave me." She said still giggling. "Come on, let's make dinner before Damien gets hungry."

Jay nodded and went inside with his mother to make dinner. Aggie and Quinn were making dinner to at their place, they're making curry for dinner. Aggie and Quinn were working together to make dinner delicious for Marco, Marco's been working hard to support both his daughters. He loves them so and is overprotective when it comes to boys, especially Damien. He doesn't trust that alien boy.

Aggie and Quinn finished making dinner as they set the table, Marco came in with an exhausted sigh. He walks over the kitchen and saw two of his girls were getting ready for dinner.

"Hey girls." Marco smiles at them. They greeted him happily as he washes up to get ready for dinner.

Meanwhile, Gem and Val were helping their uncle wash the plates after they finished eating. They soon went to the bathroom to wash up and went to bed. Val puts on her blue nightgown before watering Flora. She gets on her bed and tucks herself in. Celestia hops on the bed and snuggles next to Val. Pluto and Cuddles went to their makeshift beds with Monica, and Summer perched herself at the window. Owen came in as he said his goodnights to Val.

"Goodnight, sweet pea." Owen said as he kisses Val's forehead.

Val lets out a cute yawn and hugs her stuff honey colored raptor doll. "Goodnight Uncle Owen." Val mutters sleepily before closing her eyes to sleep. Owen smiles as he turns on the nightlight for Val before closing the lights and then leaves while closing the door.

* * *

 _Val was seen_ _falling into nothing but darkness. It was dark and cold and there was no light, but she soon lands gently on a stained glass of Cybertronians. **(**_ **MNS-Prime-21 on Deviantart: "10 Years Connected")**.

 _Val slowly woke up and slowly sit up as she looks at the stained glass. She was both scared and confused at the same time, wondering why she was here. She stood up and looks around, but there was nothing but darkness, except a light from the stained glass. Val was getting scared, then she heard someone coming. Turning around, Val gasps in shock and amazement to see two familiar figures coming out from the darkness, it was her parents, Oscar and Alma._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" Val squeals happily as she rushed over to them. Oscar picks her up and they all hugged each other happily. As he puts her down, Val looks at them with a happy yet a questionable look. "Mommy, daddy, why am I here?"_

 _Alma said to her. "Sweetheart, maybe it's best if we show you first why you are here." The darkness was soon replaced by a metallic like surrounding that almost resembles to Grand Canyon. Val notices that she's standing on the metallic ground with her parents. Then she heard a weird roar, it almost sounded like a T. Rex's roar, but louder and scarier. Turning around, Val yelps in surprise as she ducks just in time when a flying mechanical beast fly past her and flew up towards the cliff. Val heard her parents chuckle in amusement as she slowly stood up and looks at them in confusion._

 _"What so funny?" Val asked in confusion._

 _Oscar pats his daughter's head, "Val, it's only a flashback, you won't get hurt here."_

 _Standing up, Val looks at them with a sheepish look. "O-Oh…sorry." Val blushes a little. They smiled at her before they walked towards the metallic canyon. Curious, Val follows them towards the canyon. She felt tiny when she walked past the tall metallic cliffs and rocks. When they moved out of the corner, Val's eyes widen in shock and amazement that left her gasping. What she saw were mechanical beasts. There were Dragons, Griffins, Hippogriff, Wolves, Manticore, Giant Serpents and sea creatures. Val awed at the sight, she knows about the Predacons by her big brother Antony and she always wanted to see one. Speaking of Antony, she was about tell her parents about him when she felt something wrong. She looks up and gasps to see a giant meteor!_

 _Her eyes widen in horror as the meteor crashes to the ground, creating a big explosion, killing all the creatures. Val felt the earth beneath her started to break before it falls apart. Val screams as she falls to a black abyss of nothingness. She didn't know what's going on. She just floats on the abyss of darkness. Her parents were nowhere in sight and she was starting to panic._

 _" **Help us.** " A calm and beautiful voice said on her head._

 _Val looks around to see nothing but darkness, "Hello?!" she called._

 _" **Help us.** " Another voice said, but it sounded like a male with a strong voice._

 _Val became scared, "W-Who's there?" She stutters in fear._

 _" **Find us.** " Another voice beautiful voice said but it sounded like a teenage girl._

 _"I don't know where." Val said, feeling scared. Then she felt hands on both her shoulders. Turning around, she saw her parents looking at her with small smiles on their faces. They look up ahead and Val follows their gaze, saw a small white glowing orb, floating in front of Val. Then the orb shows Val a destroyed planet made of metal and skeletons of mechanical beasts, it also shows a cave with boulders blocking the entrance. The orb then shows her there were figures inside the cave, she wonders if they were survivors._

 _Val turns to her parents, "Mommy, daddy, what should I do?" She asked._

 _Alma said gently, "You, my sweet child, are going to help them."_

 _"How?"_

 _Oscar steps in, "You're going to space and bring them to Isola Della Vita." He said, "Doesn't your friend Damien have a space ship?"_

 _Val nodded, Damien's ship was still at the jungle, he rarely uses it, but he goes there to get some stuff. "He does…but Antony told me Cybertron is really faraway, and hard to find."_

 _Alma giggles, "I see that you met your older brother." She said with a sad smile on her face, "We know about, sweetheart, and we are happy that you finally meet him."_

 _Val smiles at her mother and nodded as she asked. "How can help them if they're so far?"_

 _Alma smiles at her, "Ah, that is why we are here. Val, you have another ability. A special ability," Val looks at her mother, "An ability to open portals."_

 _Val gasps in shock and amazement, "Why do I have this?" She asked her mom._

 _Alma kneels down at Val's height and puts both of her hands-on Val's shoulders, "You will learn in due time." She said, "You can open portals by_ t _rusting your instincts. You can do it my child."_

 _Oscar nodded in agreement, "And remember, you are not alone."_

 _With that said, Alma kisses Val on the forehead. As she backs away, Val's forehead has a small light coming from it. Alma and Oscar said their farewells before disappearing through the darkness. Val touches her forehead and the light grew brightly._

* * *

Val jolted from her sleep and looks around before looking at her clock. It was 1: 45 am, meaning everyone is still asleep. Her parents told her to help the Predacons, and that she will do. Val notices her ring glowing on her desk, she grabs her ring and puts it back on. She felt Dark Twilight's energy and heard her speak, " _I saw your dream, kid. Get your cousin._ "

Getting off her bed, Val grabs her lute, for no reason, and walks towards her door. Celestia woke up with Cuddles, Pluto, Monica, Summer, and Flora. They looked at each other before they get off their beds, Flora was picked up by Summer and the mutant plant wraps her vines around Cuddles's waist and follows Val outside her room. Val walks towards Gem's room. Val uses her psychic power to open Gem's door. Gem's room was decorated in sea shells, and plants. Gem was sleeping on a hammock while Shetan the Babadook was sleeping in her closet, typical boogieman.

Val went over to her cousin's side and shakes her a bit before whispering, "Gem, Gem, Gem, wake up, please."

Gem slowly wakes up and looks at her cousin tiredly, "Val? * ** _Yawns_** * What's wrong?" She mutters tiredly. Val whispers something in her ear, and Gem became fully awake. Gem looks at her and nodded before looking at her closet, "Shetan."

Shetan the Babadook slowly opens the door of the closet and peeks through the door. Gem gives him a serious look. "Get Quinn and Aggie, tell them to meet up at Damien's." She ordered. Shetan nodded and sinks to the shadows. Gem gets off her hammock and holds Val's hand. Her necklace turned black as she, Val, and the little creatures sink to the shadows as well. The shadow moved out of the house and towards Jurassic World, towards Damien's house. They went to the window of Damien's room and returning to solid form. They saw Damien sleeping in a messy position as he snores loudly, wearing red shorts, and a white sleeveless shirt. Rocco was in his cage sleeping, and is wearing a night-mask, and he is too snoring. Gem walked over to Damien and shakes him roughly, but he wouldn't wake up.

"Damien…Damien…Damien!" Gem shakes him like crazy, but he wouldn't wake up. Annoyed, Gem thinks of a way to wake him up and then gets an idea. Grinning mischievously, Gem leans at Damien's ear and said. "Damien, there's a cop outside and he's got a warrant."

Damien shot up from his bed with his eyes widen in fear, "I swear, I didn't steal anything!" He almost exclaims, but he notices that it was Gem with her cousin and the little creatures. He gives her an annoyed look and said sarcastically. "Oh, ha, ha, ha, you're so funny."

Rocco, who woke up, laughs. "You said it. That's the only way to wake up Damien, and that's to scare the daylights out of him." He laughs again.

Then Shetan came with Aggie and Quinn, Aggie was wearing a green plaid pajama, while Quinn wears a big football shirt and black shorts. Shetan sinks back to the shadows and went back to Gem's dagger, that she brought. Quinn and Aggie walked over to them, and Quinn asked. "Okay, what's so important to wake us up early."

Gem said, "I'll explain everything, but we need somewhere private."

Damien waves her off, "I got this." He said. As Damien then grabs Rocco and puts him on his shoulder, he gets off his bed and towards the bookshelf. He grabs the bubble head of Gorge Washington and said, "To the Damien Lair!" He pulls the head back and the bookshelf moved up to reveal a hidden opening with three poles, he gets on one of the poles and slides down. The girls and the little creatures stared at the scene, not quite sure what's going on until they heard Damien.

"You gals coming or what?"

They looked at each other before the poles. Quinn went first as she slides down, next was Aggie, but Gem used her shadow to go in instead of the poles. Once they reach the bottom, they saw that he had a secret lair. There was a big computer with two small ones in different side. A pinball machine, three vending machines, a soda machine, ping-pong table, video games, bean bags, and stuff that all boys wanted. They all stared at the things that Damien has down here. Speaking of Damien, the young alien was standing behind a bulletin board that has that says: **Next Pranking Victims.** There were even pictures of some people there.

Rocco was sitting on a desk, as Damien spoke with his arms wide. "Welcome to the Damien Lair."

They looked at the lair again, and Quinn asked. "Okay, what and when did you get this lair?"

Aggie agreed with her sister, "Aye, and dose Jay know about this?"

Damien raised his index finger, "To answer your questions, IM and I build this lair few weeks ago to have some guy time, and yes. Jay allowed me to have it, if I keep my grades up, which I did." Damien grins.

Val looks around, "Where is IM?"

Damien waves her off, "He's visiting the Avengers, I think. So, I basically use this to entertain myself if IM's not here."

As Damien grins, they stared at him for a while and then notices a dartboard with Gem's picture attached to it, except there was red marker drawings of two devil horns and a mustache on her face. There were even two darts on it, barely hitting her face. Gem gave him a look as she a brow at him. Damien glanced at the picture and then Gem. "That's nothing." He said before changing the subject, "So…what's the big secret?"

Val looks at her ring and saw Dark Twilight giving her a slight nod. Val looks at her friends and said, "My parents came to my dream. They told me to go to Cybertron to save surviving predacons."

Quinn stops her, "Wait…survived predacons?" She repeated, "How can there be survived predacons on Cybertron?"

Damien butts in. "Yeah! Didn't your older brother told us that they died by the cataclysm?"

Val nodded, "He did, but some survived. And we have to bring them to Isola Della Vita as their new home."

Aggie said, "That's sounds great, Val, but how can we get there? Your brother said it's too far."

Val hesitated, she doesn't know if she should tell them yet. She could feel Dark Twilight's energy and heard her voice. " _Just tell them, kiddo, they need to know._ "

Taking a deep breath, Val said to her friends and cousin. "Mommy told me I have a new ability, an ability to open portals."

They all stared at her for a while, Damien's and Rocco's mouths dropped while the girls stared at her. Val heard Dark Twilight saying, " _Great, we broke them._ "

Val looks at them worriedly until they snapped out of their thoughts and Quinn stuttered, "W-When did you have this?"

Val blinks and answered, "Mommy told me in my dreams. She said that we can get there faster."

Gem was impressed, "Wow, Aunt Alma has many secrets." She said, "I say we go and help out."

Val smiles at her cousin before turning towards Quinn and Aggie, giving them pleading eyes. Aggie and Quinn looked at each other and nodded before looking at Val. Quinn said. "Sure, we'll help out."

Aggie nodded, "We got yer back Val."

Damien, on the other hand, thinks about it as he rubs his chin, "Hmm, I don't know." He said. "I mean, it's late, and we have projects to do, and we are currently sneaking off our house, breaking house rules, getting into trouble-I'm just kidding, LET'S DO THIS!" Damien exclaims with a grin.

Few seconds later, the spaceship of Damien's was seen taking off from the jungle and in to space, without being notice. The kids and the little creatures, plus Rocco, were in as Damien drives the ship towards space. They were still wearing the sleepwear and didn't have time to change. Val was sitting on a chair with Celestia sleeping on her lap, Damien was setting the coordinates to Cybertron.

"Okay, says here in my map, Cybertron is lightyears away from our planet, it'll take us years to reach it." Damien explains. "And since Val told us she has portal powers, maybe we can get there in seconds."

Gem looks at her cousin worriedly and said. "Are you su-" She was cut off when they heard someone from the communicator.

" _This Galaxy Knight Astronomy Nebular, state your business in flying near Earth's atmosphere._ "

Val's head shot up when she hears her older brother, she gets off the chair and carries Celestia towards the others. "Antony! Antony!" Val chirps out happily.

Antony must've heard her and said, " _Val? What are you doing in the ship?_ "

"Me and my friends and going to rescue survive Predacons!" Val said.

" _Survived Predacons? Val, Predacons died out many years ago, how can you be sure they survived?_ "

"Mommy and Daddy told me in my dreams! I saw them, Antony, I really saw survived predacons. I wanna help them, and they can live at Isolla Della Vita."

There was a brief silence from Antony. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go to Cybertron, there are big mechanical beings that can crush them easily, but he can handle them if he has too. Antony returns the call. " _Alright, if you guys are going, so am I. I have to keep an eye on you kids._ "

Val cheers as Damien and Antony guides their ship towards a farther destination. They made sure to be far from Earth, so Val can open her portal. Damien turns towards Val and said. "Okay, Val, it's now or never."

Val nodded and walks towards the window. She stares at the black space with stars as she closes her eyes and remembers her mother's words in her head.

" _Trust your instincts._ " Her mother's voice echoed in her head.

Val focuses her powers on her body, she could feel a wave of unknown energy flown into her veins. Val didn't notice golden dragon markings coming from her arms and legs and face. Then she opens her eyes to reveal that her eyes were glowing like the sun. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them, it was big enough to fit the ships. Everyone was shocked to see this, but Damien and Antony entered their ships through the portal as it closes behind them. The two ships zoom through the portal and towards what appears to be the exit. Once they got out, the portal close and they saw what Cybertron looks like, it was a deserted wasteland filled with broken and destroyed buildings, and no life. They were shocked to see what had happen here, Damien asked Antony from the communicator.

"Hey, Antony? What happen here?"

" _A war happened._ " They heard Antony answer, " _Years ago, there were Cybertronians called Decepticons that wanted to have power over Cybertron while the Autobots were trying to stop them._ "

Aggie almost felt uncomfortable to see so much destruction. "Whit happen to the Cybertronians?"

" _They say that they left their planet when it turned dark, some say they live on earth and continuing the war. "_

The two ships continued flying to the destination, a graveyard filled with predacon bones. They found a clearing for them to land their ships, the kids put on space suits that Damien had. The little creatures stayed inside with Rocco. The kids and Antony got out of the ships, and search for the survivors. Val leads them to the cave she saw in her dream. Aggie looks at the skeletons and shivered in fear, but they continued to find the cave. They found the cave with big boulders blocking the entrance. Val looks at Quinn, Quinn saw this and nodded as she walks over to cave and punches her fists together before giving a mighty punch, causing the boulders to break into millions of pieces. They entered the cave with the ball of light that Gem made, guiding them towards the direction. The cave was really big, and it was creepy, Damien stayed close to Antony, using him as a human shield, to protect him that might pop out. They walk deeper and deeper to cave, until they felt cold, and then Val slips on an icy floor.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Val screams as she slides on the icy floor, the others tried to get her, but she bumped into a frozen leg. Looking up, Val saw a blue mechanical dragon frozen in ice. Val gasps as she quickly stood up, without slipping. She looks at the frozen leg as Gem made her ball of light glow brighter to revile many frozen mechanical mythical and none-mythical creature predacons.

Everyone awed at them, they found surviving predacons! Damien cheers, "YES! We did it! Now what?" He asked.

Gem looks at the frozen Predacons before activating a ball of fire, "Now, we free them." She said as she used her ball of fire and try to melt the ice, but nothing was happening. "What?"

Antony walks over and studies the frozen predacon. "Gem, these predacons were frozen for many years, I don't think your fire will melt the ice."

Aggie scratched her head, "So, how are we gonna free them?"

Everyone tried to think of something else, thinking a way to free them without hurting them. Val touched her forehead to think, and suddenly weird information came to her head, as if it was telling her something. Letting go of her forehead, Val closed her eyes and felt the weird energy coming gain. The golden markings appeared again, and her eyes were glowing gold, and she releases a powerful ray of energy that made the ice disappeared. Everyone backed away as Val fell on her knees panting. They heard metals shifting, growls, grunts and hisses. The others were shocked to see what's going on, but Val just ignore it, feeling tired. But, she did become aware when she felt something nudging her face. Looking up, Val saw a pair of sapphire eyes looking at her.

Val got a good look on what it is. It was a female dragon, she has blue wings and metal body, she has four legs and trident like tail. Val tilts her head and the dragoness copies her. Val lifts her hand up and touches the dragoness's head. It was surprisingly warm, even though it was made of metal. The dragoness purrs at her before nuzzling Val gently. Val giggles and felt many eyes looking at her and her friends. Val looks around to see all the predacons looking at her and her friends curiously. Val brought out her lute that she brought and started playing a gentle music. The predacons listened to her as if she was a leader, her friends were curious about the Predacons being frozen for many years. Once Val stops playing, the predacons got up and went over to the exit while others picks up some eggs that were twice as big as Val also baby predacons. The blue dragoness predacon gently picks up Val on the back of her suit, and placed Val on her back before following the others. Her friends were also picked up by predacons as they were put on their backs. Val notices some aquatic predacons that needed help to get of the water.

"Gem, can you help them?" Val points at the aquatic Predacons.

Gem nodded as uses her earth and water powers to help the water predacons to have a path, so they can get out. Once they got out, the predacons looked at their home in shock. Their brethren are all dead, killed by the great cataclysm. The only thing that remains is their bones.

Val and her friends get off the predacons and walked back to the ships. Val uses her portal powers again to open a portal to Isola Della Vita, it was big enough for them. The predacons entered the portal as they entered to a new area. Their mechanical claws touched the soft grass while the water predacons dive in the cool/warm water. It was dark but with the stars and moon shinning down at them, making the island beautiful.

The kids got out of the ship, while Antony made sure all the predacons were here, and leads them to the forest while a Gem guides the water predacons to a hidden water tunnels that she discovered. They lead the predacons to a dormant volcano, the opening was huge and inside there was a big glowing lake and earth ground that has grass. Val uses the entrance with energon inside to create light, and the predacons followed behind. Once they rea inside, they saw it was big and then Gem and water predacons came out from the lake. They saw many energons underwater that was creating the glow.

"This is your new home! I hope you all like it." Val said happily.

The predacons croon and grunts at them, as if they were saying thank you. They all went to pick a place to sleep, so they could rest. The predacons carrying some eggs brought them to a cave and gently place the eggs inside. All the predacons went to sleep, except for the blue dragoness predacon as she looks at Val in wonder.

"I should get going now," Val said, patting the predacon dragoness on the head, "See you tomorrow." The dragoness predacon looks at Val's eyes, and Val looks at the dragoness's. she could feel a special bond with each other, as if they were family. Smiling, Val pats the dragoness's head again, "See you tomorrow, Saphira." She whispered before leaving her with the others. Her friends left as well to have a goodnight rest while Antony had to return to Galaxy Knight Headquarter.

Saphira watches them leave, she was grateful that they freed her and the surviving predacons, she knew someday they would be free. Then two big serpents with wings came to her. One is white while the other is black. They made hissing noises and the dragoness nodded. She curls to a ball and the two slithered over to her and nested beside her before recharging. Saphira then looks up to the star filled sky. Tomorrow is a new day for her and the surviving predacons. They will protect their home and their new friends that saved them with their lives, hoping to repay them for their kindness. Yawning, Saphira lies her head down and started to recharge.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, and I will change the Unicron chapter. If you guys have ideas for this story, just tell me. And the one who asked me to draw the dragon queen…I don't know if I can draw her right. I like to make my own version of the dragon's body, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Also, Gabriel, I hope you have cool ideas about Dragons: Fire and Ice/ Metal Ages because I need inspiration, plus Thoron doesn't know that Celestia is his daughter, and Celestia doesn't know that Thoron is her dad.**

 **Anyways, D is out, peace!**


	2. Transform

**Okay, thank you Gabriel for the suggestions of the actresses, but my big sister helped me, she said Jessie J is British, so I used her. But thanks for the help. And yes, I will not turn Unicron good, happy?**

 **Mariah, I was talking about Dragons Fire and Ice/Metal Age not HTTYD.**

 **Also, Gabriel, about the Akuma corporation…I may have use it differently on what you send on the review but I'm using a different evil organization called** **Equality Salvation who's only methods are to eradicate anything that is magic, mutation, alien, robotic, or with special abilities born from it. You gave me that idea and I almost forgot, so yeah, thanks for it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Angelina Heart: Jessie J: /art/Jurassic-World-TFP-Angeline-Heart-714670033**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Transform**

Val was sleeping on her bed. Her jacket and shoes were left on the floor. She was so tired last night, and she wasted half of her energy. Luckily, she regained enough energy on her sleep. Her friends are probably still asleep after their trip to Cybertron. Luckily, it was a Saturday, meaning no school, so they could sleep more. Then Monica jumps on her bed and nudges Val's head to wake her up. Monica was hungry for toast, but Val didn't wake up, she was still too tired from their adventure last night. Chirping, Monica licks Val's cheek to wake her up. Val's eyes twitched as she slowly wakes up. She glanced at Monica, who stops licking her, and slowly sat up. Her hair was a bit messy, but she shakes her head and her hair returns to normal. Val slowly gets off her bed before she gets her ring as she puts it on, and tiredly walks out while rubbing her eyes, Monica jumps off Val's bed and follows her, Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto woke up and followed them, Summer flies out of the window while Flora sleeps. She wanted to catch some sleep and she wasn't hungry.

Val and her little friends walk out and headed towards the kitchen, they saw Gem eating bacon and eggs, Snow was looking at the mini TV as it shows her a cartoon. Owen was making breakfast for Val. Val took her seat as Owen place a stack of waffles for her. "Morning Val," Owen greeted with a smile as he feeds the little creatures.

"Good morning," Val said before eating her breakfast. Owen smiles as he sits down and eats his breakfast. Snow was watching the cartoon until it switched to the news. There was a newsman standing at in front of a house with policeman were talking with two crying couples.

 ** _We interrupt this program with breaking news, a five-year-old, Tina Larce, was kidnapped last night. There were no clues on why she was kidnapped, this kidnapping happened three weeks ago when five to six-year-old girls went missing and kidnapped from their homes. Police are still searching for those girls' whereabouts. Some people think was_** ** _ransoms from terrorists or drug gangsters or from human trafficking. No one knows, who or why is someone doing this, but police are still investigating. This Burt William signing off._**

Then the screen shows many little girls with blue eyes have missing signs on the top. Owen stared at the screen in shock and worried as he glanced over to Val, she was trying stay awake from her sleepy state, he must make sure that Gem keeps an eye on her. He doesn't want her to be kidnapped again. Owen loos over to Gem, who finished eating, and said. "Gem, you make sure Val stays close to you, alright?"

Gem looks at her uncle, already heard the news from TV, and nodded. She gets off her seat and walks over to Val, who somehow finished her breakfast, and picks her up before walking towards Val's room to get her dress for today. Val wear a simple blue sundress and flip-flops. Gem helps Val put on her white hooded cloak before Gem puts on her cloths which is a one-piece swimsuit, white shorts, and flip-flops. Gem gets her satchel and Val's satchel as they went out with Celestia, Monica, Cuddles, and Pluto. Cuddles carries Flora while Summer follows them. They went over to Quinn's house to see Quinn and Aggie were coming out from their house, fully dressed and with backpacks. Quinn and Aggie saw them and waves, and Gem and Val waves back. They went over to them and then Damien rushes over with Rocco on his shoulder and with a backpack.

Damien grins as he went to them. "Yo! I got your message." He said.

Val was confused, "What message?" She asked.

Gem smiles at her cousin. "I kind of asked Uncle Owen if we could go to the Isola Della Vita again with Quinn, Aggie, and Damien." She explains. "Quinn and Aggie asked their dad's permission and Damien asked Jay for his permission, so basically we can go.

Val blinks and lets out an, "Oh." She needs to pay more attention with her cousin. She heard Dark Twilight snicker from the ring as she said, " _I really enjoy your family, kiddo._ " Val couldn't help but smile at her ring, but she remembers her older brother. "Wait, is Antony coming?"

Gem shook her head, "No, he can't. He had a mission to do. But, when I woke up, I had a message from Antony, I don't know how he knows my number or how he got it, but he sends us some information about the history of Cybertron."

Damien blinks at her before looking at Val. "How does your brother get this information?" He asked curiously, "I heard that Cybertronian's keep their information to themselves."

Val shrugs, "I don't know, Antony said that Galaxy Nights knows all alien species. But he won't tell me how he does it. He said it was classified."

Damien blinks at her and shrugs, "Well, if you put it that way, we should learn about the predacons and find out."

Quinn looks around and said, "We can, but we need a secret place, so Val could open her portal powers."

They nodded and walked towards the restricted beach that they can go, there were no cameras or guards there because they were the only ones who know where it is. Once they got there, Val readies herself to open the portal, as she takes a deep breath, Val could feel a swirl of energy surrounding her and dragon markings appeared on her body as a portal opens in front of them. They all went in and entered the island, the portal closed behind them as they went towards the entrance and towards the inside. Once they were in, they saw the predacons relaxing at their new home. There were some soaring on the air while others were walking about. Val smiles happily as she saw all the predacons were still here.

Damien lets out a whistle. "Wow, they're still here." He said.

Gem nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I thought they would have left and explore the world, but I guess they were smart to stay put."

Aggie nodded. "Aye, and their eating the energons too." She said as she watched some predacons were eating energons to regain their strength.

Val awes at every predacons, there must be thousands of Predacon that survived the cataclysm, her brother told her that there were billions of them many years, but now there are only a thousand of them, making them endangered. Val was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Saphira was standing behind her and her friends. Saphira knew that they were coming back, she always has this special gift to know things before it could happen. Saphira lowers her snout behind them and lets out a gentle huff. The little ones stiff a bit before slowly turning around and saw Saphira looking at them curiously. Rocco fainted at Damien's shoulder as they all stare at Saphira in awe, Saphira tilts her head curiously as she sniffs at them. Then others came to inspects them, they were glad that these weird fleshy creatures came back. They were starting to get worried when they left last night.

Aggie took out her tablet and pressed the information that Antony send to Gem who now send it to her. Aggie reads the information and understands them. Then a dragon predacon came with an energon on its jaw and placed it in front of them. The kids watched as it lifts one of its claws and smashed the energon with ease. The kids backed away on time as it lifts it claw to reveal fragments and pieces. It looks at them and then to the enegron pieces. It nudges one forward to them and lets out a croon. They blinked at the energon piece curiously, were they supposed to eat it? Aggie looks it up on the information, while Damien shrugs before taking one and was about to eat it until Aggie stops him.

"No Damien!" Damien froze as the energon in hand was close to his open mouth, he glanced at Aggie on why he shouldn't eat it. Aggie explains. "Energons are poisonous to any organic species. Only Cybertronians or Predacons can eat these substances." Damien slowly glanced at the energon near his open mouth before he slowly puts it down and closes his mouth.

The predacons that were gathered around them were confused, why didn't they eat the energon that was offered to them? Weren't they hungry after their long trip. Quinn notices this and picks up the energon piece and tried to explain to them, "We can't eat this." She said as she points the energon in her hand and shook her head, "We are different."

The predacons look at the fleshy beings, they're small like sparklings, but they're _really_ small, like small enough that they could be easily crushed by them in mere second, but these fleshy beings saved them from their old home and gave them a new one, they should be awarded for their kindness.

The kids didn't know that the predacons were trying to award them for the kindness, but they decided to learn about the predacons. The kids walked towards the lake and studies the aquatic predacons. There were some they watched as the aquatic predacons swim around the big lake. When they got closer, an aquatic predacon jumps out of the water with much grace as it lands on the ground with ease. They all got a good look at the predacon, they could tell it's a girl since she has a feminine body structure and her color is icy blue, but she was beautiful predacon when they look at her. With a flick of her body, the icy blue predacon removes the dripping water off her body, making a beautiful scene to behold as the droplets of water gently wet the kids. She looks at them gently with her icy blue eyes as they stared at her in shock. Rocco woke up from his faint and looks at the shock kids.

Rocco asked, "What're you looking at?"

The kids pointed at the female predacon, Rocco follows their gaze and saw the aquatic predacon looking at him curiously, wondering what type of creature Rocco is. Rocco stared at her for a while, as he stared at her icy blue eyes, and the next thing they knew, he fainted.

The icy blue predacon blinks at Rocco in surprise, did she scare the little creature? She didn't mean too. So, she lets out an apology croon as she lowered her head at their height and gently blew an icy wind, causing some frost to be on the kids' hairs and bodies as well as the little creatures. They laugh happily as they remove the snow off them. The icy blue predacon looks at them with a croon and Val and Gem understood her.

Gem looks at her friends. "Her name is Aquarius." She said.

Aggie adjusted her glasses and looks at Aquarius. "Aquarius? As in, the constellation Aqaurius?" She asked in curiosity.

Gem nodded as she notices some of the predacons were carrying little predacons on their backs. "Wow, they have babies." She said in awe. "Hey, Aggie, what do they call the babies in Cybetronians?"

Aggie searches it up on her tablet and said. "They're called Sparklings, they are known to be the children or babies of Cybertronians and Predacons." They didn't notice a manticore sparkling was walking towards to Val. "It said that Cybertronian femmes can carry a sparkling like human females, but the Predacon femmes lay eggs or like how mammals do." At the background, the manticore sparkling was sniffing at Val curiously before picking her up from the back of her cloak with his mouth and carries her away.

"Hmm?" Val hums out as she was taken away.

The others were busy listening to Aggie, "And sparklings are known to be curious with new things, and would often mistake them as toys."

Quinn made a mental note of that, knowing that they are the same size as a toy for the sparklings, "Okay, we have to make sure to stay close before-" She was cut off when she saw Val being carried away by a Predacon sparkling. Her eyes widen in shock. "Oh my gosh, Val!"

Aggie, Damien, and Gem turn to see Val being carried away by the manticore sparkling. Gem's eyes widen in shock, "HEY!" she yells at the sparkling. The sparkling stops and glanced at the others. "Give back my cousin."

The sparkling manticore glanced at Val before at the others and the next thing they knew, the sparkling made a run for it. Damien points at the manticore sparkling, "After that sparkling!" He yells out, and they chase after the sparkling. The kids and the little creatures, minus Flora who was placed on the ground with Saphira to keep her company, chased the sparkling. The adults watched in amusement as the sparkling was being chased by the little fleshlings to save the youngest member of their pack. Damien almost got the sparkling, but the sparkling made a tight turn. Damien lets out an "AH!" as he with Rocco on his shoulder fall on the lake with a loud " **Splash!** ".

The sparkling lets out a giggle like hiss as he runs to another direction. Aggie stops and did a spell to stop the sparkling, "Via Sominus!" She fires the spell at the sparkling, but he made another turn and the spell hits a dragon predacon. Its eyes widen for a while before it collapses on the ground, fast asleep. The other predacons went over to their sleeping comrade and wonders what happen to him. A wolf predacon uses its paw and gently nudges the dragon predacon to wake, but he continued sleeping.

Aggie flinch when she accidentally made a predacon go to sleep. "A'm so sorry!" She yelled out before helping her friends get Val.

Flora was watching them from the sidelines and decided to help, using her vines, she planted them to the ground and focuses her energy on the roots. As the manticore sparkling was about to make another, root like walls appeared from the ground to block his escape, the manticore sparkling skid to a stop and was about to turn when Aggie did her spell again.

"Via Sominus!"

The spell got the sparkling manticore and made him fall asleep, and the roots went back to the ground and sealing up the hole, Val was able to escape from his mouth as he rushes back to her friends. Gem hugs her cousin as she was giggling happily. Val looks at her cousin with a big smile on her face, "Again! Again! Again! Again!" Val cheers happily.

Gem smiles and strokes her cousin's head, "I think that's enough fun for today, Val." She said gently.

Then Damien and Rocco walk over to them, soaking wet. The shook themselves dry, causing some water to be everywhere, once they dry themselves, Rocco's fur puffed up and made him a big hairball. Everyone stared at him for a while, the predacons found the puffy creature hilarious and adorable. Then they heard a giggle from the little fleshy, they looked at her as she covers her mouth and her face showing a sign of laughter. The predacons looks at her curiously until they heard a loud laugh coming from Damien, they turn towards the young male flesh as he rolls on the ground, clutching his fueltank, and his optics were leaking. He continues laughing as he bangs his fist on the ground.

Damien was still laughing but he said, "Rocco, you look ridiculous!"

Rocco gave him an annoyed look. "It's not funny!" he yells out.

Gem, Aggie, and Quinn soon joins in the laughter. Quinn holds her stomach, "Sorry, Rocco, but it's so funny!" She said.

The predacons couldn't help but join in the laugh, they let out a roar like laugh as Rocco yells at them angrily. After a while, they stop laughing, and the kids decided to rest with the manticore sparkling by taking a nap. As they take a nap, two serpent predacons with wings slithered towards them. The black one was hovering his head right on Damien's face while the white one looks at the little creatures, they were curious about them and wanting to learn.

But they didn't know that Val enters a weird dream world.

* * *

 _Val was in world of darkness. There was no one there, but her and darkness. Val was alone until she felt a presence. Turning around, she saw Dark Twilight, standing behind her. She gave Val her bored look, and sighs deeply._

 _"Why are we here, kiddo?" she asked._

 _Before Val could answer, a ball of light appeared in front of her. Val was starled by this while Dark Twilight raised a brow with her arms crossed. The ball of light shows Val Cybertronians into their vehicle modes._

 _"Wow…" Val awed._

 _Then the ball of light dissolves into mist and it went to Val's eyes. Val closed her eyes as the mist went in, it took few seconds before Val opens her eyes to reveal her sclera as she saw much weird information about languages, history and more. Once it was done, Val's eyes return to normal as she shakes her head. She turns to Dark Twilight and asked, "What was that?"_

 _Dark Twilight, with her arms still crossed, shrugs her shoulders, "Beats me." She said._

 _Then they saw a white spirit shining down at them. Val gasps in shock while Dark Twilight shields her eyes from the bright light. Dark Twilight took a mental note to bring sunglasses next time._

 _Suddenly, they heard an unknown voice, "Go help the predacons evolve." He said in Val's mind, "Make them live again." The light shines brightly, Val shields her eyes as Dark Twilight disappeared and returns to the ring. Val was able to looks at the light spirit in amazement, and then information came in her mind, telling her who and what his name is._

 _"Primus?" She whispered before everything went black as she returns to her friends._

* * *

Val shot up and lets out a yelp, causing Aggie, Gem, and Quinn to wake up and look at her along with the little creatures and Rocco. Damien stirs in his sleep and lets out a yawn, he clicks his mouth and slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he saw was a white predacon serpent's head was right in front of him. Damien screams like a little girl and he curls himself like a ball, but once he realizes it was a predacon, he stops and glanced around. Everyone was looking at him in confusion, except for Gem, she was smirking at him in amusement. Damien quickly stood up and clears his throat, trying to act all though.

"So…what's going on?" Damien asked.

Val started to explain, "Someone told me that the predacons can transform into a bot form."

Gem looks at her cousin, "Who told you this?"

"Primus." Val answered. "He said they can transform into their bot form, and they can use them if they have practice."

Damien hits his fist with his free hand and said, "Oh! Just like the Galaxy Knights' jets, the jets can turn into robotic fighting machines."

Aggie took out her tablet and sees the information, "Hmm. I know Antony send me some videos of transformation." She scrolls down and found it, "Here it is." She clicks on the video and shows it to the predacons, some of the predacons watched as they saw a jet transform into a robot form, then soon others followed to watch the video. But the predacons looked at each other with questionable looks, could they do that? They weren't sure if they can, after all, they were in stasis for many tears.

But Val encourages them, "You can do it." Val said, "Just trust your instincts."

The predacons looked at her for a while, believing that she is right, and tried to do it. Saphira tries to transform, and focuses on the transformation, she felt her plates shifted. Twisting and folding into a shape that she is unknown of. Everyone watched in awe as Saphira transforms into her 'bot mode. Her form was very attractive, her M shape wings were behind her back. She wears a double metal armor and has a double spear and her trident like tail was connected the lower part of her back. Saphira walks over to the lake a bit shakily as she looks at her reflection. Her optics grew wide she saw her new self. She looks at Val, who was smiling at her, in shock.

"You did it!" Val runs over to her and hugs Saphira enormous leg. Saphira smiled at her before kneeling down and pats Val gently with her finger like claws, carefully not to pierce her skin. Her friends watched in shock until Aquarius tried it too, her form was very attractive like Saphira's, but she was shorter, her weapon is a trident that was attached on her back. Then a green eastern dragon predacon tried it too. His plate began to shift as he transforms into a handsome bot. His visor still reviled his optics and he has two sword hilts in each side of his waist. His tail was reviled with a spear like tip. He wasn't big as Saphira, but he was almost half the size of her. He took out his hilt and suddenly a laser like katana came out of the hilt. That action surprises everyone. He turns it off and puts it back before looking at his sister. The dark purple femme predacon snorted before transforming faster than her brother and Saphra. Her body was slender, and she was shorter than her bother. She wears a helmet with her visor hiding her optics. Her black wings were in her back were lowered and she saw like swords with chains attached to the hilts. Other Predacons followed them, except for the new born sparklings, they were amazed by their new forms.

Saphira looks at Val with a small smile. "Tha…thank you," she said her words slowly, her voice sounded beautiful. It was strange for her to speak instead of using growls or grunts, but she got over it. Val smiles and nodded as she and her friends watched her new friends get used to their new bodies.

Damien looks at his friends and asked, "By the way, who's this Primus guy?"

They shrug as Aggie searches it. It took her a while, but she found who Primus is. Her eyes widen slightly when she read the information. Quinn looks at her sister worriedly, "Aggie? Who is Primus?"

Aggie looks at them in shock, but answered, "Primus is a God of the Cybertronians."

* * *

In Tokyo, Japan, an unknown figure jumps from building to building. It did some flips and turns as it reach to an abandon Wearhouse near the docks. The figure's motorcycle helmet has a built-in scanner, as it shows who were inside, it shows gangsters were talking on a table filled with weapons. They were speaking in Japanese yet the figure understands them, they were saying: _We're gonna kill that Akuma guy, get his weapons, and all of his money._

The figure stood up before walking away and then runs towards the edge before jumping over the Warehouse in a far distance. The figure silently lands on the roof, without making a sound, as it stood up tall before taking out two hand guns and spins them, and then fires around it, to make a circle. Once it finished, the circle platform falls, along with the figure and towards the table with guns. Everything was in slow motion, the gangsters were startled by the figure as it points its weapons at them, and the next thing they knew, the figure unleash bullets at them. Each gangster was shot on the head or in the chest, some gangsters took out their weapons to kill the stranger, but the stranger shoots them on the heads. When the stranger was out of bullets, it kicks up a MP5 machine gun and shoots many members. One by one, each member dropped dead on the ground, the stranger didn't even break a sweat when he throws the MP5 machine gun and took an Uzi, and gets off the table before running upstairs to get the boss. The stranger kicks the door open and the dodges firing bullets that were fired. The stranger took out a grenade and opens it before throwing it inside. It heard men yelling as it jumps out of the window, while breaking it, and lands on the ground like a cat before rushing out of the way. Then the grenade exploded, killing the men inside. The figure turns to the Warehouse again before taking out cylinder like remote with a red button and presses it. It turns and walks away as the Warehouse exploded. The stranger was then lifted from the ground by a tractor beam that put the stranger inside a red Quinjet that was hovering on top of it before taking off in incredible speed.

The stranger walked over to the controls and it sits down before letting out a sigh, as the jet flies towards a different location, then a pinkish red blob with yellow eyes was moving towards her like a sealion, stretches itself and wrapped itself at the stranger's neck, kinda like a scarf but he only covered half her neck. The stranger pats the blob's head gently until it receives an email. The stranger opens the email that was sent by Pawa Akuma, it said:

 _:Kon'nichiwa Shadow Angel, I saw the news that you dealt with my 'problem'. The money will be sent to you on your tab later, I have business to take care of first.:_

The figure snorts and sends a message.: _You're welcome, Mr. Akuma, your little 'errand' was easy to clean, just make sure you pay me back if you have time, I have some important matters to deal with._ : Once the stranger sends the email, it removes its helmet to reveal a beautiful teenage girl with dark blue eyes and onyx black hair. She puts the helmet on her lap and looks at the screen, she types something on the keyboard to search for someone. Once she did, she presses a picture to reveal Val's smiling face. The teen smiles at the picture gently as types in the coordinates.

The teen spoke in a British accent, "Mystica, take us home, we'll be heading to Jurassic World soon." She said, the jet responded by going to their location faster, the girl looks at Val's face again and said, "I hope you're ready to meet your cousin Angel soon, Valentina." She smiles as she looks at the night sky.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for the wait, had to make some changes. Anyways, I don't know what's a combiner is and what is used since there was no explanation given to me. So, please, help me out. Okay, anyways, I need help with voice actors and actresses for my predacons in deviantart, but I'm dealing with an idea for the beginning in Dragons: Fire and Ice/ Metal Age, I need more ideas for it and song ideas.**

 **Thanks for your help.**


	3. Val meets Breakdown

**Okay, thanks for the help everyone and I have trouble drawing with my Monstrums characters because I am terrible at drawing. Anyways, here's the next chapter of the predacon story. Also, I'm having difficulties with the Dragon Queen on Dragons: Fire and Ice/Metal Age, I keep getting her body wrong and her head too.**

 **Also, there's gonne be some violence and bloodshed or energonshed**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Val meets Breakdown**

The whole morning, kids were getting to know the Predacons and their names. They learn that Saphira is the leader of the surviving predacons and she's also the mother of Aquarius and the two serpent predacons with wings are named Ying and Yang, Ying is the white one while Yang is the black one, the two are both males and twins. They don't talk much when they're in their both forms, they only look at people as if they were observing. The kids teach them everything they can about their home planet as well as Cybertronian. The history that Antony sent them helped a little, but there was only few information that was sent to them because Cybertronian's history is still a mystery to the Galaxy Knights, the only one who knows more was Val, who was given all information by Primus. Her friends didn't understand how she got to meet the Cybertronian God of Creation, but they've never understand how or why. So, they decided to figure it out soon, right now, they must help the Predacons first.

When noon came, Damien was sitting on top of a rock as he was having staring contest with Ying. Ying was curious about Damien and wondered how could he screams so high pitched, is it because he can change his vocals? If so, maybe he can learn from this strange fleshling, but why is he staring at him for? Is the fleshling testing him? Watching them from the sidelines were Yang and the kids, Yang wonders how long Damien will stare at his brother while Aggie, Quinn, and Gem were getting ready to leave to do the report.

Quinn puts her backpack on and said. "Okay, ready to do our report?"

Aggie and Gem nodded, Aggie said, "Aye, we're ready to take our report."

Gem looks at Damien with an annoyed look. "If Damien participates."

Quinn sighs as she turns towards Damien, who appears to be losing at the staring contest, and Quinn calls him. "Damien! We're heading off! Get your butt over here!"

Damien raised a hand at her direction. "Just a minute! I wanna beat Ying at the staring contest!"

"If you don't come here, I'll make Gem do it!" Quinn called out again.

Damien snaps out form the staring contest and said. "Coming!" He jumps off the rock and rushed over to the others. Ying follows him and went to his brother's side. "So? Where are we going?" Damien asked as he grabs his bag and Rocco.

Quinn took out her notepad and reads it. "Well, we have to learn what animals that lived in Nevada." She said. "We have to know what animals that live there to add in our report."

Aggie nodded, "Aye, and we don't have to worry about going there because Val transport us there." She said. "But we might need to bring someone with us."

Damien points at Ying and Yang and said. "They can come. After all, they're good at watching us."

Quinn looks at the two-serpent winged predacons who blinked at them and said. "They're really good, but we need like adults."

Damien was about to speak when there was huff of air was blown behind him. Turning around, he saw the dark purple Eastern Dragon named Nightdeath and the dark green Eastern Dragon named Nightcore. Damien backs away when Nightdeath was close, he's terrified at her, Nightdeath is like another Gem, but twice as scary and dangerous. Nightdeath and Nightcore lowered their heads, volunteering to come with them on their journey.

Val tilts her head and said. "They want to help."

The three girls looked at each other and grinned before looking at the two predacons. Quinn nodded at the two predacons and said. "They can come with us!"

Damien's eyes widen in fear as he glanced at Nightdeath before walking away a bit. "I don't think we should-" Damien was cut off when Nightdeath grabs him from the back of his shirt and tosses him on her back, Damien and Rocco yelp as Damien sits on Nightdeath's back. Nightdeath then lowers one of her wings, so Val could get on. The little girl scurries up to Nightdeath's back as Aggie, Quinn, and Gem get on Nightcore. Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, Monica, Flora, and Summer. Nightcore and Nightdeath took off with Ying and Yang following them, as they fly to the sky. When they're high enough, Val opens a portal for them with ease, and the four predacons entered. Once they entered the portal, they were in a new area and it was night time.

Damien looks at the almost dark sky. "I thought it was still the afternoon." He said.

Quinn was reading her notes but answered. "Time moves differently in other places, Damien."

Damien shrugs as they continued flying, the predacons landed at a nearby clearing and the kids got off. The kids got off the Predacons as they walked on the soft ground. Quinn looks at the predacons and said, "Alright, we'll split up. Aggie and I will go to the west with Nightcore. Gem and Damien, you two will take Ying and Yang, and go to the east. Val, you'll take Nightdeath, and you two can explore a bit. We'll signal each other with the bird calls we learn two weeks ago."

Damien stops her there, "Wait…which one?" He asked. "Is it the **_CACACA!_** or the **_CACKADOODLEDOO!_** " Damien made horrible bird calls that echoed the forest. Everyone had to cover their ears while the predacons just adjust their audios to ignore Damien's calls.

When he stops, Quinn gave him a look and said. "You're not making the calls, Gem is."

Damien whines. "How come she gets to do it?"

Quinn simply answered. "Because she can make a better call then yours."

Damien was about to speak, but was cut off when Gem hoist him on her shoulder like a sack of rice and carries him off, "Okay, we'll meet back here, later!" Gem said as she carries a struggling Damien.

Damien was struggling to get off. "How are you doing this?! Ying, Yang, save me!" Damien called to the predaocn twins, but instead of helping him, they follow Gem towards the location to do their report while Rocco rides on Yang's head. Nightcore transforms into his bot mode as well as Nightdeath, and Nightcore lowered his servo claws to let Aggie and Quinn to get on. Aggie took the left while Quinn took the right.

Quinn looks at Val who is with Nightdeath. "Stay close to Nightdeath, alright? She's in charge." She said before Nightcore walks away to another direction. Nightdeath looks down at Val who gave the big predacon a big smile.

"Let's explore Nightdeath!" Val chirps as she dashes up ahead. Nightdeath follows her as she pushes some branches away, occasionally breaking them and dropping them on the ground. Val skips through the forest and passes a rocky hill, she stops when she felt a strange energy inside the cave. Curious, Val activates her earth power, that turn her eyes dark brown and hair like stone, and made a small entrance that she could crawl on. Val crawls inside the opening she made, Val reached inside and gasps when she found energons hidden indie. She awed and notices a small piece of energon on the ground. Picking one up, Val crawls out entrance she made and made it outside, where Nightdeath was waiting for her. Val holds up the small energon piece to her.

"Look, Nightdeath, there's energons inside!" Val said happily. Nightdeath looks at her as she kneels at Val's height and offers her servo. Val gives Nightdeath the small energon, and Nightdeath lifts it up before flicking it in her mouth before swallowing it.

Val giggles as she skips over to another direction and Nightdeath follows her behind. Val rushes pass some bushes and giggles loudly, she was having fun of her life that she forgot Nightdeath was far behind her. Val was about to go out of the forest when she heard an explosion. Val froze as she listens to the sounds of explosion from the forest. Nightdeath stops as she looks up to the sky and saw birds flying away in fear, she could tell something is wrong and Val was in danger. Bearing her sharp dentas, she lets out a silent growl and race through the forest to find Val, and kill the one who will harm her.

Speaking of Val, the little girl wondered towards the sound of explosion and fighting, she didn't know what she was thinking as she walked over to the battle field. She hides under a bush and saw a one-eyed mech with his warm-hammer trapped on web like string as he struggles to break free. Val then saw a giant robot spider lady. Then suddenly, Val could feel and see the femme spider's aura, it was dark, evil, and murderous. Val's eyes widen in horror as the femme spider was about to kill him!

Val gasps as she accidently steps on a stick that snaps, causing the robotic spider lady to turn on her direction. Val quickly covers her mouth as the robotic spider lady turns towards the one eyed mech and fires some webs at him. He yelled as he was wrapped like a cocoon, as she leans on his face and said. "Be a good Con, and stay here, I'll be right back." She taps his eyepatch mockingly and went over to Val's direction in her spider form. Val falls on her behind as she crawls back in fear when the scary spider lady was getting close. Val's eyes began to water as she hugs herself, and whispers out the names of the ones who would protect her.

"Nightdeath, Dark Twilight, please."

As if by magic, Nightdeath's dark visors and Dark Twilight's eyes were shown from the darkness, as they glow at the dark. Then suddenly, black chains appeared from the dark parts of the trees, and wrapped themselves around the spider lady, she struggles to break free, but the chains pulled her to the darkness as she lets out a yell. Val looks up and surprise to see the spider lady gone, she rubs her eyes and Dark Twilight was in front of her. She kneels at Val's height and strokes her head.

"Stay here." Dark Twilight ordered. "Nighty and I will deal with here." She said before sinking to the shadows and towards the direction where Nightdeath was along with the robotic spider lady. Val turns and looked at the one-eyed mech. He was trying to get out of the web cocoon. Val looks at him for a while, should she help or not? She knows about the insignia he boar with the spider lady, they're both Decepticons, but why did the spider lady tried to kill one of her teammates? Was she betraying him, so she could get all the glory? Val doesn't know whether to help him or not, but then she remembers her mother's words. Always help someone even if he or she is bad or good. So, Val wraps her scarf around her face and puts on her hood, her eyes were reviled while half of face was cover by the scarf. Taking a deep breath, Val went out from the bushes and meets the one-eyed mech carefully, praying that he doesn't hurt her.

* * *

Breakdown didn't know what happen. One-minute Airachnid was going to kill him and next he knew black chains came out of nowhere and grabbed Airachnid, and threw her in the far side of the forest. He wanted to know what's going on, but he had to get Dreadwing, and report to Lord Megatron. Breakdown tried to free himself from his trap, but he was all tangled up by the web. Then rustling from the bushes got his attention, looking over at the bushes, he saw a small white hooded figure with a red scarf coming towards him carefully. He couldn't see the face, but he saw the dress and he guessed that it was she. The little human femme cautiously came close to him before standing a few feet away from him. He blinks his optic as he looks at the blue eyes girl. The little girl went over to him and tugs the web a bit. Breakdown just scoffs at her before looking ahead.

"Sorry, human, but that web is too strong for you. It will take-"

He was cut off when he saw smoke coming from his side. Looking at his right, he saw the girl holding fire! Breakdown was shock, confused, and amazed to see that, he saw the girl's eyes were amber, like there was fire inside. She burns the web off him and moves away as he got down. Breakdown checked himself if there were any signs of damages. After a quick check on himself and deactivating his hammer, he looks down at the girl, whose eyes turned back to sapphire blue.

"Thanks…kid." Breakdown mutters, he felt weird to say thank you to human kid. The girl smiles under her red scarf and then notices his patched. She pointed at it and Breakdown who touches his patch.

"This?" He asked. The girl nodded, "I got this by…an _accident_." He tried to explain. He remembers MECH taking away his right optic, but he still has his left in tack. The girl tilts her head and put her arms up high. Breakdown looks at her for a moment, he doesn't know why, but he guessed she wanted to touch his patch, and he can't do anything to stop this girl's curiosity. Sighing annoyance, Breakdown lowered on his servos, so the girl can get on. The little girl gets on his servo as Breakdown lifted his servo and let her near his patch.

"Just one touch got it?" He looks at her seriously, Breakdown isn't good with humans, heck. He almost crushed Bulkhead's human named…what's its name of that human femme? Mini, Miki, or something. He was so lost in thoughts that he failed to notice the little girl touching his patch with both of her hands. Her eyes started to glow gold and golden dragon markings appeared in her body. Breakdown then saw this and was shocked to see that, but was cut off when the little girl stops and let go of his patch. Breakdown felt his optic tingle a bit as he puts the girl down, she jumps off his servo as he removed his patch. He could see clearly with his right optic.

"What in the-" Breakdown was cut off when the little girl brings out a small mirror. Breakdown's optics grew wide when he saw his right optic was fixed!

"By the all-spark!" He looks at little girl, "Did you do this?"

The little girl nodded and puts the mirror back her satchel. She looks at him, "Did the spider lady do that?" she asked quietly.

Breakdown knows she was referring to Airachnid. He shook his head. "No kid. An agency called MECH took my optic away to make weapons by tearing me apart." He explained. He saw the little girl's body tremble in fear when he said. He quickly corrected himself. "But, I was rescued, and no one got hurt!"

Half it was true. Only he and Bulkhead made it out while MECH soldiers got hurt or dead. The girl calms down before nodding. She then asked, "Why did she attack you?"

"Well, my master, wanted me and my ' _partner'_ to get rid of her since she's a big threat to us. Speaking of which, have you seen her?"

"Uh-huh, my friends are taking care of her." She said.

Breakdown blinks at her. "Your friends?" He asked, earning a nod from human. "Were they the ones making those weird sounds?"

The little girl shook her head. "No, that was someone else. One of my friends told me they're going to take care of her." She said the last part quietly.

* * *

Airachnid was found lying on the ground in pain, she slowly stood up and shook her head. She looks around and found herself in a dark part of the forest, far from Breakdown. Airachnid growls silently, whoever took her here will pay. Then she heard a dark and amused chuckle from the shadow. Airachnid activates her laser servos and readied to fire the intruder, she waited for her attacker to come out. But no one was there to come out, Airachnid slowly lowers her guard when suddenly a black chain wraps itself around her leg and drags her roughly to the ground, Airachnid yells as she was tosses around like a rag doll, the chain throws her to a tree, rocks, the ground, and another tree. Energon spilled from her mouth as she was thrown down hard on the ground. The chain lets go of her leg as Airachnid slowly tries to get up, but she coughs out energon from her mouth as it drips down to her chin. She then saw pairs of high heels in front of her. Slowly bring her head up, Airachnid saw a human femme with blue skin, but something about this human, she looks different from the rest of her kind.

Blue skinned femme human looks at Airachnid and smirks evilly. Airachnid glares at her as she asked dangerously. "W-Who are you?" Airachnid coughs out more energon from her mouth.

The blue femme giggles darkly as she placed her hand on her chest and replied. "Me? I'm Dark Twilight."

Airachnid tried to get up so she can kill her, but Dark Twilight saw this and smirks at her as she wiggles one of her digits in front of Airachnid face. "Nah, ah, ah, don't do that. That'll be bad." She said mockingly.

Airachnid continues to glare at her. "Why the pit would you dare attack me?" She spat out.

Dark Twilight dramatically placed her hand on her chest and mockingly gasp. "Little ol me? Ha!" Dark Twilight laughs out loud that it echoes through the forest. She slowly calms down and said to the femme. "That wasn't me, stupid! It was my new friend, and she doesn't like it when someone threatens her friends." She said the last part darkly. Before Airachnid could speak, black chains appeared from the shadows and wraps around her body and some grabbed each of her spider like legs of Airachnid. Airachnid's optics widen in shock as she felt the chains tightening her body and legs. She then heard someone coming out from the shadow. Looking up, Airachnid saw a dark purple femme with chains coming from her back. She couldn't see the optics of the femme, but she saw a symbol on the femme's right shoulder and Airachnid's eyes widen in shock.

"A predacon?" Airachnid whispers out.

Dark Twilight heard this, and her smirk grew bigger, "Wow! You notice that Nightdeath is a Predacon! Good girl." She said mockingly. "Nighty here has a few bones to pick with you. Why? Because you were about to kill the most precious person that saved her and her kin…my Mistress." Dark Twilight said.

Airachnid looks at her weakly yet with confusion, "M-Mistress?" Airachnid choked out.

Dark Twilight lets out a small chuckle as she looks at Airachnid darkly. "Yes, my mistress and her friends saved them when they were at Cybertron, and the predacons are forever in their debts." She looks over to Nightdeath, who is glaring at Airachnid hatefully under her visor. "They are now and forever loyal to them, and forever protect them with their lives. Too bad you can't tell anyone, because this is your last to ever walk the earth." She said as she looks at Nightdeath with a grin. "Do it, Nighty!"

Nightdeath's visor glowed as she curled her digits into fists. The chains started to tighten their grips in Airachnid. Airachnid struggles to break free, but they were too strong. Dark Twilight smirks when she saw energon tears falling from Airachnid's optics. Dark Twilight jumps on a rock and sits there as she watched Nightdeath torturing Airachnid slowly and painfully. Dark Twilight checks her nails as she listens to Airachnid's cry of pain. So, Dark Twilight decided to sing a little song to mock Airachnid.

The itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the water spout  
Down came the rain  
And washed the spider out

As she sings, Nightdeath's chains slowly riping the spider legs of Airachnid's. Airachnid screams in pain when she felt her legs being removed from her back. Dark Twilight continues singing and Nightdeath continues torturing Airachnid.

Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain  
And the itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the spout again

Once she finished, Night rips off the legs of Airachnid's, Airachnid screams in agony as Nightdeath's chains dropped the spider legs of Airachnid before she dropped Airachnid next. Airachnid groans in pain as energon spills from her back. She tries to get up, but she dropped to the ground in pain. Dark Twilight smirks as Nightdeath retracted her chains and looks at Dark Twilight as the blue skinned female smirks at Airachnid.

"So much for you, Airachnid." Dark Twilight said mockingly. "I was disappointed that you didn't fight back."

Airachnid's optics widen in shock when Dark Twilight said her name. She slowly looks up at Dark Twilight, and for the first time in her life, Airachnid shown fear.

"H-How did you know my name?" Airachnid chocked out.

Dark Twilight simply looks at her and answered. "Let's just say, I may have read you mind and read some of your sinful secrets." Dark Twilight smirks and looks at Nightdeath, "Get rid of her, Nighty."

Nightdeath nodded as she went over to Airachnid and grabs the Insecticon spider's head roughly and grips it hard, causing her sharp claws to pierce the metal of Airachnid's face. Airachnid's eyes widen in horror as she tries to wiggle out, but there was no use! Nightdeath was holding her too strong, and the predacon won't let her live to see next sun rise. With a dangerous growl, Nightdeath's visors glowed and Airachnid could feel her head being pulled. Airachnid struggles to break free, but the only she could do was let out a scream of pain.

"NNOOOOOOOO!"

Her scream causes birds to fly away from the trees, followed by a sound of ripping metal.

* * *

"NNOOOOOOOO!"

Breakdown heard Airachnid's scream, followed by the sound of ripping metal. Breakdown shudders when heard that, but at least she was gone, so there was no problem for Megatron. He looks at the human femme, who was sitting on the ground, was doing weird hand signs. He wonders what does the sign said, but he also wanted to know about her friends' actions.

"Hey…uh…Shorty!" Breakdown spoke, feeling a bit embarrass for not knowing her name, but she looks up to him curiously. "So…your friends already dealt with…Airachnid, right?"

The little girl or Shorty nodded and said. "Uh-huh, I guess my friends already finished her." She said. "I have to go. My friends might come back."

Breakdown nodded. "Yeah, I should get my ' _partner'_ unstuck from the tree and maybe find an energon mine along the way."

Shorty tilted her head. "Is the energon a blue colored crystal?" she asked.

Breakdown's optics grew wide. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

She shuffled her feet. "My friends and I found a cave filled with them." She explained. "I'll show you where it is."

"Huh, thanks shorty." Breakdown said. Shorty stood up and guided Breakdown to the location, it wasn't hard to find since Shorty knows where to go. It was quiet, and Breakdown decided to ask Shorty a question. "Hey, Shorty?" Shorty looks at him, "What were you doing with your…hands? You were making strange signals."

Shorty giggles. "I was practicing my sign language."

"Sign what?"

Shorty giggles at him, "Sign Language, it's like talking, but instead with your mouth, you use your hands." She explains.

"Huh, I didn't know there was other ways to communicate." Breakdown said as they walk through the path, "What do those sign langue use for?"

"Well, my friends told me that sign langue are used for people who can't talk and can't hear. They can help them to communicate with others and understands them. I practice it because I want to learn to understand people." She said. "Like this. This is how you say friend." She shows him the sign language of friend.

Breakdown couldn't help but nodded at her, he could tell that she's different from the rest of the humans. The only he knows were the ones in the Autobots, and they're annoying as Starscream, but Shorty…Shorty was different, she has a gentle spark. He wonders if he could keep her, but she'll end up dead by the Decepticons. The two continued their walk until they reach their destination. Shorty points at the rocky wall with a small hole on it.

"This is where the energons are." She said.

Breakdown nodded as he activates his hammer. With a might yell, he smashes his hammer at the rocky wall, causing it to break and the rocks fall off. The hidden wall revealed many energon inside, Breakdown blinks in surprise when he saw the massive energons inside. He grins happily, today was his lucky day. He looks down at Shorty and said, "Thanks, Shorty, I owe you one." Shorty nodded, as Breakdown ever so carefully pats her head with his servo, "Don't tell anyone about me, got that Shorty?"

Shorty nodded. "As long as you don't tell anyone about me."

Breakdown just smirks and pats her head gently with his servos. "Sure, Shorty, I won't tell." He got up before walking away to get Dreadwing. "See ya, Shorty." He said, walking to Dreadwing's location.

"Bye, Mr. Breakdown, tell your friend Mr. Dreadwing I said hi!" Shorty called from behind.

Breakdown stopped dead on his tracks with his optics wide as dinner plates. How did she know his and Dreadwing's name?!

"How you know my name is Break…" Breakdown turns around to see Shorty gone like the wind, "…down?"

How did that girl disappear like that? Breakdown doesn't know who she is because he forgot to ask Shorty's name. But he must get Dreadwing first, he started walking towards the direction to where he left Dreadwing, he found Dreadwing was still tied into a tree and walked over to him. Dreadwing saw Breakdown coming over to him and his optics grew wide in shock when he saw Breakdown's right optics fixed.

"Breakdown? What happen to your optic?" He asked as Breakdown freed him from the web.

Breakdown looks at him, he can't tell him what happen since Shorty promised that she won't tell anyone about him, and he did the same. After all, he owes Shorty, big time. Breakdown sighs and answered Dreadwing. "Long story, but I'll make it short. I was fighting Airachnid, she was able to knock me out for a while. I didn't know what happen next, and when I woke up, Airachnid was gone and my optic was back. Then I heard a scream of pain that belong to Airachnid and then silence."

"Was it an Autobot?" Dreadwing asked, narrowing his optics.

Breakdown shrugs with a scoff, "I was unconscious, how should I know who saved me?"

Nodding, Dreadwing looks at the scanner for Airachnid's signature but there was nothing. "It appears that Airachnid's signature is gone." He said, "We should inform Lord Megatron about this."

Breakdown nodded and then added, "Yeah, and tell him to bring miners, because I found ourselves an energon mine."

Dreadwing looks with a surprise expression. "When did you located an energon mine?"

Breakdown hesitated a bit, but answered. "When I was looking for you. I got frustrated from looking and let my anger out by hitting a wall, and the next thing I knew, I found a hidden energon mine." Breakdown lied. He must keep Shorty a secret, he can't let Dreadwing know about her.

Luckily, Dreadwing believed him and said, "Lead the way."

Nodding, Breakdown leads Dreadwing to the location of the energon mine. They were lucky that no Autobots found it yet. Dreadwing enters the cave and inspects it, he was impressed by Breakdown's stroke of good luck, he placed one of his digits in his helm and said.

"Lord Megatron, Airachnid has been disposed, we've also located an energon mine when Airachnid was defeated."

" _Well done, I will send miners to your location._ " Megatron's voice said.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said.

Breakdown watches Dreadwing before turning away, but stops when he saw a something growing form the ground. He watched as an Earth flower pops out from the ground to reveal a blue rose. Breakdown's optics widen in surprise as he heard a giggle in his head. Looking at the forest, he could've sworn he saw Shorty's eyes from a distance. He blinks and then they were gone, he looks at the flower on the ground before ever so carefully picks it up. It didn't fall apart as it stays on his servos. Breakdown looks at the sapphire rose on his servo and made a small smile.

" _Shorty is something._ " Breakdown thought before hiding the rose in his chest when a groundbridge appeared and miners came to collect the energons.

* * *

Val was walking back to the location where Dark Twilight told her to stay. She was almost there when she heard running peds coming over to her. Turning around, Val saw Nightcore coming out of the trees with Aggie and Quinn on his servos. Then Ying and Yang came with Gem and Damien with Rocco on their heads. They set them down and the kids went over to Val.

Quinn asked. "Val, what happened?"

Aggie added, "We heard screaming and we thought you were in trouble."

Gem placed her both of her hands-on Val's shoulders and asked. "Are you hurt?"

Val shook her head, "I'm fine, Nightdeath and Dark got it covered."

They were about to asked when they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. Turning around, they saw Nightdeath coming out of the shadows with a dead body on her shoulder and a head on her hand, there were liquid energon stained on her body. All eyes were on her when Dark Twilight came next to Nightdeath. She notices their shock and terrified expression, minus the predacons.

"I'm guessing you guys wanted answers, I will tell you when head back home." Dark said.

They looked at her for a while, but nodded, as they got on the predacons who turned into their beast modes. Val rides on Nightcore with Aggie and Quinn while Gem and Damien with Rocco gets on Ying and Yang. Dark Twilight gets on Nightdeath as the predacons took off and headed back to the island. Val opens the portal to Isola Della Vita. As they entered got there, they brought the kids, Rocco, and Dark Twilight to the entrance while Nightdeath went over to dark side of the island. They enter with Nightcore, Ying and Yang, and was greeted by many predacons in their bot or beast forms. Nightcore went towards Saphira and Dark Twilight went inside the ring. The others decided to get to know the predacons while Val went over to the lake to see Aquarius was in her bot mode and was sitting on the edge of the water with her mechanical mermaid tail fin was in the water.

Val sits by her side, she removes her boots and puts her feet in the water. Aquarius notcies Val's sad face and looks at her, "Is there something wrong Valentina?" She asked in concerned.

Val didn't say anything yet as she took a deep breath, and explains everything about the little fieldtrip. It was scary to see the Airachnid almost hurting Breakdown. But Nightdeath and Dark Twilight dealt with Airachnid, yet it was still scary. Aquarius understands Val's situation because she too suffered the same when she was just a mere sparkling, Aquarius gently pats Val's back with her claw servo without harming her.

"I know it is hard, but you will learn to understand it, like we do." Aquarius smiled. Val looks at Aquarius and smiles as well. Then Monica glides over to them and landed on Aquarius's helm. Celestia runs over to Val and rested herself on Val's lap. The two femmes giggled as they continued relaxing, while the others get along with the other predacons.

Meanwhile, Nightdeath was dragging Airachnid's body on the cold hard floor while the head was held on her left servos. She headed towards a big black dead tree with no leaves. She summons some chains and hangs the body on the top branch. She took one sharp branch and planted on the ground before placing Airachnid's head on the sharp part of the branch. Nightdeath just made her own trophy place. She turns and leaves her _prize_ behind before transforming her beast mode and patrols the island, making sure no intruders enter Isola Della Vita without her permission. And her tree is a warning for those who will challenge her.

* * *

In cold black space, a spaceship bigger than the Nemesis ship, was flying to cold space near earth. It was black, and it was almost shape as an asteroid. Inside was filled with unknown technology with giant holographic computers, and many doors. Hideous creatures were walking on the walls or hissing at each other and some were walking on the halls. But, there was one creature that is terrifying of them all. Looking at a massive window, a titan creature was glaring at planet Earth. The reptilian has dark red scales and eyes, his head resembles to a dragon's head and his body armor is black and red like Marka the demonic knight with black cape tail and reptilian feet _._ He was snapped out of his thought whenhe heard a bat like shriek. Turning around, he saw a big black bat like creature wearing a torn blue pants. He has four wings and big ears. He was half his size and his second wings were holding something.

The reptilian creature looked at him and asked **(Voice Actor: J. B. Blanc)** , "Nightshriek, what is your report?"

"Master Thanatos," The bat said in a dried rusty voice, "I have found another blue-eyed girl." He opens his second wing to revile a little girl with orange hair. She was unconscious and couldn't wake up. Thanatos narrowed at the little girl. He snorts before turning back at the window.

"That is not the key that we are looking for," Thanatos said, "That's another weak human."

"What should I-"

"Put her in the isolation tank with the others." He turns around at the bat, "Go out again with the others and find me the key. Don't stop until you find her, am I clear Nightshriek?"

"Yes, master." Nightshriek bowed before leaving and headed towards a room that was filled with little girls in an alien like tanks, frozen solid. Each of these girls are either orphans or with families. They were taken from their homes in their sleep and were missing for weeks. Nightshriek puts the girl inside before closing it. Nightshriek holds a lever and chuckles evilly, "Sweet dreams." He mocks before pulling the lever, freezing her into eternal slumber.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for the long wait, school was stressful, I had Saturday classes and I have two more Saturday classes to go. I'm so sorry for everyone who've been waiting so long. If you guys have ideas for this story, please PM me or place it on the review.**

 **Gabriel, if you're reading this, I hope you have more ideas for the Dragons: Fire and Ice/Metal Age because you helped me a lot, and about the Avatar (Not the Last Airbender Aang) I will put it on hold for a while.**

 **Anyways, review or favorite.**


	4. New Guests

**Hey! Here's the new chapter and Gabriel I'm almost dome with the cosplay but I made Gem Robin. Also, I like the idea you sent about the robotic dinosaurs and it kind of reminds me of the Dino Charge…I think I got over it and decided to watch it, and maybe I should try. But there will be few changes, if you don't mind.**

 **And one more thing, I am making rewrite so meaning Starscream isn't back with the Decepticons after he gone rouge and I have some plans on him (snickers evilly). Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New Guests**

Breakdown was helping some miners move some energons towards the transport. Dreadwing returns to the ship, Megatron contact him to speak. As Breakdwon and the miners finish up the last cube, a groundbridge open to reveal some vehicons to bring the cubes to the ship until a purple masked mech came out. He's twice the size of Megatron and he has a big double cannon on his right arm. The miners froze in fear when they saw who he was, and his name is Tarn. Tarn is the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division or DJD for short. DJD is a division of the Decepticon army that handles justice. And by justice, they mean "unmarked graves". Assuming there's enough left of their victims to bury. Traitors, deserters, and any manner of transgressors to the Decepticon cause end up on "The List", and are targeted by these enforcers of Megatron's will. If the rumors are to be believed, they always find their quarry, and execute them in the messiest fashion possible to make an example of them. Several of them are living torture devices, either having horrific instruments of pain built into their bodies, or having alternate modes that become such devices. As a group, they're even able to take down the mighty Phase Sixers. So fearsome is their reputation that many Decepticons prefer suicide, not wanting the D.J.D. to find them...unfortunately, many Decepticons only find out they were on 'The List' right as the D.J.D. arrive. Obviously, this makes them incredibly unpopular among the rank-and-file, many wondering just what level of minor infraction will get you on 'The List' in the first damn place.

Tarn looks at the Vehicons who quickly returned to their work as he looks over to Breakdown. Breakdown tried his best to stay cool, he knows Tarn is a dangerous leader of the DJD. He snaps out of his thoughts when Tarn spoke in a cold tone. "I heard you and Dreadwing took down Airachnid," Tarn said, "How'd you two do it?"

Breakdown looks at Tarn nervously, he can't tell Tarn about Shorty. He owes her big time, so he decided to lie a bit. But he must be careful with this lie, otherwise, he's dead. "We didn't do anything." Breakdown said, "Someone did it for us."

"An Autobot?" Tarn narrows his red optics.

Breakdown shook his head. "No Autobot can defeat her, it could be someone else, a rouge, a skilled assassin, or someone we don't know." Breakdown said. "I was unconscious the whole time and Dreadwing was trapped."

"Hmmm...if there is a rouge, then my team and I will hunt him down." Tarn said, he then realizes something about Breakdown. "You have your right optic back." He said, looking at him.

Breakdown nodded. "Yeah, it was there when I woke up, I don't know who would want to help me." He said. "By the way, why are you and your team here anyways?"

"Lord Megatron contacted us to search for Starscream after learning about his…betrayal. He wanted us to make sure he suffers...a lot." Tarn explains with a hint of amusement. Ever since Starscream left the Decepticons **(Thank Primus he did)** , Megatron wants Starscream to be punished and offline no matter what, even it means extinguishing his spark.

Breakdown slowly nodded his head as he turns back to help the vehicons with the mining while Tarn looks around for any Autobots. But he stops when he saw small footprints that belong to a human sparkling as well as big ones that belong to someone else. He kneels down to inspect them, he wonders if the big one must've killed Airachnid while the small footprints might be its human companion. He was about to study it more when he suddenly heard rustling from the bushes. Tarn quickly got up and readied his double canon at the undergrowth, he waited for something to come out from the undergrowth, but there was only silence as the rustling stops, Tarn lowered his weapon and was about to turn and leave when suddenly it happened.

Exploding out of the bushes was a black creature that is unknown to Tarn or the others. It tackled Tarn to the ground, but Tarn throws it off him. He got up and points his weapon at the unknown creature. The creature was the same size as a Vehicon, it was black with skinny arms, legs, tail, and its head resembles as a human, but it has no eyes just a big mouth filled with sharp teeth and a long red tongue. It wears a brown rag as it's clothing.

It lets out a roar, it was loud and high pitch, at Tarn before attacking him. Tarn fired his canon at it, but it dodges Tarn's fire. It leaps to the air and was about to attack him when suddenly its face was contacted with hammer. It crashes to the trees, causing them to break in half. Tarn turns to see Breakdown with his arm hammer. Breakdown looks at Tarn and asked. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Before Tarn could answered, the creature got out of the undergrowth and roars at them, it leaps up to the air and then charges towards Tarn with a loud roar. But Tarn points his double cannon and fired on its chest. The creature got hit and the blast leaves a big hole on its chest. The creature crashed on the ground unmoving, black tar like blood spilled on the wound. Tarn and Breakdown went over to the creature and inspects it, some of Vehicons and miners came to know what's the commotion about.

Breakdown looks at the creature in disgust when he saw black tar ozzing out of the hole. "What the frag is that?" Breakdown mutters out.

"Whatever it is, we should take it to Knockout for studies, maybe he knows something about this creature." Tarn said.

Breakdown nodded and picks up the dead body before flinging it on his shoulder like a sack of rice. As Breakdown headed towards the open groundbridge, Tarn looks over to the footprints, but they were smudged off because of the creature. He didn't get to know who were here that defeated Airachnid, but for now, he must head back to Nemesis to figure out about the creature.

* * *

At Isola Della Vita, the predacons were testing their bot mode as they practice how to walk, jump, run, and more. They seem to master it very well and learn martial art tricks from Quinn. Anyways, the kids and the little creatures were having a great time with the predacons. They studied about them and learn their behavior- well the girls are- but Damien was goofing off. Speaking of which, Damien got four predacons to play cards with him and Rocco, who is wearing a poker dealer outfit and green eyeshade hat, Damien was teaching the predacons how to play Blackjack. The four predacons were curious about this card game and wanting to try it out, Damien shuffles some cards at Rocco was sitting on the game table.

Damien grins at Rocco as he said. "Blackjack's totally my game, hit me!"

And Rocco did, he used his free paw to slap Damien's face hard. "OW!" Damien yelled out as he holds his slapped face. He glares at Rocco and stated. "I meant with the cards! Not your paw!"

Rocco said with a grin. "Gotta read the sign more closely." Rocco looks at the sign and the others follow. "This isn't Blackjack, it's Slapjack. SLAPJACK!" Rocco yelled out before he slaps Damien again with his paw.

"OW!" Damien yelled out in pain as he rubs his sore face.

Rocco laughs at his antiques until he heard savage growls from beside him. Turning to his right, he froze when the four predacons that were supposed to play Blackjack with him and Damien were in their beast modes as they growled at Rocco savagely. Rocco chuckles nervously as he shrinks in fear, "Now, now, let's not be-"

Before he could finish, the four predacons let out their mighty roars at him. Rocco was sent flying along with the cards and coins. He screams like a girl as he crashes at the lake with a loud **SPLASH!**

Damien blinks in shock and surprise before glancing at the now satisfied Predacons. Damien looks over to Gem who was lying on top of a napping predacon, "Hey Gem?" Gem looks at him with a questionable look. "What's wrong with the predacons? They went to overprotective mode when Rocco slapped me two times."

He heard Gem snickered which he made a blank face, but Gem answered to him. "They're overprotective because they're loyal to you, to all of us, after we save them from their forever hibernation sleep, and gave them a new home, they believe they owe us a lot for helping them."

Damien blinks and lets out an "Oooohhh. Okay." He said before looking at the predacons who returned to their bot forms. "Let's start playing Blackjack, the real way that is." Damien said as he took out extra cards and coins. Gem shook her head at him before she notices Aquarius in her bot mode with Val on her shoulder walking towards the exit.

"Hey Aquarius?" Gem called out to her. Aquarius looks at her as Gem asked. "Where are you going?"

Aquarius answered, "I'm going to scout the ocean to see if it's safe for the other aquatic predacons to swim around. The Lake here is a bit too cramped for us."

"Then why are you bringing my cousin?" Gem asked.

Aquarius smiles as she pats Val's head gently. "She asked me if she could tag along." She answered.

"Okay, be careful!" Gem waves at them as Aquarius and Val waved back before leaving. Aquarius was enjoying the beautiful jungle on her new home. There were no problems or fear on their new home. Back on the Cybertron, before they left, they had one law that must be followed, and the law is no crossbreeding. If two different breeds ever became sparkmates and have a hybrid egg, the creators and the sparkling will be sentenced to death. It wasn't fair, but it was the law, and that law must be followed at all times. Aquarius was lucky to survive, since she was adopted to Saphira and lived in her territory, Aquarius was safe. Saphira is a top predacon back on Cybertron, no one dares challenged her because she always knows when her opponents attack will come. Her territory welcomes any hybrids that needed protections as well as banished predacons who were runts, but were proven to be strong when training by Saphira. Saphira was like a mother and mentor to all predacons who needed a home, she is their light and hope.

Sighing softly, Aquarius made it to the beach, she steps in the water as Val activates her water power before diving in. Aquarius's legs transform into a tail like a mermaid as she scouts the ocean for any signs of danger, there was nothing wrong, but she did discover energons coming from the ground bellow. Then she and Val notice a big rock that was the covered in seaweed. Aquarius swam closer as she uses her servo to wipe off the seaweed to reveal a metal. Curious, Aquarius swims around it to find anything, she stops when she found a big hole on the back, she swims inside the hole to find it dark. Aquarius's eyes glowed from the dark and she was lucky she has night vision. She swims deeper and deeper until she saw a faint light. Aquarius swims closer to the light and enters to the entrance. Aquarius and Val saw what was inside. Turns out, this was a spaceship and by the looks of it, it belongs to someone who is big because the halls were big, and it looks like this ship was made by Cybertronians.

"I wonder who owns this ship." Val whisper to Aquarius.

Aquarius shrugs, "I do not know," she took out her trident and activates her mask, "But let's find out."

Val nodded, and Aquarius started swimming through the halls, the ship was filled with water and it looks like a sunken ship. They saw many advance technologies in there, and many lock doors. They stumble upon a room that has four stasis pods. Aquarius swims over to the pods and looks at the glass that was covered in frost. Val gets off from Aquarius's shoulder-plates and swims over to the computer. Aquarius placed her servo on one of the pods' glass and wipes off the frost to reveal a Cybertronian femme with eight tentacles on her head. As Aquarius observes her, Val sits on the computer's big keyboard and looks at the big screen with wide eyes. Val placed her hand on the keyboard, causing golden spark to escape from her hands, and the next thing she knew, the screen lit up. Val yelps in surprise as she swims back to Aquarius, who heard Val's yelp, and placed her back on her shoulder. The ship shook as they heard rumbling sound from it. The water around them began to sink away, Aquarius quickly activated her legs as the waters were completely gone. Then they heard beeping from the four pods, they turn and watch as the pods open, realizing white gas. Three Cybertronian femmes came out from the three pods while the fourth one was revealed to be a cyber-fox.

The femme with the tentacle like hair looks at Aquarius, her scarlet red eyes were looking at Aquarius's icy blue eyes, until the femme asked. "Who are you?"

Aquarius relaxes a bit and puts her trident on her back and disengaged her mask. She steps in and said, "I am Aquarius, a predacon, and this is Valentina Rosalina Grady, a human." She gestured Val on her shoulder. Val waves at them and Aquarius asked, "And who are you three?"

The femme with the tentacles answered. "I am Diamond Silk. This is Foxtrot." She pointed the orange femme. "Her sparkeater Daisy." She points the fox. "And this is Sage." She pointed the shorter one.

Sage looks at Aquarius curiously and then notices her predacon insignia. "Are you really a predacon?"

Aquarius nodded and turns her neck a bit to show an icy blue predacon symbol on her neck. Sage awed in amazement, she studied the history of the predacons when she was little, but she didn't know she could meet one up close.

Foxtrot looks around and notices the ship is still intact. "How long we've been in stasis?"

Aquarius looks at them and spoke. "I do not know how long you've all been in stasis, but maybe you could remember when did you all came here."

Diamond Silk rubs her chin, "During a period of ice and snow when the ship's engine was shot by a Decepticons." She answered.

"I think you crash landed here 2.6 million years ago." Val answered.

Foxtrot walks over to a computer and types something. Val and Aquarius were surprise see the computers still working. Foxtrot saw the information and sighs. "Yes, we've been in stasis for a long time."

Diamond Silk nodded before looking at Sage. "Go check the sparklings in the stasis chambers." She orders. Sage nodded and swiftly headed towards the halls.

Aquarius looks at Diamond Silk with a surprise look, "You have sparklings on board?" She asked.

Diamond Silk nodded. "Yes, we received a message by the Autobots to send the sparklings to a safe place, away from the war on Cybertron."

Aquarius looks at her in shock while Val didn't say anything, Val knows about the war and how it cause the planet to turn dark. Aquarius asked Diamond Silk another question. "The war is still going?"

Diamond Silk nodded. "Yes, the war lasted several million stellar cycles, not even those who chose to be Neutral could avoid the war. Near the end, Cybertron was a barren, lifeless wasteland and devoid of energon." She explained grimly.

Before anyone could speak, Sage came in with news. "The sparklings are all good and will be ready to wake up in your command."

Diamond Silk nodded. "Good, wake them when find an area that is safe for them."

Val's head shot up with an idea. "You can live at Isola Della Vita. There's many space there."

Diamond Silk thinks about it before looking over to Sage and Foxtrot. "Should we?"

Sage nodded. "Yes. It will be a safe place for the sparklings to play."

Foxtrot shrugs with a nod. "Agreed, Mercury needs time to be fix."

Val tilts her head, "Mercury?"

" _Greetings._ " They heard a male voice.

Val and Aquarius were startled by the voice as the looked around. Foxtrot turns to the screen and said. "You're feeling better, Mercury?"

" _Indeed, Foxtrot, my engines and systems are fully function, and I'm ready to take flight._ " He said.

Foxtrot was surprise to hear that, but did a system's check. Images and words with numbers that are in Cybertronian appeared on the screen. Foxtrot studies them and nodded, all systems in Mercury are fully function. Foxtrot turns to Diamond Silk and said. "Everything is in check, we can go."

Diamond Silk nodded. "Prepare for take-off." She ordered as she walks towards the big screen. Foxtrot nodded and types something in the keypads. Mercury started to move as he slowly gets out of the water, seaweeds and kelps were fallen off him as he got out of the water. He made sure he is cloaked as he headed towards the island.

* * *

Damien was teaching the four predacons how to play Blackjack properly, Rocco was hiding behind Flora since he now fears the overprotective predacons. Then there was a big shadow above them, everyone looked up and saw a big ship from the sky. Everyone was shocked to see it as it flies pass them and towards a clearing, far from their location. Saphira ordered some predacons to follow her to check it out. Ten predacons joined her, they all went towards the area where the big ship had landed. They saw the ship's door opens down and saw Aquarius with Val on her shoulder. Saphira transforms into her bot mode and went over to them.

"Aquarius? Are you and Valentina alright?" Saphira asked.

Aquarius nodded. "Yes, carrier, we are fine."

Saphira nodded and then looks at the ship. "What is this?"

Aquarius smiles as she turns towards the entrance to see three figures coming out. Aquarius gestured at the three predacons. "Carrier, this is Diamond Silk, Foxtrot, and Sage. These three femmes were assign to protect the sparklings in Cybertronian when the war happen. They needed a place to stay for the sparklings to play."

Saphira looks at the three femmes curiously until she spotted a female Sparkeater, sitting at the entrance with some Cybertronian sparklings, peeking at the sides of the entrance. They were looking at her and the others shyly, wondering if they are good or not. Saphira smiles and said. "They can stay as long as they want. They are part of our family."

Aquarius smiles happily. Diamond Silk nodded and gestured the saprklings to come out. They slowly went to the three femmes with the sparkeater, Daisy, following them from behind. They followed the predacons to the big dormant volcano where they saw the inside was filled with other predacons. Quinn, Aggie, Damien, and Gem were shocked to see them. The predacon sparklings, on the other hand, were curious to see new friends. The predacon sparklings slowly went to Cybertronian sparklings, who became fidget, stops right in front of them. One of predacon sparkling known as Fangripper, the one who thought Val was a toy, sniffs at the Cybertronian Sparklings, they were nervous about this, but Fangripper lets out a happy chirp and nudges one of the Cybertronian sparkling gently as he wags his scorpion like tail in excitement, wanting them to play. The Cybertronian sparklings were confused when the Predacon sparklings suddenly became playful, wanting them to play. The Cybertronian sparklings looked at Diamond Silk with confused looks. Diamond Silk smiles at them gently, they are new to this, they forgot how to play after Cybertron turned dark.

Diamond Silk encourages them, saying. "Go, play with them."

The Cybertronian sparklings blinked before looking at the Predacon sparklings as they wagged their tails excitingly. One of the Cybertronian sparklings looks at them and nodded, causing the Predacon sparklings chirped in delight as they transformed into their bot mode and drags the shock yet happy Cybertronian sparklings to play with them. Diamond Silk smiles at the Cybertronian sparklings, knowing they will have a happy life here. Saphira came to Diamond Silk side and asked. "Diamond Silk, may I ask you some questions about the war? I need to know about it, if it's okay with you?"

Diamond Silk nodded, "It is okay with me. I will tell you everything about the war." She said as she and Saphira walked away while Foxtrot went back to Mercury with Sage to do some research about this island while Daisy watches the sparklings.

Val was with Aggie, Gem, Quinn, and Damien as they watched the two-different species became friends so quickly. Quinn smiles at the sparklings, "They seem to get along very well." She said.

Aggie nodded, "Aye. They don't fear each other."

Gem smiles at the sparklings, "This is a new beginning for them maybe we can learn from the female that save them."

Damien was looking at Diamond Silk dreamily as she talks with Saphira. "Yeah, like, who knew Cybertronian femmes are smoken' hot." The three girls rolled their eyes at him as they watched Val going over to her creature friends.

* * *

Early in the morning, a ferry was sailing on the calm ocean, Angel was wearing a black crop top, jean shorts, dark blue heeled sandals, and pair of black sunglasses. She was sitting on her seat with her purse on her lap. She was holding a black Iphone in her hand when the announcer said to the speaker. " _Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Jurassic World in a few minutes, please check your items before we dock._ "

Angel looks up and blinks before looking at her Iphone and whispers. "Morphy, when the ferry lands, get ready to turn into a bird and search for Val." She saw the camera of the phone winced at her, and Ange smiles before pressing a communicator hidden on her ear as she whispers. "Mystica, hack in Jurassic World's security, learn their weakness, and make sure they won't suspect us when we find Val." Angel switched off the communicator and puts Morphy on her purse. Angel looks at the window to see the ocean. There's a reason why she's searching for Val. She owes someone with her life, and it was Val's mother, Alma. Alma knows Angel, Angel isn't human, she was actually a creation to protect humanity and save the world. But there was a bad man who sees her and her family as weapons and tried to get them by force. But in the process, Angel's creator and mother, Anna, was killed by him. Enraged, Angel gave the bad man scars on his face, a well-known reminder that one day, she will end him to avenge her mother, but she has other business to take care of like taking care of her little cousin, Val.

You see, Alma gave Angel's power or gift to be a strong fighter. She gave Anna a superserum to make Angel strong. Alma was like an aunt to her, she was Angel's family member, but she found the news about her and her husband's death and their daughter an orphan. Angel knew that Val needs to protect, so Angel is going to find Val and tell her everything that Alma told her before her untimely death.

"Just you wait, Val, we're almost there." Angel whispers as the ferry headed towards Jurassic World.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, and someone who asked me about the Undertale…I have no idea what it is or their characters. Sorry. Also, the scenes here are based on the Thundermans, it's really funny.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for your comments and support.**


	5. My Guardian Angel

**This next one has scraplets and FirelotusPrime's oc Lotus. Sorry for the late updates, I also changed Nightmare into Nightdeath, this name sounded best for her, I forgot to change it. Silly me.**

 **Also, Happy New Year everybody!**

 **Chapter 5: My Guardian Angel**

It was a beautiful morning in Jurassic World, the sun is shining, the Dimorphodons are squawking, and the tourists were enjoying their vacation in Jurassic World. The ferry is seen at the dock as it lowers the gang plank. New tourists were going out from the ferry and towards the park. Angel was seen walking out from the ferry and towards the park, she walks elegantly like if she was a runway model. As she enters the park, all the male teens looked at her in wonder and shock as she walks pass them. A male waiter was distracted at her that he didn't know where he was going and accidentally hits a lamppost, causing him to spill the drinks that her was carrying. Angel ignores them as she focuses on finding Val, she looked at Morphy's Iphone disguise.

"Morphy, you know what to do." She whispers as she puts him in her purse. Few seconds later, a fly came out from it and zooms away to the sky, avoiding cameras before morphing into a bird. Angel continues walking towards the Visitor Center, she enters it, and saw many people walking by and a hologram of a T-Rex is shown. Angel walks towards the counter and looks at the lady, "Excuse me?" Angel spoked.

The lady looks up at her and asked. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Do you know where Valentina Rosalina Grady live? I want to interview her for a school project." Angel lied.

The lady blinks at Angel before saying politely. "I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to tell the location for interviewers."

Angel made a fake and innocent smile before her eyes started to glow like fire and stared at the woman's eyes. The woman's eyes widen and was in a hypnotic trance. Angel then smiles innocently. "Now, let's try again, shall we? Where does Valentina Rosalina Grady live?"

The lady answered in a hypnotic voice. "She lives near the jungle at a lake. Go straight ahead and turn left, you will find a bungalow where Valentina live."

Angel smiles again before lifting her hand. "Thanks, now, when I snap my fingers, you'll return to normal, and you will forget we had this conversation." She said before she snaps her fingers and walked away while the woman snaps out from the hypnotic spell and shakes her head a bit and looks around in confusion. Angel continues walking towards the entrance. She walks towards the direction where Val's house live. Angel looks around for any cameras hidden in the trees.

" _I hope Mystica hacked in their system._ " Angel thought.

Then she felt a wave of energy coming through the trees. Angel smiles as she notices some sparks coming from the trees. Mystica did her job, and making Angel's mission easier. Angel continues walking towards the location of Val's bungalow, she saw Morphy's bird form as he guides her a location. Angel caught a glimpse at Val's home as Morphy flies towards it. Smirking slightly, Angel walked towards the direction and saw the bungalow, she was about to go over to the door when she heard a growl. Turning to her left, she saw a Inostrancevia Alexandri, wearing a collar that has the name Ingrid on it, growling at her, telling her to leave.

But Angel simply smiles at her before her eyes started glowing again as she gently strokes Ingrid's head, causing her to freeze, and looks at Angel with wide eyes. Angel continuous smiling at her and gently said. "I am a friend."

Ingrid rumbles at her gently before rubbing her head on Angel's hand happily. Angel smiles again as she pats Ingrid's head before looking at the bungalow. She was about to knock at the door when she saw a Phoenix perched on a nearby tree, looking at her curiously. Angel raised a brow at her before smiling at her. The Phoenix tilts her head before flying towards another direction. Curious, Angel follows the Phoenix towards the jungle, followed by Ingrid. They reach to a clearing and saw Val and tree cute little creatures. Angel smiles as Morphy turn himself into a fly and hides on Angel's purse, Angel walks towards Val, playing with little creatures near a river. Angel smiles and walks over to Val. Val stops playing when she saw Angel coming towards her, the little creatures hide behind Val as Angel came in front of Val. Val looks up at her and Angel looks down at her with a smile. Angel kneels at Val's height and spoke gently in her English accent.

"Hello there, Little One."

Val looks at the beautiful girl with full curiosity, the teenage girl is the same age as Alex, but this girl is beautiful. Her hair is black as night, her eyes are like blue flames, and her skin is a bit pale. She has an English accent, meaning she's from England. Val could feel Dark Twilight in her ring giving Val a warning, " _Careful, kiddo, that teen is different._ "

Val mentally nodded, " _Yeah, she has this aura…I don't know why, but…I think she's dangerous._ "

Val heard Dark Twilight scoffed in Val's mind. " _Pah-lese, I'm the dangerous one here._ "

" _I thought Vida was the dangerous one._ "

" _SHE'S THE SECOND ONE!_ " Dark Twilight roared in Val's mind, causing her to flinch from the sudden outburst.

The teen girl notices this and asked. "Are you okay?"

Val straighten herself up and quickly said. "I'm fine! I…I just…I almost…puked?" Val isn't a good liar, she hates lying. Val could hear Dark Twilight giving her a sarcastic comment.

" _Way to keep cool, kiddo._ "

Val blushed in embarrassment, she's probably made the teen uncomfortable from her sudden outburst. Then she felt a gentle hand on her head. Looking up, Val saw the teen girl smiling at her. "It's okay, Little One, everyone gets sick sometimes." The teen girl said as she stood up with a gentle smile.

Val smiles back and notices her little friends hiding behind her. Val looks over to the mystery girl again and asked. "What's your name?"

The girl smiles at her and answered gently. "Call me Angel."

Val smiles and nodded, "My name is Valentina Rosalina Grady, but you can call me Val."

Angel smiles at her. "I already know who you are." She said before looking at the little creatures. "Who are they?"

Val looks at her nervously. She can't tell her about her little friends, they were meant to be secret. But the girl said to Val. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Val looks at her with wide eyes and asked. "Promise?"

Angel smiles and zips her lips with her fingers, "My lips are sealed."

Val smiles and points at Monica. "That's Monica the Microraptor, Celestia the dragon, Pluto the Poro, and Cuddles the Mutant Ice Borer."

Angel looks at Celestis and smiles. "You have a dragon. They are known to be very rare creatures." She said.

Val picks up Celestia wo was looking at Angel curiously. "She is, I had her since she was an egg, and she has this pretty crystal on her collar."

Angel looks at the crystal on Celestia's collar and frowns a bit. Her crystal is a golden color, yet it holds great power. Angel snaps at her thoughts and looks at Val with a small smile. "Tell me, Val, do you know around Jurassic World?" She asked.

Val nodded, "Yeah, I know this place easily."

Angel stood up and offers her hand. "Why don't you give me a grand tour? It will be a great opportunity to get to know each other." She said.

Val looks at her and then her hand. She could feel Dark Twilight saying no to her, but this girl seems nice to trust. So, Val puts Celestia down and accepted Angel's hand. "Okay, I'll show you the best places."

Angel smiles and nodded as Val turns towards Summer the Phoenix on a nearby tree branch. "Summer, take Celestia, Cuddles, and Pluto home please. Oh! And take Ingrid too."

Summer nodded and took off with a shriek. The three plus Ingrid followed the Phoenix home while Monica stayed with Val. Val guides Angel around the park, showing her the best places around Jurassic World. Angel appears to be enjoying herself, Val even show her the Hybrid Enclosure. Angel was fascinated by the hybrids inside, they went into the paddock and were greeted by Assassin, Ivy, Iris, and Hunter. They giant hybrids lowered their heads and sniffed at Angel, her scent almost matches Val's, but different. Angel smiles at the hybrids before her eyes flashed again, causing the hybrids to look her with eyes before trusting her with their lives. Angel each gives them a pat on their heads as Val watched her in awe, then Dark Twilight glowed on her ring.

" _Kiddo, I saw her eyes flash!_ " Dark Twilight growled telepathically.

" _What do you mean Dark?_ " Val mentally asked her guardian.

" _She ain't right, kiddo, she's hiding something._ "

"Your demon is right, Val." Angel said with her back behind Val. Val's eyes widen in shock as she looks at Angel who turns at her as her eyes glow like flames and a smile on her face. Val felt her body shake in fear when she saw Angel's eyes were glowing like a fire. Then suddenly, Dark Twilight came out from the ring and points a Glock 22 gun at Angel's face. Dark Twilight narrowed her eyes at the smiling English girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Dark Twilight asked harshly.

Angel closed her eyes and made an innocent smile. "I'm just a close friend of Val."

Dark Twilight narrowed her eyes again, the hybrids backed away when she suddenly fires at Angel. Val yelps and Monica falls off Val's shoulder with a shriek. There was a small stream of smoke coming from the Glock 22 that Dark Twilight was holding, but her eyes widen when she notices the bullet didn't hit Angel. Instead, Angel was holding the bullet between her fingers. Angel opens her eyes as she drops the bullet on the ground. She was still smiling at Dark Twilight and Val.

"It is not polite to shoot at people for no reason." Angel said, "Especially at the one who is closely related." She added as she walks over to Val. Dark raised her Glock 22 at Angel, but Angel said something in Latin that shock Val and Dark Twilight.

"Lucius Annaeus Seneca Daemonium."

Then an unknown force came and push Dark Twilight to the wall, she crashes on the wall, creating a big crater. Then an electric shock came to Dark Twilight, she fell on her knees and glared at Angel as white bolts of electricity surrounds Dark Twilight that was pinning on her knees. The hybrids didn't do anything to stop Angel as she walks over to a slightly scared Val. Angel kneels on Val's height and Val closes her eyes and shield herself. Then a gentle hand caresses her face, Val looks up and saw Angel made a gently smile as she strokes Val's head.

Angel whispers to her gently. "I would never hurt you, my little cousin."

Val eyes widen in shock when Angel said cousin. Wait! If Angel said that she's her cousin, then that means…Val and Angel are related!

"WHAT?!" Val and Angel turn to a shock and disbelief Dark Twilight. Dark Twilight glanced at Val and then to Ange before glancing at Val again. "Are you telling us that you are related to Val?!"

Angel looks at her for a while before letting out a small laugh as she looks ta Dark Twilight. "Well, we are almost related." She said, "Our mothers are actually good friends."

Val's eyes widen in shock, what does she mean by that? Yes, her mommy was a scientist, but Carl never mention to Val that her mommy had friends back then. This is so much to process for her mind could handle. Before Val could asked, she heard a familiar old voice. "Hello Angel."

Val, Angel, and Dark Twilight turn to see Carl Dale, an old man with white hair and brown eyes, holding a cane, was there with some guards and Val's other friends. Carl looks at Val and Angel before letting out a sigh.

"I think it's time for an explanation." He said as he looks at Val with sadness and guilt in his old eyes.

In a meeting room that was unknown, there was a long table with many seats. The walls were white and behind the long table is a big window that shows the jungle. Angel sat on the edge of the table of the other side, near the window, while the others sit on the other side near the door. Everyone was looking at the innocent smile of Angel as she looks at them with no fear. Owen was holding Val, who was having trouble processing what just happen, and looks at Angel with suspicious, ignoring the fact that Angel is super-hot. Carl was looking at Angel, he knows her very well. Carl looks at the others as he explains to them about Angel. "Everyone, this Angelina Heart." He sighs as he looks at Angel who folded her hands together and rested her chin under her hands.

"She's a creation of Anna Heart, a scientist and a friend of your mother, Val."

Dark Twilight, who was beside a shock and confused Val, had her arms crossed and said rudely. "Yeah, we get that part, but what I want to know is, how the hell she can beat me and can-do spells!" She growls at Angel, who didn't flinch at Dark's sudden outrage.

Carl simply answered Dark Twilight's angry question. "She knows magic because she was trained in the arts of magic by Zosia, a shaman of high magic." He explains as he eyes on Angel with a concern look.

Aggie cuts him off. "Whit, A remember Rocco telling us this story before." She said. "He told us this when we're at Greek."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Quinn added, remembering the story as well.

Carl nodded. "Yes, Angel was created by Anna to protect humanity…I thought she was lost along with…" Carl's eyes widen in realization as he looks at Angel with disbelief in his eyes. "Oh no."

Angel smirks at him and said. "Oh yes." She said as she snaps her fingers. Then a pink blur came from her purse and morphed into a giant dark brown dire wolf with yellow eyes. It growled at everyone, they all backed away from it, minus Dark as she glares at the dire wolf. Then suddenly a blue and gold quinjet appeared behind the window where Angel was sitting behind. Everyone was shocked to see that, Angel smirks at them as she stood up and gestured the two beings that she knows and love.

"Everyone, I hope you know about Morphy and Mystica." She said with a smirk as she gestured the big dire wolf. "Morphy." She said the name.

The wolf morph into a small pinkish blob the same size as a dog yet its eyes were yellow. Angel gestured the quinjet. "And Mystica." Then quinjet readies blasters and laser cannons and was readied to attack. Everyone, minus Dark Twilight and Jay, backed away when they saw the weapons on the quinjet. Angel smirks at them slyly and walks over to them. Dark Twilight was about to summon a weapon, she doesn't like Angel at all, after her little stunt she pulled. She's going to pay!

Then Angel stops right in front of them, with a smirk on her face, as she made a transition for them. "Here's an idea, I won't attack you for one condition."

Everyone, minus Val who was clinging on Owen, looked at each other before looking at Angel. "And what condition would that be?" Marco asked.

Angel's smirk didn't leave her face. "That my cousin Val will spend time with me for one week, so we can catch up."

"Wait what?!" Everyone, minus Val and Carl, exclaims. Why the hell would they allow that girl take Val? Sure, she may be related to Val…they think. Val, on the other hand, looks at Angel. Angel maybe different like the rest, but maybe she knows about her family history…and what she really is. She wanted answers so badly and wanting to know more about why her mommy gave her Project Alpha. Val wiggles off from her uncle's arms as she lands on her feet and walks over to Angel. Angel glanced down at Val with a raised brow.

Val looks at her and nodded. "I want to know more about you and my mommy's past." Val said.

"What?" Everyone, minus Carl, asked unison with disbelief.

Gem walks over to Val. "Val, you barely know her, and you already trust her?" She asked.

Damien blurted out. "I've been here for a while, and you guys trust me."

Gem gave him an annoyed looks and Damien quickly shut his mouth. Owen walks over to Val who was focusing on Angel and stand besides her. "Are you sure you want this, Val? We're not sure if we could trust her yet."

Val turns to her uncle with her adorable smile and said to him. "I trust her, Uncle Owen, I could tell, and I have Dark coming with me." Val looks at Dark Twilight, who was glaring at Angel, but soon stops when she heard her name. She turns to Val with a raise brow before she just scoffs with a nod. Smiling, Val looks ta the others. "I'll be fine, promise."

Everyone looked at each other, wondering if it's a good idea for Val being with Angel. Before anyone could ask, they heard a knock on the door, they all turn towards the door to see it slowly opening while making creaking sounds. They saw a small silver snout, peeking from the door before revealing itself to be Celestia the dragon hatchling, she walks in, followed by Cuddles with Flora on his back, Pluto, and Summer. They entered the room and looked at everyone, the others, minus Val, Dark, Carl, and Angel, blinked at them wondering how did they find them? Celestia and the little creatures walking towards Val and sit by her sides. Angel smiles at that and looks at the others.

"Well, it seems that Val won't be alone." She said. "I will watch over her and bring her back next Monday."

Owen looks at Val and then to Angel. He really wishes he could say no, but when Val gave him her signature puppy dog eyes, he couldn't say no. Sighing in defeat, Owen looks at Angel and said, "Okay, fine. You can spend time with my niece, but give her time to pack for the-"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Grady." Angel cuts him off. Owen and the others looked at her in confusion as she said, "I already prepared her clothes and items that are useful for her."

"Okay, but what about-" Owen was cut off when Angel took out Val's raptor doll, Honey, behind her back.

"Her stuff doll, Honey?" Angel said with a smile as she gives Honey to a smiling Val who hugs her doll happily. Everyone, minus Jay, Dark and Carl, blinked at her in shock as Angel outstretches her hand to Val. "Come along, Val. We have so much to talk about." She said.

Val couldn't help but smile and nodded her head as she accepted Angel's hand. Dark rolled her eyes as she sinks into the shadows and returns to the ring. Angel guides Val to the window before she turns to the others with a smile. "We'll be back soon." She said. Then suddenly, the window disappeared and Mystica activates her transport beam at Angel, Val, Morphy, and the little creatures, inside of her before the window returns and Mystica turns and took off to another location, leaving everyone, minus Jay and Carl, in surprise.

Mystica's quinjet mode soars through the sky with ease, cutting through the clouds and headed towards the destination that she needs to go. Inside, Val was sitting near the window with Celestia on her lap, sleeping peacefully. Pluto, Flora, Cuddles, and Monica were staring at the window, watching the clouds as Mystica passes by. Summer was perched behind Val's seat, sleeping. Dark Twilight was inside the ring, she isn't going out because she's mad about coming along, she wanted to say no, but the contract forces her to do it.

As Val strokes Celestia's back, she felt a gentle hand on her head. Looking up, she saw her cousin Angel smiling at her. She withdraws her hand and looks at Val's eyes. "Are you excited to see our home Val?" Angel asked with a smile.

Val nodded her head with a bright smile on her face. "Yeah…but where is your home?" Val asked as he smile vanished. Angel smiles and points at the window, Val turns and gasps when she saw that they were in Antarctica, the high mountains and arctic animals close by. As Val awed at the scene, Mystica flies towards a mountain and this surprise Val and the little creatures. A secret and hidden entrance opens from the mountain and allows Mystica to come in before closing behind her. Mystica lands on the platform and opens her gangplank, Angel, Morphy, Val, and the little creatures went out. Summer flies from Mystica as she closes herself. Val looks around Angel's home and was in awe to see how big it is. Then there was a flash of light behind her. Turning around, Val gasps to see Mystica in her bot form. Val stared at Mystica in awe, her golden eyes looks at Val's sapphire eyes. Mystica has this weird energy like hair that is the color of gold, she almost looks like a princess of Cybertronians.

Mystica notices Val looking at her, she looks down at the child staring at her in awe and asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Val stared at Mystcia in awe and blurted out. "Woah! You look like a princess!" Val's eyes twinkled in awe.

Inside the ring, Dark made a blank face when she heard Val saying that before she faced palm few seconds later. Mystica, on the other hand, stared at Val with a confused look in her optics. She understands what a princess is, princess is a beautiful maiden from a royal bloodline, but Mystica is not a princess, nor she will ever be. So being polite, the best way she could, Mystica looks at Val simply and said to her kindly. "Thank you…I guess." Mystica started to float from mid-air and flies somewhere else. Val blinks in confusion until she felt a gentle pat on her head. Looking up, she saw Angel smiling at her.

"Sorry about that, Val. Mystica isn't used to compliments yet." Angel said. "Why don't I show you around, so you can know your way in our home."

Val nodded with a smile on her face. Angel guides Val and her friends around the base. They enter the first room and it was the control room, that was Val thinks, there was a big computer with multiple screens on each side. The controls were filled with buttons and keypads. Val looks around and notices a big table that has many locations of different countries. She even saw the wall has newspaper cuttings of alien sightings, unknown species, criminal wanted pictures, and so on. They moved on to Angel's collection room, where she collects rare and mystic items that were forgotten and lost, Angel has been reading old artifacts for years and was able to find these items easily. You can say that Angel is like Lara Croft, but younger. Angel explains the items, that were inside sealed glass boxes, to Val and how they are use and how to be careful with them. Dark Twilight came out of the ring and looks around the items that are weapons, she likes the swords and giant axes, she wanted to use them to spar with Vida.

Little did they know that Celestia was walking around the items, she read about them in books and knows all about them. Then she stops and notices something, there was another entrance that leads to another hall, and there was dark purple light coming from it. Curious, Celestia went towards the entrance and follows the dark purple light. She then notices on top of the table was a big black book that shows the glowing dark purple. Celestia jumps on a nearby table and get a better look at the book. She almost freaked out when she saw a black skull with two rubies as its eyes that were glowing. Celestia was about to go down when suddenly the book snaps open, causing Celestia to jump in surprise. She blinks and notices the book's pages started to turn and stopped on a curtain page. Celestia blinks, she doesn't know if she looks at it or not, but curiosity got the best of her, and she gets closer to the book. She looks at the page that the book has shown her. The book shows a black dragon with dark purple markings and eyes of darkness. Celestia tried to look away when suddenly the words that were unknown began to glow and went to Celestia's eyes. Celestia didn't blink as she hears random whispering in her head and her eyes turned dark purple.

When it stops, she backs away, but she slips off the table on lands on the ground with a loud ' **THUD!** ' before going unconscious. The book suddenly closes itself shut, locking itself with a loud ' **CLICK!** '

Darkness

It was the only thing Celestia remembers. Her head throbs a bit and she feel kind of dizzy, but she could feel Val and her friends close by. Celestia slowly opens her emerald eyes and notices that she was in a different room and she was lying on a soft bed. She felt something wrapped on her head, placing a claw on her head, she felt a soft fabric wrapped on it. Sitting up, Celestia looks around and notices the others were there, worried about her.

"Celestia, are you okay?" Val asked with concern and worried.

Celestia slowly nodded and looks at Angel, she was writing something. She notices Celestia looking at her and smiled as she walks over to her. "Hello Celestia, it seems that you're okay." She said. "You gave us quite a startle when we found you unconscious. It took a while till I fixed you, you will have some headaches for a while, but otherwise you will be okay."

Celestia nodded slowly and lies her head back down, feeling her head throbbing a bit. Angel puts down the clipboard and looks at Celestia with serious in her eyes. "Celestia, what do you remember after you went unconscious?" Angel asked.

Celestia tries to remember what happened to her, but her headache made it worst. Celestia shook her head and Angel gently strokes Celestia's head. "It's alright. You will remember eventually. Now, rest up so your headache will subside."

Celestia nodded and went back to sleep. Angel strokes Val's head, Val looks at her cousin with her eyes wide. "Val, I warmed up a bath for you. You need to wash up while I take care of Celestia. Morphy will show you were the washroom is, and then show you to your room, and don't worry about Celestia, I'll bring her there with your friends."

Val nodded as she follows the pinkish blob towards the entrance. Val walks besides Morphy, who appears to be moving like a worm, as he shows her the washroom. The Mystica came through the corner and saw Val and Morphy. "Greetings Val." Mystica greeted.

Val smiles and waves at her. "Hi Mystica, where did you go?" Val asked, she wonders what Mystica was doing when she left.

"I was out patrolling the borders, making sure no one goes near our home." Mystcia simply answered, "Are you going to the washroom to clean yourself up?"

Val nodded, "Yup. Morphy is taking me there." She said.

Mystcia nodded, "Very well. I hope you enjoy your bath." She said before flying to another corridor as she disappeared through the corner. Val blinks as she follows Morphy to the wash room. The door opens automatically and Val gasps to see a beautiful bathroom. The bathtub is big enough for three people, Val removes her ring and Dark gets out of the ring. Val hides behind the tub and quickly undresses herself before quickly getting in the tub and started washing herself. Dark looks at the bathroom and was impress how classy Angel is.

"Dark, you should wash yourself too." Val said happily as she blows some bubbles from the tub. Dark Twilight raised a brow before using her shadow powers to transport herself at the tub. Val giggles happily as Dark gives her a blank look.

"I still don't understand why you trust that English girl." Dark mutters out. "She may know your mother, but she's hiding something."

Val blinks at her innocently and said. "Well, yeah, but I want to get to know her and maybe learn what I am…and who I am. And no more secrets." Val mumbles the last part, but Dark heard it. Ever since she made the contract with her, Dark can tell Val has many secrets inside of her, but couldn't put her finger to figure it out. Sighing, Dark decided to get herself and Val cleaned up, so they could meet up with Angel.

Once they finished, Dark went back to the ring and Val puts a robe on and then her ring before following Morphy outside and towards a big door, it slides open and Val saw the room was like a princess room! It was color sky blue and a king size bed. Val awed as she saw her little friends on the bed. Angel came with a nightgown on her arms. "Hello Val. I have you're nightgown ready. Let's get you dress." She said as she helps Val get dressed. As Val puts on her nightgown, she went to bed and placed her ring on the desk beside her. Angel tucks her in while Celestia lies besides Val while her friends sleeps at the edge of the bed and Summer perched herself on a chair.

"Goodnight sweet Val." Angel whispers, she was about to leave until she stops when heard Val asking politely.

"Angel, can you sing us a lullaby?" Angel turns to her as she does her puppy dog eyes. Smiling gently, Angel sits besides Val and holds her close.

"Alright, one lullaby, and it's time for bed, alright?" Val nodded her head as she and her little friends snuggles closer to Angel. Angel smiles as began to sing her lullaby.

 **(Heaven by Bryan Adams)**

Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

Val made small yawn as she began to close her eyes as well as the others. Angel's voice has a hypnotic like music trance that can make anyone fall asleep Angel gently strokes Val's hair as she continues singing.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way

And, baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

Yeah, love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you

And, baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, heaven

You're all that I want  
You're all that I need

We're in heaven  
We're in heaven  
We're in heaven

As Angel finished her song, the little ones fall asleep. Angel smiles as she gently lays Val back down and Celestia cuddles close her best friend. Angel walks away and went to the door, followed by Morphy. She turns back to Val and the others and smiles gently. "Sweet dreams, Little Princess." She whispers as she closes the light and the nightlight activated. She closes the door behind, leaving the little ones to sleep while Dark was watching the scene inside the ring. She's keeping an eye on Angel, she's hiding something, and she wanted answers.

Soon

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys like the new chapter, and I hope you can give me ideas for the next chapter. Review/Favorite!**

 **D is out, peace!**


	6. Cute but Deadly

**Here's the new chapter of the predacon story, and Gabriel, I saw your comment and it was awesome. Now, if you guys have any more ideas on this story, leave it in the comments or PM me.**

 **And sorry it took so long, school got me distracted.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Cute but Deadly**

Foxtrot was checking some data in Mercury's computer, making sure that some files are not missing. She and her teammates settled down their new home with the predacons, the Cybertronian sparklings became friends with the predacon sparklings. The two-different species were getting along just fine and explore the island together, with the adult predacons watching them. The sparklings were having fun with each other, and a good thing too because Diamond Silk, Sage, and Foxtrot were busy with their works, Diamond Silk helps out Saphira with energon storage, Sage was teaching some predacons to be medics, and Foxtrot was trying to contact any Autobots and tell them where they are, but not avail. Frustrated, Foxtrot sits on a cybertronian like chair that was floating and lets out a frustrated sigh. She was having problems contacting any Autobots, but for some reason, she can't, maybe it was the signals that is wrong or that there's a problem with Mercury's systems. Then she felt someone beside her, Foxtrot turns to her right and saw a light blue wolf femme predacon with yellow highlights looking at her. Foxtrot and the predacon stared at each other, Foxtrot wasn't in the mood dealing with predacons, she was fine with them roaming around, but bothering her, not a chance.

Turning back to the computer, Foxtrot continues typing while the wolf predacon stares at her with curiosity. She always finds Foxtrot as an interesting femme, she wanted to know more about Foxtrot and maybe learn something from her. Foxtrot, on the other hand, ignores the femme wolf predacon as she continues her work to contact any Autobots. Then she heard Mercury's door slide open, causing her to turn from her work, and looked at the entrance to see the human, plus alien with a talking ferret, sparklings. But one of them is missing, Foxtrot stood from her seat and walks over to the humans and alien, and asked. "Where's Valentina?"

Gem grumbles out loudly so that Foxtrot could hear. "She's with her cousin."

Foxtrot looks at Gem with confusion. "I thought you were her only cousin."

Quinn steps in and said. "Well, almost. You see, Val has a secret cousin from her mom side." Quinn notices Foxtrot just stared at them, having to prosses this information.

Aggie clears her throat, it was her turn to try and explain about this. "Actually, she's not really related. The woman that knows Val's mom was a scientist, they're like sisters and basically they're kind of related."

Foxtrot blinks her optics under her visors. She knows about their family because they told her so, Foxtrot notices Gem was shaking nervously as if she was worried. "Is there something wrong, Gemstone?" Foxtrot asked, ignoring the wolf predacon beside her.

Gem turns to her and said, "Yeah! My cousin is with a total stranger that we barely know, that could possibly be a spy of Mortem!"

Quinn stops Gem. "Gem, calm down. Remember what Carl said."

"That Angel is a smoking hot chick that deserves to be trusted?" Damien butts in with a grin but shuts up when Quinn gave him a glare.

"No, he said that Angel's mom is a friend of Val's mom, and Angel is good to her." Quinn corrected as she scolded at Damien, "And don't flirt on a girl that you barely know, it's considered rude."

Damien rolled eyes at her before realizing something. "Does Antony about this?"

"Valentina's brother unit?" Foxtrot raised an optical ridge under her visor.

Damien nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if Angel knows Val, does that mean she knows about Antony or does Antony know her?" He suggested.

All eyes and optics were looking at Damien, they can't believe on what they are hearing, Damien said something smart. Gem, already knowing the situation, puts her bag down and grabs the communicator that Antony gave her and the others, if they needed his help. She quickly turns it on and calls her cousin to help her out.

* * *

On dark blue planet with purple continents, there were blue humanoid aliens with azure skins, pointy ears, and black strips were seen walking on a big city. This planet is called Azoroa, home planet of the Azurtex and the Galaxy Knight's Home Base. The base was a big oval shape building that has many landing docks and areas for ships and jets to land on, but inside was a training ground with Azurtex teens training to be Galaxy Knights. But there was one who wasn't an Azurtex, but a human named Antony Grady. Antony was sparing with his best friend, Lazro. Lazro has been Antony's friend ever since he started training to be a Galaxy Knight. The two became like brothers and would train together. Speaking of them, they were at the training ground sparring, Lazro was sending punches to Antony, who simply blocks them with ease. Piper, Antony's Kippy, was sleeping on the bench next to Antony's bag, when she heard Antony's communicator beeping. Opening her eyes, Piper looks at the beeping communicator for a while before wrapping her tail around it as she flies over to Antony who finished sparing with Lazro.

Antony saw Piper with his communicator as she gives it to him. "Thanks Piper." He said as he takes his communicator and Piper perches herself on his shoulder. "Hello? Oh, hey Gem…what cousin? Wait…what do you mean she's related to my mom…Okay, Gem. I'll be there." Antony puts his communicator down and walks towards the bench to get his jacket.

Lazro walks towards him and asked. "Was that one of your human family?"

Ever since Antony found out about his family living on Earth, the whole Galaxy Knights were all in shock, they all wanted to meet Antony's family, but they can't due to fact they have a galaxy to protect and Antony was the only one allowed to visit Earth to see his little sister, Val, and his family. But he must ask Solomon first.

Antony nodded to Lazro and said. "Yes, and I have to go there. Something's up, and I need to check on my family."

Lazro nodded, "I understand. By the way, can I come along? I always wanted to meet your family." Lazro always wanted to see Antony's little sister, he wanted to know more about her and maybe be friends with her.

"Sure, I bet my sister would love to meet you. She likes meeting new people…that doesn't kill her." He mutters the last part as he and Lazro walked to Captain Solomon. They walked through the halls and entered the office of Captain Solomon, who was doing some data work. Solomon is a tall alien man, his serious blue eyes focuses on his work, but stops when he saw Antony and Lazro coming in.

"Astronomy, Lazro, is there something you two needed?" He asked.

The two males stood tall and placed their fists on their left chest and Antony said. "Captain, I receive a call from my cousin on Earth about my little sister being with a stranger that somehow knew my late mother. And Lazro will accompany me."

Solomon became silent for a while, he looks at the two very seriously as if there was a hidden secret inside of him. But in a few seconds, Solomon sighs and looks at the two with calm eyes, "You two may go, contact me if there's any trouble."

The two Galaxy Knights bowed before turning away and left Solomon back to his work, not knowing that he was looking very worried.

The two males went to their alien jets, Lazro's jet is grey and blue and it has a hidden rifle inside. The two get on their jets and take off to Earth by using hyperspeed. Once they got there, Lazro follows Antony while using camouflage as they headed towards an island that shows beauty, they deactivated their camouflage and zooms towards the island. Then Lazro saw a shadow pass him. Looking up, Lazro gasps to see a predacon flying above them. Then few more came to inspect them, Lazro was in shock, he heard many tales of Predacons, but he never expects to meet some up close!

Lazro awe at them as he follows Antony towards what appears to be a big dormant volcano with a wide opening that could fit an entire ship, they landed on the ground and got out. Lazro saw many predacons looking at them, in beast or in bot modes, the predacons know about Antony because he is Val's brother unit and the one who helped them to have a new home.

"This is amazing." Lazro mutters out. "You didn't tell me you were friends with predacons." He said to Antony.

"I told Captain Solomon about them and he told me to keep it a secret." Antony said. "I'll explain everything, when you meet my cousin." He added as he and Lazro walked towards the entrance, but soon stopped when they saw a sapphire blue predacon femme flying down and lands right beside them with four kids on her back and a insecticon femme with them. They got off the femme as she transforms into a beautiful femme. Antony and an amazed Lazro walked to them as Gem went over to her cousin and said.

"Antony! I'm glad you're here, there's this girl name-" Gem looks at Lazro and points at him, "Who is he?"

Antony placed his hand on Lazro's shoulder, "Everyone, this is Lazro Sraansho. He's the top rifle shooter in the Galaxy Knight's ranks."

Damien gasps when he looks at Lazro. "Dude, you're awesome with the rifle!"

Lazro blinks at him, he's isn't sure what to say to the alien boy, but he was polite and said. "Thank you…I guess." Lazro looks around and notices the femme Insecticon was looking at him. "Who is she?"

Quinn gestured the femme insecticon. "This is Dimond Silk, she and her crew were taking care of the sparklings in cybertron to be safe here and the predacon femme is Saphira the leader of the predacon survivors."

Lazro looks at the femmes and bowed in respect. "Pleasure to meet you two."

Diamond Silk smiles at him, "The feeling is mutual." She said to him. "Are you a friend of Antony, Val's brother unit?"

Lazro nodded, "Yes. I've been his friend ever since." He said truthfully. "So, tell us about this person who is related to Antony's late mother."

"It's a long story, but we wanted to know if you know about her." Aggie said.

Antony shook his head. "Not likely, I lost every memory of my past, the recent memories of my family has return, but I am not certain about the one you spoke." He said.

Gem groans in annoyance. "Well, we have no choice but to find them!" She said.

"How?" Damien asked.

She points at her cousin and said. "Antony and Lazro will drive us there and I can feel my cousin, so we need to go and get her."

Antony looks at Lazro, who looks at him and nodded, Antony shrugs and looks at his cousin. "Alright, we'll go."

Damien's eyes widen in realization before he runs towards Antony's jet and gets in before yelling. "I'm riding with Antony!"

Gem rolls her eyes as she walks towards the jet, Quinn and Aggie goes in with Lazro as they all get in the jets, they said their farewells to Diamond Silk and Saphira before taking off. Gem leads the two jets on where she could feel Val's presence. Lazro was asking about Earth from Quinn and Aggie. They fly towards Antarctica, passing some mountains, not knowing that Mystica was standing on a cliff, camouflaged as she narrowed her eyes before disappearing.

The jets landed on the snow, causing some frost to fly away a bit, as they got off and looks around. the kids were lucky to have warm clothes they brought, just in case if they go in cold regions. Antony took out a scanner and search for any signs of life, but he only can find are local animals and a small human residence close by. Gem was trying to search for her cousin's presence, but there was no luck at all. Damien was trying to fly Antony's jet, but the jet has auto-lock passcode and a security lock that that needs Antony's eyes signature and finger signature. Lazro tries to help, but couldn't get any signals of Val.

"Strange…" Lazro mutters, "Our trackers can track any signatures close by, but there's no one, but us and some animals, here."

Damien, who was looking at the sky with a mouth dropped Rocco, blurts out. "Uh, you're wrong, dude. There's someone here."

Antony, who was looking at his tracker said. "Sorry, Damien, but there's no one, but us, here."

Damien, still looking at the sky, said. "Sure, there is. Why else hundreds of giant golden swords are pointed down at us?"

Antony and the others were confused. Antony puts down his tracker and looks up, "What are you-Oh, I get it." Antony added when he and the others saw many giant golden swords above them and were pointed at them to strike. Then Mystica flies down from the sky and hovers in front of them, her servos were glowing and was looking at them with a blank expression on her face. Everyone backed away as she slowly lands on the snowy ground. Her peds nearly touched the snow as it turns into a crystal ice floor and her peds touched the it gently. She looks at them, her eyes show no emotions, but she knows what they want.

Mystica made her swords disappear in thin air as she turns her body and walks away, while making crystal floors as she walks and then it turns to snow when she moves away. The others looked at her wearily before they slowly followed her. Antony and Lazro activated their jets camouflaged mode on their jets and made sure their jets stayed warm, so the engines wouldn't freeze, and followed Mystica to a hidden base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel was doing some research about some reports of any crimes, her cousin was playing chess with Celestia, who has a bandaged wrapped on her head. Pluto, Cuddles, and Morphy plays about while Monica naps next to Flora. Summer was cleaning herself, removing any parasites or bugs off her wings.

Angel was about to finish things up, when she heard beep from her communicator on her ear. She presses it and answered. "Mystica, what is your report?"

" _We have visitors._ " Mystica replies to Angel. Angel raised a brow as she turns to the entrance. The door slides open to reveal Mystica and the guests. Angel smiles when she sees Antony. Antony and Angel met before, when she was just a child, her mother would secretly invite Alma and her son, Antony, to play with Angel and her creations. The two were became friends and played many games together, mostly board games, math games, or any games involves the brain. Then they meet Peter Parker. Peter's parents, Richard and Mary Parker, are both scientist and were friends of Anna Heart, Angel's creator and mother, and decided that their son should be friends with Antony and Angel. The three became good friends for a while, until Antony and Peter stopped visiting. Antony was taken by Alder, an evil crazy alien scientist, and Peter was given to his aunt and uncle, May and Ben Parker, because his parents were being hunted down by bad people. Angel never forgot them as she treasured the time they spent with each other.

Val saw her big brother and smiles, she got up and rushes over to her brother. Antony picks up his little sister and spins her around, causing her to laugh happily. They share a happy hug as Antony puts his sister down before they all look at Angel with curious eyes.

"So…" Antony began, "You're the one that knows my late mother?"

Angel just nodded her head as an answer, "Yes. She was the one who help my mother to create me, Mystica, and Morphy." She stated as Morphy came by her side and morphs into a giant snake and hissed at the intruder. Antony and Lazro were about to take out their weapons when Angel raised her hand to stop them.

"That won't be necessary." Angel said, "Morphy was only doing this to protect his family. He can be friendly if he trusts you." She walks over to Antony and stops in front of him. She looks at him head to toe before making eye contact with him. "You have your mother's eyes." Angel said. "She would've been proud of you."

Antony looks at the ground sadly, he wishes that he could meet his mom. He misses her so much. He looks at Angel and said. "Tell me, Angel. Why are you here?"

"It's a long story." Angel said as Morphy slithers by her side before she gently strokes his head. "I will tell everything I know, but the kids should play while we grownups talk privately. When I'm done explaining to them, I will tell you all soon, you all can play in the show with Moprhy." She said.

"What?" everyone asked unison.

Before anyone could speak, Angel then snaps her fingers, causing the kids and little creatures to teleport outside, while giving them winter clothing. Angel gestured the boys to follow her to the dinning room which is a big room with a long table and many chairs. The three sits down and the two Galaxy Knights looked at Angel with suspicious look.

"Angel." Antony began, "What's your reason to be here?"

Angel looks at Antony and sighs, she must tell him the truth. Otherwise, bad things will happen in the future. "To tell you the truth, Antony. Val is in danger."

"What?" Antony and Lazro asked unison.

Angel sighs as she looks at the two seriously. "You two know about the Monstrums?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Monstrums are in the top one most wanted list in the Galaxy Knight's files. They cause death and destruction, never showing mercy." Lazro explains a bit hatefully.

Angel nodded, "That is correct. But, do you know what they want?"

Lazro and Antony looked at each other with questionable looks on their faces before turning towards Angel. "Well, our research indicate that the Monstrums wanted to take control of the entire universe." Lazro explains, "They needed a special weapon that can do that, but we did our research."

Angel shook her head and said, "It is not a weapon that they want, they want is power."

"What do you mean?" Antony asked.

Angel press a hidden screen on the table and holoscreen appeared from the table. The two looked at the screens as it shows the planets and the galaxy. "The Monstrums are somewhere located in Earth's atmosphere, but the ship can't be tracked."

"Yeah, they say they have high-tech security there." Lazro stated to her.

"It's not technology they're using, they're using magic." Angel corrected, which leads to the strange looks that was given the Galaxy Knights. "Monstrums are not only have advance tech, but ancient magic of darkness and fear. They kill for their entertainment and they're here for one reason, to get the Key Wielder."

"The Key Wielder?" The two males spoke unison. They know what's the 'Key Wielder' is, they heard about this legend that belong to the Galatrias before their disappearance.

"But it's a legend, a story for alien children." Lazro said. "It's only a myth."

Angel shook her head, "Oh, it's real. Legends are lessons, they ring with truths." She said. "And have you ever notice that every human female child with blue eyes were found missing from their homes?"

The two Galaxy Knights didn't say a word. It's true that there are reports of missing children of all girls with blues eyes and were taken from their homes. And numerous reports said about strange sounds coming from the night, the two males fear that Angel's theory is correct.

"But, why human girls, the legend said only a second born of the royal Galatria heir will be the Key Wielder." Lazro said.

Angel face became really serious, she looks at the two males and said. "Because one of the royal family married a human and passed down the royal bloodline to the next generation."

Antony doesn't like where this is going, Angel said that his little sister was in danger, meaning something is up, and he could feel his stomach turning into a knot. Angel sighs as she looks at Antony. "Antony, the reason why I'm telling you this now, is because you and Val are the last of the royal blood of the Galatrias."

Antony and Lazro gasped in shock.

* * *

Outside, Val and her friends were playing in the snow, Damien was building a snow fort with Rocco, so that they can throw snowballs at Gem. Quinn and Aggie decided to study some animals for their oral report for extra credit. Val was playing with her littler creatures along with Piper and Morphy. They were building a snowman together, Cuddles gathers up the snow and the others make the body, Pluto got buried in some of the snow, which made his friends giggled. Celestia was just digging on the snow when her eyes caught something buried. Curious, Celestia digs up the rest of the snow a small mini robot. Celestia turns towards her friends and said. "I found something!"

That caught everyone's attention, they walked over to Celestia as she points at the small robot. They looked at the small robot carefully. It was small, almost the same size as a puppy, but smaller. It has a round head, violet eyes, four legs, and two small arms. They notice it has really sharp teeth and looked frozen. Val picks up the little robot and carefully not to prick herself from the sharp teethes.

"What is it?" Aggie asked curiously.

Damien inspects the little robot and said. "It's a Scraplet, I heard about it when I asked Sage what other life forms live on Cybertron, they eat anything metal, even living metal aka Cybertronians or maybe Predacons." They all stared at him in confusion as he quickly added, "I asked her, because I wanted to get one for myself."

Gem rolled her eyes and notices her cousin's eyes were turn into sclera. They return to normal when Val turns to Gem, "He has a pack." Val said. "The others are buried in the snow." They all looked at the snow-covered ground, "And they're taking a long nap."

"Hibernation." Quinn mutters out before looking at Gem. "Gem. Can you remove the snow with your powers?"

Gem looks at the snow and said. "I wish, but my ice and snow powers are still untamed. The last time I used it, I nearly covered Avani's island, I was lucky Safara came and made the island warm again."

"Then whit now?" Aggie asked.

As everyone thinks, Celestia's head shot up as she turns to another direction and saw a woman, even though the person was far, she could tell it was a woman, but she was icy blue and white, her long hair flows through the wind and blends in with the snow. Celestia raised her claw and points at the woman, "Who is she?" She asked curiously. The kids and little creatures turned and saw the woman from a distance. Gem's eyes widen in shock when she saw the woman, before she could say anything, the woman slowly raised her arms before crossing them while her index fingers pointed in different directions. In a second, the snow ground was blown away to reveal the rest of the scraplets that were buried. The kids were shocked to see that, they looked up at the woman, but she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Damien asked in shock.

Gem, who surprisingly didn't make a sarcastic comment, answered in shock voice. "That was Glacia, the Spirit of Ice and Snow."

Aggie turns to her with wide eyes. "Glacia?! I thought she never goes near humans!" Aggie read about the spirits in her book, and Glacia was one of the spirits that isn't too fond with humans.

Gem nodded and said. "She does. But it doesn't explain why she came."

"Well, whatever the reason, at least she helps us with the snow cover problem." Quinn said. "Now, what are we going to do with them."

"Wake them up." Came a voice. They all turn to see Mystica looking at them with calm eyes as she walks over to them. "The scraplets may be dangerous, but they can be change." She said before looking at Val, "You can give them a new beginning." Mystica created a big blue dome with her and the others inside. Val looks at the frozen scraplet in her arms, she could feel it's crave for metal, maybe she can help them, maybe she can heal them. Val closed her eyes and concentrate, focusing her powers to heal the Scraplets. Her body started to glow, and golden dragon markings appeared as Val lets out a golden energy ray at the scraplets, healing them and turning them good.

Once it was done, the scraplets began to be unfrozen. They slowly move and blinked as they looked at the others. They didn't attack Mystica, nor do anything, instead they fly over to her and the kids. One landed at Mystica's shoulder and blinks at her. Mystica slowly pets it with her digit. It made digital beeps or purrs before nuzzling her helm happily. Val was holding one of the Scraplets as it chirps at her. Val smiles at it and said, "I'll call you Kirit."

The scraplet name Kirit chirps happily, making Val smile. Mystica looks at Val and made a small smile, and nodded before she removes the barrier while keeping the scraplets warm.

"Come, Angel wants to speak with you all." She said as she guides them inside. As they follow her with the Scraplets behind them. Celestia turns back where Glaica used to stand before walking back with the others. She didn't notice that Glacia was standing on a cliff above them as she watches them from bellow. She was watching Celestia as she enters the base with the others.

Glacia knows about Celestia and her past. She knows where Celestia come from, but it will be told in another time. So, Glacia turns and walks away as icy wind surrounded her before she vanished in thin air, leaving nothing but snow.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you guys liked it, Gabriel. I don't seem to understand your explanation with the Cosmic Knight story because of the matching and them being in different worlds. And Mariah, Val can't show her powers to people, she must be a secret.**


	7. The Truth

**Okay, this is the rewrite of the chapter 7 and I realize that there are others who do care about my life, I read one of my viewers comments, and realize that people who reads do care. I am sorry for the misuse of my words, I hope you all enjoy the changed chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Truth**

"VAL AND ANTONY ARE WHAT?!" Quinn, Aggie, Damien, and Gem yelled out inside the base, luckily it was sound proof, so there won't be an avalanche. Val was staring at Angel with wide and shock eyes, she was an alien! She thought she has this powers because of her mother's serum, Project Alpha, but she was an alien. Does her daddy used to know about this? Carl maybe?! Val was trying to process all of this as well as everyone else, until Angel clears her throat, and everyone looks at her.

Angel looks at them and said, "I know all of you are processing this, but yes. Val and Antony are both royal Galatrias. Their great-great grandmother Aretha was the second born of the royal family." She looks at Antony. "Antony, you were taking when you were just five years old right? There's a reason for that." She said and Antony listens. "Your mother gave you a special serum called Project Beta, this serum gave you advance fighting skills and combat. Alder, the crazy scientist, was searching for a perfect specimen. You were the one that he wanted to experiment on." She walks over to the computer and looks at the screen. "Your mother was heartbroken, she feared that you were being tortured, she called a friend to save you."

"The mysterious alien," Antony whispers out the alien who saved his life.

Angel nodded. "Yes, he brought you back to your mother safely, but she feared that you will be targeted by alien bounty hunters. So, the best way to keep you safe, is for you to be raised by Solomon."

"Wait a minute." Lazro cuts her off. "Are you telling us that Antony's mother knows Captain Solomon?"

Angel looks at the Galaxy Knight and said. "Yes. Solomon and she were good friends and if she needs any help, she can call him."

Antony shook his head in shock, so Solomon knows his family? All these years of not knowing his pass, Solomon knew this all along, why didn't he tell him this? "Why didn't Captain Solomon tell me my past?" Antony mutters quietly.

Angel heard him and turns to him with an answer. "Your mother told him not to tell you about your past." Antony's eyes widen by the news and looks at her with shock eyes. "She wanted you safe, and the only way is that you were trained by Solomon, so you can be strong to defend yourself."

Antony lowered his head and process everything. His mother did this, so he can be safe? She did this out of love? "She did this out of love?"

Angel nodded, "Yes. It pains her that she can't see you." She said. "She wanted to visit you and help you remember her and you father. Heck, she wanted to bring Val to show you to her, but it wasn't safe, and she knows it." She looks at her cousin and added, "She loved you with all her heart and she wish that one day she will see you again."

Antony lowered his head, he could feel tears coming out from his eyes, but he did not shed a tear. Lazro placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before looking at Angel. "You said Aretha was their great-great grandmother, correct?" Angel nodded as Lazro continued. "But Aretha disappeared with her kin nine hundred years ago, how can she be their great-great grandmother? She could've been dead by now and have a child."

Angel couldn't help but make a small smile on her face as she looks at Lazro, "Because Galatria doesn't age like we do."

Everyone looks at her in confusion and disbelief, not understanding what she was saying. Angel turns towards Celestia and said. "C, come here little dragon." Angel spoke gently. Celestia chirps as she went over to and jumps into Angel's arms. Angel began her explanation. "Galatrias are like dragons, they barely age and stopped on the certain age for a while until it's their time to die." She puts Celestia down as she runs towards Val, who picks her up.

"Wait a minute, are you telling us the Galatrias are immortal?!" Gem almost exclaims.

Angel nodded. "Sort of, but they die when their time is up. Val and Antony's great-great grandmother barely age, stayed young and beautiful, until she fell in love with a human male and gave her a child, a daughter with red hair as rubies and eyes pure as sapphires. Her daughter grew up with her mother when the father was killed a by thug when he was coming home. Aretha's daughter grew up and became a beautiful maiden. And few years later-"

"Aretha died, correct?" Antony finished her sentence.

"Sadly, yes, but she lived a happy life and her daughter soon have a daughter of her own and named her Almalya or Alma for short aka Antony and Val's mom and she soon had you two."

Antony stood from his seat. "You're telling us that me and Val have grandmother? Where is she all these years?" he asked suddenly.

"Please tell us, Angel. Pretty please?" Val asked eagerly.

Angel smiled and gently shook her head. "Your grandmother is known to be an adventurer, she travels around the world, learning new things and meeting new people. The reason why you two haven't met her because she wanted you two safe."

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Angel. "What do you mean?" Antony asked. "If you know her and where she is, we can find her and maybe know why we are here."

"That might be a problem." Angel said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Antony asked.

"Your grandmother is traveling around the world, trying to hide herself from you two, and keep you two safe."

"What?" Everyone asked unison.

"She is a danger to everyone, and a royal blood like her grandchildren, but she is the master of her powers, yet she is full of danger." Angel explains to them.

"I don't get," Damien blurted out. Gem elbows his arm and glares at him as he rubs it in pain.

"Lady Angel, with all due respect, but why can't their grandmother help Val or Antony?" Lazro spoke respectfully.

Angel looks at him and said. "She wishes she could be there, but she can't tell them until they are ready. Alma told Vanessa when Antony and Val come of age, she will tell them their bloodline. She couldn't tell them sooner because they were separated. She was waiting for the right moment to tell them when they are together." Angel explains. "But if she couldn't tell you, I will."

"Do you know their history?" Quinn asked Angel in shock.

Angel nodded. "Yes, because Vanessa told me their history long ago."

"Well, they're together now." Dark Twilight said, "Now's the time to tell them about their ancestors."

Angel looks at her and nodded. "I understand." She said before she begins her story. "Long ago, before there was even life, there were stars of the filled the dark space. There was one star that shines out."

"Are you talking about a supernova?" Damien butts in until Gem shushes him.

Angel shook her head with a smile. "No, the star was actually a living being, the star's light was like gold as it shines so bright until it forms to a goddess name Crystalia."

Val's eyes widen in shock, "I know her. She was there when I came back to life."

Dark grins. "Yeah, the part where I almost killed people." The gang gave her a disturbed look as they scooted away from her, except Val.

Angel nodded. "Yes, the Goddess Crystalia is known to be a forgiving and gentle goddess who would listen for those in needs and can tell who is lying or not." Angel winks at Damien who whistles innocently. "The Goddess Crystalia the Goddess of New Beginning, her powers can create worlds that are unknown to anyone, but there are some Gods and Goddesses that know her trues power. The Goddess Crystalia was the only one who can access this power if they can open the Gate of Beginning."

"What's that?" Gem asked curiously.

"The Gate of Beginning is known to house the power of Crystalia, and the one who can open it first will have full access to the power the goddess, but there is a catch. The Gate can be open if a second born of a royal family is born, she will be the one who can open it and the one who stands by her side will have the power, if they are the purest heart, but if there is no one by the Key's side then the only one who will access it is the key herself."

"I remember that." Lazro said. "Captain Solomon told us this story when we were kids, he said that there is a powerful gate that can change the whole universe in a mere second."

"That is correct and the only way to get to the gate is by the Terraformer."

"The Terraformer!" Antony, Damien, and Lazro almost yelled. The kids looked at them in confusion.

"What's a Terraformer?" Val asked innocently.

"The Terraformer is a powerful ship, legend has it that the Terraformer can purify dark matter into pure energy. It can create life and return animal life, even extinct ones." Antony explains. "The Terraformer was known to be use by Galatrias, they use it to rebuild the genetic structure and then transport them to the planet for repopulation and recolonize."

"That is correct, Antony, until the Monstrums came looking for the Aretha, they had no choice but to hide the ship from the Monstrums. To ensure its safety, it was sent to a nebula with an ice field that makes it a hostile and dicey environment."

"Whit's the nebula called?" Aggie asked.

"It is called the Gefroren Nebula, aliens from other galaxy tried to find it, but never came back."

Dark Twilight grins, "They never came back because they died trying to find it, right?"

Angel nodded solemnly, "Yes. They ended up being killed when they search for the Terraformer."

Damien nodded. "Yeah, every alien thief, thug, and criminals tried to find, and the ones that did tried and died trying."

"That's because itself that is 350,000,000 million light years away." Angel said. "And because of that, it is protected from evil, and no one shall use it for evil."

"Until now." Dark added, "These Monstrums are going after Val because she's the Key Wielder and she's an easy target."

"Yes. But if we defeat the Monstrum we can save the universe and make Val crown Queen."

"Wait." Damien stops her. "I thought the first born were supposed to be rulers. I mean, Antony was born first, and Val was born second, so basically Antony is gonna be the king, right?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Damien has a point." Gem agreed. "As weird that he said, but he's right. Antony is the first-born child of a royal family."

"That's where you two are both wrong." Angel said. "You see, Aretha had a big brother named King Andreous, Andreous was great king. He was kind, strong, brave, and loving to his people and little sister. But he was soon killed Monstrum's leader, Thanatos."

"He was killed?!" Aggie asked in shock.

"Yes, Thanatos had a powerful sword called Zahkrii Do Suleyk (Sword of Power), it was created by the souls of royal Galatria leaders that he somehow got and created the sword." Vanessa explains. "Thanatos's sword absorbed King Andreous's soul and body, he was gone, and the next heir was the second born, Aretha. And since she is the female heir, her next kin must be female to rule the planet."

"But Vanessa could be somewhere." Quinn added, "Doesn't make her the queen?"

"No, she does not have the mark of the kingdom. In ancient Galatria custom, if one of the royal family has the mark of the kingdom, then he or she is destined to rule."

"Did King Andreous have a mark?" Lazro asked.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly from Vanessa's stories, it was a tree on his right arm. But when he died, the mark was soon pass down by Aretha, but instead of a tree, it was a rose, a sapphire blue rose."

Val gasps as she looked at her mark, her rose birthmark was the sign of her being the next ruler of the Galatria empire. Wow.

"Wow, just wow." Damien said, "Who knew crazy runs in Val's family."

Angel chuckles a bit. "True, but I know you two want answers. And I will answer all that wish to know." She said with a smile.

Val walks over to her and looks at her innocently. "Can you tell me about my grandma's adventure, Angel?" She asked innocently.

Angel smiles and nodded. "I will tell you everything I know." She said with a smile.

* * *

On a cold night of the forest of Nevada, there was secret base that belong to M.E.C.H. M.E.C.H. was an organization working in opposition to the United States government. They sought to create a "new world order" through the application of the cutting-edge technology. the leader of this organization is known as Silas. Silas was a former Colonel named Leland Bishop, he was a member of Special Tactics with the US army with ambitious weapons idea which included Project: Damocles a space operated satellite. However, the project was mothballed, and Bishop was discharged as a result. Still bent on his weapons ideas, Bishop went rogue and funding the terrorist organization MECH recruiting other Special Tactics soldiers to assist him and adopted the name of Silas.

The first thing the M.E.C.H.'s priority was to capture three experiment that belong to Professor Anna Heart. Anna was a scientist that was making an environment friendly energy source but didn't finished it after M.E.C.H. destroyed her lab when they were trying to find her three experiments, but the three experiments escaped and were able to injure or killed some M.E.C.H. soldiers, including scarring the leader of M.E.C.H., Silas. But Silas still searches for them, wanting them to be war machines.

But now, he discovered something greater than them, Cybertronians. They have learned about the existence of both the Autobots and Decepticons ever since their encounter with them in Convoy. They planned to incorporate the technology of Cybertronians to pursue their agenda for the world, even if it means tearing them apart inside and out. They were able to get some info, but they made a new progress, they're creating their own Cybertronian in their control.

It starts when some scientists were working on something all night. It was lying on a big berth that looks like a robot girl, but it's not, it was a Cybertronian femme. She has sky-blue coloring and her optics are closed. The scientists were studying her, there were soldiers, wearing masks, watching from afar, making sure nothing goes wrong. But the femme was in complete stasis lock, not knowing when she will be awakened. There were many wires attached her and it leads to close pod like bed. There was something inside of it but, it can't be seen. Walking over the edge of the platform, Silas looks at her with an evil smile a scientist went over to him as Silas asked. "How's our sleeping beauty?"

"She's doing fine, Sir." The scientist answered, "She will wake up soon."

"Good, we will have a fighting chance against the Autobots and the Decepticons." Silas smirks evilly. He walks over to the computer to see the girl's systems were online. "Let's see how she can do when she wakes up." He said.

Silas and the scientist left the platform as the other scientists work on the femme. They were able to get a perfect specimen to control the body. But there's a problem, they needed the specimen half alive to make a transplant, a transplant of mind and soul. Inside the pod was a teenage Japanese girl, who was covered in bandages and an oxygen mask on, she was breathing, but slowly. She was taken from her home and was use as a test subject to power their new weapon, Silas saw potential on her and made sure that she survives the accident that he and his men made to get her. The accident was the reason why she was in the coma, she wouldn't wake up in her body anymore, but in a new one that Silas and his men would control.

But they didn't know that she has more potential hidden inside.

* * *

 **Okay, I fished with this chapter and now to the next one.**


	8. Minicons Arrival

**Okay, here's the new changes of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Minicons Arrival**

Inside the Nemesis, Breakdown was looking at the hideous creature that Tarn and he brought to the ship. It was lying on a berth and has a gaping hole on its chest. Knockout has been studying it for Megacycle (weeks) now and has no idea what the frag the creature is. Breakdown carefully looks at it, the creature was uglier than Starscream, yet it was capable in battle, like if it was hunting. Breakdown snaps out of his thoughts when the door slid open to reveal Megatron and Knockout. The two went over to the dead creature and Breakdown steps back a bit.

"Knockout, tell me what you learned about this creature?" He asked rather rudely.

Knockout looks at his datapad and said. "It appears that this creature has this strange energy signature." He explains, "I'm still trying to find out what species it is."

"Keep searching, I want to know why it is here and where did it came from." Megatron ordered as he glares down at Knockout, who flinch in fear. Meanwhile, Breakdown looks at the creature suspiciously and notices something about the hole on its chest. He could see a black like string attached itself on the other side of a hole before more came in mere seconds. Breakdown was startled by this.

"What in the-" he was cut off when the hole was soon became whole and the creature lets out a powerful roar. Megatron and Knockout turned to it in shock before it jumps out of the room while Megatron and Breakdown shoots at it, but they miss. The creature runs through halls like a tiger, roaring at any Vehicon that it passes by. It runs through the halls, trying to escape until it stumbles upon a room with stasis pods. Growling, the creature stalks over to the stasis pods and saw three beings inside three pods. He sniffs at them each, smelling life, yet a whiff of death, it lifts a claw and was ready to stab, but was shot in the back by Laserbeak. It snaps at Laserbeak and roars at her before charging at the little drone. It tried to slash her, but Laserbeak avoids its claws. Then Soundwave's tentacles came and hits the creature in the face and stomach. It slams into a wall and glares at Soundwave, Soundwave was standing on the door and shows now emotion on his mask like visor.

The creature glares at him before letting out a roar and charges at him. Soundwave dodges its attack on time. Growling in rage, the creature slashes at Soundwave, but the Communication Officer was fast and dodge all its attack. Then Megatron came with Tarn and Breakdown, they fired at the creature, it dodges it but got hit by Megatron and the creature crashes to a control that made the three stasis pods to be removed from it place and into earth's water. Soundwave saw this and his spark snaps. He charges the creature in a blinding fury as he punches it on its face then kicks its stomach before pinning it to the ground with one of his servos and punching it none stop. His mind was filled with rage, his minicons'/sparklings' body were there! The three of the pods have them, they were the only things he had left of them! Soundwave continues punching it till its face is deformed until Megatron pulls him out.

"Enough Soundwave!" Megatron ordered.

Soundwave stops and looks at the dead creature's face. Its tongue was out while its face was half destroyed, black slimes leeks out of its face and mouth. Knockout went over to the creature's body before analyzing it, it shows that the creature was healing slowly.

"Lord Megatron, the creature appears to be healing itself." Knockout said in shock.

Tarn went over to the dead body and fires at it on the chest, Knockout yelped because he was close to it, and the hole was back on its chest. "That will take time to heal." Tarn said as he picks up the creature.

"How is it possible?" Breakdown asked. "We saw it being killed in the forest, but how can it come back to life?"

"I am not certain, but maybe the creature might have healing factor hidden in its system, preventing from dying."

Megatron thinks about the creature, maybe its hidden codes can make a healing factor for his army, they will unstoppable. "Continue studying that creature, we can use its healing factors for my army." Megatron turns and leaves before glancing at Soundwave, the silent was looking at where the pods were. "Soundwave, return to your quarter when you are done." Megatron said.

Soundwave just nodded before Megatron, Knockout, Breakdown and Tarn, who was dragging the corpse, left the room, leaving a quiet Soundwave. Laserbeak flies back to her creator and returns to his chest. He turns and leaves, but not before looking over the room again. His Minicons, Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy, were inside those stasis pods, they were killed in battle on Cybertron…their deaths were the most painful thing inside his spark when he remembers their death. He did heal when he met someone at Japan, she was his light, but she's gone, like his minicons. Soundwave turns away and the door sealed close, leaving the room in total darkness.

But Soundwave didn't know that the three pods were drifting towards the location of the island where Predacons live.

* * *

At Antarctica, Angel was talking to her cousins about their mother, Alma, and their grandmother, Vanessa. Alma's real name was Almalya and she was like their grandmother, Vanessa, but as a child, she was like Val. She was a brilliant girl and was accepted in many colleges and universities. Alma made friends and some enemies in her past, but she was able to fight back and outsmarts them. Angels creator, Anna, was one of Alma's best friend and the two worked together to make environmental friendly energy. Antony and Val listens to their cousin very carefully while Damien looks at Angel dreamily.

Gem walks over to him and gave him a blank look. "Damien, stop flirting on my cousins' cousin."

Damien didn't take his eyes out from Angel. "I know, but she's so pretty." He said.

"Damien, she's a teenager and she's probably not interested in dating you." Gem added.

Damien's eyes widen in realization. "Oh yeah…dang it." Damien mutters out in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Val was talking to her Angel about Isola Della Vita. "And there's a lot of magical plants, and we brought Predacons from a planet called Cybertron." Val said to Vanessa happily.

Angel smiles at her. "Ah, I see that you and your friends have found the island that Aretha created."

"Wait." Aggie went over to Angel, "Are ye telling us that Val's great-great grandmother made the island?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, Aretha's magic is about life, she created the island as a haven for her from the danger of the outside world."

"Hmmm, smart woman." Dark Twilight commented. "By the way, how did Aretha die?"

Angel looks at Dark with an unfazed look. "Why do you want to know about the death of Val's and Antony's great-grandmother?"

"I'm just asking." Dark said as she checks her nails.

Angel pats her cousin's head. "Aretha died in the year eighteen hundred." She explains, "Vanessa just turned eighteen when her mother died, but she didn't die how humans do. No, Galatrias die differently."

"How do they die?" Damien asked.

Angel answered to them magically. "They become the stars above." She said. "The Galatrias became the stars and watch over their family above. Aretha watches over Vanessa and your mother watches over you two." She looks at her cousins.

Val smiles, "I wish I could see mommy again." She said a bit sadly.

Angel smiles at her gently and said. "She's always with you and Antony, in here." She placed her hand on her chest, where her heart is. Val and Antony smiled at her before Antony's communicator rings. He picks it up and reads the message, he nodded and turns towards Lazro.

"Lazro, we are needed in the base." Antony said, "Captain Solomon has assigned us on a mission to escort some prisoners to Klyn, the Nova Core needs assistance on this escort."

Lazro nodded in understanding before looking at Angel and bowed, "We will cut this short. We'll be back and visit you all in the island."

"I know, it is your job as Galaxy Knights to protect the galaxies." Angel said. "I will bring you two to your jets." She added, the two Galaxy Knights nodded as Angel snaps her fingers and teleports the two Galaxy Knights and the Kippy to their jets. Angel looks at the kids and said. "It's time for you kids to go home."

They nodded before Val looks at the Scrapltes. The Scraplets were looking at them curiously. "Can we bring them to Isola Della Vita? They can be pets for the Predacons."

"Or their lunch." Dark mutters out with an amused smirk.

Angel ignores Dark and smiles at her cousin, "Okay. But you should send them a message, you don't want them to be scared, do you?"

Val nodded happily, and Quinn took out her communication device that she can call Foxtrot with. She sends the message ad explanation to Foxtrot, in a few seconds later, a message replies back, Foxtrot agrees they can bring them in. Val walks over to her cousin and asked. "Are you coming with us?"

Angel shook her head, "I'm sorry, Val. But I have to stay here for a while." Val was saddened by news. "However, I can visit you when I have the time."

Val smiles happily as she hugs her cousin's legs. Angel smiles as she pats Val's head gently, as they let go, they walked towards the hanger and Val activates her portal powers and opens a portal to Isola Della Vita. They waved goodbye at Angel, Mystica, and Morphy before they went in with the Scraplets. They were inside of Mercury and Foxtrot was there with the wolf predacon beside her. Foxtrot looks at the Scraplets as they looked at her before blinking unison at the orange femme predacon.

"Took you long enough." Foxtrot said. "I hope you have an explanation about Val's cousin."

"It's a long story, Foxtrot, long story." Quinn said with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aquarius was swimming on the ocean with some predacons in their beast modes, they could swim outside of the island but stayed close, just in case. Aquarius swims elegantly on the water as she passes some reef bellow her, she saw something glint under the sand. Stopping for a second, Aquarius swims back to the reef and saw three objects under the sand. Curious, Aquarius swims down to get a closer look, she uses her fin-tail to swipe the sands away to reveal three stasis pods. Aquarius turns into her bot mode and looks at the three stasis pods, she saw three Cybertronians inside of each pod, mainly a black robotic panther and spark-twins, one red and black, and the other is purple and blue, they both have red visors and they seem to be offline. Looking at them again, Aquarius swims back up and lets out a whale like call, to get other Aquatic Predacons to come. Once they heard her, they swam towards her call and help her what she needs. She points her snout down at the reef, where the stasis pods are. The Aquatic Predacons nodded, and three shark predacons swam down and each of them retrieved each stasis pods on their jaws, but they must be careful not to damage them before they all swam back up towards the hidden passages on the island. They reach to the surface and the shark predacons put the stasis pods on the land before transforming to their bot forms along with the others. Aquarius gets out of the water as she inspects the three stasis pods curiously. Then Saphira came to them with Dimond Silk, and the kids.

"Aquarius, what did you and the others found?" Saphira asked.

"Carrier, I found these stasis pods near the reefs." Aquarius explains.

Then Diamond Silk went over to the pods and inspects them, she narrows her optics at the pods before wiping off some sands on one of the pods' side and gasps when she saw the Decepticon Insignia. She backs away and readies her arm blasters at the pods. "These are Deceptcion pods!"

The predacons became defensive as they were ready to attack. They know about the Decepticons because Diamond Silk and her crew told them what they did on their planet long ago. But Val was curious and went over to the pods and looks at them curiously.

"Valentina, get away from those pods!" She heard Diamond Silk voice, but Val went over to the pods and touch the one with a panther inside. She could feel a weak spark inside, and then her eyes turned into sclera, and saw the pod inside was a black robotic panther with red optics fighting what appears to be a stadium for gladiators. Val saw his family and then his death on the battle field of a war. Val lets go and looks at the two other pods. She knows that his brothers are in there, but where's their father and sister?

"Valentina? What did you see?" Saphira asked gently as she kneels-down at Val's height.

"They're family." Val said. "They were in a war and then they went out."

Diamond Silk lowers her arms and said, "They are offline."

"I think so, but I could feel them, I think they can't wake up." Val said innocently.

"Don't wake them up." They heard Foxtrot. They turn around and saw her with the wolf predacon beside her. "They are Minicons of the Decepticons."

"Foxtrot? How do you know this?" Saphira asked as Foxtrot walked over to the pods with the wolf predacon following her. Foxtrot was in front of the three pods as she looks at them blankly.

"I know these minicon, before we left Cybertron, I was on a mission to retrieve some files of my old lab when I saw these minicons killing Autobots for their entertainment. I temporally put them in stasis when I fought them to leave."

The predacons looked at the minicons suspiciously. They shouldn't allow them to leave after what Foxtrot told them on what these Minicons did. But then Val steps in. "You can't let them be dead."

"What do you mean?" Foxtrot asked suspiciously.

Val gestured the pods. "You said that the Decepticons were once citizen in Cybertron but were in the lower class. I saw their past, they didn't have a happy life. I know Decepticons are bad, but can we give them a chance to live? For them to have a new beginning."

The predacons began whispering to each other, thinking it was a good idea but some thinks it's a bad idea. Diamond Silk looked over to Foxtrot, who looks at her. The two looked over to Saphira as the wise predacon process everything what Val has said. With wisdom in her eyes, Saphira nodded at the two Cybertronian femmes and they nodded back. Saphira made a loud ' **TAP!** ' on her spear to silent everyone, which it did. They all look at their leader and the two Cybertronian femmes, there was a brief silence before Foxtrot said. "You can heal them, but they are being watch until we can trust them."

Val nodded before looking at the pods. She could feel weird energy in her veins, but doesn't understand how to use it, I mean, she's still learning. That, until, she heard her mother's voice whispering into her mind. " _Believe in yourself, my child._ "

Val closes her eyes and took a deep breathe, she felt a swirl of energy in her veins, golden dragon markings appeared on her arms, legs and face. She let out a stream of golden energy to the minicons. That energy alone healed them in mere seconds. Once she was finished, her markings disappeared and the stasis pods open, they watched as the minicons flinched a bit, knowing everyone that they are alive. Saphira looks towards some mech predacons and nodded at them, they nodded back as they picked up the minicons an took them to Mercury, followed by Diamond Silk, Foxtrot, the wolf predacon, and Saphira. They entered Mercury and brought them to the medbay before placing them on the berths. The mech predacons left and the femmes did their work as they watched the minicons recharging in peace. The wolf predacon was besides Foxtrot again. Foxtrot looks at the purple and blue minicon carefully before noticing the wolf predacon looking at her. She glanced at the predacon and looks at Saphira.

"Saphira? Dose this predacon has something against me?" Foxtrot asked annoyed as she tries to avoid the predacon looking at her.

Saphira looks at the wolf predacon and said. "That's Skyhowl, Foxtrot. She has nothing against you, she's curios about your work and wishes to learn from you."

Foxtrot looks at Skyhowl, the wolf predacon gave her the eyes, which was working a little since she looks like an overgrow Earth puppy. Sighing, Foxtrot looks at Skyhowl and said. "Fine, she can learn, but she has to keep an optic on that minicon." She points her thumb at the panther minicon.

Skyhowl smiles as she turns into her both form and went over to the panther minicon and checks on him. He was in his bot mode, but his head was like a panther. She was curious about the minicons and wanting to know more about them.

Then panther minicon shifted and flutters his red optics. His optics met Skyhowl's yellow optics. His eyes widen a bit when he met her optics, it felt like he was staring at the yellow sun. The panther tried to get up, but Skyhowl stops him.

"Don't move." She ordered gently, "Your body is not yet fully healed."

The panther just looks at her and asked quietly, "W…who are you?"

"I am Skyhowl and you?"

"R…Ravage,"

The commotion got the others attention and went towards Ravage, Ravage froze when he saw Foxtrot, that femme nearly offline him and his siblings when she was trying to escape. Saphira was the first to speak, "Hello there."

Ravage looks at the beautiful femme, "Who are you?"

"I am Saphira, leader of the surviving predacons." She said before looking at the two unconscious bots, "Who are the other two?"

"They're my brothers." Ravage said, sitting up with the help of Skyhowl, "They're names are Rumble and Frenzy." Ravage pointed at the smaller cybertronians.

Saphira nodded. "Do you remember what happen when you are in the pods with your brothers?"

Ravage rubs his head, "I…I remember being in the Pit of Kaon and was in a war. I felt pain in my T-cog, it was damage, and then…black."

"You don't remember anything else?" Diamond Silk asked Ravage.

Ravage shook his head before asking, "Was there a big mech wearing a mask like visor with us?"

Diamond Silk and Foxtrot looked at each other, they know he was talking about Soundwave, he's the second dangerous mech in Cybertron due to his great fighting technics and combat skills.

But they shook their heads and Diamond Silk said. "No, the shark predacons and Aquarius only found you and your brothers' pods. There was no one else."

Ravage looks down and nodded but then he realizes that his T-cog was feeling okay. He looks at the four females. "What happen to me?"

"Some had healed you." Saphira said with a smile.

Ravage blinks in surprise before asking, "Who?"

"That is classified information." Foxtrot said. "We do not trust you or your brothers yet." She looks at him seriously. "Until then, you and your brothers are staying here, being watched, and if you try to do anything wrong, you'll be offline in mere nanoclicks."

Ravage froze in fear, he read about predacons being the strongest and most dangerous beast of all Cybertron and he fear that he will be offline again, but more painful. Before Ravage could ask anything, his brothers shot up from their berths with loud yelps. Ravage looks at them with wide optics to see them alive! In a flash, he got off from his berth, ignoring the pain on his legs, and rushed over to his brothers. "Rumble, Frenzy, are you two alright?"

"We're fine, Rav." Rumble said. "Except the part that my helm hurts a lot and I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Frenzy agreed. The two then notice that they were in a strange place and then they look over the others before tehri eyes widen when they saw Foxtrot. There was a dead silence until the two hugged each other a screamed like little girls.

"It's the Shedemon!" They screamed unison.

"The she-what?" Saphira repeats in confusion before looking at stern face Foxtrot.

Foxtrot sighs in annoyance and rubs her visors, "It's the nickname they gave me when I put them in stasis for a while." She said before she turns and leave, "We're going to do our jobs now. Skyhowl, keep an optic on those three, understood?"

Skyhowl nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Foxtrot nodded as she, Saphira, and Diamond Silk were about to leave when Ravage suddenly asked. "Where are we?"

The three femmes stopped and looked at Ravage. The young mech wanted to know where he and his brothers are, Foxtrot was the first to answer to him, "This is Isola Della Vita, an island that is now your new home."

Ravage and twins stared at her in surprise and shock on their faceplates, before the three femmes could leave, Foxtrot said something that will make the three minicons remember.

"Welcome to Paradise."

* * *

 **I hope you like the changes, and thanks for the supports that everyone gave me.**


	9. Author's note

Dear Readers,

I fixed the chapter 7 and 8 and I want to apologize for not realizing that there were others who support and care for me, I thank you all for your concerns. And I will do my best in my education.

Thank you for everything


	10. Long Lost Hope Part 1

**Here's the next chapter of this story, and thank you for the people that were patient, and to all who cared, and sorry for not realizing that there were others who cared about my problems. I changed chapter 7 and 8 since I had a feeling that the story wasn't right.**

 **And Mariah, the predacons are base in the Transformers Prime series. thank u, Gabriel, for telling me the song for the Little Girl and Dinosaurs. And I don't know when I will do that artwork that you ask me to do. It looks hard.**

 **And I saw the trailer of Jurassic World: The Lost Kingdom and Graboid 6, they were cool but Jurassic World was better.**

 **Without my PM, I didn't have any distractions with my school or writing, I always receive messages like 'Is it don yet?' or 'Can you post the next chapter now.' And so on. It was giving me a hard time, but now, without it, I can finally write freely without distraction.**

 **But if someone wants a request on my PM, I will tur it back on. But I out ground rules on my PM.**

 **Rule 1: I will accept request. If they want me to draw only up to five for one person.**

 **Rule 2: No one should force me when or what to post. I won't accept people forcing me to do, or asking me what story I'm going to do, I am not giving spoilers. Someone in my PM always tells me to put her OC to have all the attention and tell me what to do. That was the reason why I turn off my PM for the first place.**

 **Rule 3: No arguing on the review or start a fight, my cousin had to break up a fight with Goji and Firelotusprime, and TFPfan had to stop Firelotusprime and Oragonking from starting a fight because Firelotusprime can't ignore a criticism.**

 **And rule number 4: I will ignore the ones who broke rule number 2, I won't reply, and if three rules are broken, I will delete the OC request off my stories.**

 **Are we clear? If so, that is final. I don't know when I will open my PM but soon. Remember these rules, especially the ones who started fights or has no patients.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Long Lost Hope Part 1**

Ravage and his brothers were being checked by Sage, the medic of the island, she made sure that they are health enough to leave Mercury. Rumble and Frenzy were flirting at Sage as she checks their vitals and their sparks, she nods her head as she checks for any changes in their system. Skyhowl was watching them from the sidelines as Sage finished checking on them.

"Well, everything is in order." Sage said. "Now, you three can explore your new home. Skyhowl, make sure to keep an optic on them, especially these two." She points at the sparked twins. The two casually waved at Sage as she walks out. "Show them around the island, bring them back before dark." She said as she went out.

Skyhowl looks at the trio as they looked at her, "So…do you want to look around?" she asked them.

They nodded as they got off from their berths and headed out. Mercury opens his doors for they as they stepped outside. The trio shielded their optics from the bright light before adjusting them and then they gawked in shock and amazement when they saw a beautiful and lush jungle. The island was filled with so much life, Ravage was curious about the predacons that lived here before he and his brothers followed Skyhowl to a dormant volcano that has a big opening. They went towards and entrance and saw many energon crystals on the walls. They were shocked and amazed but soon became more shock and amaze when they entered the clearing to see many predacons!

Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy were shocked to see all of them and notices that there were small fleshlings with Saphira, in her predacon mode, as they follow her to the cave. Saphira saw Skyhowl with Ravage and his brother before transforming into her bot mode.

"Ah, Skyhowl, how's our guests?" Saphira asked kindly.

Skyhowl bowed at her. "They are doing well, Saphira. They wanted to explore the island."

Saphira nodded before looking at the fleshlings by her side. "Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, these are Valentina, Damien, Quinn, Gem, and Aggie." She points at the fleshlings beside her. "And these are their friends Celestia, Pluto, Cuddles, Summer, Monica, and Rocco."

"Hi." Val greeted.

"How are ye?" Aggie joins in.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn added.

The kids greeted them, and Ravage was confused about these fleshlings, Rumble and Frenzy, on the other hand, were curious about them. The twin minicons came to them and were curious about the fleshlings.

"Hey, I'm Rumble, and this is Frenzy." Rumble introduced as he points at Frenzy. He then points at Ravage. "And this Ravage, are older brother."

Val looks at Ravage curiously and said. "You look like a cat."

Ravage blinks at her in surprise, she doesn't think he's scary? He then notices Damien snickering. "Oh, man, she called him a cat." He mutters to himself.

Ravage did some research about cats when Damien said that. Turns out, there are many cats in the animal kingdom, and the one that Val was talking about is a domesticated cat. So, Val and Damien think that he's a house cat? Not funny, at all.

"I am not one of those domesticated cats." Ravage said in annoyance.

Gem looks at him and said. "He's right, he's more of a panther than a domesticated cat."

Val blinks at Ravage and said. "Oh, sorry."

Ravage was surprise to hear an apology so quickly. Ravage clears his vents and turns away a bit. "Yeah, okay." He mutters out.

Skyhowl smiles at him with her eyes closed. "Awe, that's so sweet." She said.

Ravage blushed a little and tries to hide it. Rumble and Frenzy snickers at him in amusement. "Oh, man, if Laserbeak was here, she would probably laugh at you, Rav." Rumble said before he became sadden, he remembers Lasebeak and Soundwave. He missed them so much.

Saphira notices the sadness of Rumble and had an idea. Saphira turns to the kids and said. "Why don't you show them around? You younglings know about this island more then us."

Val smiles happily and turns to the three. "Come on! We'll show you the best places!" Val said as she runs off with Celestia following her.

"Val, wait!" Gem calls to her cousin before chasing after her. The others followed them towards the exit, leaving a smiling Saphira. The kids show Ravage and his brothers the island's beauty. The kids show them the best places, the waterfall, the hot-springs, the beach, hidden caves, and the snowy areas. Rumble and Frenzy enjoyed the snow area as they play snowballs with the Ice Predacon Sparklings but end up being buried in the snow and some adult predacons had to dig them out. Ravage would keep an optic on them, because his brothers get into a lot of trouble.

Once the tour was over, they headed back to the Predacon Square, aka the big dormant volcano, and rest at the soft grass. Damien was teaching Rumble and Frenzy how to do cards. Ravage was sitting beside Skyhowl as they watched the kids play a bit. Val and her little creatures were napping on the soft grass while Aggie, Quinn, and Gem have girl talk. Ravage notices Rocco looking at him, he always finds the ferret strange.

"What are you looking at?" Ravage mutters at Rocco.

"You, kitty boy." Rocco spoked sarcastically.

Ravage jumped in shock with a loud yell. That caught everyone's attention of the others, Ravage looks at Rocco with wide and shock eyes as he points a claw digit at him. "How can you talk! Creatures in Earth don't talk!"

"Ah, correction, I was once a powerful wizard named-" Before Rocco could finished his sentence when Gem beats him too it, but her explanation was in a dull tone.

"He was once called a wizard named Rocco Smitchetz, which is a ridiculous last name. He was the 'greatest' wizard of them all." Gem finger quoted the 'greatest' and continuous. "Then a Shaman named Zosia turned him into a ferret after she stopped his stupid plan by turning all humans into animal slaves. And she locked him up in a cage and gave him to a Witchdoctor name Devlin Skull, who is a friend of ours."

Ravage and his brothers looked at her in confusion as she added. "Long story."

"Wait, there's magic here?" Ravage asked.

"Ya got that right." Said a malicious voice. Ravage turned around and his optics widen to see a blue human femme, checking her sharp nails. She glanced at him and smirks at him smugly. "What's wrong? Cat got your glossa?"

Ravage blinks at her with confused and shock expression on his face. Gem looks at Ravage and said. "That's Dark Twilight, she's Val's evil clone that can use dark and evil magic. And she's kind of Val's bodyguard."

"A demonic kind of bodyguard." Dark added with a devious smile.

"If you're a clone, where did you even come from?" Rumble asked Dark curiously.

Dark looks at him with an evil wide grin on her face.

* * *

 ** _*Five minutes later*_**

"And that's how I came to the world, killing people and shits, and all." Dark said with a grin.

Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy had their mouth dropped and were shaking in fear and disgust, Rumble and Frenzy were clinging at Ravage in fear. Their optics sometimes twitched as they tried to delete what they process but couldn't. Quinn made a facepalm, Aggie was covering her mouth with both of her hands, Gem and Damien cringed when they heard the story again, while Val and her creature friends had their ears covered with their hands/paws. Dark Twilight enjoys tormenting her victims. Skyhowl shook her helm at Dark before looking at Ravage, who looked at Ravage.

"I am so sorry about Dark Twilight's behavior. She always causes trouble." Skyhowl explains to Ravage, who was calming down.

Dark laughs and said. "Oh, come now, everyone loves it when I'm around."

"They cowered in fear when they see you." Skyhowl said.

Dark shrugs. "Not all of them, huntress, witch, kiddo, and kiddo's cousin doesn't fear me." Dark said.

"That's because they know how to deal with you." Skyhowl said with a sigh.

Dark snorts. "Pfft, at least Shetan understand my way." She said.

Gem, Quinn, Aggie, and Skyhowl groaned in annoyance. Ravage was confused on who is this Shetan. "Who is Shetan?"

"Shetan is a Babadook." Gem said. "And my familiar."

"What?" Ravage and his brothers asked unison.

Quinn looks at Gem and nodded. Gem nodded and took out her black dagger and said. "Shetan, unleash the nightmare!" Gem summons Shetan from the shadows. Shetan comes out and the three minicons stared at him in shock.

"Wow!" Rumble and Frenzy exclaims as they went over to Shetan and started poking him, which annoyed Shetan.

"Are there more magic?" Ravage asked the kids. The kids looked at each other and nodded as they called out their familiars.

"Come on Ouranós!"

"Amalthea, take the spotlight!"

"Araceli, stand by for battle!"

"It's pranking time Triple Ds!"

The kids called out their familiars

The magical Familiars came out as they looked at the new members of the island. Rumble and Frenzy awed at them while poking at Shetan, who was getting angry. Quinn notices this and said. "Stop poking Shetan, he's getting mad."

The two minicons stopped poking the angry Shetan as Rumble waves his servo at her. "Ah, relax, he doesn't seem to mind."

Then suddenly a shadow looms down at the two minicons. Ravage's optics widen in shock while the others made the looks, minus Val, her little creatures, and Dark. Dark was grining like a maniac with her arms crossed. Rumble and Frenzy were confused before turning around, their optics widen in horror to see a black dragon with white eyes that bore a hole in to their very spark. The dragon was actually Shetan, who got pissed by the two minicons and wanted payback. Shetan reared his head before letting out a loud roar on Rumble and Frenzy, who hugged each other and screamed like little girls. Once he stopped, the two runs towards Ravage and hides behind him in fear.

Dark Twilight laughs in amusement, "Oh man. You two should see your pathetic faces!" She exclaims happily. "Shetan should do this every day!"

Gem groans. "Dark, please don't encourage him!" She whines.

Dark waves at her. "You worry so much, Shetan is like a brother to me when we met."

* * *

 ***Flashback few weeks ago***

 **Val and Dark Twilight were at the Jurassic World's hidden beach, Val wanted Dark to meet her friends' Familiars. Dark was sitting on a rock, checking her nails with a bored expression on her face. Val was beside her as she looks at her bodyguard, wondering if she's okay.**

 **"How much more do I have to wait?" Dark asked boringly.**

 **Val was about to speak when she saw her friends with Vida and Devlin coming out of the corner. "There here." She said with a smile.**

 **Dark looks up and saw Vida before she glares at her and she glares back. "Hello, Huntress." Dark greeted sarcastically.**

 **"Demon." Vida replied dangerously.**

 **The two continues glaring at each other before turning away with their arms crossed. The kids blinked at them while Devlin shook her head at the two, they two hated each other when they fought at Mortem's island, even though Dark is now Val's protector, Vida and Dark hated each other's guts until the very end.**

 **"Call your familiars, so Dark can meet them." Devlin said to the kids.**

 **The kids nodded and called out tehri familiars. Dark watches plainly as she sees a Pegasus, a Unicorn, a Griffin, a Chimera, and…a Babadook? Dark looks at Shetan the babadook. She remembered correctly that Babadook loves to terrify its victims if they don't believe in him. The victims would slowly lose their minds and eventually killing themselves, and Dark like it. Grinning like an evil being, Dark went over to Shetan, who blinked at her, and said to him.**

 **"You and I are going be best of friends."**

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

"So that's how you two met." Ravage mutters as Rumble and Frenzy shakes in fear at Shetan's dragon form.

Dark laughs happily. "I know right? Best day ever!" She grins.

The kids, minus Val, sigh in annoyance. Then Aquarius came to them, they looked at her as she made her way towards them. Rumble and Frenzy looked at her dreamily, finding the predacon femme.

"Hi Aquarius!" Val waves at the predacon femme, who waved back.

Ravage turns to Skyhowl. "Who is she?"

"That's Aquarius, she's the adopted sparkling of our leader, Saphira. She is kind and brave, and she is a hybrid." Skyhowl said.

Ravage was confused. "Aquarius is a what?"

"A hybrid. Back at Cybertron, before the great cataclysm, hybrids were forbidden in the planet. If any predacons from different clans crossspark with one another, then they will be sentenced to be offline. Skyhowl said sadly. "It was never a safe place to live, we were glad that we stayed at Saphira's territory. Her territory allows hybrids to live while others wanted them dead."

Ravage looks at her with pity, he guessed that no one in Cybertron can have happy lives. Like him and his family, they suffered, a lot. Ravage and his siblings were forced to be gladiator fights with their creator, Soundwave. They fought other gladiators for survival and they have little amount of energon to eat. When the war broke, they thought they were winning, but they soon ended up being killed by Autobots. They couldn't go to the Well of Allspark, they were in a blank world with no way out until they saw a golden light that brought them back to life. And because of that, they have a new beginning.

"We are not all different after all." Ravage said. Skyhowl looks at him with wide eyes. "We all have painful past, but it all can be changed on the future."

Skyhowl made a small smile on her faceplate at Ravage who slowly smiles back. He felt his spark beat irregularly when Skyhowl smiles at him. Dark Twilight leans at the background and looks at the two with a blank look on her face with her arms crossed. She finds it repulsive yet amusing to watch.

"Wow, I guess kitty-cat is in love." Dark said mockingly.

Ravage hear this and nearly blushed before turning to her and yelled. "I am not!" Ravage realizes what he said and tries to say it right. "I mean, well…uh, never mind!" He exclaims with his face blushing blue. Rumble and Frenzy, who were still hiding behind him, snickered, but stopped when he gave them a warning growl.

Aquarius was standing beside Val and her little creatures. She blinks at the scene before clearing her vents, causing them to look at her. "My carrier and Diamond Silk wish to speak with you all." She said.

"Why?" Aggie asked curiously.

"Did someone die?" Dark asked plainly.

Aquarius looked at Dark in shock before shaking her helm. "Uh, no." Dark shrugs and lets out a 'meh' as Aquarius continues. "They wish to speak to you about the other lands of Earth."

"Why do they need to know?" Quinn asked.

"Because, they want the predacons to learn more about their new home from the outside."

* * *

 **Done, I know it's not much, but I tried. Now, remember the rules that I left out. Someone my deviantart told me about one of my PM user, the one who always pushing me around, was getting lonely due to fact I turn off my PM. I told her no more questions or spoilers or even favors. I gave her chances yet blew it again. But this is my final warning to her, I can open my PM IF she promised not to nagging me or begging me to chat with her.**

 **Our time periods are different. USA's morning is my country's night and our country's morning is the USA's night. I didn't get a good night sleep because of that and I get tired in my classes and nearly falling asleep.**

 **Do I make myself clear?**

 **D is signing off.**


	11. Long Lost Hope Part 2

**Thank you, Gabriel, for the voice characters in my Moana and the Night Fury crossover story. And Mariah, I can't use that idea about the battle suit of Primus, I have other plans. Goji, I don't play Subnautica, I heard it, but never played it.**

 **I wanted to thank again akana45 for the idea of the Dinobots and TheImmortalRevenant for her Oc Starfleet. You can find TheImmortalRevenant Oc, Starfleet, in her Deviantart. Thank you** **TheImmortalRevenant** **from Deviantart for letting me barrow her amazing character, Satrfleet.**

 **And there will be Autobots from the Transformers movies because they look cool. And on this chapter Muraco the Laboan/Werewolf guardian in my Little Girl and Mythical Creatures story is going to be in here. And remember, I rewrite chapter 7 and 8, Val and Antony didn't meet their grandmother yet, I repeat. They didn't meet Vanessa yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Long Lost Hope Part 2**

Silas was standing at the edge of the platform as he looks down at the cybertronian femme on the berth, the pod that has the Japanese girl was making sure to keep that she stays alive temporarily in order to make the transfer. The transfer means that they will put her mind on the body of the cybertronian femme and use a microchip to control her, like if she was his puppet, but to him. He sees her as a tool of destruction. Silas walks away towards the computers, showing the girl's pulse and her vitals. The girl will live, but in a different body.

"How's Sleeping Beauty?" Silas asked the scientist.

The scientist looks at Silas and said. "She's doing fine, sir. In just a few more minutes, she will be ready."

"She'd better be." Silas said as he looks at the monitors. "Prepare the transplant. Project Shinobi must start." He ordered before walking away.

The soldiers prepare the transplant, they attached wires on the cybertronian femme, and attached the other parts on the pod with the Japanese girl. The scientist types something on the keyboard, the screen shows the two bodies of Cybertronian femme and the Japanese girl, the girl has blue energy on her body while the cybertronian femme was blanked. This explains the energy signatures on both females, the girl has energy while the femme's body has none, but the transplant will change that. The soldiers moved away as the scientist holds the lever and looks at two being bellow the platform.

"Do it." Silas ordered.

Nodding, the scientist pulled the lever and electric sparks came to the wires and computers. The electric pulse went towards the two being and shook their bodies. The monitor was beeping loudly as the screen in the computer shows the bodies of the two females, the girl's energy drops and was soon past to the cybertronian femme. Smokes were coming from the machine as the transplant was nearly done.

"Sir! The machine is overloading. It's going to blow if we don't shut it down." A scientist said.

"No! We are not stopping until the transplant is complete!" Silas ordered loudly.

The monitors beeped loudly, and warning signs appeared on the computers as smokes came from the tech. The screen of the computer shows the femme's body was complete with the energy that was transferred by the girl. The the femme's snapped opens her glowing optics and the computers and engine exploded, and everyone took covered as smoke covered the whole base. The smoke slowly clears the base and sparks were heard, everyone slowly got up from their spot. The some slowly clears and there was a figure standing in front of the berth. Silas coughs a bit from the smoke as he made his way towards the figure slowly, then two blue lights came from the figure and the smoke cleared to reveal the femme, standing on tall with not emotions in her optics.

Silas walked over to her with no fear or terror in his eyes as he made his way through her. The soldiers pointed their guns at her, ready to fire if she tries to attack. But she didn't even move, she just stand there, looking at the wall blankly. Silas was in front of her as he looks up to the femme with serious eyes.

"Eyes on me, soldier." He ordered.

The femme looks down at him blankly, her dull optics stared at him with a void of emptiness. Silas smirked, the control chip in her neck, it will help Silas and his men to control her to find and attack any Cybertronian life forms. But first, she needs to be trained to be a ruthless killer and an obedient soldier.

"Good girl. You will be perfect as our weapon." Silas smirks evilly before he glanced at the pod with the lifeless body of the girl, it's useless to be even be here. "Get rid of the body, we got what we need." Silas ordered before turning towards the femme. "You, follow me." Silas command before walking away.

The femme did as she was told and follows Silas like a puppet as a soldier opens the pod and picks up the girl's body bridal style and hides it away, leaving no evidence of her to be found.

* * *

"You want us to show the predacons about Earth?" Quinn asked as she and the other kids were in Mercury and are now in the control room with Diamond Silk, Sage, Foxtrot, and Saphira. They were called here so that the predacons can learn about their new home.

Saphira nodded. "Yes. It is for the best considering we barely know about Earth's resources, we need to know by you five."

Sage agrees. "She is right, they have to know your home planet, so they can have advantage against any Decepticons that might come by."

Then Dark Twilight came out of the ring and stands beside Val, the demonic bodyguard snorts at the idea. "It should be the other way around, Sagie, the predacons can just burn them to a crisp with the fire and tear them to pieces if they want to. Those Deceptidorks can't stand a chance against the predacons." She said with a grin, imagining the Decepticons being burn to their death.

Foxtrot, who was crossing her arms, shook her helm in annoyance at Dark. "They can do that, but the Decepticons may have upgraded their weapons that can destroy us and the predacons.

Dark shrugs with her arms cross. "Meh, suit yourself." She said dully.

Aggie looks over to Diamond Silk. "If ye all want to know about Earth, ye should look at the Internet to find out more."

"We did, but it's not enough for the predacons to be ready to see the outside world yet." Sage added up.

"So, basically we're giving the predacons around the world tour to see the Earth humans do and stuff?" Damien asked.

"In a way, yes." Diamond Silk said.

Damien grins and said, "So? Which country are we going to take them first?"

"Jamaica!" Rocco said to the corner, wearing a Jamaican beanie hat with black dreadlocks and sunglasses.

Everyone, minus Val, Damien, and little creatures, stared at Rocco blankly, that ferret never learns to keep his mouth shut, which irritates Foxtrot a lot. "What? It's a great start."

"You just want to go there so you can flirt with the girls in their bikinis." Gem said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Jamaica! Jamaica! Jamaica!" Rocco chanted as he sways his body left to right. "Jamaica! Jamaica! Jamai-"

"Mercury." Foxtrot suddenly said. A hidden door appeared on top of Mercury and a glass tube came before trapping Rocco in. Rocco was shock that he was in the glass tube and started yelling but there was no sound coming from it, the others look at a mute screaming Rocco in the glass happily.

Gem looks up and asked Mercury. "Sound proof glass?"

" _Sound proof glass."_ Mercury repeated.

"Nice." Gem grins.

Foxtrot clears her vent, and everyone turns to her, "Right. As I was saying, we will need you five to give the predacons a tour on your home."

"Great plan." Dark said sarcastically. "Why don't you let them all be expose to humanity."

"We are not going to expose them, Dark." Diamond Silk said. "We have gears that can help them blend in their surroundings and hide their signatures to prevent any Decepticons from finding them."

Dark stared at Diamond Silk blankly with her arms still crossed, she almost sounds like Vida, but as an adult robotic kind of way. "Whatever you say, Silkie."

"Please don't call me that." Diamond Silk said in annoyance.

"I do I what I want." Dark said a bit rudely.

Diamond Silk sighs in annoyance, Dark almost acts like her sister, Airachnid, but worst and more irritating, "Just please don't make things hard for the predacons."

"I keep no promises." Dark added and Diamond Silk almost face palmed.

Quinn, being the responsible one, asked the adults politely. "So, when should we start the tour?"

"Well, considering that you five have school, we will start at Friday afternoon." Sage suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan, but what about our uncle?" Gem asked, "He'll probably be worried about us if we always go out."

"She's right, our dad will be wondering about us too." Quinn added.

"Jay will probably want some answers about me always going somewhere." Damien rubs the back of his neck.

"Then tell them." Diamond Silk said. The kids turn to her in confusion, weren't they supposed to keep them a secret. Diamond Silk looks at the kids gently, "Your family has the right to know about us, they will understand why we are here, but they must promise they will keep us a secret."

Val smiles happily. "They can keep your secret! They'll promise!"

"Yeah, we're only going to tell Owen, Barry, our dad, Claire, Carl, Wu, and Mr. Masrani." Quinn listed out.

Gem added, "But we're not telling Hoskins about this."

"Definitely not telling Hoskins." Aggie agreed along with the others.

Saphira smiles. "It is settled then, we will be going on a trip with you, young ones."

The kids cheered while Dark just shrugs before returning to the ring, they must make plans on which country they should go first and what should they tell their guardians. Saphira walks towards outside to announce about their tour with the kids. Diamond Silk, Foxtrot, and Sage went back to work, and preparing themselves for the trip.

* * *

Optimus was walking towards Ratchet. The medic was working on a synthetic energon to replace their low supply of energon. They're only hope is that Racthet can perfect the synthetic energon. Their humans were at school, they will be here a little late since Jack has work, Raf must be home to study for a test, and Miko has detention again. Optimus worries about his family, they need to be ready for any Decepticons from coming. Ever since they came to Earth, they've been fighting Decepticons and searching for any energon to restock their supplies. Then there was an alarm from the computer and Ratchet came to check, the others went to the computer they saw an Autobot identification beacon, the signal is coming from a restricted band near Earth's atmosphere.

"There's an autobot here?" Bulkhead asked in surprise yet happiness.

"It could be false beacon from a 'con." Arcee said, narrowing her optics.

Optimus looks at the screen and thinks, they do not know if it's a trap or an Autobot that needs help. So, without hesitation, Optimus looks at his team and said. "We must check the area if it's a friend or foe. Ratchet, prepare the med-bay."

Ratchet nodded before he opens the groundbridge to the location where the signal came from. They went in and were in a forest area of Alberta, Canada. There were many trees and plant life, there was even some pack of wolves walking about. They activate their blasters, keeping caution

"Be on your guard." Optimus spoke quietly. They nodded as they search for the autobot. They make sure that they are in high alert for any signs of Decepticons, Smokescreen was searching around when he saw something watching him, he turns around and saw an animal that the humans called a wolf, but it is not a regular wolf that he sees in the datapads or those nature documentaries the human sparklings watched. The wolf has grey/black fur and a bushy tail, it has three sharp claws on each hand. One of them serves as the thumb, while the others serve as the fingers. The jaw has four hinges and it looks like it can open outward, it almost resembles a human but bigger, and it has claw necklace with two feathers. The strange wolf's yellow eyes look at Smokescreen. The rookie has no idea why the wolf was looking at him for, then he notices the wolf turns its head and points its snout on the path ahead before turning around and runs off. Smokescreen was confused but decided to follow the direction where the strange wolf was pointing and headed towards it. The others notice this and follows him as they went to a rocky area. As they got close to the tress, they were soon attacked.

"It's an ambush!" Smokescreen yelled as he and the others took cover behind a big rock. They blast towards the direction where the shot came, followed by more shot by their attackers.

"TAKE THAT YOU CONS!" a light 'cockney voice shouted out.

" _Cons?_ " Smokescreen thought when he heard that. He quickly stood and yelled, "WE'RE NOT CONS!"

"OH YEAH, THEN WHAT ARE YA!? MY CARRIER?!" Another voice mocked that sounded almost British.

"WE'RE AUTOBOTS!" Smokescreen yelled as he raised his arms up. The attacked stopped and there was a dead silence, everyone didn't know what's going to happen next until they saw figures coming out from the undergrowth to reveal Ironhide, Sunstrek, Sideswipe, Hound, Crosshair, Drift, Jazz, Prowl, Leadfoot Mudflap and Skids, Hot Rod, Bluestreak, Jolt, Mirage, Topspin, Roadbuster, and Leadfoot.

"No way." Sunstreak said in shock to see other Autobots. "Bee?!"

Bee runs towards Sunstreak and gives him a bear hug as he lets out happy beeps, saying. " _Sunstreak! You're alive!_ "

"Hey, watch the paint!" Sunstreak yelled with a grin.

As Bee lets go, the others came to them. Wheeljack and Bulkhead grinned when they saw Topspin, Roadbuster, and Leadfoot, those three are their fellow Wreckers along with Hound and Crosshair.

"How did you guys get here?" Smokescreen asked curiously.

"It wasn't easy." Prowl stated, "It took me vorns to find some refuge, I was lucky to find some, and located Earth where you guys are."

"And now the gang is back together." Ironhide said as he turns his arm to a blaster, "When do we kick some Decepticon afts?" Ironhide grins excitingly.

Optimus placed his servo on Ironhide's shoulder, "In due time, Ironhide, but I think it's best that you all need to be checked by Ratchet."

Sideswipe and Sunstreak groaned in annoyance. "Do we have too?" They both whined like sparklings.

"We have too, otherwise, Ratchet will start lecturing us again." Mirage said.

The Terror Twins grumbled as Optimus comlinks Ratchet, "Ratchet, send in a groundbridge. We have new allies in our base." A groundbridge opens and they all entered with their comrades for the battle against the war. Smokescreen was about to enter but stops and turns around to see the starnge

As they entered the groundbridge, the strange wolf was standing near a hill, looking at Smokescreen. Smokescreen doesn't know what to say, but if wasn't for that wolf, he and the others wouldn't meet their comrades. So, slowly lifting a servo, he waves at the wolf with a smile, it sounds strange for him to thank a wolf, but surprisingly, the wolf nodded and runs off somewhere. Smokescreen blinked but shrugs as he enters the groundbridge as it closes. The wolf was running towards the mountain, jumping from logs and bushes before it climbs a tree and jumps off a branch to branch. It then lands on the ground and headed towards a hut. There was an old Native American man, he wears like the cloths of a shaman. There was a staff with feathers and a deer skull was beside him. The wolf went towards the entrance and sits down and lowered its body. It began to shrink, the fur on its body disappeared, the claws and jaws began to shrink. In a few second, the wolf was replaced with a human Native American boy, he's twelve years old and is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a wide collar, black pants and shoes, and the necklace was still on. The old man looks at the boy as he stood up from the ground.

"Muraco, I see you show them their allies." The old man said as he grabs his staff and stood up.

Muraco nodded and turns to look at the forest from above, "Yes. One of them seems different from the rest." Muraco said before turning to the shaman who is now standing beside him. "Achak, are they going to be a threat to our home?"

Achak shook his head. "No, Muraco, they are here to help the ones in need." He said as he looks to the blue sky, "They have yet to learn about the truth of their home and how the war really happened."

"Why can't you tell them, Achak?" Muraco asked curiously.

Achak turns to him and said mysteriously. "A being of shadow and hate will help them learn the truth." Achak then points his staff at the forest, "Now, go. Patrol the boarders to see any intruders try to disturb the balance of nature."

Muraco looks at the forest and nodded before running towards the path in full speed. Achak brought his staff back and looks at the trees, they've gone quiet, no birds chirping. "Darkness is coming to our home." He mutters before turning to the tree lines. "War is coming." Achak said to an unknown hooded figure near the trees.

* * *

Val and Celestia were sitting on Daisy's head with her scraplet named Kirit, floating beside them as they watch Foxtrot and Skyhowl work, the two were checking a weird energy signature, it wasn't from here or anywhere of Earth. Foxtrot's sparkeater, Daisy, was sleeping nearby with Val on her head. Val's friends were planning what country they should go on their trip while making an explanation to their guardians. Foxtrot and Skyhowl were having a problem with the energy signature, Foxtrot thought it was a bug in the system.

"Mistress Foxtrot?" Skyhowl looks at her mentor and Foxtrot looks at her. "This energy signature is getting closer and for some reason it is coming here."

"I know, Skyhowl, but I am not certain if this energy signature is from Earth." Foxtrot said as she walks over to a round and big object connected to the wall of Mercury.

"What is that?" Skyhowl asked, walking towards her.

"A groundbridge," Foxtrot explained. "It was supposed to send bots to any places or planets, but it stopped working after the crash."

"Did you try to fix it?" Val asked as Daisy went over to them.

"Try to but it's still not working." The orange femme said with a sigh.

"Can I help?" Val slides off Daisy's head with Celestia and Kirit, "I can use my powers to fix it."

Foxtrot taps her chin, "That could work." She mutters. "But I don't know if there will be side effect."

" _Unknown energy reaching 88%,_ " Mercury's voice echoed in the ship. Foxtrot and Skyhowl went over to the computers to heck on the energy signature. Val, on the other hand, went over to the transporter and looked at it. It was very big compared to her and the others, she wonders if the groundbridge can be better use in traveling for the predacons, so that Val wouldn't over use her portal power. Val walks towards the groundbridge curiously with Celestia and Kirit following her. Val placed her hand on the side of the groundbridge and felt something connection with it. Her ring glowed a bit, meaning Dark Twilight could tell something was wrong.

" _Kiddo, there's gonna be trouble._ " Dark sad through Val's mind. Before Val could think further, her golden dragon markings appeared, Val didn't know what was happening until the bridged started to flicker with electrical sparks. Val, Kirit, and Celestia saw this and backs away quickly as Val's markings started to glow brightly.

"Foxtrot!" Val called the orange femme in fear.

Foxtrot and Skyhowl stopped on what they are doing and looked at Val, and then they notice the bridge starting to open!

"Valentina, get out of there!" Foxtrot yelled out.

But it was too late, the bridge opened suddenly and started to suck anything into it. Foxtrot grabs hold on to the computer and Skyhowl uses her claws to grip on to the ground, preventing from getting sucked in. Daisy was able to bite to a post and holds on. But Val, Celestia, and Kirit weren't so lucky, they were near the portal and were sucked in!

"Valentina!" Foxtrot yelled while Skyhowl watched in horror as Val screams with Celestia, and Kirit, the three got sucked in the portal and was sent to another area. The bridge shuts down completely and the energy was gone. Once the comosion was over, Foxtrot quickly went to the computer and tries to find Val, Kirit, and Celestia, but their signatures couldn't be found.

"Skyhowl! Call the others, now!" Foxtrot orders.

Nodding, Skyhowl transforms into her beast mode and runs off to call for help. Foxtrot types on the controls as she tries to find the three signatures. She just hopes she could find them before something happen.

She just hopes.

* * *

Val, Celestia, and Kirit were screaming on top of their lungs as they continued to fall on the swirling vortex. Kirit was clinging on Celestia and Celestia was hugging Val with her life, they saw light from the end. They were soon got out of the portal and they landed roughly on solid metal ground. When the portal closes behind them, Val sat up quickly and rubs her behind as she looks around.

She was in a waste land full of destroyed metal buildings and streets, Val knows she's in Cybertron. Her eyes widen when realizes that there is no oxygen in this planet, but for some reason, she could breathe easily. Val was confused before turning towards Celestia and her eyes widen in shock to see Celestia struggling to breathe the atmosphere.

"Celestia!" Val exclaims as she rushes towards her dragon and holds her close. Kirit was worried about Celestia as the dragon hatchling was struggling to breathe. Val's eyes began to water as Celestia was struggling to breathe, then suddenly, Celestia's crystal flashed a light and Celestia gasped before she breathes normal, adjusting to the new air source. Celestia looks at Val, looking okay, and Val hugs her dragon close. Kirit joins in the hug, knowing his friend is okay. Dark Twilight got out of the ring and looks around.

"This place look like shit." She mutters. "Who knew they can cause this much damage."

Val stood up with Celestia in her arms and Kirit still hugging Celestia. Val tries to open her portal power, but for some reason it wouldn't let her. "Dark, somethings wrong with my powers."

"No duh, and there's no way I can teleport us back."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too far on Earth." Dark said. "And I didn't get a chance to study the portal to let us go back home."

"What are we going to do?" Val asked Dark Twilight.

Dark looks around and notices a building that's half destroyed yet looks okay to live on. "We should go rest there, I'll try and contact the others." Dark said before she slowly turns into a big wolf with dark blue markings. " _Get on, kiddo._ " Dark sends a telepathic message to Val.

Nodding, Val gets on Dark with Celestia and Kirit. Dark stood and runs towards the building, the three little ones hold on to Dark as she dodges many falling parts of buildings, she jumps over to pipes, climbing off rubbles, and runs towards a long bridge. The bridge was long and is connected to another city. Val recognize the city from Sage's lectures, the city is called Kaon. Kaon was the industrial heart of Cybertron, where nameless members of the low castes toiled endlessly. Even back then, Kaon was a dark, smoking mess of a city that was impossible to navigate without the Communication Grid. Val remembers that Sage told her the High Council ignored the emerging gladiatorial combat in the areas surrounding Kaon, acknowledging it was the inhabitants' only escape in their lives. And then Megatron took control of the gladiators and formed the Decepticons, Kaon is his base.

They entered the city and Val, Celestia, and Kirit saw a big mech statue, he has a big arm canon on his right arm, showing off his power. Val and Celestia felt scared when she saw that statue, they know that mech is Megatron. He looks scary and he has a serious temper. Dark twilight enters the building, it was rundown, but it was still standing. Dark runs pass some scattered weapons, rubble, and some holes. She jumps over a hole and headed towards a room, she stops when she and the others saw some pods destroyed or not. Dark walks towards them and Val could feel two presences on two pods at the corner, Dark went to it and lets the little ones get off her. The four saw dinosaur robots in stasis. One was a grey Velociraptor with yellow/gold feathers and claws. And the other one was a red and black Spinosaurus. They can tell they were both females and were in stasis for a long time. Val was about to touch one and then suddenly her golden dragon markings appeared, causing a gold static to touch the pod. That static caused the pods to glow and opened.

Val gasps in shock as Dark, still in her wolf form, grabs the back of Val's hoodie and brings Celestia and Kirit on her back as she jumps over a rubble to take cover. The room was covered in steam as two giants get out of there pods, the two shakes their body and looked at each other.

"Who are you?" asked the female Velociraptor.

"Arma, you?" the Spinosaurus answered in a rude tone.

"Starfleet!" the Velociraptor said in an energetic voice.

"…Right." Arma rolled her red optics.

Val peeks a bit, Dark was still in her wolf form as Celestia and Kirit were trying to peek through the rubble. Kirit was about to fly when he accidentally bumped into some pieces of metal that fall, causing a loud **'CLANG!'**. The two femmes sharply looked at the pod where the others were hiding.

"What was that?!" Starfleet asked in surprise.

"Don't know, but let's find out." Arma growled as she started stalking towards the spot and Starfleet followed Arma's advice and stalked over to spot as well. Val, Celestia, and Kirit began to be scared when Dark turns into her regular form and jumps out from the hiding spot.

"Yo!" Dark gave them a wink.

"Who the frag are you?!" Arma asked rudely.

Dark made a mocking bow, "Dark Twilight, demonic clone and bodyguard of Valentina." She introduces herself.

"Who?" Arma asked in confusion.

Dark smirks and lifts her index finger, Val was lifted from the ground and was floating in midair. "This is Valentina, but she can be called Val."

Amara looks at Val in shock as if she never saw a human before, which is true. Dark brings Val to her and carries her. Starfleet was in front of them with a smile. "Hello!" Starfleet greeted cheerfully.

Val didn't greet back instead she looks at her with wide and shock eyes. She didn't know robot dinosaurs could talk, the predacons at the island never talked in their beast form just their bot form. Val looks at the two femmes peering down at her.

"Is that a human?" Arma looks at Val in shock.

"Yup." Dark said casually.

"She's sooooo cute!" Starfleet chirps happily.

"Humans can't live here." Arma informed. "There's no oxygen."

Dark smirks and chuckles. "Kiddo is no ordinary human, she's different."

"Different how?" Arma asked, narrowing her optics.

"Kiddo here, belongs to an ancient alien race that died many years ago but one of them escaped and started a family with a human to make the blood line continue." Dark explains as she sets Val down.

"Hmph… that would explain her breathing here," Arma snorts. "So, how did you get here?"

Dark explained everything to Arma and Starfleet everything how they got here by Foxtrot's bridge that went crazy. Arma and Starfleet listens to her as she finished.

"Will your friends bring you back?" Arma asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure Foxy has a plan for it." Dark said.

"Can't Val just make a portal with her powers?" Starfleet tilts her head.

"Tried to but her powers are preventing her to do it." Dark said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe she has to do something like a dumb quest."

"So…what is her quest?" Starfleet lowered her snout.

Val thinks and explains. "Well, at first I thought it was freeing you guys, but I can fell few more presences here."

"Can we help?" Starfleet looks at her cheerfully while Arma looks at her as if she grown a second head.

"Wow, wow, wow, who's said _we_?" Arma looks at Starfleet. "I never sign up for this…this…crazy team!"

"But _she_ ," Starfleet points at Val with her claw, "Freed _us_ and _we_ owe her, big time."

Laugh lets out a chuckle, "Oh, ho, ho. Burn."

Arma glares at Dark before staring at Starfleet for a while, dreading to believe she's right, before letting out a loud sigh. "Fine! I'll help out and once I'm done helping I'm out of here."

"Deal!" Starfleet chirps.

"Great, just let me get C and Kirit." Dark said as she snaps her fingers, causing Celestia and Kirit to be on her shoulders. Arma and Starfleet were shock to see them, especially a scraplet, but seeing the scraplet friendly, they're okay with that.

Arma looks at Val, "Alright V, lead us to the ones that needs help." She said.

Nodding, Val points at the direction where they need to go, they went out of the room and towards the halls, Arma and Starfleet followed them from behind. They entered a strange area where a big pit filled with water or at least it was water. Arma sniffs at it before jerking her head away.

"Toxic." She snarls, "I don't think a survivor is there."

"There is a survivor," Val said. "He's in there and is in stasis."

Dark puts Val down as the little girl went to the toxic water, she kneels-down and lets a single tear fell off her eye and landed on the toxic water. The water then became clear as glass, showing it was safe to be use. Val looks at Dark and nodded, Dark nodded back as she puts Kirit and Celestia down before she and Val went towards the water. Arma notices this and got pretty good idea on what they are going to do.

"Please tell me you two are not going to jump there?" Arma asked the two

With that said, Val and Dark jumped in water with a splash before swimming down, Arma stared blankly before looking at the energetic and excited Starfleet, "You're not thinking of…"

Without any warning, Starfleet quickly runs back before charging towards the water as she jumps high and yelled cheerfully. "Geronimo!" before making a big splash. That splash hit Arma, Celestia, and Kirit. The three were soaked and wet, Arma was annoyed at that Velociraptor femme.

"Great just great," Arma mutters sarcastically as she shakes the water off her, Celestia and Kirit dry themselves too, and they waited for the three femmes to come up.

Meanwhile Val uses her water powers to breathe underwater, Dark was helping Val swim properly and Starfleet was swimming next to them. They swam deeper to the water and found a huge mech with one arm and he was grafted to the wall by some sort of substance. He wasn't dead but in stasis.

Starfleet uses her sharp claw servos to cut the mech free from his trapped. Val saw his floating arm and tugs at Dark's arm and points at the floating mechanical arm. Dark saw this and nodded as she swims over to the arm and grabs it. Starfleet carries the unconscious mech to the surface where Arma waits for them.

"Have a nice swim?" Arma asked sarcastically as she helps Starfleet to bring up the injured mech. Dark brought the arm up and helps Val up.

"Kind of." Starfleet puts the mech down. "Val, do you think you can fix him?" She asked the little girl.

Nodding, Val went over to the mech's body and looks at him. His body was damage badly and needs a lot of work. Val knew he needs a new form to survive. Thinking of a species she knew predacons were out since the mech might not be suited. So, she decided to make his new form to a dinosaur! Closing her eyes and touching the Mech's body, Val's golden markings appeared and the mech's body started to heal. His arm was attached back to his body and he started to shift a bit. As Val finished, the Mech's optics flickered and he slowly sits up and rubbed his helm.

"Ugh…my head," he mutters before looking at Arma, Starfleet, Dark, Celestia, and Val. "Who are you four?"

"I'm Val." Val smiled before pointing at the femmes, Celestia, Kirit, and Dark, "And these are Dark, Celestia, Arma, Starfleet, and Kirit." Starfleet waves at him with a cheerful smile while Arma just snorts. Dark gave him a wink and Celestia chirps at him. But the mech was looking at Kirit with wide and horror optics as he stared at the scraplet in fear. "Don't worry, Kirit is tamed, right Kirit?"

Kirit chirps kindly at the mech who slowly calms down and then he looks at himself, knowing that he has change. "What happen to me?"

"Your body was really banged up," Arma said looking at him, "Val had no choice but to…upgrade you."

The mech didn't know what she means but he wanted to know what his upgrade was. Without thinking, the mech transforms into an Apatosaurus. He was shocked to see this, and he looks at Val, "How…why…you…"

"I had to save you," Val said as she was in the brink of tears. She didn't have a choice. she couldn't leave him and die.

The big mech's optics softens at the little girl. He transforms back and gently pats her head, "It is okay. I'll learn to like it." He said. Smiling, Val went over to him and hugs his massive leg. The big mech smiled as he pets her head gently with his servo. Starfleet awed at them with her hands holding together. Arma just rolled her optics under her red visor. Dark wanted to puke at this scene but chose not too.

"Okay, who's next to being rescued?" Arma suddenly asked, crossing her arms.

Val lets go of the mech's legs, "The others are somewhere in a distance." She said.

"Alright, let's not keep our _guests_ waiting." Arma said before transforming to her Dino form followed by Starfleet. Dark turns herself to a wolf and the mech transforms into his beast mode and lowered his head. "Hop on, Val." He said.

Nodding, Val gets on the mech's head with Celestia and Kirit, and they all head off towards another direction. Val hangs on to the mech's head as they went outside.

"By the way, what's your name?" Val asked the mech.

"The names Sludge." He said as they continued to run towards the Sea of Rust. It wasn't a pretty place to live, to Dark standard, she loves it here. They walked around to find any survivors until they heard voices, they quickly hide behind some rubble as they listened to the voices.

"Grimlock?! Grimlock?!" shouted a loud yet irritating voice called.

Val could feel Sludge's eyes widen in shock. "Swoop?" He whispered.

"Who's Swoop?" Val asked quietly.

"Swoop is one of my teammates from Lightning Strike Coalition. I thought he and the others perished when we were attacked." Sludge explained quietly. "I didn't know they survived."

"Swoop, calling out Grimlock is not going to work." Strong and tough voice said.

"I agree with Slug." A tired voice agreed.

"Slug? Snarl?" Sludge peeks out with Val, Celestia, and Kirit still on his head. Dark, Arma, and Starfleet peeked out as well. They saw Swoop, Slug and an injured Snarl were looking for someone aka Grimlock. Swoop was searching frantically, looking under metal, buildings, and more metal.

"Swoop, he's not under there." Slug informed helping an injured Snarl.

"Hey, he could be stuck under the rubble and we might miss him."

"Not the brightest in the group, is he?" Arma whispered to Sludge.

"Yeah…" Sludge mutters out.

Swoop jumps up to the rubble where Val and her friends were hiding and said. "If we find him, we're gonna get out of here and kick some Decepticons' rear ends!"

Curious, Val pokes her head out next to Swoop and asked, "Why?"

That action scared Swoop causing him to let out an 'AH!' in surprise as he fell off the rubble, he landed on his back as he let out a painful groan. Val looks down at Swoop's hurt state curiously with Kirit and Celestia. Arma and Dark watched in amusement while Starfleet holds her laughter. Sludge smirks at that. He was still mad of them for leaving him in the cave. He was lucky that Val, Starfleet and Arma were there to save him.

Not long, Slug and Snarl came over to help their friend but stopped when they saw Val. They were shock to see a human in their home planet and still breathing like she lived here!

"You're a human!" Snarl looks at her surprised.

"Part human." Val corrected.

"Wait what?" Snarl looks at Val as if she grew a second head.

"She's from an alien race that died out eons ago." Sludge came out from hiding with Val on her head.

"Sludge!" Swoop shot up, "You're alive!"

"No thanks to you guys." Sludge said a bit angrily. "You, guys left me."

"Hey! We were under attack!" Swoop defended, "We didn't know you were left behind!"

"Shut your whining mouth!" Arma ordered as she, Dark, and Starfleet came out from the rubble in their beast mode. Swoop's mouth dropped when he saw two femmes, he fixes himself and went over to the femmes.

"Hello there!" He greeted with a grin. "You gals can call me Swoo-" Swoop got a punch on the faceplate by Arma causing him to fall on back, "Ow!"

Starfleet giggles while Val tilts her head curiously, and Dark and Sludge burst into laughter when Swoop attempt to win the femmes' sparks.

"Never flirt with us!" Arma snarls as Swoop made a weak thumb up.

Val, Celestia, and Kirit slides down from Sludge's back and landed next to Starfleet, "So…is that everyone?" Starfleet asked.

"No," Val looks at a destroyed tower. "There's another one on that tower."

Slug looks at the tower and his optics grew wide, "That's where Grimlock was!"

"You mean…Grimlock is alive!" Swoop exclaims.

"Yes…who's Grimlock?" Val looks at the Lightning Strike Coalition.

"He's our leader and he was the one who destroyed that tower." Slug explained, "We thought he perish, but we knew he's still alive."

"Well, your leader is still alive." Arma said.

"What are we waiting for?!" Swoop transformed to a Pteranodon, "Let's go!" he yelled.

Before he could take off, Arma grabbed his leg and roughly pulls Swoop down. The Pteranodon let out a painful "OW!" as he sits up, "What was that for?!"

"Don't rush to conclusion." She said sternly, "We should go there on foot."

"What?!"

"I agree with Arma," Starfleet said, "I mean, who knows what creatures that were left behind here!"

"B-b-but!"

"No buts." Slug came over to Arma, "We should follow her advice."

Swoop sighs, "Fine!"

Nodding, everyone transforms into their beast modes, but Snarl had trouble due to his injuries. Val saw his trouble and skips over to Snarl and touched his leg, her golden marking appeared, and she healed his injury in a second, that action shocked the rest of the Lightning Strike Coalition.

"How did she do…?" Swoop didn't finish when Arma cuts him off.

"We'll explain it along the way, right now let's find you injured leader."

Nodding, Sludge lowered his head, so Val can get on. Val, Celestia, and Kirit got on Sludge as they all headed towards the tower. Val looks at the waste land as the Dinobots and Dark continued their journey, Swoop introduces himself and others and about them being called Dinobots, continued their destination. Val took a nap for a while with Kirit and Celestia, Dark could sense strange presence on the planet, dark presence to be exact. They reached to their destination and Seldge gently shake his head to wake up Val, Celestia, and Kirit just in time. They slide off Sludge and they look at the half-destroyed tower.

"I don't think we'll survive." Arma said as she transforms back to her alt mode as well as the others.

"And why's that?" Swoop asked. To answer his question, Arma place one her peds on the platform, it made contact and the platform falls off to the bottomless pit. Swoop gulps in fear as he hides behind Slug, "I get your answer." He mutters fearfully.

"We need someone smaller than us." Slug said.

"Yeah, really small." Dark agreed with Slug.

All optics/eyes were on Val, Celestia, Kirit, the little ones look at them innocently, "What?" Val asked until she realizes what they meant, "Oh…"

Few seconds later, Val, Celestia, and Kirit carefully walked over to the nearest platform and climbed to it slowly, Kirit was helping them the best way he could, due to his small size, he can walk around easily. Swoop was supporting them by flying above while cheering, "You can do it!" or "Don't look down!" or "Watch your step!"

But he wasn't really helping at all, he only made tings worst for them and Val nearly stumbled on a wobbly platform. Then they saw something buried under the destroyed tower. Carefully and ever so gently, the three went under a small hole in the rubble, they were lucky to be so small, as they crawl towards the source. After a few minutes of crawling they saw something and went to it, they gasp when they saw a robotic T. Rex.

"That must be Grimlock." Val whispers to Celestia and Kirit who nodded. Val crawls over to Grimlock and tries to reach him. Val struggles to touch him, her little hand tries to touch his metal. Celestia and Kirit looked at each other and nodded as they give Val a gentle push and Val was able to touch Grimlock's metal head and then her golden dragon markings appeared. Grimlock's body glowed brightly and the next thing they knew, Grimlock's optics glowed as he slowly got up while making the rumble fall off him. Celestia and Kirit hugged Val and she hugs them back as she curls herself to a ball to shield them from the rubble, Grimlock freed himself and them out of the rubble before Grimlock lets out a powerful roar that echoes through the wastelands. Once he stopped, Val, Celestia, and Kirit looked at him with wide eyes/optics. Grimlock notices them and looks down at the little ones.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice.

"V-Val…and this is Celestia and K-Kirit." Val stuttered as Grimlock looms down at them.

"You saved me…why?" He asked, trying not to be all threatening.

Before Val was about to speak, Swoop suddenly flews down and yelled, "Grimlock! You're alive!"

Grimlock looks up, "Swoop! Where are the others?" He ordered.

"They're alright! Sludge is alive! And we have two hot femmes in our team!" Swoop cheered the last part.

"I'M NO ONES TEAM!" Arma's voice roared in a distance as the word team echoed through the wastelands.

The three looked at the direction before looking at Val, "She doesn't like to be with others." She answered truthfully.

Grimlock looks at her before transforming in his alt mode, he lowered his massive servo. "Hop on." He ordered gently to Val. Val slowly climbs on Grimlock's servo with Celestia and Kirit, Grimlock ignores the scraplet on his servo as he focuses on getting out of here. Swoop flies down and picks up Grimlock from his back with the little ones on his servo.

"Going up!" Swoop exclaims loudly as he flies towards the others. Grimlock made sure that the little ones are safe on his servo. Swoop made it towards the others and puts Grimlock down, Grimlock gently lowered his servo and the little ones could get off. They saw the rest of the Dinobots on their alt mode and Arma was holding what appears to be a six-barreled gatling gun.

"What's that?" Val asked Dark, who was looking at Arma's weapon.

"Arma found a six-barreled gatling gun on some rubble. She wanted to use it, but it looks broken." Dark looks at Val and said. "Can you fix it?"

Val nodded and went over to Arma, Arma saw her and lowers the weapon for Val could reach. Val touches it and it turned into black and red new version with unlimited bullet laser.

"Thanks V." Arma grins as she looks at the weapon with pride. "I like it."

Dark picks up Val while Celestia and Kirit perched themselves on Dark's shoulders. "Okay, now that's done, lets get the hell-" Dark was cut off when she felt dark presence coming. "There's something coming." She said darkly, Dark quickly hides Val, Celestia, and Kirit under a rubble as she summons a sword. "Stay here." She ordered.

The little ones nodded as they hide under the rubble. Dark and Dinobots readied themselves for the intruders, they waited and listened. It was quiet, too quiet. Val hugs Celestia close as Kirit clings at Celestia for protection. There was nothing happening, everyone was about to lower their guard, when suddenly, shattering roars came, and everyone got to their battle stance. Strange black humanoid giants with wing arms came flying down, the creatures are about the half the size as Starfleet, but they have one red eyes, and they have wings attached to their arms and three claws like hands. They hissed at the Dinobots before charging at them.

The Dinobots and Dark attacked the creatures, Arma fired her laser bullets at the creatures, few dropped from the sky and crashed landed at the floor, Arma stopped firing and looked at the dead creatures, thinking that they are dead, but then their injuries started to heal in a few second before standing up and charging at Arma who started firing again.

Starfleet tackles one of them and rips it apart, but it healed itself and pushes her off. Grimlock and his team tried to kill them, but they end up getting healed and started attacking the Dinobots again. Dark slashes them in half and decapitates them in a single slash, but no matter how many times she does it, the creatures still ends up healing itself.

"Do these things ever die?!" Arma yelled angrily as she continues shooting one in the head, only got healed again and started attacking Arma. Starfleet breathes out a stream of fire at it and the creature crashes to a rubble.

"What are they?!" Swoop screams as two flying creatures chased him to the sky. Starfleet transforms into her alt mode and punched a creature. It skidded to the floor and near the rubble. When it bought its head up, he saw Val, Celestia, and Kirit. Its eye widens at the sight of the blue eyes child. Her eyes sparkle like sapphire jewels, and he could see purity in them. Grinning evilly, the creature stalked over to Val's hiding spot.

Val backs away in fear as she hugs Celestia and Kirit closely, fearing for her life. When the creature came closer to her, Starfleet saw it going towards the little ones and charges at it before it could get Val. Starfleet tackles it and stabs her claw on the back of the creature's neck as it lets out a roar of pain. It tried to escape but Starfleet forcefully pushes it down as she punches its head with her free claw.

Starfleet then felt something small in her claws. Forcefully, she pulled whatever that was stuck in the creature's neck out and saw it was a human! But this human was a male and appears to be a teenager with blond hair. Starfleet snaps out when the creature howled in pain before tossing Starfleet off its back, she crashes on some rubbles and accidentally drops the human on the floor. The creature roared and turns towards the rubble to see Val and her little friends are gone. The creature saw her and her friends running away, it growled and chases after them in full speed like a cheetah, Dark saw this and was about to get it but she and others were surrounded by the creature's pack. Val, Kirit, and Celestia run as fast as they could to get away from the creature, but it was fast, and it was about to pounce at them when suddenly someone shot an arrow, the arrow zooms towards the creature chasing Val and pierces its head. The creature froze as its eye was wide as a ball before exploding into a dark mist. Val tripped by it, Celestia and Kirit stopped and help Val up as they turn towards the one who shot the arrow. It was the strange male, holding a silver bow. His sky-blue eyes looked at the other creatures, who stopped fighting the Dinobots and Dark, he lowers his weapon and summons pair of sky blue wings with a hint of yellow. Then a strong wind surrounded them all and the creatures roared as the wind disappeared along with him, the little ones, Dark, and the Dinobots, leaving the creatures to hiss angrily.

* * *

Inside a dark lab was groundbridge, it wasn't completely broken, but it looks like it can be use, if it has energy. Then the room started to shake a bit, lab equipment shakes off from the desk to the floor when a strong wind came in to reveal the male, the little ones, Dark, and the Dinobots. The male stops the wind and looks at everyone who was looking at him as well.

"Are you all alright?" He asked kindly.

Dark taps her chin with her claw finger, "Hmm. Let's see, we were sucked in by a groundbridge and was sent to here, finding survivors on this dead planet, nearly got over run by those creatures, and meeting you…so yeah. We're good." Dark said before looking the male up and down. "Now answer this, who the hell are you?" Dark asked a bit rudely.

The male placed his right fist on his left chest and bowed, "My name is Soren, elite member of the royal guards." He introduces himself.

"You? A guard?" Dark asked mockingly. "You look like a teenager to be an elite guard."

"That's because my kind age differently than the ones from other planets." Soren explains.

Dark started at him blankly with Arma until the demonic body guard realizes something. "You're a Galatria, aren't you?" She said to Soren.

Soren's eyes widen a bit, how did she know about her kin? He thought that their legacy and name were forgotten years ago after the Monstrums took over them. "Yes, how did you know about my kin's name?" Soren asked.

"We have someone that knows your kin." Dark said before bring Val forward. "Oh, because I'm protecting one." She added, holding Val's back.

Soren looks at Val curiously and notices the royal mark on her right arm. His eyes widen in shock and amazement as he quickly on his knees and bowed at Val respectfully. "Your highness." He said with his eyes close.

Val blinks in surprise, he already knows that she's the heiress of her kind. The Dinobots have no idea what's going on, heck. They really don't get it at all.

"Why did he call her that?" Arma asked Dark.

Dark glanced at her and said. "Because Val is not just an alien called Galatria, but a Royal Galatria."

"Wait, you're telling us that V is a princess?!" Arma almost exclaims in shock.

Dark simply nodded. "Yup, and she will one day bring righteousness to her kingdom and yada, yada, and what not." Dark explains dully.

Soren got up on his feet and said. "She will not just bring righteousness, she will restore the kingdom and end the never-ending war of the Monstrums."

"What I don't get is why were you in that creature's neck." Slug looks at Soren. "Why were you even there?"

"I was prisoner by the evil tyrant, Thanatos." Soren explains grimly. "He destroyed our home and our king."

Dark yawns. "Yeah, we heard this story before, you can tell us more when we get the hell off this dumb planet and to Earth already." She said before looking at the groundbridge. "Hey kiddo, try to use your power at the bridge." Dark turns towards Val and her face became blank when she saw Soren bowing at Celestia respectfully. Vala nd Kirit watched from the sidelines and said something that only Celestia, Val, and Dark could understand.

"Nii los aan zin wah grind hi, sahrot dovah." Soren said with a kind a gentle smile, causing Celestia's eyes to widen.

Dark let out a loud "Ahem!" causing them to look at her, Dark has her arms crossed while tapping her heel on the ground angrily. Dark points at the ground-bridge with her index finger. "I said: Kiddo, use your power." Dark ordered dangerously.

Val quickly went towards the groundbridge, not wanting Dark to get madder, so Val touch the machine gently and tries to focus her energy at the groundbridge. She thinks of Isola Della Vita and everyone at the island and her home. The ground-bridge started to flicker in a few seconds and suddenly Val's dragon markings appeared and the groundbridge suddenly opens. Val quickly turns towards the others. "It's ready!" She said with a smile.

The Dinobots quickly went to the groundbridge, Starfleet picks up Soren, Celestia, and Kirit, and runs towards the groundbridge with the others as Dark picks up Val and went in with the others as the groundbridge closes behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other groundbridge of Mercury, it opens by itself and Dark, Val, and the others came out from it as it closes from behind. The Dinobots looked around on the strange room and notcies Skyhowl was there with Daisy, the two were shock to see them, but they were relief to see Val alright.

"Valentina!" Skyhowl quickly went over to her, Dark puts Val down and was soon picked up Skyhowl gently. "Are you alright?"

Dark cuts her off, "Yes. She's fine and so are we." She gestured the others behind them.

Skyhowl looks at them in confusion. "Who are they?" She asked.

"They are called Dinobots and that one over there is a Galatria named Soren." Dark explains before looking around. "Where are the others?"

Skyhowl looks at her worriedly and explains the best ways she could. "Val's cousins Angel and Mystica are here."

"Angel and Mystica are here?" Val asked excitingly.

"Why?" Dark asked rudely.

Skyhowl gives Val back to Dark who picks her up. "It's best if I show you all." She said as she gestured them to follow. They follow the predacon wolf through the halls and entered a room with Diamond Silk, Sage, and Foxtrot with Saphira, Val's cousins, Aquarius, and Val's friends. They were looking at a huge wide one-way window. They turn when they saw the door open to reveal their new guests and Val with Dark, Celestia and Kirit.

"Val!" Val's friends exclaim happily as they run over to Dark, carrying Val. Dark quickly puts Val down and she was consumed by a big hug by them. They were saying how relief they were that she was okay. They look at the Dinobots in shock and amazement while the Dinobots looked at the shock Diamond Silk, Sage, and Foxtrot.

"Grimlock?!" Diamond Silk spoke in shock.

"Diamond? Sage? Foxtrot?" Grimlock looks at the three femmes in shock.

Swoop was about to hug Foxtrot and exclaims happily. "Fo-"

Foxtrot grabs his faceplate with one of her servos and said, "Don't." She tosses him away from her and he crashes at some empty energon boxes.

Dark came to them and said. "Alright, what the hell is going on here and why was Skyhowl and Daisy were the only ones that greet us at the groundbridge?!"

"We'll explain to you what you need to know, and you will explain the things that we need to know." Saphira spoke wisely. "But, right now, we need to help someone that is in serious condition."

"What do you mean?" Val asked as her friends let her go.

Angel walks over her cousin and picks her up. "When Mystica, Morphy, and I were on our adventure, we were attacked, Mystcia was able to defeat her, but she was force to fight." She explains.

"Who's she?" Dark asked Angel.

Mystica was the one who can answer that as she points at the one-way window. "She was controlled by an evil cooperation to capture me or any cybertronian life forms, and now, she is fighting for her life." She explains.

Angel hands over Val to Mystica as she shows Val what she means and Dark teleports on Mystica's shoulder. Val gasps in shock to see a half beaten up cybertronian femme that has sky blue paint job with a hint of yellow was lying on a berth with wires attached to it and is trying to stay alive. And there was one questions that are filled in their processors/mind.

Who is she?

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Who is that femme? Was she Silas's robotic super soldier? How did Mystica beat her? Will Smokescreen meet Muraco again? Who is the hooded figure did Achak spoke to? Stay tune on the Little Girl and the Predacons.**

 **I will update soon, you will see the explanation soon on the next chapter, they always make these cutscene were they split each episode to reveal how it happen.**

 **And what Soren said the 'Nii los aan zin wah grind hi, sahrot dovah.' Means 'It is an honor to finally meet you, mighty dragon' in Skyrim.**

 **I hope you like it, D is out, peace!**


	12. Long Lost Hope part 3

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it. There are some characters belongs to Enderdragonprincess in Devaintart. And this chapter is where the femme that Silas has, and where the action starts.**

 **Also, I graduated! Now I need to find a college.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Long Lost Hope part 3**

It was morning in Nevada, Silas and his men were outside of their base with the femme standing between them. She has no emotions in her optics as she gazed blankly at the forest before her. Silas was proud at his work, the femme maybe short size for a cybertronian mech or femme, but she has high levels of energy and power that can destroy them instantly. Silas walks over to the femme and clears his throat, causing the femme looks down at him with no expression on her faceplate.

"Alright. Let's start a simple target practice." Silas smirks as he snaps his fingers. Multiple targets appeared from the ground. The targets almost resembled to the Autobots as Silas points at the targets. "Destroy the targets!" He ordered.

The femme followed the order and transforms one of her arms into a blaster and fired multiple shot at the targets, hitting them in the chest or head. Silas smirks at her as she finished off the last target, she lowered her blaster as it smokes a bit. "Very good, now. Let's see if you can do well in hand to hand combat." Silas said as he nodded at a scientist. The scientist pressed a remote as it beeps a red light, the femme turns her helm towards a cave and heard thundering footsteps, the femme stared blankly as robotic giant that almost resembles to cybertrinian stood in front of her. Their body parts look copper and their heads are cylinder, they're slight muscular and have blasters and shock batons. The femme stared at them blankly before using her free servo to summon a weapon, yellow sparks appeared, and a katana appeared in a flash. The femme clutched the weapon tightly before dashing towards the robot targets in a flash. The targets fired at her, she blocked every attack with he katana and fired her blaster at each of the targets' heads. One by one, each targets' heads blow up, she dashed towards them and slashed them in half.

She jumps high in the air and blocks the targets' attacks and fires her blaster at them. When she landed, one remained standing, and it was bigger than the rest. The femme stared at it blankly and deactivates her blaster. She readied herself by doing a ko gasumi stance. The two beings stood for a few moments before they charge, they strike their weapons, but the femme dodged the shock baton and slashed her katana at the target. When she landed, the target stood there, still like a statue, and in a few seconds the head of the target falls off and body collapse. The femme turns around and stared at her 'creator' who was clapping his hands with a smirk on his face. "Excellent job." He said with pride and power. "Now, let us begin you next task, is to scan this."

Silas snaps his fingers and some MECH soldiers brought a truck that has a small fighter jet that is used in ambush attack. It was lean and elegant looking, making the perfect vehicle mode for the femme. Silas looks at the femme nodded, the femme stared at the jet blankly before her optics started to flicker and a beam of blue light scanned the jet, getting the information and uses of it. Once she finished scanning, the femme steps back before jumping in the air as she transforms into the jet with blue color scheme and yellow lining. She zooms around the base before returning-back and transformed into her bot mode. Silas's smirk grew even more as he looks at her with pride.

"Very good." Silas said. "In a few hours, you will be assign a mission to capture and retrieve us a live sample, but if you're able to kill one, bring it as well." He added. "Let's go."

The femme followed Silas back to base with the others, the femme stops her track when she notices one of the targets was still online and was trying to stand up to fight, but the femme steps on it and activates her blaster before she fires the blast on its head, killing instantly. She then walks away to follow Silas to the base, leaving the destroyed targets on the ground.

* * *

Somewhere in Nevada forest, a blue and gold private jet flew above the trees on the afternoon. The jet was slimmer and more durable for a reason. Inside the jet was Angel. Angel was reading an article about some parts of forest have been left with giant tracks, and now one, not even the forest rangers, know why. Angel suspects it was Silas and his men, but it was something else, something bigger. The jet landed on a clearing and opens its door for Angel to get out. Once she did, the jet transforms into Mystcia, Angel took out a scanner and shows her what area they should go.

"Well, it appears that there's a strange activity going around here." Angel said. "And it's not human work."

Mystica scans the area for any signatures. She could feel other signatures, separate areas. On north side and west side. Mystica looks at Angel and said. "There are separate signatures, they're in both different areas."

Angel hums. "We should split up. I'll take the north and you take the west."

Mystica raised an optical-ridge at her. "Can you do it by yourself?"

Angel chuckles at her. "Don't worry, Morphy's with me." Angel said. Morphy was morphed into a belt for him to sneak attack any opponent.

Mystica nodded. "If there's trouble, call me." Mystcia said before flying away while Angel walks towards the direction that she needs to go. Angel uses her scanner to track down the being that cause the big tracks. The tracks resemble to a snake track, it could've been a mythical snake creature, the only giant mythical snakes that leaves these tracks could be a Basilisk, a Leviathan, or Jörmungand/Midgard (World) Serpent. But there's another problem, how can do this? They're far away from different lands, they can't be here…unless it's something else. Angel continues following her scanner when she stumbles upon giant snake track, Angel kneels-down and studies the track. It was fresh, and there's no scales that are left behind. Angel narrows her eyes before standing up and follows the track again, this was getting interesting for Angel. She will learn what creature that cause the giant track and discovered that the track leads to a hidden cave.

"I wonder where this leads too." Angel whispers as she enters the cave. It was dark, and she can't see anything, so she brought out her flashlight-visors to see through the dark. Her visors scan the cave, helping her to avoid many cracks and holes, and stalagmites. Then something slithers through the darkness, Angel snaps at the direction where it came from. Then another slithering figure pass her again, which cause Angel to bring out her duel pistols and readied for the attack. Then another figure slithered behind her, which made Angel turn and fired a few rounds, destroying a rock in mere seconds. The she heard a loud hiss. She quickly glanced and swiftly turns with her guns point out, only to be face to face with a giant femme predacon Basilisk. Angel stared at femme predacon under her visors as the Basilisk predacon growls at her. Angel didn't faze, she as she stared at the predacon for a while before making a small gentle smile on her face.

" _Greetings._ " Angel send a telepathically message to the basilisk predacon.

The predacon's optics widen in shock and surprise and reared its face with a might hiss. Angel smiles casually. " _Forgive my actions earlier. I thought you were going to attack me._ "

The predacon blinks at her in confusion. Why is this human being so nice? And how can she speak through her processor? There were only few predacons that can do those things. She's been here for many years since the great cataclysm on Cybertron, and the creatures that she knows of (mostly humans and animals) couldn't speak through minds, yet for some reason, this human could speak her through the minds. She wonders what she is. As if Angel could understand her, the super-soldier said telepathically. " _I can do these things because I am not a human._ "

The predacon tilts her head in confusion at her, she doesn't quite understand Angel's explanation. Angel saw the look on the predacon's face and smiles again. " _How's about I show you, hmm?_ "

With that said, Angel's eyes glow like fire and the predacon's optics widen as she saw Angel's past and more, learning new things and discovering many secrets. Once it was finished, Angel's eyes return normal and looks at the shock predacon. " _Now that you know…_ " Angel outstretches her hand, causing the predacon to look down at her. " _Would you like to see your kin again?_ "

The predacon stared at her, her optics looked through her, for a moment. The predacon can destroy her in mere seconds, but instead. She slowly made her way towards the human, Angel still had her hand outstretch when a bright light came from the predacon and a single claw digit gently touch Angel's free hand. Angel smiles at the predacon who is now in her bot form, her form resembles to a naga, but bigger and scarier.

"I would like to see my kin again." The predacon femme said with a smile. "And by the way, my name is Echidna."

"Echidna…how interesting." Angel hums, remembering the Greek History about Echidna, the Mother of Monsters, yet this predacon has the name and can speak formally. "Well, we should be going now, are there anyone else in here?"

"Yes, my sparklings Naja, Ivory, and Ebony." Echidna said.

Suddenly, three snake predacons that resembles to king cobras, the three are femmes, but in different colors, red, white, and black, but the three have blue dots and markings on them. "These are my daughters, Naja is the red one, Ivory is the white one, and Ebony is the black one."

"I see…well, we should go and meet up with my sister, we will take you to your kin."

Echidna nodded but asked. "Where is your sister?" She remembers seeing it on Angel's visions before.

"She's off to find another presence close by." Angel answered. "I hope she's okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mystcia was flying through the sky, looking for the source of the energy signature. It wasn't far, she could tell that's hidden on a secret cave or a crater. She could feel that she is close to the source. She saw an open dome like crater and saw something glistening on the ground. Mystcia dives down towards the crater and hovers from the ground, she inspects the crater. There's not much on it, just dirt, rocks and…something shining from the ground. Mystica lands on the ground before she kneels-down to inspect the shiny object, she brushes the dirt off and saw glass like door. Looking closely, she activates her scanners on her optics to see that it was actually a pod and there's something or someone inside of it. Scanning even further, Mystica saw that someone was actually a sparkling, a predacon sparkling to be exact and it appears to be in stasis. Standing up, Mystica scanned the whole area to find out if there are more, and she was right. There are other sparklings in stasis, buried on the sand. Standing up, Mystcia raised a servo before forming a fist with it. And in mere seconds, the sands that buried the sparklings were blown away, to reveal all the stasis pods of the sparklings.

She then closes her optics for a while, letting a swirl of energy come to her. And seconds later, she snaps her glowing optics and the pods glowed before snapping open while releasing icy-steams. Mystica watched as the the sparklings stumbles out of the pods, slipping or sliding off, and were looking around in confusion and sadness, some of the sparkling predacons were crying out for their creators for comfort, but none avail. They were lost, scared, and needed comfort. Mystica then felt something nudging her legs, looking down, Mystica saw a sparkling Chimera femme, she has a body and head of a lion with a glowing blue mane, metal feathered wings, a pink energon rose on her ear, and a snake for a tail. She was looking at Mystica with bright pink optics, curious about Mystcia. Mystica kneels-down on her legs and pats one servo on her leg to the sparkling chimera. The chimera sparkling trots over to her and hops on Mystica's legs, snuggling at the comfort. Mystica slowly strokes the sparkling's mane, causing the sparjling to purr. Mystica looks at the sparkling for a while before looking at the others, who were trying to call out to their creators sadly and pleadingly. Mystica needs to get them together and comfort them at the same time, and she knows what to do.

Taking a deep breathe for her vent and began to sing a calming song.

 _ **(Secret Garden Aragorn's Sleepsong)**_

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go

When Mystica sing, the sparklings stopped calling out for the creators, they turn to Mystica as she comforts the chimera sparklings. Wanting to be comforted, the predacon sparklings went towards Mystica and snuggled close to her or circle around her to have protection. Mystica's glowing tentacle like 'hair' separates into more to give comfort to the sparklings.

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Then a big black predacon dragoness slowly came out from her pod when she heard Mystica's singing, she's the same height as Nightdeath, her dark blue eyes look at Mystica curiously. Beside the femme was a male cyber-wolf, he has black color scheme with blue markings and a scary necklace on his was bigger than Daisy and Skyhowl. The two were at a far distance from Mystica as she comforts the sparklings, by singing to them gently.

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay...

Once Mystica finished, the sparklings were asleep by her song, she gently puts the sleeping chimera sparkling down with the other sparklings. Mystica turns around to see the black femme dragoness looking at her with her cyber-wolf. Mystica flies towards her and looks at her in the optics. Mystica placed bot her servos on each side of the predacon's face. "Watch them." She spoke gently before she gave the predacon a gentle kiss on top of her head. Mystica withdraws before flying out while the predacon watches the sparklings. Mystica went out of the crater and saw her sister riding on a predacon Basilisk's back with three minicons. She hovers in front of them as the basilisk predacon stopped. Angel saw Mystcia and smiles.

"Hello Mystica, did you find the other source?" Angel asked.

Mystica nodded before her eyes flashed as she teleports them and her back on the crater where the sparklings were, the dragoness femme was surprise to see Mystica back as well as seeing others.

"I found them in these escape pods, apparently they were able to escape the destruction of their home." Mystica said, looking at the sparklings.

Angel hums in agreement. "I see, but here's another question, how did the sparklings found escape pods even though there were no advance technology back on Cybertron when predacons ruled it."

Echidna hissed at her gently, explaining what happen to them many years ago. Angel understood her clearly. "You found a strange looking building close by that has the right pods for your escapes...this is getting serious and strange. Mystica, try and contact the one known as Foxtrot, maybe she-" Angel was cut off when Mystica's head shot up and looked at the orange sky. "Is there something wrong?"

"We have an uninvited guest." Mystica said as she looks at Angel. "I will deal with it." She added before taking off in full speed and headed towards the source. She zooms through the sky and scans for the source's direction. She flies through the pillars and then suddenly she saw something spark before being fired. Her optics widen and dodged the incoming attack on time. Multiple shots were fired and Mystica dodged them in full speed. She then transforms one of her arms into a big blaster and aims it at the direction where the shots have been fired, it charges up a golden blue energy before releasing a powerful blast. The blast was sent towards the direction where the shot came from and then causes it to explode. Mystica lowers her blaster, as it lets out smoke, and searches for the source, her scanners indicate that the source vanished. She searches further through the area and then suddenly a figure appeared behind her and was about to attack Mystica from behind until Mystica blocks the attack with a sword that she had summoned to block her attacker. Mystica pushes her attacker away and punches it, sending it hurdling to the ground, it then flips itself and uses her legs to land on the ground hard, creating a big crater. Mystica hovers down and got a good look at her attacker. Turns out, it was femme, she was short and is about half the size of her, she has sky blue color scheme and a bit of yellow, but her optics were blank, no signs of emotions.

Mystica narrowed her optics at the femme as she placed herself on the ground and watched as the femme slowly stood up with no fear. Mystica looks at the femme from top to bottom before looking at her in the optics. "Who are you?" Mystica asked coldly.

She heard radio sound from her as Mystica heard the voice of her enemy. " _Greetings, Mystica._" The femme didn't speak from her mouth, there was a communication implant hidden somewhere.

Mystica narrowed her optics and gritted her dentas and hissed. "Silas."

Silas was Mystica and Angel's archenemy, he and his men attacked their home, killed their mother, and tried to use them as super soldiers, but failed miserably. And now, they created their own Cybertronian to capture or kill her and other cybertronians. Speaking of which, Silas and his men were on their base, using the femme as their communicator and camera to see the outside world, and it was doing fine. "I see you met my new weapon, Project Shinobi." Silas said as he uses the microphone to send the message.

Mystica looks at the femme blankly. "I notice. How did you get this femme to be a warrior? She looks like innocent being."

Mystica heard Silas laugh from the communicator, " _Well…considering this 'innocent' being before us was once an innocent human being._ "

Mystica's optics narrowed even further. "You're bluffing."

Silas raised a brow as he looks at the monitor that shows Mystica's form. "Am I? Shinobi, sword ready."

With that single command, the femme summons a katana and ready to strike Mystica. Mystica stared at the femme in surprise, Silas has control on the femme, forcing her to fight, to hunt, and to kill. Mystica cannot let that happen.

"You are indeed a monster." Mystica said coldly. "Using her as a puppet for you own doing, and what she gets in return? Nothing, just being used as a weapon." Mystica said venomously.

" _It appears that I struck a nerve there._ " Silas mocked. " _Well, why don't Shinobi give you some tips to calm down…Shinobi, attack!_ " He ordered.

 _ **(Battle music: Make A Move by Icon for Hire)**_

When he gave that command, the femme strikes at Mystica in full speed with her sword ready and was about to stab her until Mystica blocks the femme's attack with her sword. Mystica pushes her few feet and ready to strike the femme but only to be block by the katana of the femme's.

Mystica glares at the blank face femme as she holds her ground. Then she heard Silas's voice again. " _Don't you see? Project Shinobi will assist us to upgrade our weaponry and bring our technology to the next level._"

Mystica glares at the femme, she's not angry at her, she's angry at Silas, Mystica pushes the femme with all her force, sending her flying to the trees, but the femme uses her legs to slide herself to stop. The femme readied her katana and charges at the femme in full speed, she strikes at Mystica, who blocks all her attacks with her sword.

"You're using her to hurt innocents! You took her away from her life, her home, and her family! She doesn't deserve this!" Mystica exclaims loudly as she blocks the next attack.

The femme flips herself and jumps behind Mystica, the femme landed behind Mystica and fired her blaster, but Mystica dodges in time by back flipping behind the femme and did a round house kick behind her. The femme fells down as Mystica took to the sky while the femme stood up. The femme looks up at Mystica blankly and was given an order from Silas. " _After her! NOW!_ "

The femme transforms into a jet and took off to the sky, she activates her lasers and fires at Mystica. Mystica dodges them with her aerobatics, the femme chases Mystica, firing her lasers bullets at her. Mystica made flips and twirls to avoid the lasers. Mystica was lucky to have a six sense to help her in the time of need. They reach to the canyons, the femme continuous shooting at Mystica, but Mystica evaded her attacks before making a tight turn and the femme followed. Mystica turns and fires energy spheres at the femme. The femme quickly transforms into her bot mode and summons kunais before throwing them at the spheres. The impact cause them to explode, creating a gold and blue explosion. The smoke covered the scene before the femme flies out with holographic energon wings. Mystica was shocked to see that, but soon cuts off when the femme zooms after her. Narrowing her eyes, Mystica gave the femme a chase through the canyons. The femme was hot on Mystica's trail before Mystica flips and the femme fly past her and soon Mystica was chasing the femme.

" _Lose her!_ " Silas ordered the femme through the comm. The femme boosted her speed and gave Mystica a chase of her life time. Then the femme's yellow accessories from the both sides of her helm glowed, and two blue dots flies out of them before zooming away. Mystica summons a giant war axe and was about to slash the femme when suddenly she grabs a hidden yellow energy line that flips her up to avoid Mystica's war axe to hit her. The femme activates her blaster and release a blast, but she failed to notice that Mystica's eyes turned predatorial, and the blast hits Mystica from behind, sending her crashing to rocks, as well as burying her. The femme lets go of the energon line as it vanished before floating at the sky. She looks down where Mystica had crashed, she heard Silas laughing at the communicator.

" _Excellent, my puppet, go and retrieve her body. we will need her to make another…how should I put it…oh yes. Another you._ " Silas ordered.

The femme flies down and lands, she deactivates her wings and walks over to the rubble where Mystica was buried. She was about to go further until Mystica exploded from the rubble. Everything was slow motion, the femme saw Mystica's form change but didn't get a better look when he faceplate was soon meet by a fist that send her crashing to a boulder. Her back hits the wall, she lets out gasp, but couldn't let out a sound, but on the back of her neck where the controlchip was implanted made a small crack and lets out a small static. She collapsed on the ground, ignoring the pain as she slowly stood up and saw Mystica's new form. Her form was different, it was more…predator. Her servos turned into claws, her armor changed into what looks like a dragon armor, and she also has a tail with three hand claws. The femme stared at her what appears to be in shock as Mystica looks at her and bares her sharp dentas. The femme wanted to tremble in fear, but the chip was still intact and couldn't control her body, she was forced to follow orders and activates both her blasters and fires at Mystica. Mystica saw the attack and activates a dome energy field to block the attack.

The femme stopped attacking when Mystica's dome deflected her blast. Mystica growls at her and summons a massive sword that outsizes her. The femme stared in complete shock at the sight of the massive sword, her spark pounded in her chest as she tried to escape, but the chip prevented her from moving.

" _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ATTACK!_ "

The was forced to fight Mystica as she summons a katana and strikes at Mystica. Mystica blocks her attack and uses her free claw servo to form a fist and punched the femme high to the sky. Mystica vanished her sword and teleports herself to the femme above and raised her leg up and hits it on the femme's fuel tank. With the force, the femme was send down, only to get hit again by Mystica when she teleported down and punches the femme. Mystica summons her massive sword and teleports herself again to the femme before striking her. Luckily, the femme was quick enough to summon a katana to block Mystica's attack. The femme quickly activates her wings as she and Mystica continued sword fighting in the air. Mystica's sword was proven much powerful than the femme's weapon. When their blades crashed again, the two tried to push each other off. But the femme wanted to stop, she wanted to stop now and get of here. So, with enough strength, the femme was slowly and carefully choke/stutter out a single word.

"Te…tet…su…dau…"

Mystica's optics widen when she heard that before she had enough force to push the femme away from her and rethinks the word in her processor. Tetsudau…she knows that word, it means 'help' in Japanese. And that's when Mystica saw that the femme's optics shows a little life in them. The femme was struggling to take control, but Silas has the power to control her like a puppet. Mystica snaps out from her train of thoughts when the femme activates her blaster and summons a katana before attacking with rapid fire. Mystica's predacon instincts took over as she uses her claws to deflect the blast and then charged her claws to create energy slashes. The femme blocks them with her katana but didn't get a chance to attack when Mystica was in front of her and gave her might punch on the faceplate and send her flying towards a pillar. The femme crashes into it and was about to fall off when Mystica came and tackles her, that enough force mad them go through the pillar, destroying it on the process. Mystica punches the femme high before flying after her, she gave the femme enedless punches on before using her tale to toss her to the ground. The femme crashes to the ground, nearly broken, energon were leaking off her arms, legs, and mouth piece.

" _GET UP YOU WORTHLESS MACHINE!_ " The femme heard Silas yelled through the communicator. The chip still as control on her as she slowly stood up and tried to find Mystica, but soon stopped when she felt a powerful energy. She slowly looks up and her optic widen to see Mystica at the air with a giant dragon canon and it was charging a powerful blast. The femme tried to get up and run away but energy tentacles appeared from the ground and trapped her. The femme looks up at Mystica as she readies to fire. Mystica looks down at the femme and saw the fear in her optics.

Mystica closes her optics and whispers sadly. "I'm sorry." Then a magical symbol appeared above Mystica, it was a dragon that was in a circle with dragon symbol on it. Mystica snaps opens her optics and lets out a roar. "Heaven's above and Light that shine, destroy the darkness that is within this femme!"

And with that spell, the canon fired a powerful blast of golden energy that forms into a dragon roaring. The femme watched in shock as the dragon energy consumes her and destroy the ground. The chip on her neck broke into pieces, and disconnecting the femme from MECH. Speaking of MECH, Silas was glaring at the screen that shows static on the screen. Project Shinobi was an epic fail. Silas yelled in anger and punched the monitor, breaking it in the process.

Silas marches away angrily and ordered. "Prepare the next project, we will get those Autobots and Decepticons, one way or another."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mystica slowly lands on the ground, she transforms back to original form when she deactivates her predacon mode, she walks towards the crater where she fired her blast at the femme. She stops the edge and slides down before stopping and headed towards the body of the half alive femme. The femme was badly injured, energons were bleeding out, sparks coming from her helm, and her optics were flickering. The femme slowly turns her helm to Mystica, who was looking at her calmly, and made a small smile. She was able to whisper something to Mystica before she passes out.

"Arigatou."

Mystica stared at the femme, her spark aches in pity and guilt, the femme didn't deserve this, even though the spell was meant to destroy the evil, the femme was barely alive and needed medical treatment. So, with her mind made, Mystica gently picks up the femme bridal style and flies out of the crater and headed towards back to Angel and the others. She made her way back and found them still there, she lands on the ground and Angel was shocked to see the femme in her arms.

"Mystica, who is that?" Angel asked in shock. Echidna and her daughters were shock to see the femme in her arms.

Mystica looks at them briefly and then to the femme. "She needs help." She said. "We need to go to Val's island."

Angel nodded before Mystica summons a golden platform for her and the others before taking off. the sparklings were still asleep while Echidna and her daughters watches them with the femme and her cyber-wolf. They soar through the air and headed towards Isola Della Vita, Angel was able to get the location thanks to Antony. They saw the island and Mystica pushes in full speed and made their way to the center of the island. Once they reach the island, the resident predacons stopped on what they were doing and watched in shock to see them. When Mystica landed, Diamond Silk, Sage, Sapphira, and the kids made their way to them. Saphira was shock to Echidna, who transforms into her bot mode, she and Echidna were best friends back to Cybertron.

"Echidna?" Saphira spoke in shock.

Echidna turns to her and smiles. "Hello old friend." She greeted before turning to the femme in Mystica's arms worriedly. "She needs help."

Sage quickly made her way to Mystica and inspects the femme in Mystica's arms. She checks the femme's damages, Sage saw many damages of the femme, she's barely even online. "Take her to the medbay, she needs emergency medical treatment." Sage ordered.

Mystica nodded and followed Sage to Mercury quickly as possible. Saphira looked at the spakrlings, who were waking up from their naps, and then to her fellow predacons. "Watch over the sparklings, they need comfort." She ordered gently before turning to Echidna. "Stay here with them, I and the others will be returning shortly." She said, earning a nod from Echidna. Saphira and the others went to Mercury while Angel fills in everything. Once they reach to Mercury, they saw Mystica and Sage were with Foxtrot as Sage explains to her that femme needed medical attention. Foxtrot nodded as they headed to the medbay. The others followed them and entered the medbay where Mystica placed the femme on the berth before allowing Sage and Foxtrot do their medical skills on the femme. They attached wires on her, patching up the wounds, and adding energon in her systems. The process took many hours but eventually, they were able to stable the femme, to keep her alive, for now. The others were above them on another room on a one-way glass, Foxtrot and Sage went out and headed towards their room. Once they entered, everyone waited for result.

"She's stable, but we have to keep close optics on her, she needs to be check every orn." Sage said.

Diamond Silk turns to Mystica and asked. "Mystica, tell us, why did she attack you?"

Mystica turns to her and explains what happened. "Angel and I were searching from the strange source of activity nearby. We split up and found predacons and sparklings. Then I felt the femme close by, I went to check on the source until she attacked me."

"Why?" Damien asked curiously.

"Not on purpose, more likely, she was force, by Silas."

"Wait!" Quinn cuts her off. "Are you telling us that Silas, the guy who tried to capture you and your family, created her?!"

"She didn't create her, they experimented on her. They transfer her soul into a femme's body." Mystica explains sadly. "I had no choice but to fight back, I almost killed an innocent life."

"But you didn't." Angel said. "You made Silas and his men think that you destroyed her, but you didn't, instead, you spared her."

Mystica looks at her sister and nodded slowly before noticing someone missing. "Where's Val?" She asked.

Foxtrot steps in and said. "Val was sucked into a groundbridge."

"What?" Angel and Mystica asked unison in shock. "What do you mean by that?" Angell asked Foxtrot.

"Skyhowl and I were searching at a strange energy source, until the groundbridge open on its own and send Valentina, Celestia, and Kirit to who knows where." Foxtrot explains.

"Where's the groundbrigde?" Angel asked Foxtrot.

"At another room down the hall. I told Skyhowl to stay there to check any changes, Daisy is with her."

"We have to find her." Angel said.

"How? She could be anywhere." Damien said. "Foxtrot tried to find her with Mercury in the computers, but she didn't show up."

"Maybe-" Before Angel could speak, the doors open to reveal Skyhowl, Daisy, and Val! With Dark, Celestia, Kirit, Dinosaur like cybertronians and a male that they have no idea who he is.

"Val!" Val's friends exclaim happily as they run over to Dark, carrying Val. Dark quickly puts Val down and she was consumed by a big hug by them. They were saying how relief they were that she was okay. They look at the dinosaur like cybertronians in shock and amazement while they looked at the shock Diamond Silk, Sage, and Foxtrot.

"Grimlock?!" Diamond Silk spoke in shock.

"Diamond? Sage? Foxtrot?" Grimlock looks at the three femmes in shock.

Swoop was about to hug Foxtrot and exclaims happily. "Fo-"

Foxtrot grabs his faceplate with one of her servos and said, "Don't." She tosses him away from her and he crashes at some empty energon boxes.

Dark came to them and said. "Alright, what the hell is going on here and why was Skyhowl and Daisy were the only ones that greet us at the groundbridge?!"

"We'll explain to you what you need to know, and you will explain the things that we need to know." Saphira spoke wisely. "But, right now, we need to help someone that is in serious condition."

"What do you mean?" Val asked as her friends let her go.

Angel walks over her cousin and picks her up. "When Mystica, Morphy, and I were on our adventure, we were attacked, Mystcia was able to defeat her, but she was force to fight." She explains.

"Who's she?" Dark asked Angel.

Mystica was the one who can answer that as she points at the one-way window. "She was controlled by an evil cooperation to capture me or any cybertronian life forms, and now, she is fighting for her life." She explains.

Angel hands over Val to Mystica as she shows Val what she means and Dark teleports on Mystica's shoulder. Val gasps in shock to see the femme badly hurt. "What happen to her?" Val asked.

"Long story, Val, but we will tell you soon. Right now, she needs help." Angel said.

Val chirps out. "I can heal her, like I did to Sludge and Grimlock."

Val's friends looked at each other before her. "When did you learn to do that?" Damien asked.

"When we met the Dinobots," Dark said, "Kiddo knows a thing or two of healing now."

Mystica stops them there. "Don't heal her yet." She said.

All eyes and optics were on her, "Why? Mystica, she needs help." Gem said.

"True that she needs help, but if Val heals her, will she accept her new form. After all, she was once a human." Mystica said.

"How can that be?" Arma asked Mystica, she and the others are still new to this place and have no idea what's going on.

"Either they have advance tech, or they did Soul Transfer Ritual." Angel said.

"Wait, wait, wait…did you said, 'Soul Transfer Ritual'?" Aggie asked Angel.

Angel nodded. "Yes, are you familiar with it?"

Aggie nodded slowly. "A-aye, when I was reading my spellbook, I found a page that shows about soul transfer. It's used by Witchdoctors or sometimes shamans."

"That is correct, Aggie." Angel said.

"What's that even mean?" Gem asked.

Angel explains to them clearly. "You see, Soul Transfer is when someone transfer their soul into objects or another person."

"Wow, like Chucky?" Damien asked Angel, remembering that scary movie that he watched with Jay, Rocco, Izzy, and Triple D at a Friday night.

"In a way, yes, but different." Angel said. "If they did the ritual, they shouldn't control her like that."

"Do you think they combined it with technology?" Quinn suggested.

"Could be, but we are not curtain." Angel said before looking at the others and then to Soren, "By the way. Who is he?"

Dark looks at Soren and said, "Oh yeah. Forgot about him, this Soren. He's an Air Galatria."

"Wait what?" Everyone, minus the others who know, asked in shock.

"I'll explain later, but right now, what are we going to do with her?" Dark points at the femme on the berth.

Angel rubs her chin and thinks, they need a professional for this, someone who knows about technology and magic at the same time. And that's when she remembered someone. "I know who can help us." Angel said as she looks at the others, who looked back.

"You do?" Damien asked.

"Yes, she knows these things very well."

"And what is she?" Dark asked a bit rudely.

Angel smiles and said. "She's a shaman, they best of the best, and the one who turn Rocco into a ferret."

Rocco gasps in shock and a bit and anger. "Zosia!" He yelled out.

"Yes, Zosia will help us out." Angel said.

Foxtrot raised an optical ridge under her visor. "And how will she help us? Does she even know about our kind?"

Angel nodded with a smile. "Yes, she knows both magic and Cybertronians."

"How can she know Cybertronians?" Sage asked Angel.

Angel looks at them all seriously, knowing she's going to tell a big secret, but she must to save the femme. "The reason why she knows it, is because she is a Techo-organic."

* * *

 **And done, sorry for the long wait, I got distracted time to time, also you will find Mystica's predacon mode on my Deviantart page in Dinodragongirl. And Gabriel, thanks for the ideas, and now, we will meet Zosia the Shaman on the next chapter. And sorry for the chapter was a bit dark. I wanted to have an action like scene, and I use translate for the Japanese parts.**

 **Review or Favorite.**


	13. New Life 1

**So, sorry for not posting for a while, the wifi was slow, I had a family outing, preparing for my college and so on. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story and Mariah, I can't answer all your questions, I have enough ideas already. Also, in the movie called Maleficent, I was inspired by the Tree Warriors in the movie and helped me with some ideas.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: New Life 1**

"She's a techno-organic?!" Diamond Silk and Sage spoke in shock. They heard stories about Techno-organics, they were just myths or fairy tales that creators made to entertain sparklings.

"That's impossible." Foxtrot said in disbelief. "Techno-organics are just myths, stories that creators made for their sparklings."

"Myths and stories can be real." Angel stated. "You see the kids' familiars, even Rocco's pathetic story."

"HEY!" Rocco yelled on the background and everyone just ignored him.

"You all may think it's a story or a myth, but I can assure you that Zosia is really a techno-organic. And she can save this femme's life." Angel stated, pointing out the femme in stasis.

Foxtrot rubs her chin as she looks over to the sky-blue femme on the berth. She needs help and someone that can understand her. If Val heals the femme, her human mind will malfunction and might not process what she is or what she is. She need someone who understands her. So, without a choice, Foxtrot will agree with Angel's idea.

"Very well." Foxtrot agreed. "We will go to this Zosia that you speak of."

Angel smiles at Foxtrot, knowing that the femme will get the proper treatment. She looks over to Diamond Silk and Sage, the two femmes looked at each other and then to Angel with a nod, agreeing to help femme in any means necessary.

"Alright then, let's go see Zosia." Angel said with a smile.

"There's just one problem." Dark points out. Everyone looked at Val's demonic bodyguard. "We don't know where this Zosia chick lives." She added.

"As much as I don't want to agree with Dark, but she has a point." Diamond Silk said. "We don't know her location."

"Oh, don't worry, we know where she lives." Angel stated before looking at Saphira. "Tell your kin to watch the island, we're going to have a little fieldtrip."

Damien fists pumped. "Awesome!" He cheered. "Where to?" He asked Angel.

Angel looks at Mystica, who glanced at her, and gave her sister a smirk. Mystcia saw this and nodded before going out. The others, minus Angel, were confused before following Mystica out. They followed her to the control room where Mystica placed one of her servos on the controls. Her servo glowed along with the control, causing them to glow.

" _New location added in the map."_ They heard Mercury said.

"New location?" Diamond Silk spoke in surprise. "How is that even possible?"

"It's called 'Pass Location' it's what magical beings use to send what location that they need to go." Angel explains.

Aggie was amazed by that. "I read about that. Travelers needed to know what location that they want to go and see, and the magical being that knows it will give them the location that they need to go."

"Correct, and now, Mercury has the location of Zosia's." Angel said with a smile as Mystica walks over to them.

"Awesome." Quinn said. "So…when do we leave?"

"After Saphira tells her kin that we are leaving for a trip." Angel stated as she nods towards Saphira who nodded as she went out to tell her kin about the trip.

Val walks over to Angel. "Angel? Is Zosia nice to new people?" She asked as Angel picks her up and holds Val in her arms.

"Yes and no, you see, Zosia can tell people who are bad and good by reading their auras." Angel explains. "She is both kind and dangerous if you are not careful."

"And where does she live?" Dark asked rudely, leaning on a wall.

"She lives in an enchanted island far from any civilization." Angel explains. "Mystcia, Morphy, and I visit her, to deliver artifacts that should be safe."

"So…she's like what? A collector or something?" Dark Twilight asked dully, walking over to Angel.

Angel puts Val down and explains. "She's not a collector…she's more of protector and guardian."

Then Saphira came with Echidna, in her bot mode, and her daughters. "I told my kin about our leaving, Nightcore and Nightdeath are in charge." Saphira said. "Echidna wanted to come along to meet this Zosia person."

Angel shrugs and waved her arm at Echidna. "The more the merrier."

Val and the kids looked at Echidna with wide eyes. They heard about Basilisks in stories. Well, the girls did, Damien watched it on Harry Potter in the Chamber of Secrets movie. Echidna, on the other hand, was curious about human sparklings. Then Naja, Ivory, and Ebony came towards them, inspecting the human sparklings.

"You're so small." Naja said as she gently flicks her glossal at Val, making her giggle.

"Yeah, we're humans and one alien." Quinn said.

"Even though you guys are small, you're all soooo cute!" Ivory said as she wraps herself around the kids and squeezes them together, giving them a tight bear hug. The kids were being suffocated by the hug.

"Augh…" Damien gasps weakly. "I-I…c-can't…br-breathe…" He was struggling breathe as he felt his spine popped a bit.

The girls were struggling to breathe properly as they were being suffocated by a hug from Ivory. Luckily, Echidna saw this and remembered that human sparklings are fragile beings.

"Ivory, you have to give them air to breathe, otherwise they might suffocate."

Ivory realizes what she was doing and quickly removes herself, so that that the kids can breathe. "Oops! Sorry, I forgot humans are fragile."

The kids were gasping for air while Damien was passed out from the hug. Echidna smiles at the scene before looking at the others. "So, when do we leave?"

"Now." Foxtrot said as she and the others were at the controls. They felt Mercury moving as he activates his engines. Mercury took off to the sky and zooms off to find Zosia's island. As Mercury flies, he made sure to activate his camouflage mode and hid his signal. He and the others can't get risk being caught from Decepticons. The little ones will be in danger by this. The kids and Echidna's daughters looked on Mercury's window to see the sky. They awed in amazement as Mercury flies through the clouds.

"I'm going to check our patient." Sage said. "I have to see her vitals."

Diamond Silk nodded. "Alright, call us if you need help."

Sage nodded and walks towards the door, when it opens, it reveals the black femme predacon and her cyberwolf. Sage lets out a surprise yelp at the sight of the predacon. The precaon tilted her head at Sage as the others turn towards them.

Mystica looks at the femme predacon. "How did you two get in here?" She asked as she walks towards them.

"They must have snuck aboard without Mercury knowing." Angel said.

"They're not the only ones who snuck aboard." Saphira said. "I know you mechs are there." She called out.

With that said, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy. Ying and Yang were there too with their predacon Manticore named Stingblade and his little brother Fangripper. Foxtrot walked over to them with her arms crossed.

"Alright, give me one good reason why all of you are here?" Foxtrot asked a bit annoyed.

Stingblade was the first to speak. "Sorry about our misbehavior. We heard that you are going to a new island and we were curious to see." He explains.

Foxtrot stared at him and his fellow predacon, they were curious about the outside, so she'll let them go. "Alright, you four are excuse, except for them." Foxtrot turns towards Ravage and his brothers. They need to explain themselves to her.

"And what's your reason to be here?" Foxtrot asked Ravage.

Ravage cleared his vents and explains his excuse. "We too wanted to join this adventure."

Rumble looks at his brother in confusion. "We are?" He blurted out. "I thought we came here so you could see Sky-"

Ravage quickly covers Rumble's mouth with his servo. His red optics widen when Rumble nearly said Skyhowl's name. Ravage heard about Saphira and the others leaving when she announced it. He became worried about Skyhowl, so he snuck aboard with his brothers, and make sure that Skyhowl is safe. He has feelings towards her and wanted to get to know her. Ravage doesn't want the others to know, his brothers know, but the others do not. If Dark Twilight finds out about his feelings towards Skyhowl, he will never hear the end of it.

"Like I said, we wanted to join the adventure!" Ravage almost exclaims. His faceplate was blushing a bit when Skyhowl was looking at him in confusion.

Foxtrot didn't buy his story, but nevertheless, she allowed them to join. "Fine, you can tag along, but no funny business." She said sternly, earning nods from the mechs.

Arma leans over to Saphira and mutters at the predacon's audio. "Are there more surprises here?"

Then they heard something on Mercury's vents. They look up and heard something crawling inside the vents. They listened as the sound was getting closer and closer until something fell on the vent's door and was caught by Foxtrot. Everyone looked at the being on Foxtrot arms, it was the femme Chimera sparkling that was with Mystica and the others.

"Rosefang?" Stingblade spoke out loud, looking at the Chimera sparkling.

"You know her?" Mystica asked Stingblade.

"Well, yes, she played with Fangripper and the other sparklings few joors (hours) ago." Stingblade explains. "I guessed she heard about something new and got curious and must've snuck into the vents to follow us."

Foxtrot looks down at Rosefang. The little predacon blinks at her innocently before licking her visor, which annoyed Foxtrot. They can't turn back, the femme needed medical treatment by Zosia. So, without a choice, the sparklings can come with them.

"Fine, you all can come along, but expect good behavior." Foxtrot said and glared at Rumble and Frenzy under her visor. "I mean it."

The two mini-cons saluted at her fearfully as Foxtrot puts Rosefang down and headed towards the controls. Rosefang tilts her helm before following Foxtrot. The others do their things as they got to know the kids. Stingblade was carrying his sparkling brother as he takes a nap in his arms. Ravage was close to Skyhowl, he was more comfortable with her than with others.

" _Foxtrot, we are reaching our destination._ " Mercury said.

"Alright, take us there." Foxtrot ordered as Mercury flies towards the location.

"So…what? We're just going to waltz right in there?" Dark blurts out rudely, leaning against the wall with Arma beside her. "That's _really_ smart." She said sarcastically.

Angel shook her head at Dark. "No, Zosia knows that we are coming."

"How's that?" Aggie asked curiously.

"She knows things even before it would happen." Angel said mysteriously.

Damien, who was sitting on Ying's head, asked. "You mean, she knows we're coming? Right this very moment?" Damien points down.

Upon Damien's question, they didn't know that they were being observe by a crystal ball. There were two figures looking at the crystal ball, they were observing their guests that needed help.

"Adolfina, get ready to meet our guest." The first figure spoke in a female voice.

* * *

Mercury was heading towards their destination when he spotted the island. He quickly contacted Foxtrot through the communicator. " _Foxtrot, I see the island._ "

" _Land on the beach, it's big enough for you to land._ " Foxtrot comms him. Mercury obeyed and lands on the beach. As he lands, he opens his door to let the others out. They get out from Mercury and Mystica was carrying the unconscious femme in her arms. The femme was still stable, yet she was slowly fading away.

"Come on, Zosia will be here." Angel said.

"How will we know she's even home?" Dark asked with her arms cross.

"Because I'm already here." A calm and gentle voice said.

Everyone turned towards the source, standing near the stairs of beach was an African woman. She was tall and beautiful, her clothing resembles to a shaman would wear, yet hers was more stunning. Her eyes were yellow as the sun, her eyes were filled with kindness and wisdom. Besides her was a teenage girl, she has red hair and green eyes and tan skin, she wears a red tank-top, black leggings and combat boots, and she has a red checkered jacket tied on her waist.

Angel looks at woman and smiled to her. "Hello Zosia." She greeted kindly.

Zosia smiles at her and the other gently. "Greetings Angel." She said as she walked over to them with the girl walking beside her.

"Everyone, this is Zosia and her daughter Adolfina." Angel introduced.

Everyone greeted to them, minus Dark and Amra, the two just gave a shrug and a simple 'Hey'. Zosia smiles at them and greeted back before noticing Val was staring at her with wide and curious eyes. Celestia, perched on Val's shoulder, was too curious about Zosia as well. Zosia kneels-down at Val's height and looks at her gently.

"Hello there, little one." Zosia said with a kind smile.

Val awes at Zosia curiously. "You're really pretty." Val said softly.

Zosia giggles at her gently. "You are too kind, just like your mother, Alma."

Val gasps, Zosia knew her mommy! "You know my mommy!?" Val asked happily.

Zosia nodded with a smile. "Yes, I met her before you were even born. She was very kind and smart, just like you." She said as she gently bops Val's nose, causing her to giggle.

Zosia stood up and notices Rocco was sitting on Damien's shoulder. Rocco was giving Zosia a blank look. Of all the Shamans that Angel picked, it had to be Zosia. Zosia, the Shaman that cursed him to be a ferret for the rest of his life. He could've ruled the world if it wasn't for her.

"Smitchetz." Zosia spoke calmly.

"Zosia." Rocco spoke dully at her.

Zosia turns away and looked at Damien. "I see you have taken in Rocco as your…companion, correct?"

Damien shrugs with a nod. "Yeah…he's okay, even though he talks in his sleep, sings in the shower, and talk to himself in the mirror when he's sad. And he writes his feelings in his diary."

"I told you not to tell them that!" Rocco exclaims in embarrassment.

Rumble, Frenzy, Dark, Gem, and Arma snickered at Rocco's embarrassment. Zosia ignores Rocco before turning towards Mystica with the femme in her arms. "I believe the femme needs a proper treatment." She said seriously.

Mystica nodded. "Yes. Can you help her?" She asked.

"I can do then just help, I will save her." Zosia said before turning around and suddenly everyone with Zosia and Adolfina were in a forest like room that has a stone slab on the center. Everyone, minus Mystica, Angel, Dark and the unconscious femme, were shock by that.

"Place her there." Zosia points at the stone slab. Mystica nodded and gently placed the femme there. Zosia then floats from the ground and flies over towards the femme. The others were shock and amaze to see that. Zosia then examines the femme carefully. The others were watching from the sidelines as Zosia checks the femme. Val was hugging Celestia close to her before turning to her cousin, Gem, and whispers.

"Will she'll be okay?"

Gem wasn't sure what to answer to Val, she doesn't know this type of healing, she only knows by using herbs. Avani taught her healing, but with technology, it's out of her element.

"I don't know, Val, but I think Zosia can save her." Gem assured Val as she strokes Val's head gently. "I hope." She whispers.

"Don't worry." Adolfina assured to them gently. "If anyone who can save that femme is my mother."

Zosia inspects the femme from top to bottom. Her yellow eyes flashed, and her hands started to glow, she waved her hands to let gentle stream of yellow energy around the femme. The energy surrounds the femme, Zosia has her eyes close as she let the energy observe the femme. Zosia twitched her brow to find what's wrong, once she did, she opens her eyes and stopped on what she was doing. Zosia lowered her hands and looks down at the femme.

"She is suffering." Zosia said sadly.

"Suffering?" Arma asked loudly. "What do you mean suffering? She looks fine…sort of." Arma mutters the last part.

"No, she's suffering from the inside." Zosia explains.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dark asked rudely.

"It means, her soul is suffering." Zosia explains. She floats towards them and lands in front. "This girl's soul is suffering, she doesn't know what she is or why she is here."

"You mean…she doesn't know she's a cybertronian now." Quinn looked at Zosia in shock.

Zosia nodded sadly. "Yes, if she does not accept her new body. Her soul will be lost…forever."

Everyone, minus Dark, was shock to hear that. The femme will lose her life if she does not accept her new form. That was the most terrifying news that they have ever learn, minus Dark, who didn't care at all.

"She has to accept it!" Gem almost yelled out. "She can't just die yet!"

"I know." Zosia said. "There is a way that can let her choose her life." She turns towards the femme in the berth. "We must take her where she can choose her faith."

With that said, waves of energy surrounded Zosia as she transforms into a cybertronian femme. Everyone, minus Dark, Mystica, and Angel, were shock to see Zosia's cybertronian form. She was taller than Arma and Foxtrot, but with a unique armor and look.

"Amazing." Sage awed. "She really is a techno-organic."

"The legends are real." Foxtrot said, her voice has a hint of surprise.

"Legends are lessons, they ring with truths." Zosia said as she walks over to the femme and picks her up in a bridal style. "It is time to let her choose her faith."

"How can she do that when she's unconscious?" Dark asked.

When Dark asked, they were suddenly outside. Everyone, minus Dark, Angel, and Mystica were shocked that they were outside so quickly. They were in a beautiful forest and on the center was a clear blue lake, the trees didn't block sun as it shines at the lake. Everyone was awed and amazed by the lake, except for Dark, she finds it boring.

"What is this place." Damien asked as he walks over to the lake.

"This is the Lake Serene." Zosia explains as she walks over to the lake with the others. "This lake can help her both physically and mentally." Zosia explains.

Sage activates her scanner on her arm and checks the lake's energy signature. It has a different energy pattern and shows high amounts of energy. "Fascinating." Sage awed. "This lake has high amount of energy readings that I have never seen before."

"That's because Lake Serene is an ancient lake. This lake never dries out and does not show your reflection. It is pure and ancient. It can never be destroyed."

"Amazing." Sage said in awe.

"Can we skip the whole magic lessons." Dark said boringly. "We ain't got all day."

"Must you be rude?" Diamond Silk as Dark in annoyance, she really sounds like her sister Airachnid.

"What part of 'evil demonic clone' that you don't understand?" Dark shot back, earning an annoyed glare from the Insecticon femme.

Zosia ignores Dark's rudeness and looks at the others. "She will be fine. The lake will save her life." She said as she turns towards the lake and walked over to it. Everyone gasps in shock, minus Dark, Mystica, and Angel, when Zosia steps in the water and walks on it.

"How is she doing that?" Slug asked in amazement.

"With magic, anything is possible." Angel answered softly.

Zosia made it to the center of the lake and gently placed the femme down. The femme was lying on the water, still in stasis mode. Zosia gently strokes the femme's faceplate and whispered something in her audio. As she moves away, the femme slowly sinks to the water. Zosia knew the femme will be given a choice of her faith. Zosia returns to the others, who were looking at her. She gave them a gentle look and explains to them.

"The femme will be fine. Her faith will be chosen by her."

"How long will that take?" Starfleet asked curiously.

"It takes time, we must let her rest and have faith in her." Zosia said. "Come, you all must be tired from your journey."

"What about the femme?" Aquarius asked worriedly. "Someone has to stay and watched her until she recovers."

"Do not worry, Quven will watched over her." Zosia assured.

"Who?" Everyone asked unison.

Then something came out of the trees. Everyone turn and saw a ten-foot-tall humanoid tree being. He was holding a forest spear. This made everyone shock, minus Dark who didn't care at the tree being. Mystica and Angel weren't shock, they know what that being is.

"Everyone, this is Quven, he is a Tree Warrior. He and his kin protected the island from intruders and keeping everyone safe."

"Everyone?" Damien asked. "But it's just you and Adolfina here."

Zosia chuckles a bit. "I mean everyone, my children and the magical creatures that live here. Come, I'll show you." She said before looking at Quven. "Quven, call me when something changes."

Quven nodded as he stayed and guard the lake. Zosia smiles and turns to the other, gesturing them to follow her. They followed Zosia towards the location of her children, Mystica stayed for a while and looked at the lake that is being guarded by Quven. She looks at the lake calmly, thinking about the femme's condition. Then she felt a gentle claw servo on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Aquarius. The water/ice predacon gave Mystica a gentle and an assuring smile, telling her that the femme will be alright. Mystcia nodded at Aquarius before following the others to meet Zosia's children.

* * *

Smokescreen was at the base, showing their new members the Omega Base. The Wreckers were chatting happily, probably talking about the good old days. Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were out to get their humans, they're going to have a big introduction. Optimus and Ratchet were discussing about a next relic of some kind.

Smokescreen then heard Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead coming in. The kids got out and were shock and amazed to see their new members, mostly Miko. She was awed by the new friends that are here.

"Wow! New Autobots!" Miko awed in amazement.

"Hey, Prime, who're the fleshlings?" Crosshair asked, looking at the three humans.

"Our friends." Optimus said. "This is Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel."

"Hi ya!" Miko greeted with a grin.

"Hello." Raf greeted kindly.

Jack just gave a simple wave. For some reason, Jack was feeling tired. He barely slept as he dreamt that he was in a dark place, the only thing he could her was howling of a wolf. Jack snapped out of his thoughts when Miko was asking random questions towards the new members.

"What're your names? How did you guys get here? What kind of weapons you guys carry?"

"Huh, feisty little bug, isn't she?" Crosshair asked Bulkhead with his arms crossed.

Bulkhead chuckles. "Oh, she is, and she can out wreck the best of us."

"That includes being annoying?" Sunstreak joked, causing everyone, minus Miko, Ratchet, and Optimus, to laugh at his joke. Jack only chuckles a bit, until he soon stops as he closes his eyes and placed his hand on his head. Jack was getting a headache of some kind. Raf saw Jack not feeling well and became worried.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Raf asked worriedly.

This caused everyone look to at Jack in confusion. Jack does look dizzy and looking pale.

"Is there something bothering you, Jack?" Optimus asked.

Jack nodded his head as he looks at the others. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." He said.

"Maybe you should rest for a bit." Raf said. "Maybe take a nap."

Sunstreak points at Ratchet. "Make Ratchet do his lectures, that'll put anyone to sleep."

Ratchet glares at him. "Excuse me?! My lectures do not put bots to sleep."

"It works for me and Sideswipe." Sunstreak mutters, earning another glare from Ratchet.

Jack shook his head at them. "Maybe I should rest." Jack said as he walks over to the stairs. Raf follows Jack to the couch to watch TV, there's a new Sci-fi movie starting, and he wants to watch it.

Miko watches them as they made it to the couch before turning to the new members. "So, who's the weapon expert?" She asked as her eyes glittered.

Hound chuckles at her. "That's an easy question, missy." He said to her. "The weapon expert is-"

"Me." Ironhide cuts off Hound's sentence before activating his canons. "I'm the weapon expert."

Hound glares at him and turns to him. "Excuse me, buddy, I'm the weapon expert here!"

Ironhide scoff. "As if, you can't tell a different between a grenade from a canon."

Hound gave an offended gasp before giving him a death glare. "Oh, you just got yourself a death wish. AAHH!" Hound lets out a battle cry as he tackles Ironhide. The two wrestled on the ground, the two mechs punched each other and rolling on the ground. Sideswipe and Sunstreak were amused as they watched the two fighting. The Wreckers chuckled, they missed having wrestling. Miko was enjoying how they fought while Ratchet was annoyed by this.

"Oh no, another kidnapping." Raf said in shock.

This cause the others to turn to him, Hound and Ironhide stopped wrestling, though Ironhide has Hound in a headlock, they were able to look at the human's direction. Raf and Jack were watching the news about another child kidnapped, and this time, it came from Chicago.

 ** _The male reporter said. "I'm here live at Chicago,_** _**Illinois**_ ** _, where another kidnapping happened few hours ago. Ten-year-old girl name Sandy Hiller was seen on her room last night and on the next day, she was gone." A picture appeared beside the reporter to reveal a smiling blonde-haired girl with blue eyes._**

 ** _"I'm here with Sandy's parents._** **" _The screen shows a female with orange hair and green eyes and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The husband was comforting his wife as she sobs._**

 **" _She was in bed when I tucked her in._ " _The mother choked with tears in her eyes,_ " _And the next day, she was gone_."**

 **" _Sandy is the 124-missing girl with blue eyes in Chicago. Now, this leads to one question, who are the kidnappers? Parents from different states have reported their daughters missing. No one knows why only girls with blue eyes are being kidnapped. There were rumors that it was ransoms from terrorists, drug gangsters, or from human trafficking. Police still couldn't find evidence of the girls kidnapping, but if this continuous on, parents with blue eyed daughters, please keep them close or they will be the next victim of the kidnapping. This Rodney Will reporting live at Chicago._ "**

As the screen turned off, everyone was silent. The Autobots were shock by the news, there are crazy human kidnapper taking innocent spakrlings from their homes, but why?

"Are all humans' kidnapped sparklings?" Smokescreen asked, breaking the silence. He was still learning about the humans and their cultures.

"Only the bad ones." Raf said solemnly.

"Who would want to kidnap children?" Wheeljack asked.

"To have sparklings of their own?" Sunstreak suggested.

Everyone looks at him blankly at his suggestion. Sunstreak raised his servos in defense. "Hey, it was a suggestion."

"Maybe Megatron is doing this!" Miko butts in. she runs up the stairs to the platform. "Maybe he is trying to distract us by taking the girls one by one!"

"Please," Ratchet scoffed. "How would they kidnap them? We didn't pick up any Decepticon activity on those location."

"Still, who would want little girls with blue eyes?" Jack asked. "I mean, it's just, there are other kids with different eye colors, yet the kidnappers only take the blue eyes one."

"Jack's right." Optimus agreed. "Whoever is doing this has a purpose."

"What about Silas!" Miko blurts out. "Maybe he did it."

"Who's Silas?" Bluestreak asked.

"He's a human that leads an organization called MECH. They're goal is to create a "newer world order" through technology, which includes Cybertronian technology and biology." Ratchet explains.

"They know our existence on Earth." Optimus said. "They are obsessed with our technology and tried to study it even further…by dissecting us."

"What?!" Ironhide pushes Hound off him and stood up. "They tried to gut you all?!"

"Tried, they nearly succeeded." Arcee said. "But, they won't stop until they get one of us."

"Well, then, that's not gonna happen." Mirage said. "We have each other's back and no one can stop us."

"He's right, lads." Roadbuster agreed. "We hae face many dangers before, heck, those MECH or the Decepticons can't stand a chance when we're together."

"I agree with, Roadbuster." Jolt said. "No matter what, we have each other's back."

Everyone agreed, they will work together to face the challenge. They all went back on what they were doing while Optimus thinks about the missing little girls. He could tell something was wrong, and he needs to know why. The Decepticons are not the ones causing, but someone else, someone that knows something that they do not. Optimus turned towards their humans as they watched TV, Jack, on the other hand, was napping. He notices that Jack wasn't feeling so well, he should inform June Darby about this.

Optimus turns away and headed out to patrol with Ironhide. They're going to find some energon to refill their supplies, since they were running short. They need the energy to fight another day.

But Optimus didn't know that they need more energy they need, because there's a greater being out there, that wants all Cybertronian dead.

* * *

 **Well, this took a lot of my time, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I saw the trailer of Tremors the series 2018, it was good. I'm excited to see the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**

 **Anyways, I have a story in the Cosmic Knights. I need to think some movies that can be added in the story, a crossover story. Any ideas?**

 **D is signing off, peace!**


	14. New Life part 2

**I am so sorry for not posting, you see, for the whole week, I was in college studying. I didn't have time to write any of my stories or chat because I was focusing on my education. Gabriel, your idea that you left me is cool, but I can't find it, I just read it on wiki. I wish I could write it but I'm busy with the other stories and college. And Mariah, I will think about your ideas soon. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story, and also I will not be writing for a while since I'm busy with college and I will update soon or next month or so, depending if I have time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: New Life part 2**

Zosia shows her guest her home. The Cybertronian femmes, Dinobots, Minicons, and Predacons followed the Techno-organic femme. The kids were sitting on the shoulders of their robotic friends. Val with Celestia was sitting on Saphira. Gem was sitting on Arma's shoulder. Quinn and Aggie were sitting on Aquarius's shoulders. And Damien was sitting on Grimlock's shoulder, he wants to hang out with a dude. Zosia and Adolfina shows them their home, they reach towards a field that has a big mansion. It almost looks like a fancy academy. Everyone stared at in shock and amazement as they saw some kids and teens running about. When they got closer, they saw kids were actually mutants.

"You have mutant kids?" Damien asked in shock.

Zosia smiles and nodded. "Yes, I raised them as my own." She explains gently as they went to the kids. The children stop playing when they saw them coming, but they became excited to see Zosia coming and they rush towards her. Zosia smiles at the children as she turns back into her human form and she was soon engulfed by many hugs.

"Mommy! Look what I found!" A mutant little girl said. She's about two years older than Val. She has pink hair and eyes, and her skin is paper white. She was holding a beautiful pink flower to Zosia.

Zosia smiles. "It is very pretty, Anya." Zosia said as she gently takes the flower and puts it on the little girl's head. "It is indeed."

Anya giggles as she hugs Zosia. Then a boy about ten came up to Zosia. He has pale blonde hair and purple eyes. "Mom! Mom! Check this out!" The boy said as he lifted both his arms and then another him appeared and the boy grabbed the duplicate's legs and they made arch.

"Tada!" The two doubles said unison.

Everyone, minus Dark, were impressed by this. Zosia chuckles and smiles at them. "Well done, Curtis or Curtiss. You did an excellent job on you duplicate."

The two Curtiss grinned before the other one disappeared in thin air and Curtis did a cartwheel and stood up cheering. The kids laughed happily as Zosia stood up and gestured their guests.

"Everyone they're our guests. They will be staying with us until their friend is healed." Zosia explains. "Now, let's prepare supper for our guests."

The kids cheered and runs to the mansion like academy. Zosia smiles at the kids before turning towards the others. "Come, I'll show you all my home." She said as she guides them to the building. The entrance was big enough to fit the robotic beings inside. The doors were big, and they magically opened by themselves, and once they entered, they saw the inside was made of beautiful halls are painted sky-blue, the floor was marble like pearl and there were pillars everywhere. Everyone was amazed, minus Dark, the building was like a magical place.

"This place almost looks like Hogwarts." Damien said in awe.

Grinlock looks at Damien in confusion. "Hog…what?" He asked.

Damien looks at Grimlock and explains to him. "Hogwarts, it's fictional magical school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's in this movie called Harry Potter, I'll show you if you want." He said.

"Thanks." Grinlock grunted out as they follow Zosia to a room.

The room was dark, they can barely see, as they step foot inside, the entrance closes. Everyone, minus Dark, Foxtrot, and Arma, yelled in surprise at the sudden darkness. The only thing that could be seen in the dark were their eyes, optics, and visors.

"Ah! Ravage! I've gone blind!" Rumble screamed in the dark.

"No, you're not, the entrance closed itself." Ravage told his idiotic brother.

"Ooohhh…AH! We're trap!" Rumble yelled again while Ravage sighs in annoyance.

They heard Zosia chuckled from the darkness. "What's so funny?" Dark Twilight asked in the dark.

"This room is not a trap, it's actually a transport room." Zosia explains.

"A transport what?" Quinn asked.

Then an entrance appeared from thin air, startling the guests, minus Dark, Zosia and Adolfina walked out of the room followed by the others as they entered to what looks like a dinning room. There were many round tables that are fancy and there was even an enchanted ceiling like in Harry Potter. Everyone was impressed when mutant kids and teens came in from another entrance and sat down on different tables by age. Zosia guides them to the front were there was a big table for her guests. The robotic beings sit down on the big chairs while the others sit on the table on top of the big table.

"Wow, this place is almost like Hogwarts." Damien said with a grin.

Zosia smiles before she snaps her fingers, and suddenly, delicious foods appeared on every table, even desserts. There were energons for the Cybertronians, Predacons, and Dinobots. Everyone eats the food, the sparklings, Rosefang and Fangripper, were munching on the energon cubes happily as the grown-ups talk to Zosia.

"Tell me, Zosia, how do you manage to raise these spark-I mean…children." Diamond Silk asked as she looks at the humans. "It amazes me that you can handle so many of them."

Zosia chuckles lightly. "I raised them with love and care that they deserve." She answered.

"Who's the dad?" Dark Twilight asked rudely with her feet on the table as she leans on her seat.

Quinn gave her a look and whispers. "Dark, don't say that!"

Even though Dark heard it, she just ignores the blonde-haired girl. Dark Twilight can be rude whenever she wants, she'll not listen to the ones who have high authorities. She can kill them if she wants, but there's problem for that, she promised a contract to Val that she won't kill anyone who are her friends, which sucks. Dark really wanted to kill someone, but no, she's bounded to the contract that she won't kill anyone…yet.

"Hey, I'm just asking, if she's the mom of all these children, then who the hell is the dad?"

Quinn facepalm at Dark Twilight before turning towards Zosia. "We are really sorry for Dark's behavior."

"It is alright, demons like her are always have bad behaviors or not." Zosia explains, which made everyone turn to her.

"So, you met other demons?" Gem asked Zosia.

"In way, yes, but that information must be remained a secret." Zosia said. "And as for Dark's question, there is no father because I adopted them."

"So, wait, you're single?" Swoop asked excitingly.

Diamond Silk kicks Swoop's leg under the table, causing him to yell in pain. "OW!" Diamond gave Swoop a stern look before turning to Zosia with an apologetic look. "I am so sorry for his behavior. He has a thing for…pretty femmes." Diamond Silk said as she glared at a shrinking Swoop.

Zosia giggles gently. "Don't worry, it's not first time someone asked me that question." She said.

"I wonder why." Dark mutters out.

Zosia ignores that and answered to them. "I saved these children from their abusive parents who hates mutants."

Aggie's widen in realization. "Ye save them from their abusive lives to live here, so they can live a new life."

Zosia smiles and nodded. "Yes, I raised them as my own, training them to control their powers and giving them a childhood that they deserve."

Dark blinks at her. "Wow, that was-"

"Sweet?" Aggie questioned.

"Amazing?" Quinn added.

"Lovely?" Gem added as well.

"-Revolting." Dark corrected in a dull tone.

Ah, yes, the girls keep forgetting that Dark Twilight is Val's evil cloned that doesn't care on what she said. She is a demonic clone that can kill and fight, which is bad for them since she scares everyone, except for Vida and Devlin.

As the three girls sigh in annoyance at Dark's bad manners, Diamond Silk asked Zosia kindly. "So, Zosia, if you adopted them all, who was the first one you've adopted?"

Zosia smiles at her and then to Adolfina. "She's right here." She said gently.

All eyes and optics were at Adolfina, except for Rosefang and Fangripper, they were still munching on their energon cubes. Adolfina smiles at them and shrugs at them innocently.

"Adolfina was found first?" Quinn asked Zosia, who nodded.

"Yes, it wasn't too long ago when I first found her."

"Can you tell us, please?" Val asked with a cute smile.

Zosia smiles and nodded. "Alright, I will tell you the story of how I found Adolfina."

* * *

 **It was dark and clouded night of the forest of Ullapool, the autumn winds blow gently of the changing colors of the leaves to the ground. Zosia was there, walking through the forest.**

 ** _Zosia (POV): I remember it was like yesterday, I was visiting the Druid to deliver his herbs to make his medicine potion. But, when I was on my way back home, I discovered people chasing someone, and I knew I had to stop it._**

 **As Zosia continuous walking towards the end of the forest when she notices a mob chasing something. Narrowing her eyes, Zosia secretly follows the group, making sure that she's at a good distance. She could hear them yelling: 'Demon!", "Monster!", and "Spawn of Satan!". Zosia didn't understand why they are saying those things before she saw** **a little girl that wolf green eyes, reddish-brown hair with wolf ears on top of her head, and a tail. She could see the mob holding pitchforks and torches as they chase the little girl as they yelled: 'Kill the Demon!'**

 ** _Zosia POV: The child they were chasing was Adolfina. I couldn't let them kill her, so I did what must be done._**

 **Zosia uses her teleportation to save little Adolfina, who tripped and was almost killed, until Zosia appeared in front of the mob with her eyes closed. The mob froze in fear at the sight of Zosia, thinking that was a witch. They slowly backed away in fear. The leader of the mob named Reverend Craig glared at the cowardly mob and ordered.**

 **"What are you waiting for? Kill the witch and that demon!" Reverend Craig ordered, pointing at Zosia and a scared Adolfina.**

 **The mob hesitated and were about to attack them when suddenly, Zosia snaps open her eyes, her eyes were covered by a light, and it flashed, blinding the mod as they fall on their knees while Reverend Craig, who was able to shield himself, was shock to see the mob on their knees.**

 **" _Reverend Craig._ " Reverend Craig heard Zosia's voice in his head.**

 **He slowly turns to her, fear bubbling inside him, as the shaman glares at him, her glare can freeze an entire army, and it scared the hell out of Reverend Craig.**

 **" _You shall not harm this innocent child._ " Zosia said telepathically.**

 **"She is not innocent! She is posed by Satan! I am ending her in the name of God!"**

 **" _Ending this child, is a sin. It is not right to kill her, and more importantly,_ _you do not use the Lord God's name like that._ " Zosia said the last part dangerously, causing Reverend Craig to flinch in fear.**

 **Then yellow energy swirls around Zosia, a golden staff appeared in front of her, and she took it, she taps it on the ground as the swirl of energy became stronger. Reverend Craig backs away but falls on his behind when Zosia's eyes glowed brightly.**

 **"Reverend Craig, you have committed many crimes that cannot be forgiven nor will be unpunished. But, this ends now." Zosia said before she points her staff at him. The swirling energy went to the staff and fires at Reverend Craig. The blast him and he was unmoving. His eyes darted in many directions as he heard Zosia's voice in his head.**

 **" _You will no longer bring lies to the town's people, you are forever silence for eternity, your body will not respond to you as you will become nothing more than a statue, that is my curse…TO YOU!"_**

 **Reverend Craig tried to scream, but his scream was silence, his body began to shake as he slowly falls on his knees, and to his side. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was drooling saliva. Zosia lifted her staff as she looks down at Reverend Craig.**

 **" _Reverend Craig, you are forever paralyzed, not a word will be heard from you. No one can break your curse, but I._ " Zosia said in his head as she turns towards the blind people.**

 **She lifted her staff again as it released a pink mist to them. The people smelled the strange mist before they fell asleep. Zosia spins her staff and tapped it on the ground, it teleported the people back to their town, along with the paralyzed Reverend Craig, who is now catatonic for the rest of his life.**

 **Zosia nodded to herself before turning to the little Adolfina. The girl's eyes were wide as dinner plates as she stared at her in shock. Zosia walks towards her, little Adolfina shrinks herself as Zosia lifted her hand and the little girl flinched, thinking that she will be slap, but instead, she only got a gentle pat on the head.**

 **Little Adolfina looks up at Zosia, who smiled at her gently. "It's alright, child, I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she gently takes Adolfina's hand and brings her up to her feet.**

 **"Are you alright?" Zosia asked kindly.**

 **Little Adolfina nodded, she was still shock on what just happened before Zosia asked her name. "What is your name?"**

 **The little girl hesitated, but she did save her life, she should at least tell the nice lady her name.**

 **"Rahne…Rahne Sinclair."**

 **"Nice to meet you, Rahne, my name is Zosia." Zosia said with a small smile. "Would like to live with me?" She asked, outstretching her hand.**

 **Adolfina/Rahne hesitated a bit, but she wanted to live somewhere nice and she could tell that Zosia was nice and knows that she will be safe with her.**

 **Adolfina/Rahne slowly accepted Zosia's hand before they teleported somewhere safe.**

* * *

"And that's how I met Adolfina." Zosia finished with a smile.

Everyone, minus Dark, was awed at her story, Swoop looks like he was about to cry, but he holds it in. Adolfina was smiling, she remembered the day she was saved by Zosia and given a new name. Dark, on the other hand, was getting board by all the love and caring stuff, as she broke the ice of silence.

"So, when will 'Sleeping Beauty' wake up?" Dark asked rudely.

Everyone, minus Zosia and Val, gave Dark the look, but Zosia answered to her simply. "She will wake up soon, it's only a matter of time." She informs them.

* * *

 _In a dark void of emptiness, a Japanese girl with long black hair, wearing a white cloak, was floating in the darkness. Her eyes were closed as she continued floating in the darkness. Then a faint light was shown, the girl's eyes twitched at light before slowly opening her onyx eyes and looked at the light. She slowly straights up and looks at the light as she floats closer to it. And then she heard a calm voice calling to her._

 _"Shina…"_

 _The girl, Shina, heard the voice. It sounded like a female and she recognized the voice, it belongs to someone that she loved when she was young._

 _"Shina…"_

 _Another voice called out to her, and this time, it was a male. Shina knows those two voices, they belong to the two people that loved her as a child before they left forever._

 _"Okaa-san? Oto-san?" Shina called to them in a whisper._

 _She saw two figures at the light, one is male and the other was female, they were standing in front of the light as it shines behind them. The two couple outstretched their hands and called out to Shina._

 _"Shina…"_

 _"Hai…" Shina whispers as she floats towards them in desperation in her eyes. "I'm here!" She called out to them. "I'm here!"_

 _"Stop…"_

 _Another voice appeared, sounding like another female, and it was behind her. Shina stops and turns to see a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wears a white sleeveless dress that sways. The woman was looking at Shina with concern and worry in her eyes._

 _"You are not ready." The woman said. "Your time is not done."_

 _"N-Nani? But…my ryoushin are there, they're waiting for me." Shina said. "I have to be with them."_

 _Shina was about to leave when the woman said something that made her stop. "Please, you have to understand, you can help others."_

 _Shins stops and turns towards the woman, what does she mean help others? She didn't understand why, but she got a feeling that she needs to go back somewhere, the only problem is why?_

 _"Why should I go back there?" Shina asked, barely a whisper. "I have no meaning back there."_

 _"Yes, you do." The woman said. "The one you force to fight saved you and wants to bring you back."_

 _Shina looks down. "Why did she want to save me after I attacked her?" She asked in a whisper._

 _"Because she knows that you are innocent being. You were force to fight by a man who wanted to make people as weapons."_

 _Shina's eyes widen in realization. "You know who did it to me?" She asked in shock._

 _The woman nodded sadly. "Yes, the man is named Leland Bishop or better know as Silas. He was the one who turned to a Cybertronian and the one who caused your…accident."_

 _Shina slowly looks down, she remembers now, she was in the bus to go home with groceries, until a truck came out of nowhere and caused a crash, putting her in a coma before being forced to be a machine._

 _"Is he still out there?" Shina asked._

 _"Yes, and he will continue doing his work on others who are gifted just like you." The woman said solemnly._

 _Shina looks down and thinks. The man who did this to her was still out there, probably taking other victims like her to be experimented on. She can't let others suffered the same faith liked her, she has to stop that man Silas before he does it again, even if it means she can't be with her parents._

 _"What can I do to stop him?" Shina asked in a serious tone._

 _The woman looks at her gently as she said. "You need to accept who you are now."_

 _That's right. Shina was now a Cybertronian that the woman mentioned. She is no longer human anymore, she is a cybertronian, but she can pull through, like she did when she was just a child._

 _Shina looks at the woman and nodded. "I will accept it." She said in a whisper._

 _The woman smiles at her before a glowing blue light appeared behind her. "This will take you back to the living. And once you enter, you must give yourself a new name."_

 _"New name?" Shina asked in confusion._

 _"Yes, a new name for you new self." The woman said._

 _Shina nodded slowly in understanding, but before she leaves, she turns towards her parents, still standing in front of the light, holding each other._

 _Shina looks at her parents sadly a bowed. She will miss them very much._

 _"Gomen'nasai, Oto-san, Okaa-san, I have to do what is right." Shina said to them softly._

 _As if they heard her, they understand. "We will wait for you, Shina." They both said unison, causing Shina to look up with wide eyes, until they slowly disappeared with the light, but not before Shina said her goodbye._

 _"Sayanora." Shina whispered as a single ear fell from her eye, watching as her parents disappeared in front of her._

 _Shina looks down sadly, tears of sadness fall from her eyes as she cries silently, knowing her parents are in a better place. She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning around, Shina saw the woman looking at her as she gives her a gentle smile. Shina then suddenly hugs the woman as she sobbed in sadness. The woman comforts Shina, letting the young girl releases her pain and sadness. After a few seconds, Shina let's go of the woman as she gently wipes her tears away._

 _"Are you ready, Shina?" The woman asked, gesturing the blue light. Shina nodded as she floated towards the blue light, but before she could enter, she turns towards the woman and asked._

 _"Wait! Who are you?" Shina asked as she felt herself being pulled by the light. She saw the woman smiling at her as Shina was slowly consumes by the light._

 _"Alma." The woman said to Shina before she was consumed by the blue light and Alma was gone from her sight._

 _Shina was soon floating upwards, feeling that she will return to her new body. Shina closed her eyes as she felt herself being taken up. The light felt so warm and calm, assuring her that she will be alright. Then Shina heard a male voice that she did not recognize. He asked her a simple question that she knew the answer. "What is your name?" The strange voice asked._

 _"My name is Yunna." Shina answered as she snaps opens her eyes to reveal glowing optics as she was sent back to her new body._

* * *

Lake Serene was shown to be peaceful, but it soon changed when something exploded out of the water. Water droplets fell as the femme known as now Yunna was standing in the water with her optics closed. Her armor changed, and she appears to be in a good condition. Yunna snaps open her optics, glowing brightly, as water slowly falls on her. She looks around and notices that she's in a beautiful forest.

"Ah, you're awake." Yunna heard a woman's voice.

She looks up to see another Cybertronian femme that looks like an African version. There were others like her but different, and there were even human kids there along with strange creatures, and a…blue girl? What?

Then she was suddenly lifted from the water, which startled her, as she was brought towards them and gently was placed down. Yunna looks at the new people, who were looking at her. Yunna then bows at them, which surprised everyone, Yunna remembered that they helped her.

"A-Arigatou! Um… gomenasai!" Yunna said, she is thanking them and apologizing them for what she did and what they did for her.

Then she felt someone stroking her helm gently. Looking up, her sky-blue optics meets with yellow optics that belongs to a female. She smiles at Yunna gently and said.

"It is alright, child. It was not your fault, you were force to fight." She said as Yunna stood straight. "My name is Zosia, may we now your name?" Zosia asked kindly.

Yunna nodded in understanding. "My name is Yunna." She answered.

"Just Yunna?" The blue female asked rudely. "No last name or something."

The spider like Cybertronian female gave the blue female teen a look. "Dark, don't be rude."

Yunna shook her head. "It's okay, Yunna is my new name, my old name is Shina Ayaka." She said.

"Why did you change your name?" asked a blonde-haired girl.

"A woman by the name Alma told me, if I'm going to accept my new body, I must have a new name."

A little girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes gasps in shock and happiness. "You met my mommy?!" She asked excitingly.

Yunna looks at her in surprise. She didn't know that Alma was her mother. "Gomenasai, I wasn't aware that she was your okaa-san." She bowed apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm just happy that you're okay." The little girl said, smiling brightly at her.

Yunna smiles back to her, she was so cute and adorable that she just wants to pick her up and hug her, but she might crush her. Yunna then felt a hand on her shoulder as she looks up at Zosia.

"You must be hungry after what you've been through." She said.

Yunna felt her stomach or whatever do they call it was kind of empty and she needed something to eat. "Hai, but I don't know what I even eat."

Zosia smiles and gestured her to follow. "Come with us, we will show you and teach you." She said as they started to leave, followed by Yunna, who will learn everything she needs to know about her new self.

* * *

 **Review or Favorite**


	15. Back to Cybertron

**Hello, everyone, I know it's been long, but I was busy with my college and other stories, but here it is, the new chapter of the Predacons, enjoy.**

 **Nanoclick-second**

 **Click-Minute**

 **Joor-Hour**

 **Cycle-Day**

 **Megacycle-Week**

 **Orn-Month**

 **Vorn-Year**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Back to Cybertron**

"And that's all you need to know about Cybertronian Biology." Foxtrot explains to Yunna.

Foxtrot was explaining Yunna about Cybertronian Biology, so that she can know more about Cybertronian since she was turn into one. They were at Zosia's garden, there were many strange yet exotic plants and flowers that they never seen before. The kids were hanging out with Zosia's children with the Dinobots, Ravage and his siblings, Aquarius, and Skyhowl.

They were curious about them and wanted to learn and know about their new friends. They didn't mind, in fact, they were curious about the mutant kids. Rosefang and Fangripper were happy to meet new friends as they played with the younger members of Zosia's children. Saphira and Diamond Silk were talking with Zosia, they wanted to know if they could bring the Predacons to her island to meet her and her children, which Zosia agreed since her kids wanted to meet the others. It will help them learn more about them. Yunna got to know them as well, so that she could get use to her new kind and getting to know the mutant kids.

Yunna payed attention to Foxtrot's lectures, she needs to learn everything about what she is now. Foxtrot got to admit, for a human girl that become a Cybertronia, she's very good student.

"Do you have any problems remembering those, Yunna?" Foxtrot turns towards Yunna.

Yunna shook her helm. "No, I understand perfectly." She said. "I should always check the vitals of injured Cybertornian and scan the body that caused the injury. If the system is not functional,

Foxtrot nodded her helm. "Very good." She complimented. "Now, I will tell you the history of Cybertron later, right now, we should head back to the island."

"Island?" Yunna asked Foxtrot.

"Yes, our kids found an island that belongs to Valentina's ancestor, or in other words, her great grandmother." Foxtrot explains.

"I see…" Yunna whispers in understanding.

Then Sage came over to them and said. "Foxtrot, we're ready to leave."

Foxtrot nodded before turning to Yunna, who looked at her. "Get ready to leave." She said as she walks away with Yunna following her. They went to the beach where the others, Zosia, and her kids were there, they were saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you again for helping us Zosia." Diamond Silk said at Zosia, who was in her Cybertronian form.

Zosia bowed gently. "You are most welcome." She said. "I hope you have a safe journey."

"We will." Diamond Silk said with a smile as she went in Mercury with the others. Yunna went over to Zosia and bowed at her.

"Arigatō." Yunna whispers out.

Zosia smiles at her before patting Yunna's helm gently. "You are welcome. Now, you should go to the others, you have a lot to learn for them." She said.

Yunna stood and looked at her with a smile. "Hai." She agreed before going in Mercury while waving to Zosia and her kids, who waved back.

Yunna enters Mercury as he closes his doors before taking off. The kids were at the window as they waved at Zosia and her kids with happy grins on their faces. Zosia and her kids waved back at them with smiles on their faces as Mercury took off and headed back to the island.

As Mercury headed home, Yunna decided to explore the ship. She was amazed to see how big Mercury is. Yunna walked passed a room before stopping when she saw the others there. There was a strange circular machine that was connected to the wall. She wonders what's that for. Yunna enters the room, curious on what's going on.

"What's going on?" Yunna asked.

She made her way towards the others as they looked at her and then to the machine. For some reason, there was something special about it. Diamond Silk was kind enough to answer Yunna's question.

"This is a groundbridge."

"Groundbridge?" Yunna repeated in confusion.

"Yes, it's kind of like a transportation, it opens what you call a portal and transports to coordinates that you type in." Diamond Silk explains.

"Sugoi!" Yunna spoke in awe, but stopped when she realizes what she said, she quickly changed and blushed in embarrassment. "I-I mean, that's sounds fascinating."

Diamond Silk smiled at her. "It is. Foxtrot was trying to figure out how Valentina was able to open it."

Yunna looked at her in confusion. "Nani? How did Val open it?" She asked.

"Something to do with her powers." Diamond Silk explains. "You see, wen Val was near it, her powers activated mysteriously and made the groundbridge function again." Diamond Silk looks over to Foxtrot. The orange femme was typing something on the computer as she tries to find any problems on the groundbridge.

Yunna looks over at Foxtrot, wondering what she will do. Foxtrot was always focus on her work, finding solutions on the groundbridge. Finally, with a sigh, Foxtrot went towards the groundbridge and examines it.

"Everything seems in to be in order." Foxtrot said. "There's no system problem in the system and there's no problem with the power. But none the lest, the groundbrige looks ready to be use."

"Ready to be use?" Yunna asked.

"Yes, I was thinking of activating it." Foxtrot said.

Sage and Diamond Silk looked at Foxtrot in surprise. The kids noticed this and wonders what they are even surprise about.

"Is there a problem?" Quinn asked.

The two femmes looked at each other before turning towards the kids. They concern looks on their optics, as if they know what Foxtrot was going to do.

"There's no problem." Diamond Silk said. "It's just…Foxtrot believes that we can open a groundbridge…back to Cybertron."

"Back to your dead planet of nothingness and shit?" Dark Twilight asked rudely.

The kids, minus Val, gave her the look. Dark shrugs them off as she gave the Cybertronian femmes a deadpan look. Diamond Silk was about to speak when Foxtrot cuts her off.

"I need to go there and get my files." She explains. "Some of them are private and holds information about my researches."

"Is it embarrassing pictures?" Dark Twilight asked with a grin.

Foxtrot gave her a blank look under her visor. "Why would I have those?"

Dark shrugs. "No reason."

"Foxtrot, I know your files are important, but Cybertron is no longer a functional. How will you know if the computers are still function?" Diamond Silk asked.

"It's my lab, it's still functions." Foxtrot said seriously. "I have to go back and retrieve them."

Sage and Diamond Silk looked at her worriedly, but they agree, knowing that Foxtrot has important files in her lab.

"Alright, we should go-"

"No." Foxtrot stops Diamond Silk. "You two should stay here and manage the groundbridge, I'll go with Daisy."

"What?" Diamond Silk, Sage, and Mercury asked unison.

"Foxtrot, you can't be serious. It's too dangerous." Sage said. "I know you and Daisy can handle it, but you have to bring someone with you."

"Who would-"

"I'll go." Dark raised her hand up with a grin.

They all looked at Dark Twilight with concern, confusion, and annoyance. Sure Dark can handle things in battle and is very strong, but why would she go back there. Dark Twilight has a reason, she wants to go back because she is bored of doing nothing.

"Dark, why on Primus's name would you want to go?" Diamond Silk asked.

"Three reasons." Dark holds up three fingers. "One: I'm bored, two: I want to fight something, and three: I want to see her lab." Dark points at Foxtrot.

Everyone looked at each other, they aren't sure if it's a good idea to leave Dark with Foxtrot alone. And furthermore, isn't Dark bound to a contract to Val, if she goes so does Val. They can't risk that from happening.

"That's…very 'generous' of you Dark…but aren't you bounded to a contract." Sage said to her.

Dark waved her off. "Pffft, contract smontract. Kiddo will just give her the ring to Fox and give her the permission to use me." She said. "Besides, I can fight pretty well."

"I was hoping for someone more trustworthy." Diamond Silk said to Dark.

"I'll go."

They all turn towards Yunna, the young femme was raising her servo slightly as they all looked at her. Yunna was still getting use of her mew body, but she isn't ready for fighting. And she's still needs to learn more about her new form.

"Yunna, we're not certain that you are ready." Sage said. "Your system is still adjusting from your 'rebirth', but it's best for you to stay here and-"

"I can do it." Yunna said. "All of you did so much for me, now it's my turn to help you."

"Yunna-" Diamond Silk tries to reason.

"It's okay." Yunna said. "I can do this."

Everyone looked at each other, they weren't sure if she's ready, but Foxtrot believe she is. The orange femme went to Yunna and placed a servo on her shoulder. Yunna looked up at Foxtrot, her optics was filled with determination. Seeing so, Foxtrot believe that Yunna is ready to go out on the world with her.

"Very well." Foxtrot agreed, earning surprise looks from others.

"Foxtrot…a-are you sure about this?" Sage asked.

"Indeed I am." Foxtrot said. "You and Diamond Silk will operate the groundbridge while me, Yunna, and Dark Twilight will go to Cybertron, but I need more volunteers."

"I volunteer." Skyhowl said, stepping in.

Ravage saw this and steps forward as well. "I'll go as well."

"Why?" Damien asked Ravage.

Ravage could feel his faceplate heating up a bit but was able to answer. "So, they could have extra help." Damien just stared at him before shrugging.

Then the black femme predacon cyber-wolf steps in and looks at Foxtrot. Foxtrot looked at the cyber-wolf. He does show loyalty and great stamina, so with a shrug, Foxtrot was convinced.

"What's his name?" Foxtrot asked.

"Well, the black predacon is name Fear and the cyber-wolf is named Terror." Gem explains to her. Fear introduced herself when she was with the kids and the others, she got to know them better and made a close bond with them.

"Alright, he will do." Foxtrot said before going towards the groundbridge. "Get ready to head out."

They nodded as they followed Foxtrot. Diamond Silk went towards the controls while Sage went out grab something. Diamond Silk types in the coordinates for Cybertron. Foxtrot and her team readied themselves for the trip. Val gave Foxtrot her ring, so Dark could come along. Sage came back and was carrying what appears to be backpack made of metal, it was small yet easy to carry.

"Here, this pack will carry the supplies that might need on your trip." Sage said as she handed it over to Yunna.

Yunna nodded as she puts on the bag on her back. Diamond Silk readies the groundbridge. "Groundbridge is ready to go." She said as she activates it. A greenish vortex opens up from the machine.

"Let's move!" Foxtrot ordered.

Dark Twilight turned into her wolf form. Skyhowl and Ravage turned into their beast forms before they rushed in the vortex, taking them to the location as it closes behind them.

* * *

The vortex opens-up to Cybertron, Foxtrot and her crew came out from it as it closes. Cybertron was still the same, a lifeless planet filled with destroyed buildings and areas. Yunna was shocked to see the planet's state. She could never imagine her first time on going on another planet would be so sad.

"Follow me." Foxtrot ordered.

They followed Foxtrot towards their destination. Yunna stayed close to them, not knowing much about the planet, she decided to stay close to the ones who know. They walked along the half-destroyed path, ignoring the fallen debris as they go. They walked for a while before reaching an abandon building. Skyhowl, Ravage, and Dark turned back to their two-legged forms as they watched as Foxtrot went towards the sealed door before pulling it with all her strength. The door opens slightly, but it was enough to fit them. Foxtrot gestured them to follow her as she entered the building. They followed her as they carefully entered the building. It was dark, and they could barely see, luckily, Skyhowl and Ravage have night-vision along with Dark, Daisy, and Terror.

Foxtrot uses her shoulder flashlight to find her way and Yunna follows behind her. They reach to a dark room and Foxtrot went over to a switch and turns it on. In a flash, light came along with power. Foxtrot smirks, she knew putting a back-up generator was a good idea. Her lab was almost destroyed yet nothing seems to be damaged.

"This place looks deserted." Yunna whispers out.

"Yeah, and it looks like it's been cleaned out." Dark added.

Foxtrot looked around and mentally agreed with them, some of her equipment were missing and tools. Whoever came in here took everything. Focusing on the task, Foxtrot went towards a computer and turns it on. She then opens her documents that she kept hidden in a secret file. Foxtrot took out her datapad and connects it with the computer, she starts downloading her files in the datapad. Foxtrot turns to the others and said to them.

"While it's downloading, we should find something left behind to bring back."

They nodded and search around the lab for anything useful. Skyhowl, Dark, and Ravage checked some crates while Daisy and Terror sniffs around. Foxtrot and Yunna were near some drawers as they checked for anything useful. So far, they only find some Laser Scalpels, Durabyllium Drills, and parts for engines. Foxtrot inspects the tools, she was checking if it's enough, but no. She's missing some tools that and materials that are needed for Mercury.

"These are not enough." Foxtrot said. "We need more materials for Mercury."

"No offense Foxtrot, but we cleaned out what's left of the lab and there's nothing else." Dark said.

"Not quite." Foxtrot before heading towards the computer and types in something. The screen changes to map. Foxtrot points at the red blinking dot. "This shows the location where to get the materials. There must be supplies there."

Skyhowl observes the map and said. "It looks far, it will take us few joor to get there."

"It's easy if we fly there." Dark said with a grin, already thinking of turning into a dragon or a crow.

"For once, I agree." Foxtrot said. "Flying there will make it faster and Daisy's speed can reach to the location easily."

Dark grins as she stretches her hands, causing them to crack a bit. "Alright! Let's get goin'!" She said.

"You're not going." Foxtrot said sternly. "I will not allow you to go there so you could break it."

Dark glares at her before she gave Foxtrot the bird. Foxtrot rolled her optics and turns towards Yunna. "Yunna, I believe it's time to prove your worth." She said as she points at the screen. "This is where the crate is, I need you and Daisy to go there and retrieve the materials and come back here, you can transform into a jet and you can get there faster with Daisy, understood?"

Yunna hesitated a bit, she wasn't sure if she remembers how to activate her jet mode or her weapons. She wasn't sure if she's ready, but she must try. Yunna looked at Foxtrot and nodded.

"Hai!"

"Good, follow Daisy, she'll lead you to the source." Foxtrot said. "The rest of us, continue searching."

They nodded, minus Dark, as they followed Foxtrot to the halls while Yunna and Daisy went out. Yunna steps out with Daisy following her as the young femme looked up at the gloomy sky. She took a deep breath and sighs, she has to stay calm and focus in order to do her job. Yunna turns towards Daisy, the cyber-fox looked at her and tilts her head.

"I hope I don't messed up." Yunna whispers as she closes her optics and focuses to active her jet mode. Yunna felt energy surrounding her until she felt something on her back. Opening her optics, Yunna turns to her back and notices a pair of wings in her back. Yunna was surprise to see that and remembered something. She used the wings before when she battled against Mystica. Yunna guess she can use the wings first until she can learn how to transform into a jet.

Yunna looked over to Daisy and gave her a nervous smile. "Well, it's now or never." She said a bit nervously. Daisy blinks at her before she turns away and dashes towards the location.

"Daisy matte!" Yunna called out to the cyber-fox.

Yunna was about to chase Daisy when she suddenly felt her peds left the ground. Yunna looks down and saw that she left the ground was now in the air. Yunna was shock and almost lost her balance, but she was able to focus and took off to follow Dasiy. She saw Daisy up ahead before following her. Yunna carefully soars on the air, following Daisy as she maneuvers through the debris and headed towards the location. Yunna follows her in the midair as she avoids some buildings. She was getting use to her wings, it was kind of easy to use. Yunna then notices Daisy heading towards what appears to be a tower. She flies down and was near the entrance and Daisy went in the building. Yunna, who's wings deactivated, rushed inside to catch up to Daisy.

Yunna saw Daisy disappearing to a corner and Yunna chases after her. She came to the corner and saw a room. Yunna came in the room and saw a half-destroyed lab. There were tools scattered on the ground, computers half destroyed, and the everything else looks broken. Yunna carefully walked in, she looks around the room and searches for Daisy.

"Daisy? Where are you?" Yunna called out softly. She doesn't want to get any louder because she fears that there's someone going to jump at her, even though the planet was deserted. Yunna searches for her until she notices Daisy near a crate. Yunna quickly went to her as Daisy points her snout at the crate. Yunna points at the crate as she looks at Daisy.

"This one?" Yunna asked, earning a nod from the Cyber-Fox.

Yunna carefully opens the crate and saw many supplies in it. Yunna smiles at the sight, this will surely make Foxtrot pleased. Yunna closes the crate as she was about to pick it up when she notices Daisy wondering off again. "Daisy?" Yunna spoke softly as she follows Daisy. Daisy walked towards another room and disappearing inside. Yunna follows her inside and gasped at the sight. The room was huge, it was control room with its own groundbridge. Yunna was shocked for a while before noticing Daisy walking towards a platform. Yunna was curious on what Daisy was doing, so she went after the cyber-fox. Daisy went up to the stairs that leads to the platform with Yunna following from behind. Daisy reach to the top and went forward. Yunna catches up to her, when she made it to the top, her spark skips a beat. Lying on the ground was a Cybertronian male or mech. He was big, twice the size of Foxtrot. His color is dark purple, his left arm is a cannon and with an ammunition belt attached from his back to his cannon. His face is different from the other Cybertronian because he has one large red optic. Yunna froze in her place, she never seen this mech before.

Sure, she met Grimlock and the others, but they were Dinobots, not Cybetronian mech. Yunna snaps at her thoughts when she saw Daisy sitting next to the mech's side. She lowered her snout as she gently nudges the mech's right servo gently. Yunna watched as Daisy lies down on the mech's chest, her head between her paws as she whines softly to the mech. Yunna's optics soften when she saw this. Daisy must've known this mech before, maybe Foxtrot had a friend here and left for dead. Yunna was about to get closer when she suddenly stopped on her tracks. She saw a symbol on his right arm. Yunna recognized it and remembers Foxtrot lectures about it, it was the symbol of the Decepticons.

Yunna backed away from the mech, Yunna remembered that Decepticons were the ones who retort the Cybertron. Why on Earth would Daisy would be so nice to that one unless...he wasn't a Decepticon before. Foxtrot reminded her that before the war, Cybertronian live their normal lives, working and doing their jobs. She guessed that this mech was once a friend to Foxtrot and choses the Decepticons. Yunna looked over the mech again and notices Daisy looking at her. The two stared at each other for a while before Daisy looks down at the mech and then to Yunna with pleading optics. Yunna was sourpuss to see this, but she can't help him, he's the bad guy. Yunna was about to protest when suddenly Daisy lowered her ears and lets out a small whimper. Yunna's optics widen at the sight before. Was Daisy giving her the puppy dog eyes? There's no way she could do that. Yes, it's adorable, but why she's doing it to make her save this mech, she has no idea. Yunna was about to say no when Daisy lowered her head as she continuous doing her sad face. Yunna tried to resist but Daisy was begging her to help him.

Sighing, Yunna came towards the mech slowly. She sits on her knees and got a better look of the mech. He looks in a bad shape, his body was a bit busted and his optic has a crack on it. Yunna slowly placed a servo on his chest and felt his energy. It was there, weak, but enough to keep him alive. Yunna lets go of her servo and took a deep breath as she lets out a sigh. She brought her servos together and perform hand signs.

"Rin, Hyo, Toh, Sha, Kai-" Yunna whispers out as her servos began to glow and placed them on the mech's chest. "-Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen."

The light coming from Yunna's servos spread around the mech, causing his body to glow. In a few seconds, Yunna withdraw her servos and the mech was healed. Yunna stood up and watched as the mech flinched a bit, meaning he was alive. Yunna sighs as she looks over to Daisy, the cyber-fox nuzzled the mech's chest gently before moving away towards Yunna. Daisy nuzzled Yunna's leg gently, showing her appreciation. Yunna pats Daisy head gently before looking at mech. She can't bring him to the others, Foxtrot won't be pleased, she had no choice but to leave.

Before she did, she took off the bag and brought small energon cubes. She placed them on the ground next to the unconscious mech, so he could have something to regain his strength. She learns that energons are like food source to the cybertronians. Yunna puts the bag back on and gestured Daisy to follow.

"Daisy, let's go." She said softly as she walks away towards the other room where the crate was. Daisy gives the mech one last nuzzle on the face before trotting after Yunna, not knowing that they will meet the mech again.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, and I was thinking of making the Little Girl and the Xenomorph soon. And the move that Yunna did was called Healing Hands from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, my cousin told me about it and I did my research. Turns out, Healing Hands was inspired by the Nine Symbolic Cuts or the Kuji-kiri. I found it on internet. I hope you guys liked it and t** **hank you for your patients.**


	16. A Big Friend

**Chapter 15: A Big Friend**

Yunna was flying in the air by using her wings. She carries the crate of supplies to Foxtrot's lab. Daisy was running below Yunna's flying form as they made their way back to Foxtrot's lab. Yunna was feeling unsure that if she did the right thing to save that Decepticon's life. She heard from Foxtrot that the Decepticons were the ones who started the war for no reason, and killed many innocent lives to get Cybertron all to themselves. Yunna shivered of the thought, Decepticons taking over was scary and she doesn't want to know what they will do when they try and take over Earth. Yunna brushed aside that thought and flies towards the destination. Yunna and Daisy made it back to the lab and saw Foxtrot waiting for them along with Ravage, Skyhowl, and Dark Twilight. Yunna landed on the ground and deactivates her wings before putting the crate down. Daisy walked passed Yunna and stood in front of Foxtrot while wagging her two tails. Foxtrot patted Daisy's head gently before looking at Yunna.

"Great job, Yunna." Foxtrot complimented. "Now that we got what we need, we should go."

Yunna nodded before noticing Terror the cyberwolf/sparkeater was looking at the distance. Yunna was confused and followed Terror's gaze to that shows destroyed buildings. Yunna was confused, wondering why was Terror looking at a distance for no reason. Maybe he senses someone close by or he knows something that they don't know.

"What are you doing?" Foxtrot asked Yunna in confusion.

Yunna snapped out of her thoughts before looking at Foxtrot with an apologetic. "Gomenasai, Foxtrot-san, it's Terror. He's looking at something."

Foxtrot was confused by this before looking at Terror. The cyberwolf was looking at a distance, something was up, she knows it. And Terror might lead them to the source. Foxtrot turns around and headed to her lab's entrance. Yunna and the others were curious on what she's going to do, until she was near the entrance and opens a small hatch that revealed a red button inside. She pressed it and a hidden door opens from the ground and revealed a transportation vehicle. It doesn't have wheels considering it's a Cybertronian vehicle, it's a hovercraft. Foxtrot hops in and types in something on the vehicle's controls before turning on the engines. The vehicle started as it hovers from the grown and blue lights coming from below. Yunna, Ravage, and Skyhowl was surprise to see that, when did Foxtrot have that?

"Um...Foxtrot?" Ravage asked, looking at the vehicle. Foxtrot looked at him with a browridge raised under her visor. "Why didn't you tell us you have this? Yunna could've use this a lot faster."

"Because Yunna doesn't know how to drive yet." Foxtrot explains briefly.

"Ohoho, burn." Dark Twilight grins in amusement.

Yunna could feel herself blushing a bit, it's true, she doesn't know how to drive yet. Heck, she still doesn't know how to activate her jet mode yet. Ravage rubbed the back his neck, feeling embarrassed, he forgot that Yunna was once a human and still learning to get use of her body and learning Cybertronian.

"S-Sorry, Yunna." Ravage apologizes, feeling his faceplate blushing a bit.

Yunna made a nervous chuckle, but nodded. "I-It's okay, Ravage-san." She said quietly.

Foxtrot turns back to the controls and said. "Get in, we have to figure out what Terror is sensing. And put the crate on the back."

Yunna, Ravage, and Skyhowl nodded as they work together and put the crate on the back. They got on the vehicle, Yunna sitting beside Foxtrot and Ravage and Skyhowl sitting on the back. Daisy decided to follow them while they follow Terror.

"Terror, lead the way." Foxtrot commanded.

Obeying the order, Terror runs off to the source. Foxtrot drives the vehicle after Terror with Daisy following them. They pass some falling debris and parts, Terror and Daisy run through the debris with ease. Terror leads them to an area, far from the destroyed city, to a wasteland of rust. Yunna looks at the scenery in sadness, she heard from Foxtrot that Cybertron was once a beautiful planet, filled with life and technologies, but now. It's an empty and dead planet. Yunna turns away and looks at her servos. She is now one of them and their home is her home now too. Their trip didn't take long as they reach to a wasteland filled with what appears to be bones, but not just any bones, predacon bones.

"Huh, here again." Dark mutters out.

Yunna looks at Dark in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Kiddo and her friends came here before to free the predacons. I guess there must be others."

"Others?" Yunna asked, wondering what she means.

"Other predacons." Dark added, looking at the distance.

Terror stopped on a particular spot where he was looking at a big metallic rocks, covering something. Foxtrot stops the vehicle and they all go off it. Terror was removing some rubble, trying to get something. They walked over to him and then felt a cold air coming through the small hole that Terror made when he removed some rubble.

"There's something in there." Yunna said.

"Yeah, something alive." Dark added before stepping forward. "Step aside, people. This is gonna be chaotic." Dark cracked her knuckles together.

Hearing this, the group backed away from Dark Twilight, knowing her power of dark magic is dangerous. Dark raised a fist before punching it on the ground. The rubbles exploded from their spot, sent flying on different direction. Yunna shielded herself along with Ravage and Skyhowl. Foxtrot stayed unfazed on Dark's ability. Once all the rubbles are gone, they saw was a really, really big hole. They carefully walked towards the hole and saw it was really deep and dark. Yunna could feel herself shaking as she looked at the hole. This reminds her of the dark void that she was trapped for a long time. Yunna snapped out from her thought when Dark said something that made her froze in fear.

"Alright, Yunna, get in there."

Yunna gave Dark a frighten look, she was afraid that Dark was going to say that. "Nani? Why me?" She asked fearfully.

"You can fly, you don't attack people to easily, and your the right candidate, so jump in. Dark ordered.

Yunna gave a worried look as she glanced at the hole with a gulp. She starting have fear in dark places and emptiness. She then felt a gentle servo on her shoulder. Yunna turns around and saw Foxtrot looking at her. "You can do this, Yunna, just comlink me if you need help."

Foxtrot taught Yunna how to use her comlink, that way she can communicate with them without any problems. Yunna gave Foxtrot a small smile before turning to the hole and lets out a deep breathe and sighs. She slowly made to the edge. She closed her optics and dives in the hole. As Yunna falls, she activates her wings and helps her he fly. Yunna opens her optics and looks through the darkness. She was lucky that her otics have night vision senses, otherwise, she will end up bumping into something. Yunna continues flying down, it felt like an endless hole. Luckily, she reach to the, she landed on the cold floor of the hole, she deactivated her wings, and looks around. Yunna activates her comlink and contacted Foxtrot.

"Foxtrot-san, I reach my destination." Yunna said.

" _Understood, Yunna, what do you see there?_ "

"Hang on, let me check." Yunna said before doing hand signs before opening her servos together to create a ball of light. The light hovers up and shines to reveal what appears to be…

"Predacons." Yunna whispers in shock.

Within the hole were predacon survivors. Yunna saw many different types of predacons, Sea Serpent, Morgawr (relatively Loch Ness Monster), Kraken, Basilisks, Cetus (Octopus-face and a body of the serpent), Imoogi (giant cobra-like dragons), Bronso Dragon, Afanc (Head of a beaver and body of a crocodile), Bunyip (a giant large fanged otter-like creature), Makara (a giant predatory chameleon), Taniwha (a sea reptile), Cadborosaurus (two four legged sea reptile) Lusca (Body of a octopus and head of a shark), Thunderbirds, and more. Yunna was shock to see this, when she moved back, her back hits something. Sloly, Yunna turns around and gasps in shock. Right in front of her was a huge Hydra Predacon. He was really, I mean, really big hydra. But the strange part is that they are all frozen.

"Foxtrot-san, Dark was right, there are surviving predacons down here." Yunna said in shock. Yunna could of sworn she'd heard Dark saying 'I told you so' in the background. Then a sigh of annoyance came from Foxtrot.

" _Yunna, stay where you are, I'm going to contact the others._ " Foxtrot said.

"Hai." Yunna said softly, she was looking at the one of the Hydra predacon's head. The Hydra Predacon has five head, blue, green, black, red, and grey. Yunna looks closer to the Hyrda's black head, that was in the middle, and gently touches it. Suddenly, a jolt came from the Hydra's head, causing Yunna to yelp in shock and backs away. The Hyrda's body started to twitch and turn, soon after, the other predacons started to shake. Yunna heard ice cracking, meaning their breaking free.

" _Yunna! What's going on!?_ " Yunna heard Foxtrot coming from her com. Yunna couldn't speak, her mind was filled with panicked as all the Predacons are breaking free.

" _Yunna, what's ever is happening-GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!_ " Foxtrot ordered.

Yunna didn't need to told twice, she quickly activates her wings and took off in blinding speed. As Yunna escapes, the Hydra predacon broke fee from his ice prison and lets out a thunderous roar that shook the earth. Yunna could feel the walls around her shake, but it didn't stop her from going up. Yunna could hear the predacons bellow roaring, as if they were climbing out, causing Yunna picking up the pace. Yunna was relief when she saw a faint light. She quickly went up and got out of the hole, and her wings were deactivated by their own. Yunna rolls on the ground and skids to a halt. Ravage and Skyhowl went to side as she helps her up. Dark summons a big sword like blade and Foxtrot activates her blasters. The ground shook as something came out from the ground that shock everyone. It was the Hydra predacon, it got of the hole and made his way to the surface. The Hydra predacon lets out a mighty roar again, and it felt like it can shake the heavens. Everyone, minus Dark, covered their audios, they could feel them ringing from the sudden roar. As the Hydra stops, it looms down at them, its optics could pierce their sparks in an instance. Ravage protectively stands in front of Yunna and Skyhowl, growling at the Hydra predacon. Skyhowl, on the other hand, wasn't afraid, she looks at the Hydra predacon curiously before realizing something, her optics widen in shock and amazement, she knows this predacon!

"Hydrous?!" Skyhowl exclaims, causing the others to look at her.

"Skyhowl, you know this predacon?" Foxtrot asked.

"Yes! He's a good friend of Lady Saphira." Skyhowl explains in happiness before turning into her wolf form. She went over to Hydrous and started barking. Hydrous looks at her and tilts his head, curious on what's happening. The others watched as Skyhowl communicates with Hydrous.

"What are they talking about?" Yunna asked softly, watching as Skyhowl talks to Hydrous.

"I don't know, but in my theory, Skyhowl is probably telling him we're friends." Foxtrot answers back softly.

Dark, who was leaning on her sword, watches the conversation of the two predacons with a bored expression on her face. Dark lets out a groan of boredom as she turns towards Ravage. "Ravage, what's your girlfriend talking about to Big H?" She asked plainly.

Ravage looks at her in confusion. "Girlfriend?" He asked in confusion. Sure, Skyhowl is a girl and she is his friend, but he doesn't get why Dark called Skyhowl his girlfriend.

"Ravage-san?" Yunna asked.

Ravage turns to her. "Yes?"

"You do know what's a girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, it means that Skyhowl is a girl and is my friend."

Yunna felt really awkward, Ravage has no idea what's a girlfriend is. Dark was smirking the whole time while Foxtrot gave an annoyed look to Dark. Yunna lets out a soft sigh and looks at Ravage awkwardly. Ravage gave her a confused look.

"Um...Ravage-san, girlfriend is not what you think." Yunna explains.

"What do you mean?" Ravage asked questionably.

"Ravage-san, in Earth, girlfriend means...sparkmate." Yunna explains awkwardly.

Ravage felt his mind come to a halt. His processors were glitching in his head and his right optic was twitching. Girlfriend in Earth means...SPARKMATE!? Dark thinks that he and Skyhowl are-are Sparkmates!

"SHE IS NOT MY SPARKMATE!" Ravage shrieked out in embarrassment, his face was blushing blue like crazy.

His shriek cause Skyhowl and Hydrous to look at him. Ravage froze and quickly turns to them. The two predacons were giving him a strange look, wondering the sudden outburst. Ravage lets out a nervous and awkward chuckle and made a nervous grin before turning to Dark, who was smirking at him, a glare. She's a trickster of minds, Ravage knew, she's sees his embarrassment amusing. Skyhowl turns back to Hydrous and gave him the explanation about their new home and everyone who lived there. Hydrous looks at the others again. He notices Yunna was looking nervous while Ravage was still blushing, Foxtrot and Dark were the only ones who were unfazed and the cyber wolf and fox don't seem to be bothered. So, with his final decision, Hydrous gave a simple grunt and a nod, causing Skyhowl to wag her tail. She went back to the others and turned back to her bot form.

"He said that he wants to live at Isola Della Vita with his pack." Skyhowl explains with a smile on her face.

Foxtrot, Dark, Yunna, Ravage, and sparkeaters looked at her and then to Hydrous. They notice other predacons were behind him or riding him. Foxtrot gave stern look before placing a digit on her helm as she contact Diamond Silk.

"Diamond Silk, this Foxtrot, we're going to need a groundbridge." Foxtrot said before looking at Hydrous's large form and added. "A _really_ big groundbridge."

* * *

Diamond Silk and the others were back on Isola Della Vita. Mercury landed near the beach of the island and they set up the groundbridge there. Foxtrot said that she needed a big groundbridge and their going to get one. But, they need more energy, and the only one who has enough energy was Val. They didn't want to use her, she's still young and they aren't sure if she could handle this. But Val was determined to help out. They made sure the energy levels are stable and Val was in a good distance from the machine.

Diamond Silk was typing the coordinates of Foxtrot's. Everyone was ready for the transports. The predacons were at the distance, watching the whole thing as they wonder what were they doing.

"Is everything ready?" Diamond Silk asked loudly.

"All systems go." Sage said, looking at the screen.

Diamond Silk looks at Val, who was standing on a platform where it was connected to the groundbridge. "Ready Val?"

"Ready!" Val made a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's do this!" Diamond Silk said before pulling lever.

The wires attached to the Groundbridge sparked as it made its way to the machine. Val's dragon markings appeared and gave the Groundbridge more juice. With that power, a golden/green portal appeared. The portal was big, but big enough. Val was given all she got, but it wasn't enough. Celestia saw Val struggling to give it all, and she knew that she needed help. Celestia quickly went to Val and jumps in the platform and shared her energy with her. Unknowingly, her crystal started to glow on her collar, and more energy came from the portal. It grew to be a massive until it was the same size of an island. Everyone was shocked and amazed to see that, but soon stopped when they saw something come through. It was a hovered vehicle with Foxtrot and the others. They were relief that are safe, but soon vanished when something came out next. A giant figure came through the bridge and everyone has their mouths/jaws hanging open. Right in front of them was a ginormous Hydra predacon. Rocco fainted at the sight before the hydra predacon came fully out from the groundbridge. Soon, other surviving predacons came through the bridge.

Once every predacons were out, Diamond Silk ordered Val and Celestia to stopped. And they did, the two little ones fell and panted in exhastion. Everyone looked at their new guests in shock and in amazement. Saphira, in her bot mode, couldn't help but smiled as she made her way to the Hydra predacon with a smile.

"Good to see you again, Hydrous."

"Wait! You know him?!" Gem asked Saphira in shock.

Saphira couldn't help but giggled and nodded, "Yes, he and his pack come to my territory to visit and rest." She answered calmly.

"Wow! You have a big ally." Quinn commented in awe.

Hydrous and his pack looked at the other Predacons with happiness in their optics, before noticing the strange and really small fleshlings. Hydrous notices a really small one with a little creature that resembles to a predacon sparkling. Hydrous lowered one of his heads, the red one, and sniffs at the two little ones. Val and Celestia opened their eyes and came face to face with a massive head. They let out squeak as they hugged each other in a fright. They look up and saw Hydrous's heads looking at them. They were shocked to see him up close. Hydrous was curious about those small beings before sniffing at them. He inhales their scent, almost sucking them in his nose, before looking them with croon.

Saphira smiles at the scene. "He took a liking on Valentina." She said.

"Yeah." Quinn said, looking at Hydrous. "We're going to need a bigger landscape for him."

Saphira lets out a chuckle as she looks back to Hydrous, the giant Predacon was looking at Val and Celestia curiously. She knows that he loves sparklings, he loves to play with them. Saphira turns into her beast mode and went over to Hydrous with a grunt. Hydrous looked at her and bowed his heads at her, showing great respect to the leader. Saphira lets out gentle roars and shrieks, telling him that he and his pack are welcome to stay. Hydrous agreed as well as his pack members. Saphira turns to her bot mode, and then looks at her subjects with a proud smile on her face.

"Everyone! Meet the new members of our home!"

All the predacons roared a cheer, Hydrous soon lets out a mighty roar that shook everything, the kids had to cover their ears by the sudden roar. As the cheer finished, the predacons greeted their new brethrens. Meanwhile, Aquarius in her beast mode was searching for someone in the crowd. Many predacons were greeting each other back, welcoming them to their island. Ying and Yang followed their sister in order to know who she was looking for. Then she saw a crocodile like predacon with a a big red horn on its snout. She smiled and went to him with a happy roar. The Predacon heard hear as he turn his head and was greeted by a hug from Aquarius.

Ying and Yang slithered over to them and tilts their heads. They recognize that mech, it was Poisonhorn. They heard stories of him coming over to their home and played with Aquarius when she was a sparkling. He doesn't have a crush on her (much to their relief). He was like an uncle figure to Aquarius. They notice three more predacons came two femmes and one mech. They were Savagespine, Hornfang, and Twoface. Savagespine is an aquatic predacon, while Hornfang and Twoface are land predacons. They live at Hydrous's pack and traveled around Cybertron. When the cataclysm came, Hydrous must've borrowed to the ground to shiled him and his pack members from the destruction of their home. Once the reunion was done, they teach the new predacons the art of transformation. It took them awhile, but they succeeded. Saphira suggested that they live at the east side of the island, there are many caves, sea stacks and a beautiful beach with underwater energons, and the pack loves it. From then on, Hydrous's pack lived a happy life with their new friends and home. The kids were going to tell their guardians about the Predacons and the three, plus Yunna, Cybertronian femmes first thing in the morning, if Damien wakes up early.

It was a great day for Isola Della Vita, but they didn't know there's an adventure on their way.

* * *

Megatron was suspicious about one of his Decepticons, Breakdown to be exact. Ever since he returned from the mission he was sent with Dreadwing, his optic was restored and he found an energon mind on the way. Yet, he's hiding something, and Megatron wants to know what. For some reason, Breakdown is keeping secrets, not telling them the truth about who saved him and restored his optic. Megatron wanted answers and he will get them. He ordered Knockout to bring Breakdown to the sick-bay to have a cortical psychic patch to see inside Breakdown's mind. Breakdown didn't know it because he was fast asleep in the berth. Megatron watches as Knockout prepared the psychic patch. Tarn and Soundwave were there as they watched Knockout do his work.

"Everything is ready, Lord Megatron." Knockout said.

"Excellent, prepare the psychic patch." Megatron ordered as he lies on the berth and Knockout hooks him up.

Megatron entered to stasis and was in Breakdown's mind. Tarn, Soundwave, and Knockout were watching him on the screen. The area where Megatron was is in a forest. They could hear explosion and blasters fired. Megatron and the others watched as Breakdown fights with Airachnid. Megatron watched carefully as Breakdown was about to finish her when he was trapped by her webs. Airachnid was about to end him when there was a twig snap. Megatron narrowed his eyes as Airachnid mockingly leaves Breakdown and went to the source. Then a black chain came out of nowhere and grabs Airachnid by the neck and tosses her way like nothing. Megatron became more suspicious as he notices something near bushes. Megatron and the others waited to see what's going to happened, but suddenly the bushes glitch, surprising Megatron and the others. The bushes glitched again and again before everything started to fall apart, the trees were sent on fire, the ground started to shake before cracks appeared, the sky went pitch black and everything else around was shattering like glass.

"Knockout! What's going on?!" Megatron ordered.

"I don't know! Something's preventing you from seeing what's happening!" Knockout explains in a fright.

Then a cold, dark, malicious laugh was heard from the screen, it sounded like a femme, but it was cold as ice. Knockout was scared while Tarn, Megatron, and Soundwave were unfazed but they were weary. Breakdown's mind turned black and there was nothing there but the evil laugh. Then big pair of dark blue eyes appeared from the darkness, followed by a toothy grin that has sharp teeths. Megatron raised his canon at it until the eyes turned on black fire and a blast of fire waves was shot at Megatron, bringing him back to reality along with Breakdown. Breakdown shot up from the berth followed by Megatron.

"What the-What's going on?!" Breakdown exclaims in shock.

"I don't know! Tell the scary laughing!" Knockout yells in fright.

Soon, the room's light started to blink along with the computers. The mechs looked around, feeling tense around the room. The laugh was now heard inside here and was messing with the machinery. Electric sparks came from the machines, Knockout yelps as he jumps away and was in the arms of Breakdown's. The sparks form into a circle before turning to a ball. The laughs was coming from the ball, followed by a cold and deadly femme voice.

" _ **Hunt all you want, you'll never find us!**_ "

With the said, the ball of sparks created a small electrical wave, sending the mechs flying to the wall. The power was almost shut off but was soon returned, the mechs slowly got on to their peds and looks around for the source. The room was silence, the laugh was gone, but the only thing was left behind was a scorch mark on the ground. Knockout was particularly hiding behind Breakdown as he looks at the scorch mark in fear.

"W-What the frag was that?" Knockout stuttered in fear.

Tarn went over the scorch mark and inspects it closer. "Whatever it was, it's preventing us from seeing what Breakdown saw." He said as he looks at Breakdown.

Breakdown's optics widen. Someone was preventing them from seeing him meeting Shorty. But, why? Was it Shorty was doing or Shorty's friends. She did told him that her friends were dealing with Airachnid and destroyed her, but how did they know where the ship was.

"I want to know how it was able to get into Breakdown's mind and hacking on the warship." Megatron said before looking at Soundwave. "Soundwave, search for any changes in the ship's database."

Soundwave nodded and left, leaving the other mechs to deal with the problem. Breakdown was looking at the scorch mark on the ground, whoever did this, must've been Shorty's friends.

"Breakdown." Breakdown looks at Megatron, he looked serious and a bit angry, and this scares Breakdown a bit. "I want you to tell me what really happened, now."

"Frag, I'm doom." Breakdown thought. He can't lie to Megatron now, he has no choice but to tell. "Sorry, Shorty, but orders are orders." He thought sadly, thinking he broke Shorty's promise. Breakdown took a breathe and ready to confess.

"What really happened was-****" Breakdown covered his mouth. He was going to explain what really happened, but strange beep sound escaped from his mouth. Breakdown looks up with wide optics. He couldn't explain to them on what happened, as if he was prevented to say anything about the incident.

"What the?" Breakdown mutters in shock.

Megatron, Knockout, and Tarn were shock to see and heard that. Breakdown tried to explain about the incident, but the same thing happened, he couldn't say anything as beeps escaped from his mouth.

"Huh, it appears that stranger made sure Breakdown couldn't speak about the incident." Knockout theorized, watching his partner as he tries to explain the incident, but prevented by the beeps.

Megatron couldn't help but to agree, Breakdown can't speak about the incident, and going back to the psychic patch wouldn't work considering what happened, there's only one way to find out, it was going back to the source.

"Tarn, go to the area where Breakdown fought with Airachnid." Megatron ordered. "See to it that you find any evidence on what you find."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Tarn accepted before leaving.

"Knockout, figure out how to repair Breakdown's voice box." Megatron ordered as he and Knockout watch as Breakdown lets another beep, preventing him from explaining.

"On it." Knockout said as he went over to Breakdown to figure out what's wrong, leaving Megatron to go back to the controls to think. But, they didn't know that there was someone on top of the Nemesis. And it was none other than Dark Twilight herself. She was standing on the edge, her long black hair was blown through the wind as she looks at the night sky with an wicked grin on her face.

"Awe, it seems Meggy have some technical problems." Dark said to herself as she lets out a dark chuckle. "Too bad he can never find us." She added before jumping off the edge, disappearing from sight.

* * *

 **I thank you Mariah for the idea on this about the psychic patch. I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	17. Road Trip

**Mariah, I am not using your idea on exposing the Bots and Cons. I already have plans for this story and I have other stories to work on.**

 **Anywho, it's my spring break so I have free time if I feel like writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Road Trip**

Owen was in the dining room, reading a newspaper about the little girl kidnappings. It was the news about girls with blue eyes kidnapped. Owen began to worry, many girls with blue eyes were taken from their homes and they were missing for months now. Police were still searching for clues of the girls' disappearances. Owen should put a security device on the house, just in case if the kidnapper was able to come here. He doesn't want Val to get taken away again. Speaking of Val, she came in with Gem and Celestia. The three little females were looking at him with wide eyes. Owen raises a brow, finding this both cute yet suspicious. He knows those looks that they gave him, it means that they found something interesting that they want to show him.

"Alright, I know those looks, what did you three rascals found?" He asked in amusement. And the respond was Gem taking out a blindfold and holds it up.

Owen was soon wearing the blindfold and was outside of the bungalow and in the restricted zone. There, the other kids brought their guardians along with Claire, Wu, Carl, Simon Masrani, Mike, Alex, and Sofia. They were also wearing blindfolds, they have no idea what's going on, but they knew the kids have plans. Dark was still in Val's ring, she felt lazy and didn't want to go out.

"Okay, kids, there's better be a reason why we're wearing blindfold and why are we outside." Owen said to the kids.

"You'll see." Quinn said with a grin before turning Val with a nod.

Val smiles as she activates her portal power to open a portal to Isola Della Vita. The kids guide them in and soon they were in the island. The Predacons and Dinobots were there along with the Cybertronians, Yunna, and Soren. The Predacons became more curious at the sight, seeing more humans coming here. Owen and the others could feel the stares of the predacons. They don't know why because of the blindfolds.

"Okay, kids, can we take off the blindfold now?" Owen asked.

"Yes." They all said unison.

When the grownups removed the blindfolds and the first thing, they saw were the gigantic robotic beings looking down at them. Everyone, minus Jay and Carl, were shocked to see them. The kids were giving them a toothy grin as the grownups stared at the newcomers.

"Uhh...hi." Owen was the first to break the silence.

"Greetings." Diamond Silk greeted back.

Marco turns to his daughters and asked. "Um...w-who are they?"

"Everyone, these are Predacons, Cybertronians, Yunna, and Soren." Quinn explains.

"It's a looooong explanation." Gem said to them.

"Do tell." Jay said, looking at the robotic beings.

The kids began explaining to the grownups about how they met their new friends. They told them about Val's dream of her parents telling her to find them with the help of her friends. They explain their meeting with Diamond Silk and her crew, the Dinobots, Zosia and her children, Angel, Mystica and Morphy, and Soren the alien Galatria. The kids also explain to them about how Val can open portals to other lands and explains to them about the Monstrums desire for power. Owen became serious upon hearing that.

"Are the Monstrums kidnapping little girls with blue eyes?" Owen suddenly asked.

"Sadly, yes. They are the reason of the kidnapping." Soren said.

"Why? Why kidnap every little girl with blue eyes?" Sofia asked.

"They are searching for the key."

"Key of what?" Marco asked.

"The Key for the Gate of Beginning." Soren explains.

The grownups were confused about that, except for Carl, for he knows something that others do not. Soren explains to them that the Gate of Beginning is an ancient and magical gate that grants any wishes, but there could only be one who may access that power if he or she has the key.

"That still didn't answer why kidnap little girls." Owen said.

"The key is not an object. The key is a living entity that must belong to the royal bloodline of the Galatrias. The royal blood that holds the key must have blue eyes and the Monstrums are taking the ones with blue eyes." Soren explains before looking at Val with worried eyes.

"And Valentina is the royal blood."

"Wait what?!" The grownups minus Carl exclaims in shock.

"That can't be true!" Owen exclaims, "There's no way that Val is an alien princess!"

"Owen." Carl spoke, causing everyone to look at him. "It is true."

"Wait, Carl...you knew about this?" Mike asked in shock.

Carl nodded slowly. "Yes, I known about this for many-many years." He explains.

"Many years? Huh, wouldn't make you even older." Rocco butts in.

"ROCCO!" The kids, minus Val, yelled at him, making him flinch.

Carl stayed silent for a while. He removes his glasses and placed it on his pocket. The others gave him a confused look as Carl looked at them seriously.

"You all should know." Carl said before he started to glow until a flash of light came from him. Everyone shielded their eyes and optics from that. Rocco screams as he faints from that. Once the light disappeared, everyone slowly recovered before gasping at Carl. He was a humanoid silicon-based like alien. His form was tall, taller than Owen and the others. His body is slender and has no face, yet there were golden/silver faint colors on his chest and face. They stared at Carl in shock and in amazement. Soren immediately recognize what alien is he.

"A Spero." Soren spoke in shock.

"You know what he is?" Gem asked Soren.

"Indeed, Carl is known as a Speros. Speros are alien scientists that studies life and other worlds. They have psychic abilities, they communicate by telepathically, and speak many unknown languages. They are not violent creatures, they are kind and gentle, and curious types of aliens."

"Wait, if Carl is an alien, which means...he knows everything about Val's ancestors, right?" Quinn asked out in shock.

" _Indeed._ " Carl spoke telepathically, sounding like a young man. " _I've known Val's ancestors for many years. My kind were the first ally of the Galatrias, we share many of our knowledge to each other's._ "

"How long have you been here?" Jay asked.

" _Like I said before, many years._ " Carl said to them. " _I have lived for a very long time and watching over Valentina's ancestor, Aretha._ "

Carl then shows them images of Aretha inside a crystal-like pod that was heading straight to Earth. Val gasps in shock when she heard about her great grandmother. She wants to know more about her.

" _When the Monstrums took over the Galatrias' home plant, Laas, Aretha was able to escape thanks to the Galatria soldiers. She was sent to Earth where me and my kin found her. We were there to study the wildlife of Earth's forest and help her hide her magic._ "

Carl shows an image of Aretha being found by the Speros and was treated kindly by them. The others watched the scene as Carl explains to them that Aretha was hidden on Earth for years, away from the Monstrums and kept safe. They watch carefully as Aretha traveled the world and created the island that was for her safe haven. Their giant robotic friends soon listen to the story of Val's ancestors. Foxtrot was interested of Val's ancestor and wanted to learn more about them. Carl shows and explains to them how they help Aretha adjust with her new life and how she meets many new people yet keeps her true identity a secret.

" _Years go by, Aretha kept her magic hidden. The Monstrums never did find her, and Aretha was safe, for now._ " Carl explains as he stops the images. " _And now, the Monstrums are on the hunt after finding Val's energy signature. They kidnapped those girls, thinking that they are the key, but no. Instead of returning them, the Monstrums placed them in isolation._ "

"They kept them alive?" Barry asked in shock. "Why?"

" _To feed on the negative energy from the family members that are mourning for their child and the nightmares that the little girls are having in their eternal slumber._ "

That caused everyone to gasps in shock and horror. The Monstrums were horrible beings for doing that. Soren knew that the Monstrums would do that, they feed of the negative emotions of the little girls' nightmares and their parents.

"Is there a way to save them?" Claire asked.

" _For now, my kin and I are searching for their ship. And hopefully, we would get some help to retrieve the little girls._ "

"And you know that we will help." Saphira said to him in her Cybertronian form. She and the other predacons agreed to help them as well.

"As do we." Diamond Silk added, gesturing her crew.

If Carl's alien form had a face, he would be smiling. He was thankful for them to offer such big help. Carl looked at the grownups and could tell that they wanted to help.

" _Thank you all for your help, but it is time for all of you to trust one another._ " Carl said, mentioning the grownups to the robotic beings. " _Do you trust them in protecting your children?_ "

Owen and the others looked at the Predacons, Dinobots, Cybertronians, Yunna, and Soren. They are big and strong; they could protect the kids from the Monstrums or any threats that come to them. Then Owen went over to Saphira and stood in front of her. The Predacon leader looks down at Owen with gentle eyes. Owen could tell that she and the others are willing to help to protect Val and her friends and if they trust them so could he and the others.

" _I trust them with my life._ " Owen said with a smile, earning a smile from Saphira. "Promise me you'll watch over them?"

"With our lives." Saphira said gently.

Owen smiles, believing that they can protect Val and her friends. "Well, I'm convinced, it's nice to meet ya." He said.

"Likewise." Saphira smiles back.

Val and Celestia jumps with joy and cheered, followed by the others along with the Predacons and Dinobots roaring in happiness. Hydrous's roar shook the whole island, happy that their friends' guardians accepted them. Damien soon appeared beside Jay with a grin on his face. Jay notices this and raised a brow.

"Your grin tells me you want something." Jay said.

"Yup!" Damien said before taking out many brochures of different countries. "Can we take the predacons on a world tour? Since Earth is their new home, they should learn their new surroundings."

"I hope you don't mind." Val came up to them. "They wanted to know more about Earth."

"It will also be a good for them to learn more about their surroundings and able to adapt to their new home." Sage added.

"Huh, around the world tour, that sounds like fun." Owen mutters. "And it's a good thing too because it's the kids spring break, they can spend more time with their new friends."

"Soooo, yes?" Quinn asked hopefully.

The others were hoping that the others would agree, they really want to explore Earth's surroundings. The grownups couldn't help but smiled at them, they deserve to know their new home.

"As long as you don't show them in public and keep them hidden, then yes, you can take them to your road trip." Owen said.

"YAY!" Val and Celestia cheered along with the Sparklings.

Everyone chuckles or laugh at them, finding their young mind amusing. Aggie then gasps in realization. "Wait! Whit aboot Hoskins? He'll get suspicious aboot our disappearance." She said.

"Not to worry, I'll just inform everyone that you kids are in an all-expense paid trip to around the world. That way, Hoskins won't find out or reported to the military for them to be studied." Simon explains to them with a smile. Simon almost stumbled when Val and Celestia tackled him with a hug and Rosefang came from behind and gave him a lick on his back.

"Thank you, Mr. Masrani!" Val and Celestia squealed happily and Rosefang nuzzled the Billionaire, earning a light chuckle from Simon.

" _Oh brother._ " Val heard Dark from her head, she's clearly disgusted by this happy and frilly moment.

Owen walks over to Carl and looks at him from head to toe. "Wow, Carl, i always thought you were an old man, but an alien in disguise, this leads to a whole new level."

" _Forgive me for not telling you sooner, I was waiting for the right time to tell you and the others about my true form._ " Carl said.

"Hey, if this your true form, then what's your true name?" Gem asked.

Carl chuckled at her gently. " _My true name is Calder; Carl Dale was just a human name I use to blend in._ "

"Smart, but can you turn back to your old man form." Owen said.

Mike laugh gently at his boss and gave him an amused look. "What's wrong Owen? Are you intimidated?" He asked jokingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I feel intimidated that the old man that I made friends with was a tall alien." Owen said, gesturing Carl or Calder. Everyone chuckled or laughed at Owen before Carl returns to his human form with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Owen, I'll stay in my human form once you and the others could get use to my true form." Carl explains.

"That would take time to get used to." Owen said.

Wu went over to Carl, his face was shown with many excitements. "If you don't mind, can I ask about your race, I'm really curious about your work."

"As do I." Foxtrot agreed.

"Very well, I will tell you everything I need to know, but first. Let the children pack their things, they have a long trip to go to." Carl said with a smile.

The kids grinned before Val opens her portal powers to Jurassic World's restricted zones and went in with the others, but not before saying their farewells to their giant friends, and when they got back, the kids rushed to their homes with the guardians while the others head back home. Aggie and Quinn went to their house and pack what clothes to bring and items that are needed. Damien went home and to his room and shoved any stuff that could fit his bag. Luckily, Isabelle was there and helped him pack, after Jay explain to her the reason why. She wasn't there with grownups because she was busy with the bakeshop. She helped Damien pack what he needs and made sure to give him many pastries and cakes for him and his friends. Val and Gem were also packing, Owen helps them out and made sure that Val brings a life vest, just in case if they're ever close to the deep ocean.

Dark was still in her ring, watching as Val packs what she needs for the trip. The demonic clone still couldn't believe that the grownups would allow them to go with the robotic beings. She always thought that if they meet them, they would scream in fear, and yet, they easily trust them without any hesitation. Dark always wondered why Val care for the Predacons does, she barely knows their species and yet she became friends with them. Dark sighs under her breathe. She knows that Val has a gentle heart and would never heart anyone. Heck, she can't even hurt a simple fly.

Dark was the one who has to do the fighting. Val isn't a violent type of kid. She prefers words and reasons instead of her fists. Which was annoying because Dark could've come out from her ring and beat up the one who is insulting or downright annoying. But no, Kiddo was the kindhearted one. She remembered that day when Val made friends with this guy name Breakdown. She couldn't forget that night when she was sent to ' _save_ ' Breakdown from getting in trouble because Val ordered her...well, not ordered, but asked to save him.

* * *

 **Val was sleeping on her bed with Celestia cuddling beside her. Her little creature friends were sleeping on their beds while Summer perched herself on the windowsill with Flora beside her. It was middle of the night and the kids were in their homes and sleeping. Dark Twilight was in her ring, that was on Val's desk lamp, reading a horror book with one hand rested on her cheek and the other holding the book. Dark doesn't need to sleep since she's a demon of some kind. She just needs the night or darkness to feed on, and she'll be up for years. She would continue reading if Val didn't wake up for some reason.**

 **"Dark? Are you awake?" Val asked Dark in her ring.**

 **"Kiddo, I told you, I'm always awake." Dark said telepathically to her before closing her book shut. "What'd ya need?"**

 **"Do you remember Mr. Breakdown?" Val asked Dark.**

 **"The big blue mech that was almost killed by Airachnid until she was killed by me and Nightdeath?"**

 **"Yeah...I'm worried about him." Val said softly.**

 **"Why is that?" Dark asked in a bord tone.**

 **"I remember Ms. Sage telling us this thing called psychic patch and it can be used to see a Cybertronian's memories...I think Mr. Breakdown is going to get in trouble 'cause of me."**

 **"Kiddo, Breaky's boss doesn't know you." Dark informed bluntly.**

 **"I know, but what if the Decepticons got suspicious." Val looked at Dark worriedly. "They maybe want to know how he got his optic back and their leader will use the psychic patch on him. They'll know it was me and-and they'll try to find me and hurt Mr. Breakdown for lying." Val's eyes widen in a worried expression.**

 **Dark lets out a groan of annoyance. Kiddo was being paranoid and overacting. Val was clinging her blanket and was worried about what might happen. And since Dark could sense Val's mind, it became annoying. With a frustrated sigh, Dark tosses her book at the corner, disappearing from the darkness, before getting out and gave Val and stern yet annoyed voice.**

 **"Look, I'll go and check on Breaky if he's ever in 'danger' and if he is, I'll stop it, okay?" Dark announced in a dull and annoyed tone.**

 **"Will you?" Val asked hopefully.**

 **Dark grumbled under her breathe. "I will. I'll be back before midnight, so stay in bed." Dark said before she turns into a shadow and leaves the ring to the outside. She then turns into a raven and flies to find the ship of the Decepticons. She heard from Diamond Silk that they have a flying warship that was on Earth. They were able to find it thanks to Angel and Mystica. But the problem is the location. No one knows where it is.**

 **"** _ **Goddammit**_ **." Dark thought bitterly. "** _ **How the hell can I find that stupid war-**_ **"**

 **Dark was cut off when she felt a gentle breeze blew on her cheek. She stopped in midair as she looks around for the source. She narrowed her eyes as wind around her were in every direction. She would've leave, but the wind soon forms into a being. The being is a female with silver white like hair and silver eyes. She was floating in the air without any fear. Dark recognize who is she. She is Mistral the Spirit of Wind. Dark knows her by the book that she…'** _ **borrowed**_ **' from Zosia's library when they were at her island. Mistral controls all the wind around her and is the fastest spirit there is.**

 **"Mistral." Dark spoke seriously. "What is the Spirit of the Wind doing here?"**

 **"** _ **I came because you search for the warship of the invaders.**_ **" Mistral telepathically spoke.**

 **"Oh, so you know about the Decepticons?" Dark asked.**

 **"** _ **Indeed, they came to Earth to take energy sources called energons and are in battle with the Autobots.**_ **"**

 **"Sounds like a grand time." Dark grumbles under her breathe while rolling her eyes. "Look, I love to stay and chat, but I have to find that ship and save someone's stupid ass from spilling the truth about Kiddo."**

 **"** _ **The ones you speak of are not far."**_ **Mistral hovers in front of Dark.** _ **"I will offer you my help in reaching to your destination.**_ **"**

 **Dark stayed silent for a while, thinking of getting help from a spirit would be effect on her...nah! It won't. It'll just get to her destination faster.**

 **"Alright, do what'd ya gotta do, Mistral." Dark said.**

 **Mistral smiles before creating a powerful wind current that will take her to the Decepticon's warship.** _ **"This wind current will take you there."**_

 **"Welp, it's looks like I'm taking the face lain. See ya, Mistral!" Dark said before getting in the wind current and headed straight towards the Nemesis.**

 **Mistral disappeared like the wind as Dark made her way to the Nemesis. Once she reaches her destination, she turns into her original form and stands on the tip of the edge of the Nemesis. She made sure that she blocks her energy signature, so that they won't find out about her. Dark didn't go in, she just stood there with her arms crossed. Until her eyes turned dark as night and she shadow became darker and zooms off her and inside the ship. Dark's shadow slithered through the dark halls, making sure that the cameras didn't spot her. She searches for Breakdown and made sure that he doesn't tell the truth about the incident. She did find him in a room with other mechs. Megatron, Knockout, Soundwave, and Tarn. Dark watches from the sidelines as she watched as Knockout prepares the psychic patch link on Breakdown and Megatron.**

 **"** _ **Kiddo was right, they are going to use that on Breaky...okay, that felt weird when I compliment Kiddo of being right.**_ **" Dark thought plainly before a wicked grin spread on her face. "** _ **But at least I will have fun preventing it.**_ **"**

 **Dark's shadow soon went inside the cord of psychic patch and went in to prevent them from seeing Kiddo helping Breaky. She made sure to give them a scare. She brought them back from their minds and made sure to give them a mocking word.**

 **"** _ **Hunt all you want; you'll never find us!**_ **"**

 **With that said, Dark left with a small explosion to cover her tracks. Dark made sure that the Decepticons never find out because she made sure that they never find any leads on what happened in that room. Dark also made sure that Breaky never say a word about the incident because she places a spell on him. Whenever he tries to confess about the incident, no words will come from him, just beeps. Dark's shadow returns to her body and her eyes returned. Dark made a wicked grin, finding her job amusing and fun.**

 **"Awe, it seems Meggy have some technical problems." Dark said to herself as she lets out a dark chuckle. "Too bad he can never find us."**

 **Dark soon jumps off the edge and disappeared from sight as she heads back to Val. Speaking of Val, the little girl was lying on her bed, thinking about Breakdown. She worries about that big giant thinking that it was her fault that he might get in trouble. Soon, Dark came back, Val sits up from her bed and looks at her. Dark gave her plain look and shrugs at her.**

 **"Breaky's fine, they'll never know who saved him." Dark said, earning a smile from Val which she ignored as she enters back to her ring and Val went to bed.**

* * *

Dark sighs as she shook her head. Her time spending with Kiddo might have taken a toll on her, but Dark still remains the same, even if Val tells her not to hurt anyone. Dark sighs again as she looks at Val. Val was finishing up her packing as she puts Flora on her wheelbarrow along with her stuff raptor doll Honey. Val was struggling to carry her bag and pulling the wheelbarrow. Dark sighs in annoyance as she gets out of the ring and helps Val with her bag. Val smiles at her and gave her a thank you before heading out with the little creatures. Gem was also out with a bag sling on her shoulder. They said their goodbyes to Owen as they headed out. Ingrid decided to tag along since she has to watch over them along with the dogs. They went to the restricted zone with the others as Val opens her portal powers and opens it to reveal the island. They went in as the portal closes behind them. They went towards Mercury and saw many predacons on or inside of him as if they were ready to go. They went inside as the door closes behind them. They were glad that Mercury is a really big ship, the predacons can fit inside of him, except for Hydrous, he had to follow them from behind and made sure to stay hidden, which was difficult since he was very big. But lucky for them, Foxtrot has a camouflage device to make him invisible and a cloaking device to hide his signature. As they made it to the control room, they saw Diamond Silk, Foxtrot, Sage, Saphira, Yunna, and Aquarius are there.

"It's about time you kids got here." Diamond Silk said with a smile before noticing Ingrid and the dogs. "And you brought extra friends."

"Yup, we want to spend time with them." Gem said with a smile.

Diamond Silk smiles and looks at the screen that has the map of all countries. "Okay then, which place should we go to first?" She asked.

The kids looked at the map. There were so many places that the predacons, dinobots, and cybertronians could explore. It was hard to choose. But, it's also a great adventure. The kids looked at each other before looking at the Diamond Silk.

"It's a whole new world for you guys." Quinn said with a grin. "So, let's start there." She points the location on the map. Mercury pinpoints at the location and readies his engines. Mercury took off to the sky and sets off towards the location. Hydrous followed him under the water, making sure that he isn't seen when traveling in the water. They activate their cloaking and camouflage to be hidden and headed towards their first destination.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm stopping here because I'm thinking of what's the first place they should go. If you have ideas for what place they should go first leave it a comments bellow. That's all I have for now.**


	18. Adventure of a Life Time

**Thank you for the ideas on what countries they should go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Adventure of a Life Time**

Mercury and Hydrous went to their first destination, Italy. The kids thought it was the best spot to go first because it's where Val's mom, Alma, grew up. Val was excited to go back to Italy. The last time she was there, her cousin, Gem, got kidnapped by Uberto Mortem and was experimented on. Gem was lucky that Val helped her remembered who she was. They almost reach their destination, but they made sure that the predacons are staying in a distance. Val puts on her white cloak and skips over to the others. Diamond Silk and Foxtrot were heading towards the first city that was close. Venice, a city that has roads of water that they use for their gondola. It was an interesting city to see. The Predacons saw it on the screen, they wanted to see up close, but there was not enough space for them to land. Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy can go because they have holoforms along with Diamond Silk, Foxtrot, and Sage. The Predacons, Dinobots, and the two Sparkeaters. The kids really wanted to bring them there, even though they can be camouflage, their size would be a problem. They were discussing how to bring the Predacons and the Dinobots there. Val was rummaging through her bag, checking if she forgot something. As she did, she found something strange. Val brings out a small black hexagon shape box. Val tilts her head in confusion as she inspects the box. There was writing on the bottom of the box. Curious, Val reads it carefully and soon she got up and went over to Aggie. Val tugs Aggie's skirt gently, causing the older girl to look down at Val. She kneels down at Val's height as she gave Val a small smile.

"Whit is it, Val?" Aggie asked kindly.

Val shows Aggie the box to her. Aggie raises a brow as she takes the box and stood up. She saw the writing and reads it, she reads the words and her eyes widen in surprise and amazement. Aggie went towards the others in a rush and shows them the box.

"Guys! Ye'll never believe this!" Aggie grins as she shows them the box.

They stared at the small box in confusion. Damien points at the box and plainly said. "It's a box."

"It's not just a box, Damien. The box was given by Zosia." Aggie stated.

"Zosia?" Everyone asked unison.

"Aye! The box has a letter that she sent. She said: This wull help your friends blend in."

"How will that help?" Foxtrot asked.

"A daen't know how, but she said open the box." Aggie said before carefully opening the box.

Suddenly, multi colored light came from it. Everyone was startled by this but soon became more surprise when small different colored balls of lights came out from it and to the predacons, dinobots, and sparkeaters. The balls of different colored light hovered in front of the giant beings. They were confused by this, but soon vanished when the small balls of light went in them. The predacons, dinobots, and sparkeaters were consumed in different colored light before they started shrinking into human size and soon the light vanished, revealing a shocking form. The predacons and dinobots...they were humans!

The gangs were shock to see that, especially the Predacons and Dinobots. The Predacons were shock about their new forms as well as the Dinobots. They just couldn't believe on what just happened.

"What did Zosia do to them?" Damien asked in shock.

"She made them human!" Gem said in shock.

"B-But how?!" Aggie almost exclaims.

"Hold your butts, kids." Dark suddenly appeared beside Aggie and took the box and reads it. She narrows her eyes before rolling them and tosses it back to Aggie, who caught it. "Don't get too shock. Zo didn't turn them into humans, it's there holoforms." She said.

"Wait what?" Everyone in room asked unison.

"Yeah, turns out, the box was actually a magical device that Zo made for the Predacons and Dinobots to have human holoforms while their bodies are safe in their own pocket dimension." Dark explains.

"Wait, how do you know?" Damien asked.

"I read the box." Dark said. "And their holoforms will disappared when they bring their original body back." Dark made a blank look when the others were giving her a surprise and shock looks on their face. "If any of you ask, Zo written it on the box."

Aggie looks the words on the box and reads it carefully before looking at the others with a nod. They turn back to the predacons and the dinobots new holoforms as they tested their new forms. Val walked over to the others and looked at their friends new forms.

"I wonder what Saphira looks like." Val asked the others.

"Yes?" Saphira's voice came from the background.

Everyone turned and saw Saphira's holoform. She appears to be a young woman with tan skin. Her hair is a bob cut with bangs and it was black with blue streaks, matching her sapphire blue eyes. Her outfit was a black sleeveless turtleneck, blue jeans, and blue ballerina flats shoes. And her Predacon symbol was in a small design on her turtle neck. Nonetheless, she looked very attractive in that form.

"Saphira?" The kids asked in shock.

"Yes, it's me." Saphira said as she looks at her holoform.

"You look...wow." Gem tried to think of comment at the Saphira new form.

"Thank you, I must admit, Zosia's magic surprises me." Saphira said, looking at herself before looking up. "Where is Aquarius?" She asked, searching for her adopted daughter unit.

"I'm here." Aquarius's voice came.

They all turn and gawked/gasped to see Aquarius's holoform. Her form is seventeen year old girl, with an athletic figure, that has tan skin, long wavy blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and icy blue eyes. Her outfit is a ocean blue one piece bikini top, covering it was a short sleeve vest hoodie that has a zipper, grey denim shorts, and icy blue strapped sandals. Everyone stared at Aquarius's holoform. They got to admit, she looks attractive like her carrier/mother.

"Wow! And I thought Saphira's holoform was hot." Rocco said with a grin.

"ROCCO!" Aggie, Gem, and Quinn scolded at the ferret who shrinks in fear.

"Huh, well since they have their holoforms, I think it's our turn, don't you think?" Diamond Silk asked her crew with a smile. They nodded and activates their holoforms along with Ravage and his brothers. The kids saw their friends' holoforms. Foxtrot's holoform is an African/American woman, with black hair tied to a bun, and brown eyes that was hidden under aviator sunglasses. Her outfit is a red violet tank top under a orange blazer, grey jeans under black knee high boots. Diamond Silk's form is a Caucasian woman that has black hair and ruby eyes. She wears a black business suit, consist a black skirt and blazer, yet the blouse is white, her heels are classic pumps, and wears a pair of black reading glasses. Sage's form looks like an Asian woman that has a black Chin Length Bob hair and sea blue eyes. Her outfit is a white blouse with rolled up sleeves, a lilac knee length skirt, and blue green block heels. Ravage form was a teenage boy, about sixteen years old, he has fair skin, black spiky hair (that resembles to cat ears), and red eyes. His outfit consist a red shirt, under a black long sleeves hoodie, black baggy pants with two red belts, and black/red combat boots. His Decepticon symbol was on one of his belt buckles. Rumble and Frenzy's holoforms were identical, they both looked fourteen years old, have black hair and red visor sunglasses, yet their hairs have different colored streaks, Rumble's blue while Frenzy's red. They both wear black jacket, baggy pants, and sneakers, yet their shirts are different. Rumble's shirt is blue along with his sneakers while Frenzy's shirt is red along with his sneakers. Their Decepticon symbols are on their sleeves. Rumble's symbol was on the right while Frenzy's was on the left.

All in all, they look pretty good.

"You guys look awesome." Damien said.

"Thanks, I always knew I'm the good looking one." Rumble said with a grin.

Frenzy scoffs. "Yeah right, everyone knows that _I'm_ the good looking one." He said.

Rumble came to his face with a challenging look. "You want a piece of me punk!"

Frenzy came to his face with a glare. "Bring it!"

With that said, the two brothers started crawling, creating a ball of dust, hey could only see are their fists and legs, and heard punching and kicking sounds. Everyone decided to ignore their brawl, except for Val and Celestia because they just watched as the twins fought for no reason, and turns towards Yunna. Yunna fidgeted and looks at them in a confusing look.

"Nani?"

"Well? Aren't you going to activate your holoform?" Damien asked.

Yunna rubs her right arm nervously. "Um...I don't think I can do it." She confesses. "I can't even activate my jet mode. I doubt I could activate my holoform."

"It's not that hard, just follow your instincts, it will do the rest." Ravage said.

Yunna gulped before taking a deep breathe and sighs. She wasn't sure if she can do it, but she has to try. So, closing her eyes, Yunna focuses her instincts, she tried to focus on her holoform. But, all she was thinking was her human self. She was a young Japanese girl. She had long raven hair and onyx eyes. She remembered playing with her friends as a kid, doing gymnastics, practicing her ninja skills and martial arts, hanging out with her cousin. Oh, how she missed her old life and she wanted to see her cousin, Miko, again.

"WOW!"

Yunna heard from the kids. She didn't know why they were awing about but she decided to check by opening her eyes, and what she did, she notices something strange. For starters, she notices that everyone, in their holoforms, were looking at her, and second: she notices that she felt small. Yunna looks around and notices that her Cybertronian form was standing in front of her and she gasped, covering her mouth with her...human hand! Yunna looks at her hands and notices that they were skin, not metal. Yunna looks at Mercury's metal drawers to see her reflection that shocked her even more. Looking at her reflection, Yunna saw her human self, she has her long raven hair, her fair skin, and her eyes...they weren't onyx, they were blue as the sky. Yunna holoform was wearing her white seifuku school uniform. The uniform is base like a sailor uniform, a white blouse attached with a blue sailor-style collar with a ribbon tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse, a blue pleated skirt, white socks over the calf, and black school girl shoes. All in all, Yunna looks cute or what the Japanese say, KAWAII!

Everyone looked at Yunna in shock, Rumble and Frenzy stopped fighting. Although, their position was kind of amusing. Rumble was on the ground, biting his brother's leg, while Frenzy was holding a lock of Rumble's hair and was about to punch him, but they stopped and stared at Yunna's holoform.

"Yunna...you look...wow." Quinn tried to think of a right comment to say to Yunna's human holoform that was once her true form.

Yunna smiles at her and bowed. "Arigato." She said gently.

"Well, that's taken care of. Let's explore the city." Quinn said.

"Alright, the Predacon and Dinobots have their trackers on. That way, we'll know where they are." Sage said.

"Let's go." Diamond Silk said as they headed towards Mercury's landing docks above. They all went to the top and saw a tall muscular man sitting on the ground. He has tan skin, long spiky black hair and golden eyes. He wears a red coat, black pants, and a black shirt.

"Hydrous-san? Is that you?" Yunna asked.

Hydrous nodded as he stood up, towering all of them. He was the biggest and tallest of all males. Rumble and Frenzy gulped as they hide behind Ravage, fearing the Hydrous holoform was scarier that his Predacon form. They decided to take few Predacons to explore the city while the rest wait at Mercury for their turn. Aggie was able to teleport them and few predacons and Dinobots to a hidden area to prevent civilians from seeing them. They made sure that they have tracking devices and each of them are not crowded. They decided to split up and the kids and Cybertronians will lead their groups to the best spot. They'll meet up back at the hidden area. Yunna was with some predacons, but she was lucky enough to be with Aquarius, Foxtrot, Ravage, Quinn, Rumble, Frenzy, and Skyhowl. Skyhowl's holoform was a sixteen year old girl with blonde boy cut hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She wears a white short sleeve t-shirt, a blue sweater vest, a yellow knee-length pants, and blue sneakers. Yunna was still nervous about her holoform, she likes the fact that she was human again, sort of, yet she couldn't feel anything, the wind that blew hair...she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel it, just nothing. She guess that this is what a holoform feels like, you couldn't feel what surrounds you. Yunna sighs as she stops for a while and looks at her ' _hands_ ' and balls them up to a fists, she still couldn't believe that she was no longer human. Aquarius notices her friend was fallen behind and walks over to her.

"Yunna? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Yunna snaps out from her trance and looked at a concern Aquarius. Yunna gave Aquarius a sheepish smile and nodded slowly. "H-Hai, gomenasai, I was just thinking." She said softly as they followed the others.

"About?" Aquarius asked.

Yunna looked at her holoform and said softly. "About my...old life."

Aquarius eyes softened. "You missed being human, don't you?" She asked.

"Hai, I missed my old life. I missed my friends, my home, my cousin...I can't see them anymore, because I am now a...Cybertronian." She whispers. "I don't belong there anymore."

Aquarius gave her friend a sympathetic look. Yunna was still learning to be a Cybertronian and has trouble getting use to it. Yunna felt like she was an outcast since she was once a human and now she's a Cybertronian, she felt like she doesn't belong to the world. But, Aquarius knows that Yunna is special, she has hidden talents that are not yet shown. Aquarius gave Yunna an assuring smile.

"You are not alone." Aquarius said, causing Yunna to look at her. "You belong to with us, you are family now."

Yunna smiles at Aquarius, feeling a little happy about Aquarius's words. They continued on their journey with Quinn and the others and looks at the city's beauty. Yunna got to admit, it was very beautiful. The Predacons with her were very amazed to see the sights. The other groups were enjoying their tour on their first destination. Yunna and Aquarius were window shopping while Skyhowl observes the people around with Ravage by her side. Rumble and Frenzy were looking at the water and notices some gondolas were in the water with the gondoliers singing to their passengers. Rumble and Frenzy were confused by this, why are those humans 'driving' the boat singing?

"Hey, Yo-yo." Rumble calls out to Yunna. Rumble and Frenzy made a nickname for Yunna. Instead of her new name, they gave her a nickname that suites her best. And thus, they call Yunna, Yo-yo. Yunna didn't mind, it was kind of nice of them to warm up to her.

"Hai?" Yunna asked as she turns her head towards them.

"What's with the humans?" Rumble points at the gondoliers. "They're singing for no reason."

"Oh, they're gondoliers." Yunna explains. "They're the ones who row the gondolas for people to ride. They sing for entertainment to the people."

"They do this all the time?" Rumble asked.

"Well, it depends on the gondoliers." Yunna said with a smile before looking at the gondolas. "It kinda looks like fun." She whispers out.

Rumble and Frenzy saw and heard that and have an idea. The two brothers quickly runs off somewhere and disappeared to the crowd. Yunna blinks at them before returning back to window shopping with Aquarius. They were about to leave when they notice something that cause them to stop. Rowing a gondola towards them were none other than Rumble and Frenzy. The brothers were wearing stripe shirt, Rumble's was blue and white strips while Frenzy's was red and white, and hats that have blue and red ribbon on them. They row the gondola towards the two femmes and offered them a road.

"Wanna ride?" They asked unison with grins on their faces. The two femmes just stared at them in shock and surprise to see that, but soon replaced by curiosity and suspicion.

"Where did you two even get that?" Aquarius dared to ask.

"Found it." Rumble and Frenzy answered unison.

* * *

 **Five minutes ago**

A gondolier was at a cafe, taking his break from his work, as he reads a newspaper. His gondola was outside, tied on to a pole near a small dock. There were few people walking on the streets and some boats were sailing on the water. But no one notices Rumble and Frenzy sneaking over to the unguarded gondola with no one noticing them. Rumble unties the rope from the pole while Frenzy gets the oar. Rumble gets on and Frenzy pushes the gondola to the water. Once they got the gondola on the water, Rumble helps Frenzy get on. Rumble rows the boat while Frenzy guides him to the direction where Yunna and Aquarius are. The two brothers were still grinning at their successful plan on getting the gondola.

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy were still grinning of their successful plan of getting the gondola. Aquarius and Yunna gave them a confused look, wondering what their motive on getting the gondola without being spotted. Rumble and Frenzy are doing to impress Yunna. They have somewhat have a crush on her, and to show her that they have a fun side. And also, trying to make Swoop jealous.

"So, you gals comin' in or what?" Frenzy asked.

The two femmes weren't sure about this, but got on nonetheless. As they got on, Rumble rows the gondola to another destination. The two femmes watched as the gondola passed many buildings and some boats. They row to a narrow path that only gondolas can pass. Yunna and Aquarius enjoy the ride as they saw other people.

"I got to admit, this city is so beautiful." Aquarius said.

"Hai." Yunna nodded before looking at the sky, "It's so peaceful." She whispers.

"Hey Yo-yo." Rumble spoke, getting Yunna's attention. "Want to be entertain?" He asked with a grin.

Yunna tilts her head and made a amused smile on her face. "Are you going to sing?" She asked jokingly.

"Maaaybbeee...but! It's for entertainment!" Rumble said with a grin before he clears his throat and 'sings' a song to her. It wasn't really a song. "Anchovy Pizza! Spaghetti! And...something Italian! Eh...that's all I got." Rumble confessed with a grin. Frenzy burst into a fist of laughter at his brother's antique. Aquarius holds on to her laugh, finding it amusing. Yunna couldn't help but giggled at Rumble's joke. She finds it amusing that Rumble and Frenzy were trying to make her feel better, and it worked.

"Well? What'd ya think? Are you entertained?" Rumble asked with a grin along with his brother.

Yunna continues to giggle, she couldn't stop because of Rumble and Frenzy's plan, but she nodded with a smile on her face. "Hai, arigato, Rumble-kun, Frenzy-kun." She said as she continues to giggle.

Rumble and Frenzy grin at her, know their plan was a success because she gave them nicknames, which means she likes them. Meanwhile at the markets, Arma was with the other Dinobots and some Predacons plus Sage and Aggie. Arma's was an African/American woman with dreadlock hair that has red streaks, black leather jacket, red crop top, black combat pants and boots, and red sunglasses. Starfleet's holoform is a young woman with pixie cut blonde hair, mocha skin, and bright yellow eyes. Her outfit is a yellow tank top with a silver diy loose crop top, silver leggings, and yellow boots. They and the others were looking at some items when the gondola that has Rumble, Frenzy, Yunna, and Aquarius sale pass them and Rumble and Frenzy calls out to Swoop.

"IN YOUR FACE SWOOP!" They taunt at Swoop's holoform.

Swoop's holoform is a skinny man with red hair and grey eyes. He wears a red baggy sleeveless shirt and blank pants and boots, a baseball hat, and black fingerless gloves. He saw the twins were with Aquarius and Yunna and his eyes widen as he went towards the edge of the street near the water.

"HEY! YOU GET OUT OF THAT BOAT! RIGHT N-AH!" Swoop yells out a yelp as he fells off the street and into the water. Rumble and Frenzy laughed at Swoop's misfortune as the Dinobot resurfaces and squirts out water from his mouth and glares at them while shaking his fist in the air.

"I'LL GET YOU TWO!" He yells at them.

Rumble rows the gondola away from Swoop and towards the other side while he and his brother blew a raspberry at him. The others just watched and returned back on what they are doing. Arma rolled her eyes as she returns back to the market with Starfleet. After their little gondola ride, Rumble and Frenzy returns the gondola back where they found it before running back to the others as thy headed back to Mercury to get the next group to explore the city. Yunna went back with her group as she deactivates her holoform and back to Cybetronian body. Rumble and Frenzy were still gloating about their success to an angry Swoop, who was constantly yelling at them. After their adventure in Venice, they headed towards to Pisa to see the Leaning Tower of Pisa. At first, the Predacons and Dinobots were not sure why the tower was leaning. The reason why it was leaning is because of soft ground that the tower sink before being stabilized between 1990 and 2001.

The Predacons and Dinobots, in their holoforms, became curious about the tower. Nightdeath came closer to the tower and inspects it from the outside. Nightdeath's holoform in a young woman with pale skin and boy cut hair. She wears a black coat with a hoodie, a purple turtleneck, black leggings, combat boots, black cloves, a double chain belts, purple sunglasses like visors. Nightdeath placed one hand on the tower and pushes it a bit, but due to her Predacon strength, she accidentally made the tower go straight and the tourists inside stumbled and falls on the floor with yelps of surprise. The kids yelled in shock and fear when they saw that, but quickly remembered that there were people inside.

"Nononono! Nightdeath! Let it go!" Quinn said in panicked.

"Don't make it straight!" Gem panicked as well.

"People are still in there!" Aggie added in panicked

Seeing their panic looks, Nightdeath lets go of the tower as it went back to leaning, and the people inside yelped again as they stumbled and fall on the floor of the tower. Next, they went to Rome where the kids show the Predacons and Dinobots about Colosseum. The Colosseum reminds Ravage and his brothers about the Pits pf Kaon since their creator used to be a gladiator along with Megatron. After their adventure in Italy, they headed to Hawaii. The Predacons and Dinobots, in their holoforms, explore the jungles of Hawaii. They even went hiking somewhere near Mount Kilauea and Gem tells them a story about Pele.

"So, in the volcano lies a goddess by name Pele?" Saphira asked Gem as they and the others were hiking. Some Predacons were admiring the scenery. Rumble and Frenzy were picking rocks to throw at Swoop, seeing if he could feel pain in his holoform, which he will.

Gem nodded to Saphira. "Yup! And legend said, if you ever take a rock on Pele's land, you'll receive a terrible curse." Gem said.

Hearing that, Rumble and Frenzy froze from their spot, arms filled with rocks. They turn to the volcano that house the goddess Pele before glancing the rocks in their arms. Fearing for their lives, they quickly dropped the rocks back to the ground and dusted themselves clean, not wanting to leave any traces of rock dust on them. They walked away while whistling innocently, hoping they don't get cursed. The next spot was the beach, the Predacons and Dinobots saw many people there. Aquarius saw some people surfing and became fascinated by how the humans surf. She wanted to try it as well as some aquatic Predacons. After Hawaii, they went to the Himalayas. They can be in their Predacon modes. They have to stay close because and not much people are around in the mountains. They explore the mountains with ease since they don't feel cold. They explore the mountain while Rumble and Frenzy were throwing snowballs at Swoop, who was angrily telling them to stop but they wouldn't listen. The kids were wearing winter clothing that kept them warm as they explore the mountains with their friends. Damien tells them about the a mythical being called the abominable snowman lives here in the Himalayas.

"Does this um...abominable snowman even exist?" Nightcore asked.

"Well, the Tibetans called it a Yeti." Quinn explains. "Zosia's books have many stories and histories of the Yetis. And the Yetis lived longer here."

"Yeah, and I read everything on what they look like."

Nightcore and Nightdeath blinks at him under their visors and Nightcore spoke. "The Yetis...are harry white creatures?"

"Yeah." Damien said.

"Are they taller than humans and have a muscular appearance?"

"Yup."

"And blue eyes?"

"Ye-Wait a minute. How'd you know?" Damien asked.

Nightcore points behind them. "Because there's one behind you." He said calmly.

Damien turns around ad froze from his spot when he saw white fur behind him. He looks up and standing right in front of him was an Abominable Snowman. It was nine-feet tall, with thick white fur and has blue eyes. (The Yeti looks like the one The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor). The Yeti looks at Damien with a curious look on its face while Damien stares at it with fear in his wide eyes. There was a dead silence between them. Then Damien lets out a scream and was suddenly jumped high into the air and clings on Nightdeath's face with his dear life, Nightdeath didn't bothered to remove Damien from her face. She finds it amusing.

"AH! IT'S THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN! NIGHTDEATH, SAVE ME!" Damien screams to Nightdeath, who gently pats a shaking Damien on his back with her claw.

"Damien, calm down." Quinn said as she went over to the Yeti. "He's not a bad creature, remember? Zosia's books explained that Yetis are intelligent and friendly creatures."

" _Yeah, to people who have pure souls._ " Dark said to Val's mind in the ring. " _They'll tear anyone apart who are evil._ "

" _Are they going to attack you?_ " Val asked Dark telepathically. Val heard Dark letting out a amused chuckle, finding it funny for Val to say that.

" _Let them try, but Yetis know not to face off with a demon._ " Dark said.

"Wow, A've neve' seen a Yeti before." Aggie said in awe, looking at the Yeti.

"Yeah, he's kind a cool." Gem said.

"Quick question." Damien spoke, still clinging on Nightdeath's face. "How do you know its a he?"

"Is in it obvious?" Gem points out the male Yeti's appearance.

Damien looks at the Yeti's appearance and understood. "Point taken." He said before looking at Nightdeath, who was looking at him under her visor. "Can you help me down, please?" He asked.

Listening to his command, Nightdeath gently gets Damien off her face and puts him down while the rest observe the Yeti in curiosity. Meanwhile, Val was playing with her littler creature friends and the dogs while Ingrid watches them. Ingrid couldn't come with them before because of her being a prehistoric animal, so she stayed with Mercury for a while until they reach the Himalayas. They played chased and made snow angels together. Ingrid watches them play and follows them when they went further away from the group. Celestia was chasing Cuddles, she was about to tag him when she spotted someone that made her stop on her tracks. Standing on top of a high cliff was none other than Glacia, Spirit of the Ice and Snow. Her cold blue eyes looked down at Celestia. The little dragon froze from her spot as she looks at the eyes of the Ice Spirit. Glacia has little known history, but they say that you should never anger the Ice Spirit, she will bring forth a terrible storm that can freeze the entire planet in a day. Yet, this Ice Spirit has a secret that no one knows but her sisters do. As they stared at each other for a while, Celestia could see something inside of Glacia's cold stare, yet she didn't know why, but she felt safe when she's near the spirit and surrounded by snow.

"Celestia! Look what we found!"

Celestia snaps out from the stare as she looks over to Val, she was far ahead and was waving at Celestia with an open smile. Celestia turns back to the cliff and to her surprise and shock, Glacia was gone. For some reason, that spirit was hiding something. But for now, she has to go with her friends, she will talk about this to the others later. Celestia went over to Val and see what they have found. Once she got closer, she saw the dogs, Cuddles, and Pluto were digging in the snow. Curious, Celestia came close to them as they were able to reveal what was burred. It reealed a glass like window, it was a container of some kind. Inside was pitch black, yet they could tell there was something inside.

"What is it?" Celestia asked Val.

Val shrugged. "I dunno, but I think we should tell the others." She said.

"Yup." Celestia agreed.

They were about to leave when they suddenly heard a loud 'THUD!' from inside. Val and her littler friends froze when they heard that. They look at the container slowly. There was a dead silence for a short while before the little ones heard a loud 'BANG' from the container. They slolwy backs away when the container continues to be hit over and over again by a mysterious force. Suddenly, the window burst open and was sent flying off the cliff. They yelp in shock as dark green steam escaped from the container. As it vanished, they heard a wolf like growl. The little ones became scared when they heard that until a grayish metal claw appeared out of the opening. Their eyes widen in fear as a creature came out from the container to revile a wolf like spider with wings. It was a male Insecticon and he looked terrible. His grey color was dull and his yellow optics were hollow, and he look so lifeless. The mech released a dangerous growl as he looks at his surroundings and then to Val and her little friends. He glares at them and lets out a savage snarl. He slowly stalks towards them with his teeth bared. Val and her little friends tried to back away but Val trips and fell on her behind. Insecticon lets out a wolf like roar and charges at them with full power, Val screams in fear as Celestia jumps in Val's arms along with the others. But before the Insecticon gobbles them up, but a dark blue blur appeared and swipes them away from the Insecticon as he got mouth full of snow in his jaws. The Insecticon spits out the snow and growls at the direction where the blur went. The dark blue blur was at the others side to reveal Dark Twilight with the little ones on her arms and shoulders. Behind them were the predacons, dinobots, and the others. They heard the commotion and rushed over to aid Val. The Predacon and Dinobots were glaring at the intruder that was about to kill Val and her friends. Diamond Silk, on the other hand, was not glaring. No, she was staring at the Insecticon in shock as she recognize who is.

"Lycos." She whispers in shock.

Saphira turns to her. "You know him?" She asked quietly.

"Yes...he's the sparkling of a friend mine." Diamond Silk explains in full shock. "I thought he had perish along with his family."

Hearing this, Saphira wanted to know what did she mean when suddenly Lycos lets out a howl before charging at Saphira with incredible speed. Before he could get close to a unfazed Saphira, he was suddenly rammed on the chest by Hornfang in her beast mode. Hornfang moves away as Lycos landed roughly on the ground on his back, snow crashes all over him. He slowly stood up and glares at Hornfang with a savage optics. Twoface was in his red battle/beast mode, he snarls savagely at Lycos. Lycos roared at them before charging at Hornfang but was soon rammed by Twoface. Lycos was sent crashing to the wall and cause snow to fall above.

"Stop! We might cause an avalanche!" Sage informs them.

"Tell that to him!" Damien exclaims, pointing at Lycos with his finger.

Lycos stood up and again and snarls at Twoface and attacks Twoface, but instead of charging, he fires a dark energy ball at him. Two face quickly dodged on time as the dark energy ball was about to to strike the kids until Savagespine, in her bot form, jumps in and uses her shield to block the attack and send it flying to the sky, causing it to explode. That explosion cause the avalanche to start. Seeing this, everyone had to leave fast. But Lycos still wanted to battle fired another dark energy ball and it was heading straighten towards Val and Celestia!

"NO!" Gem yelled in horror.

"Princess!" Soren yelled in horror.

But before anyone could prevent it, a powerful icy wind came out of nowhere and froze the dark energy ball inside, preventing it from exploding. Everyone was shock and surprise to see that. But the shocking part is when they notice the avalanche avoids them, creating a Y shape form to prevent the Predacons and Dinobots to be buried alive.

"What's going on?" Foxtrot spoke in shock.

"I do not know either." Saphira answered in shock.

Damien saw something and points out slowly. "M-Maybe it had to do with...her." He stuttered in fear.

They follow Damien's gaze and saw the Ice Spirit Glacia standing near Val and her little friends. They were shock to see the Spirit of the Ice and Snow near the little ones. Glacia glanced over to the little ones, her cold eyes brought chills on the little ones' spines, especially Celestia's. They broke eye contact when they turn towards and howling Lycos. Lycos snarls at them and charges. But before he could come close, a giant icicle appeared from the ground, leaving a gash on Lycos's right face. Lycos stumbled backwards, hid right face leaking small energon, as he tries to get up when more sharp icicles appeared from the ground and towards him. Lycos dodges them by taking off to the air with his wings,but before he could take off to the sky, Glacia's eyes flashed and the clear blue sky became dark and stormy. Everyone watched in shock as a hail storm started and sends down big sharp ice pellets at Lycos. The sharp ice pellets hit Lycos so hard that her crashed down on the icicles bellow. The icicles broke into millions of pieces and Lycos receives a lot of scratches. Lycos slowly stood up, ignoring the pain, and was about to attack again when Glacia appeared in front of him, her eyes were covered in an icy blue light. Lycos's optics widen as he felt his entire body froze, he could feel himself freezing from the inside. Icy frost was seen coming from his legs and tail and up to upper body.

"What is she doing?!" Diamond Silk asked in fear.

"She's freezing him from the inside!" Gem said in shock.

"WHAT!? WE HAVE TO STOP HER!" Diamond Silk yells and was about to stop this when Foxtrot grabbed her by the arms.

"Diamond Silk! Calm yourself! Zosia warned us about this spirit, she will kill you in an instant if you attack her!" Foxtrot reminded.

"I can't let Lycos die! Not again!"

Hearing this, Celestia looked over to Diamond Silk, who was being restrained by Foxtrot, and knows that Diamond Silk cares for Lycos for some reason, and Celestia knew she has to help. Celestia dashed over to Glacia, ignoring Val's calls to come back, and stood behind Galacia.

"Stop please!" Celestia pleaded.

Glacia didn't turn towards Celestia, but she did secretly glanced at her. The little dragon was standing behind her and wasn't afraid of the consequences that will come to her. Instead, Celestia wanted to save Lycos before he could freeze to death by Glacia.

"Please stop. He doesn't deserve to die." Celestia begged, watching in fear as the frost almost covered Lycos's body.

Glacia could feel Celestia being afraid, not for her life, but for the one named Lycos's life. Glacia could feel the little dragon's energy coming from her crystal and knew that she will do anything to stop this. So, understanding the little dragon's determination, she breaks eye contact from Lycos and turns towards Celestia. Lycos fell on the ground and didn't move as his body was half covered in frost. The Ice Spirit looks at Celestia and Celestia looks at Glacia. The two didn't break eye contact, but soon Celestia bowed at Galacia.

"Thank you for letting him live." Celestia whispers.

Glacia just stared at her coldly, as if she has no emotions at all, but nonetheless, Glacia soon bows back before disappearing by the icy wind. After that commotion, Foxtrot lets go of Diamond Silk as she rushes over to a half frozen Lycos. She kneels by his side and holds his head gently. She could feel him whimpering as he shivers from the cold of his inside.

"Lycos, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe now." Diamond Silk whispers softly as she hugs his face and caressing him. "You're safe."

The others went towards Diamond Silk and a barely alive Lycos. Val picks up Celestia as they watched as Foxtrot went over to Diamond Silk side and placed her servo on Diamond Silk's shoulder. Foxtrot looks over to Lycos, the mech was freezing and he looks like he was not going to make it. And seeing this, Foxtrot turns towards the others and gave them and stern order.

"Take him to the sick-bay, now."

With that said, the Predacons carried the now unconscious Lycos to Mercury. Lycos was taken to the infirmary and placed gently on the berth before restraining him, just in case if he goes berserk. The kids stayed at the control room to get warm while some Predacons keep an eye on them. Val wanted to help Lycos, but Foxtrot wouldn't allow because Lycos needed to be exam and there won't be any magic for this. Foxtrot, Diamond Silk, and Sage were in the sick-bay with Skyhow and Yunna. The two femmes are going to learn how to be proper medics by learning up close. The first thing they did was examining his body system with the scanner. Foxtrot uses the scanner to know what cause Lycos to attack them.

"Hmm..." Foxtrot hummed suspiciously.

Skyhowl looks at her teacher. "Is there something wrong, Foxtrot?"

"Yes, there's something inside of Lycos that is causing him so much pain." She said as she looks at the scanner. Then suddenly the scanner turned red with a warning sign. Foxtrot gasps in shock and horror on the discovery.

"Foxtrot? What is wrong with Lycos?" Diamond Silk asked in panicked when she saw Foxtrot's shock look.

"Lycos is suffering a deadly virus inside on him, we have to extract it all out of him." Foxtrot said before looking up. "Mercury, prepare an extraction." Mercury lowers a tentacle like tube with a needle to extract the virus out of Lycos. Foxtrot turns towards the others and gave them the order. "Hold him down, this procedure will be painful."

Nodding, they work together to hold Lycos down as Mercury lowers the needle behind Lycos's neck. When the needle made contact on Lycos's neck, Lycos's optics snaps open as he lets out a loud howl of pain, thrashing around the berth was prevented because of the restrains and the femmes holding him down.

"Lycos! Calm yourself!" Diamond Silk ordered loudly through the howl, but Lycos didn't listen as he continues thrashing in pain.

"Just hold him down until Mercury extract the virus off him!" Foxtrot ordered as they restrain Lycos.

Mercury extracted green liquid from inside Lycos. The virus or better yet poison was slowly be removed from Lycos, making sure that Mercury doesn't drain Lycos's energons. It took half an our, but finally Mercury extracted the poison off from Lycos's system. Lycos soon passed out from the procedure, exhausted from all the howling and thrashing, and this was easy for them because the next step was to fix his frozen system that Glacia did on the battle. They gathered the tools they need for this procedure. They first have to warm him up before fixing his system, and it would be a delicate procedure because if one mistake will cause Lycos's life. It took them eight hours to repair his system, fixing his wires and his digits. Once they finished, Lycos was now fixed and was recharging on the berth. They transfer him to another room where Mercury keeps an optic on him. Diamond Silk gently strokes Lycos's helm, praying that he will get well soon.

"Wake up soon, Lycos." Diamond Silk whispers as she and the others left while Mercury watches over a recharging Lycos.

They went to the control room where the others were waiting for them. The kids were covered in warm blankets t keep them warm from the cold and cups of warm hot chocolates on their hands. Saphira was there along with some Predacons. They were keeping the kids company, making sure that they were okay after the incident that just happened. Saphira looked over to Diamond Silk, she notices that she was happy yet worried at the same time.

"Diamond Silk." Saphira spoke softly. Diamond Silk looked at Saphira with calm yet sad look on her face. "You said you know about Lycos."

Diamond Silk sighs softly and nodded. "Yes, I knew him since he was just a sparkling." She explains softly with a small smile on her face. "He was the sparkling of a friend of mine."

"If you knew him..."Aquarius began. "Then what caused him to go...berserk?"

"It's a long story...a story that I knew to well and forever haunted me." Diamond Silk said quietly.

Everyone looked at each other, knowing it was personal. "You don't have to tell us if it bothers you." Quinn said.

Diamond Silk shook her head. "No, you all have the right to know." She said before looking at everyone. "Long ago, before the war started, I used to live on a Insecticon colony bellow the city of Iacon. It was a peaceful colony, every Insecticons know one another." Diamond Silk explains as she remembers growing up with her creators.

"Growing up there was simple, I learn everything I know by my parents and had a friend by name Silkstorm, Lycos's carrier."

"So that's why you know him." Saphira said softly.

Diamond Silk nodded. "Yes, me and Silksong were good friends, sisters even. She and I got along perfectly. I visit her often whenever I'm on a mission with Foxtrot and Sage. Silksong stayed at the colony with her sparkmate, Venomstorm and two happy sparklings, Silkstorm and Lycos. They were a happy family unit. I cared for them and their sparklings as if they were my own sparklings."

"But, what happened?" Gem asked. "If Lycos was a nice sparklings, what changed him?"

"There was incident back on colony. An incident that I have suffered for years." Diamond Silk crosses her arms and tighten them slightly.

"W-What incident?" Damien asked stuttering.

"That incident that was caused by sister...Airachnid." Diamond Silk said solemnly with a hint of anger. Everyone gasps in shock, minus Dark Twilight and Nightdeath. What did Airachnid do to Lycos's family? Diamond Silk has the answer. "Airachnid was...a problem sparkling back then. She was violent, angry, and mostly...dangerous. She hated me for being the 'perfect' sparkling. Our creators chose me over her. They think _I_ was the perfect sparkling for them, not Airachnid."

"And this cause the jealous sister thing, right?" Dark asked in a bored tone.

"In a way, yes. She was mad and jealous of me because out creators were more interested into me than my sister." Diamond Silk glares on the floor. "She always, _always_ challenge me for our creators approval for her."

"You fought her?" Quinn asked in shock. She always thought Diamond Silk was the calm and gentle type, not the fighting type.

"I did, she lost, I won many, many times." Diamond Silk explains almost angrily. "My sister was determine to defeat, even it means breaking me."

"Wait! You're saying that your sister was trying to kill you?!" Damien exclaims.

"She tried, but she wanted me to feel the pain in my spark, by harming those I love and care. And one day, Airachnid plotted to get revenge on me, and it was to hurt Lycos. She got him when he was left alone, she could've killed him, but was stopped by me and the colony. Airachnid soon disappeared from the colony and Lycos was taken to Sage where his wounds were treated."

"So...Airachnid lost and Lycos was saved...but that still doesn't answer on why he had a virus inside of him." Skyhowl said to Diamond Silk.

"That's when the incident happened. Upon my sister's disappearance, she had left behind a dangerous virus in their home and almost wiped out the colony. We had no choice but to sealed the entrance of the west colony. I-I tried to save Lycos and his family, but I was told it was too late...it was to late to save them." Diamond Silk shuts her eyes as she felt the guilt of her sister's crime was upon her. "I-I thought he was gone like his family, but he somehow survive the virus and-and turned him into a-a mindless beast! Attacking those who are near him! I blamed myself for that incident...all those innocent lives gone...because of my sister's jealousy over me."

Diamond Silk finished her story and everyone, minus Dark Twilight, gave Diamond Silk a sympathetic look. She blames herself for the deaths of innocent, but it was her sister's fault.

"It was not your fault, Diamond Silk." Saphira said.

Diamond Silk scoffed softly. "That's what everyone said, yet I couldn't have peace because of my sister's crime on what she did to Silksong...her family...a-and Lycos-"

Saphira placed a gentle servo on Diamond Silk shoulder. "Lycos will live. He is alive because you and the others saved him." She assured.

Diamond Silk smiled a bit before looking at the door, thinking about Lycos who was currently on another room. "Yes, and now, it's my job to take care of him." She said softly. "It would be Silksong and Venomstorm's final wishes."

Everyone understood that Diamond Silk will be Lycos's guardian until he wakes up. They decided to leave the Himalayas and move to the next place they need to go, and making sure that Lycos is kept watched. For now, they decided to rest and get ready for their next destination.

* * *

Lycos's body was on the berth, he wasn't moving, but he was still breathing. He could feel the pain go away after...after...Lycos couldn't remember what happened, the only thing he could remember was pain. And yet, he felt the pain go away and was replaced by warmth. Lycos's optics twitched as they slowly open to reveal bright yellow optics that reflects with the light. The Insecticon wolf slowly got up but his body was still healing and couldn't support his weight and caused him to fell right back on the berth. Lycos silently growls at his misfortune until he notices that he was in restrains. Confused, Lycos sniffed at the restrains, wondering why he had them, when he heard the doors opened. He carefuly brought his head up and saw a familiar face. It was Diamond Silk, and she looked happy and relief. She smiles at him as she looked at her without any anger or savageness.

"Lycos!" She exclaims happily, rushing towards him and gives him a hug. Lycos's optics widen slightly, he was surprise to see Diamond Silk, he didn't remember how long it's been since he last saw her. As she lets go, Diamond Silk looks at him with a smile on her face. "Thank Primus that you are okay. I thought you have been offline."

Lycos looks at her and slowly shook his head. He was able to speak but in a raspy and weak voice. "I-I d-didn't...o-offline...I survived...but...my c-creators...S-Silkstorm..." He stops and turns away as he shut his optics tightly.

Diamond Silk gently stokes his helm. She wishes that she could save them and stop her sister, but it was too late to save them, but now Lycos is here, and she's need to take care of him now. "It's okay. You're safe with us." Diamond spoke gently, holding him close.

Lycos gave her a confused look. "W-What?"

"It's a long story, Lycos." Diamond Silk said. "But first, I think you should meet the others."

"O-Others?" Lycos asked weakly.

The doors behind them opened to reveal the gang and went over to them. Lycos's eyes at them wearily, but was soon relaxed when he felt Foxtrot gently stroking his neck. "It's okay, Lycos, they're friends." She assured before making the introductions.

"This is Saphira, leader of the surviving Predacons, her daughter, Aquarius, and her sons, Ying and Yang. The Predacons, Echidna, her daughters Naja, Ivory, and Ebony. Stingblade, Fangripper, Fear, Rosefang, Nightcore, Nightdeath, Skyhowl, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy, Foxtrot, Sage, Valentina, Celestia, Pluto, Cuddles, Quinn, Aggie, Damien, Gem, and Yunna. They are friends of mine." Diamond Silk said.

" _Ahem, ya forgetting someone?_ " They heard Dark Twilight's voice on their heads. Dark appeared from Val's ring and stood beside Val. Lycos looks at her in shock and surprise, he never seen that happened before.

Dark gave him a two finger salute. "Sup, Lycos, welcome back from the the land of the living. The names Dark Twilight."

Lycos was still looking her strangely while Diamond Silk sighs. "Lycos, Dark Twilight is a demonic clone of Valentina's." She explains.

"V-Valentina?"

Dark picks up Val behind her shirt while she holds Celestia in her arms. "Kiddo here, you know? The one that you almost attacked at the Himalayas and where you almost died by the hands of Glacia the Spirit of the Ice and Snow, and was-"

"We get, Dark, don't make it seem more disturbing." Diamond Silk ordered.

Dark rolled her eyes as she puts down Val. Lycos looked at Val, Dark said that he almost attacked her and felt bad for doing so, even though he can't remember. But, he did gave her an apology. "I-I am s-sorry."

Val smiles at him. "It's okay." Val forgive him.

"Lycos, I know you've been through a lot, but let's take this nice and slow." Diamond Silk said, earning a nod from Lycos. "Mercury, remove the restrains, and give Lycos something to eat."

" _Of course._ " Mercury said as he removes the restrains and brought energon cubes for Lycos to eat and placed it in front of him.

Hungry, Lycos devoured all of the cubes, he hadn't eaten of years now, and he was starving. The others watched as Lycos devoured the cubes in an instant. Rumble and Frenzy hide behind Ravage, fearing that Lycos might get hungry on them. After Lycos finished his meal, the adults decided to leave while the rest stay here.

"Lycos, stay here until you have a full recovery. And get to know your new friends as well." Diamond Silk said, gesturing the kids, spakrlings, Ravage, Yunna, Skyhowl, and Aquarius. Lycos nodded understanding as the adults left while he and the others get to know each other.

"Are you sure he is stable?" Foxtrot asked Diamond Silk as they walk through the halls of Mercury's.

Diamond Silk nodded as a response. "He is, I did his diagnostics and the virus inside of him is all gone, he is stable. Weak, but stable."

Foxtrot looks at her friend but nodded in understanding. "Alright, he is your responsibility now."

Diamond Silk chuckles a bit. "Indeed he is." She said as they made it to control room.

"So? What's our next destination?" Sage asked them.

"Well, I was thinking of going to Japan." Foxtrot said.

"Japan? Why Japan?" Diamond Silk asked.

"Yunna used lived in Tokyo, Japan before turning into a Cybertronian. It's best for her to see her old home, to make her happy." Foxtrot said, looking at the screen.

Diamond Silk smiles at her and nodded. "It's sounds like a wonderful idea. Mercury, set a course to Tokyo, Japan."

" _Right a way._ " Mercury said as he set a course to Japan.

* * *

The kids and the others were getting to know Lycos. Turns out, he isn't a bad kid, he's just misunderstood. He somewhat quiet, yet he's also interesting to talk to. He knows combat and is very smart. He got along with them very nicely, and Rumble and Frenzy have plans for him to help them make a prank on Swoop when he is feeling better. They all have the same back stories, they have rough beginnings and yet they move on. They were enjoying each others companies, teaching Lycos what Earth's histories and countries. They talk for hours until Mercury call them.

" _Sorry for the interruption, but you all are needed to the control room._ "

"Okay Mercury, come on guys." Quinn said as they were about to leave when Lycos slowly stands up.

" _Not you, Lycos. You are not yet healed._ " Mercury informs.

Lycos shook his head and slowly rose up. "I...am...fine." He said slowly as he carefully gets off the berth and wobbly follows the others. Mercury was about to stop him when Yunna went over to Lycos.

"Okay, but you have to keep it slow." She said gently, earning a nod from Lycos.

Mercury watches as Yunna helps Lycos reach the doors. She was gentle towards the young Insecticon and knows how to deal with him. So, Mercury allows this and opens the doors for them. They went out of the room and towards the control room. Lycos was walking slowly since he was still too weak from his injuries, but he was still strong. When they reach to the control room, they saw the others waiting for them. Diamond Silk was surprise to Lycos out of berth, but when she saw him with the kids and was looking okay, Diamond Silk decided not to interfere with his new life style.

"We're here." Quinn said. "So...what's the next stop?" She asked Foxtrot.

"Our next stop is-"

"JAPAN!" Rocco yelled out a bit angrily. Everyone turns to Rocco, he was sitting on top of the counter and wasn't looking happy. Foxtrot gave him an annoyed look, clearly wasn't pleased on Rocco's sudden outburst.

"What is wrong with you?" Foxtrot asked annoyed.

"I thought we agreed that we could go to Jamaica!" Rocco exclaims.

"We agreed that we go to Jamaica on Friday." Diamond Silk informed him.

Rocco whined. "No fair! You all agreed to go to Japan so you can make Yunna happy! What about my needs!"

"You lost them when you tried to turn all human population into mind control animals." Foxtrot informed, remembering the story that Zosia told her about Rocco. There was a dead silence from the crowd, Rumble, Frenzy, and Damien were silently saying 'Ooooohhhh' on Rocco because Foxtrot got him on the loop. Rocco, who has deadpan look, was silence by this but he raised his paw and points at her.

"Touche." Rocco said.

Yunna went over to Foxtrot and to the screen that shows the map and the dot was on Japan. "We're going to Japan?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, since you are feeling a bit sad, we decided to go to Japan to a city called Tokyo." Foxtrot said. "If you're up to it."

Yunna couldn't but smile at her before hugging her, surprising Foxtrot in the process. Foxtrot looks down at Yunna, who was hugging her with a small smile on her face. "Arigato." Yunna whispers before letting go.

Foxtrot just cleared her throat but nodded. "Get ready, we will land somewhere far and you know more about Tokyo since you grew up there." She informed.

Yunna nodded with a smile. "Hai!" She said as she went towards the others with a happy and excited look on her face. As they left, Diamond Silk looks at Foxtrot with a smile on her face.

"It seems that I am not the only one who has someone to care." She said jokingly.

Foxtrot made a small smile and crosses her arms, she shook her head slightly and looks at Diamond Silk. "It seems I have." She said softly.

Mercury landed somewhere close, yet remained in camouflage mode and hide his signature while the others explore Tokyo. It was morning there, meaning they can explore the city. Lycos has a holoform and it was a preteen with grayish silver hair, yellow eyes, pale skin. He wears a blue shirt under a gray blazer, brown pants, and silver sneakers. He was able to follow them in his holoform, and he had help with the others.

Yunna shows them around Tokyo. They went to Tokyo Tower, it was fun to climb up, except for Damien, Rumble, Frenzy, and Swoop, they were exhausted from climbing up the stairs. Aquarius and Yunna looked at the people from bellow as they were on top of the tower. They were having the best time on Tokyo. They were resting at the park where they enjoy the beauty. The kids were playing with their dogs while Ingrid was at Mercury with Pluto and Cuddles. Clestia was hiding on Val's backpack while Summer watches them on top of the treeline. Stingblade was with his little brother, walking on the park. His holoform was a preteen with brown spiky hair and brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears a brown hoodie with black long sleeves, black pants, and brown shoes. His little brother has the same hair and skin color but his eyes were light green. He wears a green shirt hoodie, brown pants and green sneakers. They were going back to the others when they notice a statue of a dog on the middle of the park. Curious, they went over to Yunna, who was with Aquarius, Nightcore, and Nightdeath.

Nightcore's holoform is a young man with black smooth hair with green streak, pale skin, and green eyes. His outfit was a green hooded jacket with a black turtle neck, black jeans, and boots. He wears a green visors that can see his eyes, but he looked handsome. Stingblade and Fangripper went over to Yunna.

"Hey Yunna, I was wondering why there is a statue of a dog there? Is there a reason?" Stingblade asked.

Yunna and the others looked at the statue of the dog on the middle of the park. Yunna smiles as she recognize the statue and why it was there. "That is the stature of Hachikō."

"Hachikō?" Aquarius asked in confusion.

"Hai, long ago Hachikō greets his his master when he comes home from the train station. Then one day, his master died, and Hachikō spent the rest of his life waiting for his master to return." Yunna explains the story, leaving everyone in awe at the story.

"So...Hachikō was loyal to him." Ravage said softly.

Yunna nodded with a smile. "Hai, Hachikō was forever loyal to his master, even though he was gone, Hachikō waits for his master to return from the station."

"Forever loyal." Ravage whispers softly, remembering Soundwave and Laserbeak. Rumble and Frenzy also too missed their master and their sister unit.

Yunna looks at the statue for a while and remembers something that she has to do. Yunna stood up from her seat and looks at the others. "I need something to do."

"Where are you going?" Aquarius asked.

"Somewhere that I should've visit for a long time."

"Well, if you're going so am I." Aquarius said as she stood up. "After all, that's what friends are for, looking out for each other."

Yunna smiles at her and soon Ravage and his brothers soon join. "We'll come too, we're kind of curious to know more about your cultures."

"Can I come?" Skyhowl asked polity.

Ravage blushed at her as Yunna nodded with a smile. "Hai."

"I'm coming as well, someone has to keep an eye on you and them." Foxtrot glanced at Rumble and Frenzy, who were whistling innocently, avoiding her gaze. She turns towards the others. "We'll meet you all back on Mercury soon." Foxtrot said.

They nodded and agreed as they went their separate ways. Yunna and her group went to the city and walked towards what appears to be a flower shop. They entered the shop as the door's bell rang. The flower shop was filled with different types of flowers and shelves with empty pots. The flowers were very beautiful and they notice an old human female coming out from the corner. Her hair was tied into a bun and yet she looked healthy. She wears a purple long sleeve dress and sandals. The old woman looks up and adjusted her glasses to see some customers, but her eyes widen when she saw Yunna.

"Shina-chan?" The old woman asked in shock.

Yunna smiles as she bows respectfully towards the female. "Ohayou Manami-san."

The woman name Manami went towards Yunna and gave her a big hug. Yunna hugs back, embracing the old woman. As they let go, Yunna introduced her companions to her. "Minna, this is Hinako Manami, she is the shop owner and a good friend of my mother's."

"Konnichiwa!" Hinako Manami greeted kindly. The others bowed respectfully towards Hinako as she asked. "What are your names?"

Before Yunna could speak, Aquarius spoke. "My name is Anika Water."

Yunna looked at her in confusion, wondering where did Aquarius find a human name so quickly. Then Ravage spoke his own human name. "My name is Riven Wade and these are my brother Ronald and Fredric." He points at Rumble and Frenzy, who gave him a confused look, wondering why they got ridiculous names.

"My name is Sky Hava." Skyhowl said with a smile.

"And my name is Fiona Trinity." Foxtrot said. "I'm Shina's guardian."

"Oh! You must be Shina-chan's new guardian from America." Hinako said with a smile before adjusting her glasses. "Uh...what part of America are you from?" She asked.

Before Yunna could speak, Foxtrot cuts her off. "Los Angeles, California." She said. "It's where Shina and I live. We came to Tokyo for a vacation with her friends."

"Oh! That sounds lovely, and I'm glad that Shina came back. It's been so long after you've left. You're cousin felt guilty for what she had said to you when she found out that you left." Hinako said sadly.

"Wait? What did your cousin said to you?" Rumble asked, earning a nudge from Ravage. "What? I was asking." Rumble whispers.

"It's complicated...where is Miko-chan?" Yunna asked Hinako.

"She transfer to America to a town called Jasper, Nevada. She wanted to have a...what do you teen say...Oh! An adventure of a life time!" She said.

Yunna became sad to hear that news, she wanted to go visit her cousin on her home, but now she can't. Aquarius was wondering what did Hinako mean about Yunna's cousin saying something to her. Yunna looks at Hinako and bowed. "I understand."

Hinako nodded before speaking softly. "You came here not just to visit me, correct?"

Yunna nodded sadly. "Hai." She said softly.

Hinako nodded as she went to the back to get something. They waited for a while before she came with a bouquet of flowers white lilies, red and pink carnations, and hydrangeas. Hinako gave Yunna the bouquet, who accepted with a bow. "Take it, you don't need to pay."

"Arigato, Manami-san." Yunna whispers as she bows. She turns and walks away as the others bowed to Hinako and follows Yunna outside and moves out while Hinako waves at them from the window. "Sayanora, Shina-chan." She whispers softly.

They went towards the bus station where they got on and payed. They were lucky to have money with them thanks for the help of the kids. They sat down on the back. Rumble and Frenzy on the right, Skyhowl and Ravage on the left, and Yunna, Foxtrot and Aquarius on the back. The bus drives towards to its destination. The bus drives away from the city and reach to their destination at noon. They got off the bus and went towards a cemetery. They walked on the path and followed Yunna towards her location. They walked towards a hill where a single tombstone stand. When they got closer, they saw two names on it. Hibiki Ayaka and Akiko Ayaka. That's when they realizes that Yunna came here to show respect towards her creators that died on an accident.

"Yunna, you came here to visit your cr-I mean, your parents' grave." Aquarius whispers.

Yunna nodded. "Hai...it's been so long since I've been here." She said softly as goes on her knees near the tombstone and placed the the bouquet gently. "My parents were great people, they help others and...care for me. And no matter how bad the situation was...they know handle it."

They stayed silent for a while. Yunna was having her few moments with her parents. Yunna lost her parents on an accident when she was eight years and had to live with her abusive uncle. But she was soon rescued and was taken to Foster Care. She lived with different family for few months or years and was soon adopted in America, until she was turned into a Cybertronian by force. She's been fighting all her life to move on, yet she suffered so much for past years. She felt alone and scared. Just then, she felt her friends going on their knees besides her. Looking on both her side, she saw Aquarius and Foxtrot on her left and Skyhowl, Ravage, and his brothers on her left. They too wanted to pay their respect for Yunna's parents, after all, she is family. Yunna smiles at them as she claps her hands together and closed her eyes, followed by the others.

" _Okaa-san, Oto-san, it's been so long. I have missed you both so much, it hurts inside that you two are no longer with me, but you don't have to worry anymore. I just wanted you to know that I made wonderful friends, I have a new family that accepted my new form. I'm no longer in this world because because friends are my family now, and no matter what, I will always treasure the memories we had together, and new memories with my new family. Sayanora Okaa-san, Oto-san, I love you both in heart and soul._ "

After Yunna finished her prayer, a gentle wind blew her hair, causing it to move gently. She opens her eyes and looks up to see the orange sky and some white clouds from above, knowing her parents are watching down on her. Yunna smiles softly as she stood up with the others. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turns to see Aquarius smiling down at her.

"You are not alone, Yunna, remember that." She said with a smile.

Yunna smiles back. "I am never alone as long as have you guys." She said as she hugs Aquarius who hugged her back. Skyhowl soon joins in the hug with Rumble and Frenzy. Ravage was unsure if he should hug but he was suddenly pulled into it by Skyhowl. Foxtrot couldn't help but smile at them softly, knowing Yunna is no longer alone in this world. As they let go, they decided to head back to Mercury. They walked out the cemetery together and towards the bus station.

"By the way, where did you get human names?" Yunna asked her friends as they walked towards the bus.

Foxtrot gave light snort to cover chuckle. "Oh Yunna, it wasn't hard for us to find names." She said as she climbs up to the bus. "The internet was useful for us."

Yunna giggles a bit. "You got your names on the internet?" She asked as she gets on with the others.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard." Ravage said.

"Speak for yourself, at least you weren't given a ridiculous name!" Rumble said, earning a nod from Frenzy.

Ravage turns to his bothers as they sit down on the back of the bus. "What's wrong with Ronald and Fredric?"

"It's too boring! Why didn't you name us cooler names?!" Frenzy almost exclaims.

Yunna giggles a bit as she sits between Foxtrot and Aquarius. "I don't think is boring, it's kind of cute." She said with a smile.

Rumble and Frenzy froze before grinning towards her. "You think their cute?" They asked happily, earning another giggle and nod from Yunna.

Skyhowl chuckles a bit. "That's one way to stop your brothers from complaining." She whispers, earning a light chuckle from Ravage. The bus drives them back to the city where they will meet the others to Mercury, and continue their adventure to explore the Earth.

* * *

 **Done! Sorry it took so long, I was distracted so easily with new movies coming up and I saw the trailer of How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World. It was awesome! And I can't wait! Because it's coming close, I'm so excited to watch it soon when it comes.**

 **D is out, peace!**


	19. Power Up

**So, sorry, there was mix up with the chapters and I had to delete it from predacons. It was suppose to be in the crossover story, but I accidentally put it here. It was my mistake.**

 **But, I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Power Up**

The kids and their friends are in the Great Wall of China. The predacons were amazed that this wall and how long it was. Foxtrot was interested on how this wall protected China from invaders. Some predacons, in their holoforms, explore the markets while the others explore the wall. It was a long walk yet it was fun. Rumble and Frenzy were tired of walking as they tried to catch up to them by crawling on the floor like they were in the desert.

"Why...is...this...wall...sooo...looonngg!?" Rumble whined while panting with his brother.

"It's called the Great Wall of China, it has to be long." Lycos said in annoyance.

Lycos was adjusting with his new life on Earth with his guardian, Diamond Silk, and with his new friends. He finds Rumble and Frenzy annoying because they pull a lot of pranks.

"We...can't...go...any...further!" Frenzy panted.

"Just stand up, we're almost there." Lycos said.

Rumble and Frenzy plopped on their backs and raised their arms towards Lycos. The Insecticon Wolf Spider raised his holoform's brow in confusion. He didn't know what they are up too, but soon they both said something that Lycos finds annoying.

"Carry us!"

Lycos felt his brow twitched in annoyance, his face was scowled as he looked at the two brothers in annoyance.

"...No." He said before placing both his hands in his pockets and walks away.

As Lycos walks away, the twins slumped to the floor while groaning. Then Nightdeath walked up to them from behind and bends down, and grabbed their shirts, before picking them and followed the others while carrying the twins. They soon headed back to Mercury. They soon took off to their next destination, and that is San Francisco. The Predacons, in their beast/Cybertronian modes, readied themselves to go there while the kids gathered their stuff.

"Man, this is gonna be awesome!" Damien said with a grin.

"Yeah, I heard there's gonna be a Halloween theme music festival there." Quinn said.

"A can't wait!" Aggie agreed.

"What is a Halloween theme Music Festival?" Aquarius asked curiously.

Yunna answered to her friend. "It's a event of music, people play instruments and selling songs. And Halloween is a holiday of night where people put on scary customs."

"It's sounds like fun." Aquarius said with a smile.

"It is." Quinn said with a grin. "Too bad this is our last destination."

"Aye, we have to go back to school soon." Aggie added.

"Awe man." Damien whines. "We only went to few places."

"Yeah! And we didn't went to Jamaica yet!" Rocco whined.

Nightcore walks passed them while answering to Rocco. "Because there was a storm on Jamaica."

"That still doesn't count!" Rocco whines.

Sage walks up to them with datapad in hand. "We're gonna stop at Nevada first. There's an energon signature close by and we need to check it first before heading to San Francisco."

"Okay." Quinn said with the others agreeing.

As Sage left, Diamond Silk came in with news. "Hey, I have surprise for you kids." She said as she steps aside to reveal Mike, Jay, Irelia, Alex, and Sofia. The kids became excited as they went over to the teenagers who hugged and ruffled their hairs.

"You guys came!" Quinn said with a grin.

"Yeah, Owen us taking our shift in the Raptor Pen while Barry is at the Hybrid Paddock." Mike said.

"They contact us by using the communicators that we added on their phones before they left." Diamond Silk said. "It will be a great opportunity for us to get to know your other friends."

"Yeah! It will be great." Damien said.

Foxtrot came and said. "Alright, we're heading to Nevada, you all gather supplies on this city called...Las Vegas."

"Viva La Vegas!" Rocco cheered happily, wearing an Elvis Presley outfit. Everyone stared at him in disturbance and confusion. They'll never understand how Rocco changed so fast. Mike then realizes something as he ruffles Damien's hair.

"That reminds me. Someone wants to see you kids." He said with a smile.

The kids were confused by this until someone appeared behind the teens. The kids gasped as they relaizes who was behind them. It was none other than Impossible Man.

"IMPY!" The kids cheered.

"Hi guys!" IM said with a grin.

"So this must be IM." Saphira said with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Right back at ya!"

"What took you so long?" Damien asked.

"I had a grand time with the Avengers!" IM said. "I'll tell you everything after we get your customs!"

With a snap of his fingers, different types of customs appeared on racks and the kids became excited as they choose the customs. The Predacons and Dinobots were curious about the customs and wonders if they should too wear customs on the Halloween Music Festival. Mercury landed on Nevada and Sage and some Predacons headed out to find the energon signature. While Alex and Sofia go to the Las Vegas to collect some supplies. They brought a car with them, so they can drive there without the Predacons flying them there. Val decided to come since she wants to come along with Dark. The others can't come because IM accidentally tied Rumble and Frenzy together with toilet paper that was suppose to make him a mummy. Rocco couldn't come because of Jay. Jay knew that Rocco will gamble and he isn't gonna let that happened.

It was going to be a long drive, since Vegas is a long way from their destination. But, they pulled through. They reach to Las Vegas and collect supplies on their trip. They got back on the jeep and drives back to Mercury. It was night since the way to Mercury was far. Alex was driving the car with Sofia by her side and Val at the back with the supplies. It was hard to see since they're in Nevada's desert.

"Are we going the right way?" Sofia asked.

"I think so, hard to tell when it's dark." Alex said.

Val was trying to keep herself awake from the long drive. She was very sleepy since the car ride was soothing. But, her peaceful night didn't happened when Dark suddenly woke her up.

" _KIDDO, WAKE UP!_ "

Val jolts up and looks at her ring, it was emitting a blue glow. "Dark? What's wrong?"

" _I sense danger coming close! Tell Alex to step on it!_ "

"Alex! Dark said there's trouble! You have to hurry!" Val said in panicked. The two teens were confused by this. Not sure what does Val mean, they couldn't see anything or anyone outside.

"Val, there's noth-" Alex was cut off when the car's back window shattered by a bullet. The girls screamed in terror as Alex tried to stir the car, but soon a black car came from the corner and crashes into them. The three girls screamed in terror as the car was out of the control, the car soon hits a rock and spins in mid air, before crashing on the ground multiple time, before hitting a rocky wall. The car was damage on both outside and inside. And inside, Val was slowly opening her eyes, her body wasn't damaged, but Alex and Sofia weren't so lucky. Val gasped in shock when she saw from the mirror that Alex and Sofia were heavily and unmoving.

"Alex? Sofia?!" Val called out to them, but no respond.

Worried, Val unbuckles her seatbelt and went over to them. They weren't moving or breathing. Val felt her heat beat irregularly, she shakes Alex to wake up, but no respond.

" _They're not waking up._ " Val thought fearfully.

" _Kiddo, they can't survive these injuries, and you know there's one way to save them._ " Dark said to her.

Val's eyes widen in fear. Dark knew that Val's healing tears has the ability to give people powers and heal them from their injuries. But, if she did, they will no longer be normal humans. Val didn't want them to have powers, they didn't decided whether if they want or not, but she has to save them, even it means they get to lose their humanity. So, Val lets a single tear fell on her right eye and fell on Alex. Alex's wounds disappeared and she shifted slightly. She went towards Sofia and lets another tear fell on her. Sofia's wounds disappeared as she groans and shifted her body a bit. Val backs away as she watched her friends slowly heals. She felt a swell of relief as her friends were okay.

Then suddenly, the door opened swiftly and someone grabbed Val from the arm and threw her out of the car. Val crashes on the ground, she tried to get up, but soon shielded her eyes when a bright light shines on her. She adjusted her eyes and saw many military like jeeps with lights flashing on her. She saw men wearing strange clothes, covering their heads and faces. They black equal signs on the front of their chest and wear strange goggles. Val became scared when she saw them armed with guns. Then suddenly, someone came over to them, it was the leader. His outfit shows an equal sign on his chest and more advance goggles. He was taller and muscular, and has body armor on. Val became scared as the leader looks down at Val, and she could tell that his eyes hidden under his goggles were glaring at her in hate.

"Impure." The leader said in disgust.

"W-What?" Val asked quietly in confusion, not knowing what he means by impure.

"You are a unclean being, you hold a disease that makes others' impure."

" _What the hell is he talking about?_ " Dark asked Val telepathically.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Val said quietly yet scared.

The leader glared at her hard, he was disgusted by her, and Val doesn't understand why. She dealt with many bad people that wants her powers, but this one, he was different. He has something in his mind that screamed evil. Val began to panic, she saw the leader pulled out a M9 pistol and points at Val.

"You shall no longer infect the pure, you must be erased!" He shouted before firing the pistol with a loud 'BANG!'

Everything was going in slow motion. The bullet was heading straight towards Val. Val didn't move as her eyes widen when the bullet was about to strike her when suddenly a white energy field appeared and deflected the bullet, and saving Val. That shocked Val and the others as a shield was protecting Val from getting shot.

"What?!" The leader yelled in anger before turning towards who did it.

Val follows his gaze and her eyes widen when she saw Alex well and standing, her hands were glowing a white energy. Alex was shock on what she had done, but her instincts told her what to do and it helped her saved Val from that man. The leader glares at Alex before pointing his gun at her. Alex shot a white sphere on his hand, disarming him from his weapon.

"AH!" The leader yelled in pain as he clutches his hand and glares at Alex.

Val made a run for it and went to Alex quickly. The men were about to fire when a dark energy wave slashed their guns, cutting them in half. Val made to Alex and hugged and Alex hugged her back. Val lets go and went in the care to check on Sofia, who was still unconscious but alive. Dark Twilight appeared and points her gun at the men.

"Now, I'm going to ask ' _nicely_ ', who the hell are you and these fucking idiots?" Dark asked rudely and deadly.

The leader stood tall and proud, not afraid of Dark Twilight's words, he placed his fist on his chest and spoke proudly.

"I will not say my name, but you can refer to me as the Master Salvation, and we are the Equal Salvation! We are here to cleanse this world from impurity!" The leader announced loudly and glares at the three. "For too long, this world has been covered by impure beings, and like you three, are impure."

Dark rolled her eyes. They're those crazy organization that wants the world to be ' _perfect_ ' meaning no powers, no mutants, and no magic. But they have no idea who they're dealing with, Dark can kill them easily, yet she can't underestimate them.

"And you think killing us will make this world...' _p_ _ure_ '?" Dark asked mockingly.

"Not just you three, but anyone who are not human beings!" Master Salvation yelled. "They must be eradicated!"

He points his gun at them while his men took out back up weapons, HK 33 machine guns, and points their guns at the three girls. Alex readied herself and Val hugs the unconscious Sofia. Dark stared at the Equal Salvation with a deadpan look before slightly glancing and slowly smirks as she looks at them smugly.

"Why are you smirking? You have final words for your death?" Master Salvation said angrily.

Dark continues to smirk at them, knowing what will happened, Dark tilts her head and said one word that confuses them.

"Roar."

That word confused everyone, why did Dark said roar, that made no sense to them at all. However, before the Equal Salvation do anything, a orange dragon predacon came in front of them and roared at the Equal Salvation with anger as it protects the four girls under it.

That shock and startled the Equal Salvation and soon more predacons came and started attacking the Equal Salvation. The dragon predacon released a stream of fire to the Equal Salvation, and created a fire wall to prevent them from coming near the girls. The other predacon attacked by releasing their fires, causing the jeeps to explode. Equal Salvation men shoots at the Predacons, but their metal hides bounded the bullets off them, and unharming them as they continued attacking the Equal Salvation.

The Predacons and Sage were done finding the enrgon signature and send three predacons to deliver it to Mercury while they stayed behind to cover up the empty mine. They were about to go back when they sense their friends in danger. Sage knew that something was wrong and got on one of the Predacons and search for their friends. They found them cornered by some strange group of humans that were going to attack their friends. And the Predacons instincts kicked in and attacked the ones harming their friends.

Sage got off the Predaco protecting the girls and kneels down and checks on them. She saw three girls were okay, but Sofia was unconscious, but alive. She picks up Alex and soon turns towards the Predacon.

"Pick up the car! We're leaving!" Sage ordered before getting on the Predacon.

The Predacon obeyed and carefully picks up the car with his claw, it was heavily damaged and Val and Sofia were still inside, but the Predacon had to be gentle. The Predacon took off to the sky while Dark turned into a raven and follows them. The Predacons stopped attacking, but they made sure that the Equal Salvation doesn't follow them. The Predacons made firewalls to prevent the Equal Salvation to follows them as they fly back back home, leaving the Equal Salvation to put out the fire. Master Salvation glares at the Predacons as they leave. He balls his hands to a fist and raised one in the air, yelling on top of his lungs.

"I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Val heard his yell, she became frighten as she hugs the unconscious Sofia with her life, knowing this isn't the last time they will encounter the Equal Salvation.

* * *

Upon their return to Mercury, Val explains to them what happened and the others were shock, angry, and worried about what happened. Sofia was taken to the sick bay while Sage and Yunn checked on her. The kids were comforting Val, the little girl was traumatized on what just happened. She felt guilty for giving Alex powers that she didn't ask to have. Speaking of Alex, she was at Foxtrot's lab, being studied and check. She needs to know if Alex's power cause any changes. And it did. Turns out, her bones are all healed and she seems to have strange energy signature that almost matches Mike's, yet it has give her the ability to control and generate white energy with her mind.

"Interesting." Foxtrot mutters as she looks at the monitor that shows Alex's energy signature.

"What is it?" Alex asked, sitting on top of the tall berth.

"It appears that you have the power to create and to control energy with your mind." Foxtrot explains as she took her datapad and taking down notes.

"Wow, so that's what happened." Alex said as she looks at her hands. She felt strange energy coming to her when Val was in danger. And this reminds her about the danger, after the accident, she remembered Sofia was with them. "Foxtrot, where's Sofia?"

Foxtrot didn't looked at her as she looks at her datapad. "She's at the sickbay, Sage and Yunna are checking on her." She said. "Sofia is still unconscious and they're trying to find out what's her powers when she wakes up."

"And Val?"

"She's with the others. She felt guilty for giving you and Sofia powers, she felt guilty on doing so." Foxtrot said.

Alex looks down, feeling bad for Val after she witness a terrible event that shouldn't happened. Alex was so lost in thought, that she didn't know that she had another power within her. Foxtrot took out her scanner and turns towards Alex, but notices that she was gone. Confused, Foxtrot looks around to find Alex, but she wasn't there.

"Ms. Winchester?"

"Um...up here."

Foxtrot heard Alex's voice. Looking up, she saw Alex was on the ceiling of Mercury's. Her hands rested on the top, preventing her face to touch the ceiling. Foxtrot looked at her in surprise, she guessed she has the power of flight too. Alex looks down at Foxtrot with a pleading look in her eyes.

"...a little help?" Alex pleaded.

* * *

 _A strange world filled with celestial lights and strange doors, Sofia was seen walking on the marble floors of the strange world. She didn't know how she got here, all she remembered was the crash and pain, before it all went away and the next she knew,_ _she woke up here. Sofia didn't know what to do as she walks down the path of the marble floor._

 _"There's gotta be a way out of here." Sofia said as she looks around._

 _She saw many doors that are different shapes and colors. They have name plates on top of them, meaning they belong to someone._ _Sofia was about to move when she saw a small blue light. Sofia squinted her eyes and notices coming closer. As it came to her face, Sofia's eyes widen in shock to see it was Pixie._

 _Sofia's eyes widen in surprise to see the Pixie. She wears a cute blue flower dress and has blue pixie cut hair style and sky blue skin. Sofia stared at the Pixie's bright blueberry eyes in shock. She has never seen a_ _Pixie before._

 _"Hi, I'm Poppy." The Pixie greeted cheerfully in a chipmunk's voice._

 _"Oh, um...I'm Sofia." Sofia greeted in surprise. "Um...do you know where I am?"_

 _"I assure do! You're in the Dream World!" Poppy said cheerfully._

 _"Dream World?" Sofia asked in surprise and shock. "H-How did I even get here?"_

 _"Depends? Did you use a magical Dream Charm or do you know how to use Dream Walk." Poppy said._

 _"Dream Walk? What's that?"_

 _"Dream Walk is a magical ability that allows you to go to people's dreams, only some can do this, but others use Dream Charms to get here."_

 _Sofia rubs her chin and thinks. She remembers being in pain before it all went away and that's when she realizes that Val has healing tears that give someone powers. And that was the answer._

 _"I got this power from Val." Sofia whispers in shock._

 _"Val? As in, Valentina Rosalina Grady?" Poppy asked cheerfully._

 _Sofia's eyes widen in surprise. "You know her?"_

 _Poppy giggled cheerfully. "Of course silly! Every magical beings knows of the Golden Child."_

 _"Wait what?" Sofia asked Poppy. "What do you mean by 'Golden Child?"_

 _Poppy giggled at her. "I'll tell you someday, but first, why don't you explore the Dream World!" Poppy said happily._

 _Sofia blinks at the pixie before looking around Dream World. She was curious about this place, and wanted to know what does it do. Sofia looked at the doors and then to Poppy._

 _"So...Poppy, what are these doors for?" Sofia asked._

 _Poppy flies towards the doors and gestured them with her hands. "These doors are entrance to people's dreams." She explains._

 _"Really?" Sofia asked curiously_ _as she walked towards a nearest door that was brown and looked like a cabin's door._ _She notices the name of Burt Gummer. "This Burt's door? I wonder what he is dreaming."_

 _"See for yourself." Poppy said as she sits on Sofia's head._

 _Sofia grabs the handler and opens the door._ _Once she did, her eyes widen in shock and disturbance when she saw the strangest thing that will forever bother her. She saw Burt standing on a pile of dead monsters,_ _holding his rifle and standing it on his side. He looked proud of his work and stood with pride._

 _"This is the Burt Zone." He said proudly._

 _Sofia stared in disturbance as she shuts the door, she turns away, and in a few seconds, she shivered in disgust. She will have trouble forgetting that._

 _"Note to self, call a therapist for Burt." Sofia mutters to herself._

 _Poppy heard that and giggled. "Yeah, old people get strange dreams." Poppy said happily._

 _Sofia giggled. "Well, considering he has problems with trusting." She said as she walked through the hall. "I wonder who else is dreaming."_

 _Sofia walks around and found a black and blue door with red skulls decorated on it. And on top of it was Dark Twlight's name._

 _"I didn't know Dark could dream." Sofia mutters to herself as she touches the black skull handle and opens it. Suddenly, Sofia's eyes widen along with Poppy as a faint blue light covers them and screams of terror and monster roars were heard from the door. Sofia quickly closes the door and turns her back away from it. Her eyes and Poppy's were wide as dinner plates and their face filled with horror._

 _"Dark has issues." Sofia whispers in fear before shaking her head, trying to snap out of it. "Okay, so we're not gonna open that door ever again." She said to Poppy, who nodded. That's when Sofia realizes something. "Poppy, do you know how to get out of here?"_

 _"Um...no." Poppy said truthfully as she looked at Sofia upside down. "Dream Pixies don't get out of Dream World unless they become Familiars." She explains._

 _"So, I'm trap here?" Sofia asked worriedly._

 _"Don't worry, some mages would go to Dream World to speak with each other in far distance." Poppy explains._

 _"Oh? Do you know one?"_

 _"That would be me."_

 _Sofia and Poppy turned around and saw an African woman on the hall. The woman lifts her head up to reveal her face. Poppy gasps in shock to see who she was._

 _"Lady Zosia!" Poppy said excitingly, clapping her little hands._

 _"Zosia?" Sofia spoke in surprise. The kids mentioned someone named Zosia, she's a shaman that knows magic._

 _Zosia smiles and bowed slightly. "Greetings." She spoke gently._

 _Poppy zips around Zosia. "I'm so happy you're here! Sofia is lost and can't figure out how to wake up! Can you help her?" She asked kindly._

 _Zosia smiles and pets Poppy's head with her finger gently. "Of course." She said before taking out her hand and summons a dream catcher. "This Dream Catcher will help you wake up and it can help you control your Dream Walk properly, until you are able to master it on your own." She explains as she levitates the dream catcher necklace to Sofia and puts it on her neck._

 _Sofia smiles as she looks at Zosia with happiness. "Thank you so much for helping me Ms. Zosia."_

 _Zosia giggles and smiles. "You can just call me Zosia. Now, you should wake up now, the others are worried about you."_

 _Sofia nodded and Poppy hovers in front of Sofia's face. "It was nice meeting you Sofia, hope you visit." Poppy said._

 _Sofia smiles and cups her hand while Poppy hovers on her palms. "I'll try, I wish I can bring you."_

 _"You can." Zosia said._ _The two girls turned to her in surprise when Zosia said that. "You can bring Poppy to the Waking World as you Familiar, she will help you control your Dream Walk and showing you around Dream World."_

 _"You mean it?!" Poppy said excitingly._

 _Zosia nodded with a smile. "Yes, if Sofia doesn't mind." She said, gesturing Sofia._

 _Poppy turns to her and made the cutest puppy dog face, begging her to say yes. Of course, Sofia didn't hesitated as he held her index finger to Poppy. "Yes, I don't mind." Sofia with a smile._

 _Poppy squeals happily as she flies around Sofia with joy before hugging her face and kissing her cheek. Sofia giggles as she gently hugs Poppy with her hands before letting go. Poppy sits on Sofia's shoulder as the human girl looks at Zosia with a grateful look._

 _"Thank you." She said._

 _Zosia closes her eyes and bows her head at Sofia. "You are welcome." She said before bring her head up. "You should go, you're friends are beginning to worry."_

 _Sofia nodded and holds the dream catcher with her hand. It glowed and Sofia slowly disappeared with Poppy. Before they could leave, Sofia looked at Zosia with wide eyes._

 _"Wait! How did you know I was even here?" She asked._

 _Zosia's answer was a smile. "I have my ways." She said softly._

 _And with that said, Sofia returns back to Waking World._

* * *

Sofia snaps her eyes open and sit quickly with a gasp. She looks around and notices that was in a giant size, robotic like, medical room. Sofia notices that Sage and Yunna were looking at her with relief on their faces.

"Oh, thank Primus that you are okay!" Sage said in relief. "We were worried that you wouldn't wake up."

"Are you alright?" Yunna asked worriedly.

Sofia nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as she sits up and notices that the dream catcher was still on her neck. She holds it with her hand gently and realizes that it wasn't a dream, it was real, and Zosia helped her and-

"Poppy? Poppy are you here?" Sofia suddenly asked loudly.

Yunna and Sage were confused by this. "Sofia? Who's Po-"

"HERE I AM!" Poppy appeared behind Yunna.

Yunna was startled by this along with Sage. Poppy zips over to Sofia and sits on her head happily. "So this is the waking world?! It's so big! Not as big as the Dream World, but still big! Hey! Are you Sofia's friends? If you are, hi! I'm Poppy the Dream Pixie!"

Sage and Yunna looked at Sofia in confusion. Sofia gave them a smile and explains to them on what had happened. After a few minutes of explaining, they understood. Then Foxtrot came while carrying Alex with her servo. Foxtrot expalins to them that Alex has the ability to fly and notices Poppy.

"Who is that?"

"Foxtrot, I think everyone should know about this." Sage said.

Foxtrot understood and nodded as they went to the control room where the others are. They were relief that Alex and Sofia were okay and were surprise to see Poppy. They explain to them about their powers and how Zosia helped Sofia get back home. Val came to them, still feeling guilty that she gave them powers without their permissions. But they forgive her by giving Val a hug, which made Val happy. After that, Mercury leaves Nevada and headed towards San Francisco. Foxtrot and Sage made sure to check on Alex and Sofia if their powers are acting up. They made it to San Francisco without any trouble and put on their costumes. Quinn's custom is a knight while Aggie's is a wizard. Gem is a huntress and Damien's a thief. Jay and Mike are dressed up like the two ninjas of G.I. Joe. Jay dressed as Snake Eyes while Mike is dressed up as Storm Shadow. Alex is dressed up as an Amazonian Warrior while Sofia dressed up as a pixie and Poppy was happy to see her dressed up like that. And Val's custom was a princess. The Predacons and Dinobots also were customs. They went to the Halloween Music Festival and have a grand time there. They have a grand time on the Music Festival, they also trick or treat there too.

As they enjoy their night, it was time to head home. Everyone got back to Mercury and rest while Mercury took them home. The kids were fast asleep with their sparkling friends while Foxtrot was awake with Saphira, Diamond Silk, and Sage, and the other predacons and Dinobots. They were at the control, talking about the Equal Salvation.

"So, this Equal Salvation wanted to kill Valentina because she was, what? Impure?" Arma growls.

"Indeed, whoever they are, they're going to pay!" Twoface snarls as he was in his red mode.

"Calm yourselves." Saphira ordered sternly, causing the two to calm down a bit. "They already know of our existence, and now, they are hunting, not just Valentina and her friends, also us."

"Saphira's right." Diamond Silk said. "Until we know more about this Equal Salvation and how they know about Valentina, we have to stay low for a while."

The Predacons and Dinobots slowly agreed, but still angry that their friends were almost killed by them. The kids are not just their friends, they're also their family. They care for them after they gave them a new home and a new life, and yet, their kindness was rewarded by pain. Those Equal Salvation men will pay for what they have done.

"If they ever try to harm our family again, they will know the wrath of the Beasts." Saphira said to them, and the predacons and dinobots agreed with their optics flashing dangerously.

* * *

Done! Sorry for the long wait and the mix up.


	20. School Madness Part 1

**Okay, if anyone wants to know when will Val or her friends meet the Autobots and Decepticons, is after I do the Alien vs. Predator and Avatar 2009. And I'm still thinking who will be Val's guardian.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: School Madness Part 1**

When the kids returned home, Foxtrot and Diamond Silk explains to their guardians about the Equal Salvation group. They be on guard, fearing that the Equal Salvation might come here. The kids were back home and getting ready for their school tomorrow, but before they did, their guardians told them that Mr. Masrani wants to have a meeting. It was very important. So, they went to the meeting room with the others and Simon was there.

"Alright, I'm sure all of you have some questions." Simon said.

Damien raised his hand. "Is it about the tarantula incident with Lowery?"

* * *

Lowery was on his desk, playing Jurassic World's online game, he was so focus on his game that he failed to notice a tarantula crawling towards his hamburger. The tarantula is actually Damien's pet named Ted. Ted was put on his cage while Damien was with his friends, but he somehow got out (obviously by Rocco), and sets off to explore. He came in the vents of the building and searches for something to eat. Ted climbs on the burger and Lowery mindlessly grabs his burger and opens his mouth to take a bit when he stops when he saw Ted on his burger.

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Lowery threw his burger away and runs towards the elevator in fear, while Ted was crawling away with the burger on his back.

* * *

Everyone stared at Damien in annoyance or confusion. Damien was able to get Ted back on his cage and apologized to Lowery. Simon shook his head at Damien.

"No, it's not that." He said. "It's actually about your school."

"What's wrong with Jurassic World's school?" Quinn asked in confusion. "There's nothing wrong."

"There's no problem." Simon said before taking out nine envelops. "These came in to the mail for you kids along with Ms. Winchester, Ms. Johnson, Mr. Jones, and Mr. Archer." Simon said. "It came from Ethereal Academy."

With that said, Quinn, Alex, Aggie, Sofia, Mike, and Damien gasps in shock. "Ethereal Academy!" They exclaims.

"No way!" Damien grins before leaning over to Gem with a confused look on his face. "What's Ethereal Academy?" He whispers, earning a shrug from Gem.

Luckily, Quinn has the answer. "Ethereal Academy is most exclusive and fanciest private boarding school in Virginia." She said. "Me and Aggie applied there in hopes that we can get accepted."

"Me, Sofia, and Mike applied on that school too before we got jobs at Jurassic World, we thought we would never get in." Alex added.

"And now, you have." Simon said.

"But, we didn't apply for Ethereal Academy." Jay said, gesturing him, Gem, Val, and Damien.

"Actually, your reputation has caught the eye of the headmistress of the academy, Opel White, has offered you all a chance to spend a few weeks there and if you like it, you can finish your semesters there." Simon said.

Quinn, Aggie, Alex, Sofia, and Mike were excited about the news and turns to the others, waiting for the respond. Jay, Damien, and Gem were looking at them while Val was looking at the brochure of Ethereal Academy. They were sure if they should got too. Gem wasn't comfortable on staying on a boarding school and be away from nature and she doesn't like small spaces. Jay isn't sure if he can cope with other people that he doesn't know or trust. And Damien, well...let's just say Damien doesn't want to go to school there, it means more homework and more pop quiz.

"I don't know." Jay spoke. "It sounds-"

"Hey, it says here, Ethereal Academy has it's on green house." Val read out on the brochure.

Gem looks at Val with an interest look. "Really?"

Val nodded and continues reading. "Yeah, and there's an outdoor cafeteria and a courtyard that looks like a park." Val shows Gem the brochure. Gem looks at the brochure, seeing the natures. It was very beautiful and full of space. Gem became interested, wanting to explore the area.

"And there's a really big library there too." Val added.

That caught Jay's attention, a big library means less people and a peace and quiet. He could handle that if he needs some alone time. The one who is not interested is Damien. He isn't to thrilled to go to that boarding school.

"Pfft, as if that brochure has anything interesting for me." Damien muttered with his arms crossed.

"Hey, there's even a dessert table too."

Damien face light up when he heard the dessert. He quickly snatches the brochure from Val's hands and looked at it. He reads that there was a dessert table everyday for lunch and dinner. There was even a game room opened every weekends. Heck, there was even an indoor and outdoor swimming pools. Damien reads the brochure and knows more about the Ethereal Academy and soon became interested. He tosses the brochure back to Val, who caught it, and looks at Simon with a grin.

"I'm in!" He exclaims happily.

"Same." Gem raised a hand.

"Sure." Jay shrugged.

"Me too!" Val chirps out with one arm raised.

Simon smiles at them. "Splendid! Your plane will take you tomorrow morning." He said.

Quinn, Aggie, Alex, and Sofia squealed in delight while Mike fists pump with joy. They were excited about going to Ethereal Academy. The kids decided to go to the Predacons about the news of them going to a different school. Well, Quinn and Aggie did, those two girls gave the Predacons and Dinobots a long explanation of Ethereal Academy. The Predacons were not sure if it's a good idea for them to go to that school alone. Yunna listens to the girls about Ethereal Academy. Shina was sad for some reason, as if she knew something that others do not. She did her best not to show it as she leaves, but Aquarius knew something was wrong. When Yunna left Mercury, Aquarius decided to follow her. Aquarius went out and transforms into her beast mode, and took off after her. Aquarius tracks Yunna down, she knows her scent very well and found Yunna on the other side of the island, sitting on the edge of the cliff, hugging her legs. Aquarius lands down behind her and turns to her bot form. She walks towards Yunna and sits by her side, looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright Yunna?" Aquarius asked with concern.

"I'm fine Aqua-chan." Yunna said with a sad smile.

Aqua-chan is a nickname that Yunna gave for Aquarius. My hey became close friends and have each other's back. Yunna looks back to the horizon, watching the birds fly. Aquarius knew there's something wrong with Yunna. She could tell in her optics.

"Yunna, something is troubling you." Aquarius said. "You became sad when the girls mention this Ethereal Academy." Yunna was silence. She didn't want talk about it. But Aquarius is her friend. Yunna can trust her and she needs to know what's wrong with her. She can't keep secrets from her friends.

"Yunna?" Aquarius spoke to her gently.

Yunna took a deep breathe and sighs as she looks up to Aquarius. "The reason what's wrong with me is because...I was accepted in Ethereal Academy." She answered.

"You were?" Aquarius spoke in surprise.

Yunna nodded. "I was so excited of going there. It was my dream school but I couldn't go because..." Yunna looks at her servos. "I never got a chance to start there." She whispers out.

Aquarius's optics soften a bit. Yunna used to be a human, she must've planed her future, preparing herself for anything. But it was taken away by a human named Silas. Yunna could lived a normal life, but it was ripped away from her, all because HE wanted a weapon. Yunna was no longer a human, but a Cybertronian femme that was still getting used of her body.

"You know, you can still go there." Aquarius said. "You have a holoform."

Yunna made small chuckle. "Yeah, but the headmistress will probably wanted to know why I didn't enroll yet."

"I'll vouch for that."

They turned and saw Foxtrot standing few feet away from the with her arms crossed and Daisy was beside her. The two femme stood up from their spot and face Foxtrot with full surprise. How did Foxtrot find them?

"Foxtrot-san? H-How long have been here?" Yunna said in shock.

"Long enough that you applied to a well educated school that you haven't enrolled yet." Foxtrot said. "Easier said then done."

Yunna looked at Foxtrot with wide optics. "A-Are you saying that I can apply to Ethereal Academy?" Yunna asked in shock.

Foxtrot just simply nod. "Yes, your acceptance paper was sent to you in your Email, correct?" She said. "I can help you attend to that school and-Oof!" Foxtrot was cut off when Yunna gave her a hug, which surprised Foxtrot. Foxtrot galnced down at the young femme, Yunna has her optics closed as she smiles happily.

"Arigato." Yunna whispers as she lets go.

Foxtrot was able recover from her shock as she clears her vents and nodded. "Good, now I will prepare your registration and you'll be going with the kids, contact is if there's trouble."

Yunna nodded with a smile on her face as she turns to Aquarius and hugs her, who hugged back, they let go and Yunna activates her wings and took off to Mercury. Aquarius smiles at Foxtrot, she became a true guardian/caretaker for Yunna, and is quit good at it too.

"You are very kind." Aquarius said.

Foxtrot simply glanced at her under her visor before walking away with Daisy, earning a light giggle from Aquarius. When Yunna returned to Mercury and told the news to the kids, they were happy and excited about the news. Foxtrot vouch on why Yunna or Shina didn't attend to Ethereal Academy, she had to use her Fiona Trinity holoform and made sure it was convincing for the headmistress. Luckily, the mail was sent back to her, saying that Yunna or Shina Ayaka was allowed to go Ethereal Academy. The kids and the teens pack their things they need for the Ethereal Academy. Yunna didn't need to pack much since she is a holoform. They were excited of going, but not all were excited. Celestia, Val's dragon, was not allowed to come due to the fact that she's a mythical creature, and she will cause attention. Meaning, she has to stay home with Owen and the others.

"Do I have to stay?" Celestia asked Val, who was packing her stuff. "I can hide on your back pack."

"Sorry, Celestia, but Gem said you have to stay here. I promise to come back, don't worry." Val said. "Pluto, Cuddles, Monica, and Flora will keep you company while we're gone and Irelia's here too."

Pluto and Cuddles crooned happily at Celestia while Flora waves one of her vines and Monica chirps. Celestia made a pout and slumps on the bed while Val went out to get her toothbrush.

"I'll make it up to you when I get back." Val said as she closes the door.

Celestia blew a raspberry and sulks on the bed, it wasn't fair. She has to stay home with the others while the rest heads to Ethereal Academy, which was not fair. Yet, Celestia has other reason to come, there's something wrong of that school. Her instincts is telling her that there's something wrong with the school and she has to come and figure it out. Then Celestia turns towards the mirror on the wall. She looks at her reflection and then her crystal on her chest collar. Then she got an idea, a small and sneaky smile appeared on her face, knowing that she has a plan that no one will know.

* * *

A private jet is seen soaring through the sky, heading towards Virginia. Inside the jet were the D-Squad members. The kids were looking at the window as the jet zooms towards the airport. As it landed, the kids and the teens got off and went to the limo that will take them to the school. They reach to the academy and awed at it. It was huge, like a mansion, with two building on both size attached like a square shape. And on the center was the entrance of the academy. As they got out, they stared at the Academy with amazement. They couldn't believe that they are here. They grabbed their things and headed inside. They entered the building, and were amazed how classy and expensive looking the Ethereal Academy is. Then they saw a man, he appears to be his mid forties. He wears a brown clean suit with a red tie. His brown hair is clean with a hint of grey. And wears reading glasses to help him see with his green eyes. He looked strict and disciplined as if expecting perfection. He looks at the D-Squad and his frown did not light up.

"You must be the D-Squad." He said before looking at Yunna. "And you must be Shina Ayaka. You were suppose to come here thee months ago, but your guardian has told me you have been in a coma from an accident."

Yunna nodded. "Hai. I was able to recover and wanted to finish my education."

"Good, because that would be bad if you don't perfected your education." He said.

"Not wanting to be rude but...who are you?" Mike asked.

"My apologize, my name is Richard Fillmore, I am your headmaster of this school." Fillmore said.

The D-Squad looked at each other and then to Fillmore in confusion. He's the headmaster? They thought Opal White is the headmistress of this school. This couldn't be mistake, Simon told them that the one running this school was Opal White. No one informed them that he's the headmaster.

"I thought Opal White was the headmistress of this school?" Val asked.

"Yes, but she retired." Fillmore said. "But, I can assure you that you all are in good hands. You will do all perfectly in your education and your stay."

The kids slowly agreed before noticing a girl coming down the stairs. She has blonde hair tied into pig tails, amber eyes, and pale skins. She wears a brown blazer with a white blows underneath it, the skirt is red, matching the red ribbon tie. Her socks a knee length and her shoes are black. The girl went over to Fillmore and the headmaster gestured the girl.

"This is Molly Webster. She will be your guide and showing to your rooms." Fillmore said. "She will show you to your rooms, you separated with your own privacy, and you are close to each other. Classes starts at eight and your breakfast will be at seven. Lunch will be at twelve and dinner will start at six. And you all have to be in bed before eight, understood?"

The gang looked at each other before looking at Fillmore with a nod. Fillmore nodded his head and turns to leave to his office before glancing at them on his shoulder, his eyes were dark under his glasses, and said something that sends shivers on their spines, except for Jay and Dark, who was in the ring.

"I expect full perfection on your educations." He said coldly before turning away and headed towards his office.

The gang became suspicious and confused by this. Val was scared by the headmaster's behavior. Molly then came up to them with a smile, yet it looked faked on the eyes of Jay's and Dark, who was in Val's ring. "Come, you all should ready your rooms and yourselves before class starts at eight." She said as she guides them upstairs. They followed and carried their stuff upstairs. They went the third floor and found their room.

"Here's your dorm." Molly said, gesturing the door that has B55. "This is where you will be staying for your semesters. There's a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, and five bedrooms with two beds. Classes starts early, so don't be late. And have a perfect day." Molly said to them with a fake yet happy smile before she gave them their keys and schedules before she walks away to her dorm.

The gang were confused, scared, and yet suspicious about her. There's something up with her and want to find out. But they decided to finish their stuff before classes starts. They organized their things and chose partners. Jay is with Mike, Alex is with Sofia, Quinn is with Aggie, Gem is with Shina, and Damien is with Val, plus Dark. After organizing their belongings. They put on their uniforms. Their uniforms consist of brown blazers with white blows underneath it, the girl's skirts are red matching the red ribbon like tie. The boys pants are red and the ties. Gem has her hair tied into a high ponytail and Val's hair is tied into pigtails. After getting a quick breakfast from the cafeteria, they headed towards their class. They're in separated classes, Jay, Mike, Alex, Sofia, and Yunna's first class is science in room **C53** while the kids have history on room **E32**. Val was with the kids since she was an intelligent girl. The kids went to their class and enters the room, and notices something...strange. The students were there on their seats, looking at the blank chalkboard in front of them. The kids became somewhat uncomfortable by this, and then the students turn to them unison, which startled the kids.

"Welcome." The students greeted unison, yet no emotions were heard from their voice.

The kids became somewhat scared and uncomfortable by this. The students are the same age as them, except for Val. The students have clean hair and the girls hairs were tied up neatly. But their eyes were empty, rid of emotions. Gem and Damien were beginning to regret from coming here.

"Come sit with us." A girl with blonde braided hair and green eyes said. "The lesson will start in five minutes, we don't want Headmaster Fillmore to be disappointed."

"It will be in perfect." The students all said unison.

The kids became disturbed, but they took their seats that were in the back, but they were together. They sit on the back seat while waiting for class to start. When the bell rang, the speaker in the room beeped, and the voice of the headmaster was heard.

" _Good morning class._ "

"Good morning Headmaster Fillmore." The students, minus the kids, greeted blankly and unison.

" _Before we begin, I would like to put the ground rules for the new students. There would be no talking during class, no eating during, and no **texting** in class._" Fillmore spat out before resuming his normal tone. " _Open your history books on page 53, history about the ancient Greece_."

The students brought out their textbooks and opens them together as they read the book. The kids slowly followed them and reads the textbook. They felt uncomfortable about this and wanted to talk, but they were afraid that they might get in trouble if they talk, so they use a different way to communicate, and it's telepathy. They've been practicing with Val, Gem, and Aggie to telepathically communicate if they were separated.

 _"Okay, does anyone finds this weird?"_ Gem asked her friends, as she made a telepathic link to them.

 _"Depends, the students acting strange or this Fillmore dude is complete control freak."_ Damien said.

 _"Well, both actually."_ Gem said to him and to her friends. _"This school is acting perfect, to perfect."_

 _"Yeah, and notice them focusing on their books."_ Quinn points out as they look at the students, who were focus on their books.

 _"Aye, and ye dae realize that there's na teacher."_ Aggie added as she looks up at the empty desk.

" _Yeah, and Headmaster 'I Want Everything Perfect' is also the teacher of this class._ " Damien added as he glanced up at the speaker. " _And I have a hunch that he even set up cameras here too._ "

" _How can you be so sure?_ " Quinn asked.

" _Trust me, I know if there's camera here._ " Damien said as he glanced around the room.

" _He's right, there is a camera._ " Dark's voice said to them in the ring. " _Look at the bust statue of Aristotle near the teacher's desk._ "

The kids secretly looked at the statue and looked at it carefully. It was looking at the students direction and the kids saw a faint black lens on the right eye of the statue. The girls mentally gasped in shock while Damien said to them ' _I told you so_ ' as they began to worry. Why is Fillmore doing this?

" _Okay, this is getting creepy._ " Quinn said to her friends.

" _Aye, Ah thought Ethereal Academy wus suppose to be a creative and happy school. And now, I became some sort of..._ "

" _Prison._ " Damien finished. " _And my gut is telling me that Headmaster Fillmore, isn't the headmaster at all._ "

" _What are you saying Damien?_ " Gem asked.

" _I'm saying that this Fillmore dude is hiding something._ " Damien said before glancing at the door. " _Hey Dark? If you're up for it, try and spy around the school, see what's happening._ "

" _Meh, why not, it's better than here._ " Dark said as she uses her shadow magic to escape from her ring and went out to the door, and spy about while the kids continued their class with their creepy classmates. Dark's shadow form spy around the school halls, hidden in the darkness.

Dark went in the Science Class where she saw the teens with their classmates. The teen students were doing chemical reactions. She saw the teens partner up with one another while Yunna was partnered with an African/American male teen who looks like a Varsity player, who is named Tod Fredrickson. And like the kid students in Val's class, they too are in a blank like trance as they only focus on their work, rather than each other. Dark looks around and notices a portrait of Albert Einstein on top of the whiteboard, and there was a black lens on the right pupil of Einstein, hidden from the student. Dark saw how Yunna was doing her experiment while her 'partner' was looking at her. He was acting strange as he eyes on her with a hypnotic and blank face.

"You are doing it perfectly." Tod said in a creepy yet 'unsuspicious' tone.

Yunna, felt a bit awkward by that, gave a polite smile. "Arigato, I was a top student in my class in science back on Tokyo." She said.

"That's good, you must be a perfect student." Tod added.

"Um...yes, I was perfect, but I need to catch up on my grades." Yunna informs him as she did some chemical mixing.

"Of course, you will do perfectly." The teen said.

Yunna looked at him strangely as she continues doing her work. Dark finds it weird that a Varsity player like dude was complementing her to be perfect. He sounds just like Fillmore, and this was getting more and more suspicious. The students around here are acting strange, like they should do things perfectly. And then, it happened. When Yunna was mixing some chemicals, Tod accidentally bumps his beaker by accident when he was getting his tube. The students turn to him quickly with eyes widen in horror. Tod's eyes widen and began to twitch. Yunna turns to him and tries to calm him down.

"It's okay, it was accident." Yunna assured him.

"N-No...i-it wasn't an accident...i-it was a mistake." The teen male said before he started to shake uncontrollably. The teen then jitters and shakes as he smashes both his fists on the table and threw his notes away and screams.

"MISTAKE! THERE SHOULD BE NO MISTAKE!"

Yunna backs away from him in shock as Alex and Sofia came to her, pulling her away from the crazy teen. The teen fell on the ground, twitching uncontrollably as Yunna and the girls stared at him in shock. Mike and Jay came over to them and shielded them from the sight. Then Molly came in with blank face expression.

"Fredrickson, that's enough." She spoke coldly yet calmly. Tod stopped from his trashing and slowly got up and turns towards Molly. "Mr. Fredrickson, go to Headmaster Fillmore, he will take good care of you." Molly ordered.

"Yes Ms. Webster." Tod said as he walks away to the door.

Molly looks over to Yunna and gave a fake smile. "Please clean up Mr. Fredrickson mess please? The broom and the dustpan are in the back." Molly informed.

"H-Hai." Yunna whispers out.

Molly looked at the students. "Go back to work and have a perfect day."

"Yes Ms. Webster." The students, minus the D-Squad members, said before resuming their work.

As Molly and Tod left, Dark slips out without getting notice before following Molly and Tod towards the headmaster's office. The double doors were on the top floor. Molly opes on of the doors and let Tod in before her, Dark slips in as Molly closes the door. The headmaster's office was big, it has many bookshelves and two big windows behind the desk. On the middle was coffee table with two fancy armchairs and a sofa that are white and in front of the desk were two chairs that were also fancy. Tod was sitting on one of their chairs while Molly sits on the arm of the chair besides Tod. Fillmore was looking at the window with the glare as he turns towards Molly and made his way to his desk.

"They almost found out!" Fillmore exclaims at Molly, who was unfazed by his anger. "You said you can keep them in control!"

"I can, but you know how strong the young mind can be when they are not being watched." Molly said as she strokes Tod's head. "And besides, I'll just tell them he's Autistic."

"Tsk, as if they would believe that! If they get suspicious about this, they will call Masrani and find out about our plan!"

"Don't worry so much, they won't do such a thing." Molly said as she outstretches her hand as a small spider like creature came out. It was the same size of the black widow spider, but more alien like, it was black with red stripes on it. It's boy was more sleek and the legs were sharp. The spider like creature crawled around Molly's hand as she looks at Fillmore unfazed.

"They will be easily controlled and won't cause any trouble." She informs him.

"They better not, I worked hard to make this school and this students perfect! I will not have those new students ruined my dreams!" Fillmore said as he slams his fist on the desk.

Molly wasn't scared by this, she just simply waved at him. "Don't forget your side of the bargain, Fillmore, you get your perfect students, and I get my army." She informs him seriously as the spider alien disappeared under Molly's sleeve as she got up from her seat.

"I still don't understand why do you need an army." Fillmore said in annoyance, watching Molly made her way to the window.

"I need an army after what happened to me sixteen thousand years ago." Molly growls, bearing her fangs. "And I will make sure that you get your perfect world if get my army."

"Fine, fine, just go back to your duties. I have business to attend to." Fillmore said as he sits down. "And take Mr. Fredrickson to his next class."

"Of course, come Mr. Fredrickson." Molly ordered as she walks out with Tod following her.

They went of the room with Dark's shadow leaving. She has to tell the others on what she had discovered, and to call back up as soon as possible.

* * *

The kids were not too happy of being in this school. Once they finished their history, they moved to the next class and it was English. And there were no teachers, just the voice of Fillmore coming from the speaker. They had to read about Shakespeare. It was freaky that they just have to read it instead of the teacher explaining it/ Speaking of which, there are no teachers at all! As if the school was run only by Fillmore. As they finished their classes, they headed towards the cafeteria where the other students are. Today's lunch is a fancy stake, potato salad with gravy, and spaghetti. The D-Squad and Yunna eats at the outside cafeteria. The kids sits on the table and looks at the students eating, they were eating in perfect sync. The kids sat there as they waited for the teens.

"So...after lunch, should we take clubs or..." Damien looks around and notices the students eating their foods without chatting.

"Damien, it's okay, we can just go back to our dorm." Quinn said. "And besides, it's getting creepy that the students here and other class were getting...strange."

"How's strange?" Gem asked. "The regular strange or the Burt strange?"

"Hmmm...the Burt strange." Quinn answered.

Then the teens came with their lunch and sits with the kids, who were relief to see them. The teens were still slightly awkward on Tod's outburst. And they weren't the only ones who get their daily dose of weirdness.

"Did something happen to your class?" Jay asked to them, as he sits down with the others.

"Yeah, the students here are acting strange." Damien glancing at the students, who were still eating.

"You too?" Mike asked. "Our classmate, Tod, became crazy when he dropped his beaker."

"Yeah, and started shouting about imperfect." Sofia added.

"Something is wrong with this school and Headmaster Fillmore is up to it." Damien said.

"Let's talk about this later." Jay said in a low tone.

The gang looked at each other before looking at Jay. "What's wrong?" Alex whispers.

"We're being watched." Jay whispered, gesturing his eyes at the source.

They followed his gaze and froze when they saw who was watching them. Up on the window, Headmaster Fillmore was looking down at them with a blank face expression on his face. The kids froze at his sight while the others, minus Jay, were nervous when he looks at them. They turned back to their foods and eat slowly, avoiding Fillmore looking at them from the window. After lunch, they try to act casual on their classes, ignoring the students weirdness. But they couldn't because the students were looking at them, as if they know what they were doing. The gang had to stay close to each other until they have a proper meeting. When classes was done, they all went to their dorms. The kids were sitting on the couch while doing doing their homework that Fillmore announced on the speaker phone. Jay was sitting on the chair, reading a book. Mike was sitting on the window, using his laptop as he makes his essay about Arachnids. Yunna, Sofia, and Alex were making dinner since the time schedule of Fillmore said. Then Val felt Dark returning from her ring, and knew she came back from her investigation.

" _Dark's back._ " Val sent the message to the others. They continued their work, they know that they were being watched by Fillmore, and they made sure they act like they didn't know anything yet.

" _Dark, what did you find about this school?_ " Jay asked telepathically.

" _That it's fucked up school._ " Dark informs them. " _Seriously, this Fillmore dude is running the whole school with this chick, Molly Webster._ "

" _Molly Webster? Whit has she gotta do with this?_ " Aggie asked.

" _Because 'Molly' isn't your typical school girl._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Yunna asked.

" _I'm not sure what she is, but I think she's not what she seems to be."_ Dark informs them.

" _Okay, this getting strange._ " Jay said. " _We need to know more about this Fillmore guy without getting spotted._ "

" _Angel can help us._ " Val said. " _Dark can go to her place, and Angel can research more about Mr. Fillmore._ "

" _Great idea._ " Quinn said. " _Dark, can you go to Angel's place?_ "

" _Pfft, easy as one, two, three, I'll be back. Good luck surviving this school._ " Dark added with a chuckle before she leaves the ring again to go to Angel's place.

She made it outside and far from the school ground as she turns into a raven and took off to Antarctic. She flies through the dark sky and headed towards the Antarctic. She flies there in incredible speed and made her way to the Antarctic to Angel's base.

"So, there's something wrong with Ethereal Academy, and it has something to do with this man known as Fillmore, correct?" Angel asked, sitting on her chair, near her many holo computers. Dark was standing in front of her, telling all the details to her.

"Yup, and the weird part that this Fillmore bastard wants everything ' _perfect_ '" Dark air quoted with her fingers.

Angel hums as she rubs her chin. She turns to her holo computer and types something on the holographic keyboard. Dark became curious on what she was doing as she made her way to her. She looks on what she was typing as holo screens appeared in different shapes and sizes to reveal about Fillmore. Angel pressed on screen and all the other screen were replaced by a big one about Fillmore.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked, placing a hand on Angel's chair.

"I'm searching for Richard Fillmore, and turns out, he has a history." Angel informs Dark.

"What kind of history?" Dark asked.

"Well, his wife, Samantha Fillmore, was killed from a gunshot by a gangster. And his daughter, Jillian Fillmore, ran off with a bad boy." Angel reads out the holoscreen.

Dark reads the screen and shrugs her shoulders. "Huh, no wonder that guy wanted a perfect school." She mutters under her breathe. "By the way, try to find this Molly Webster person."

"Hmmm, let me see." Angel types Molly Webster. When she did, the screen shows no results. And this caught Angel's attention. "It appears that Molly Webster does not exist."

"Huh, I knew Molly isn't human." Dark said. "Okay, now, try to find this spider." Dark shows her image of the spider that Molly had with her magic. Angel saw this and searches for that spider in the archives, but no results.

"Nothing." Angel said. "Strange, of all the spiders on Earth and Magic, there's not a single one that matches yours."

"That's because this spider is not both from Earth or Magic." Dark said, causing Angel to look at her in confusion. "That spider comes from another planet, and I know an alien that might know this."

* * *

"It is a Parasita." Soren explains.

Dark and Angel were at Isola Della Vita to tell the others about what happened. They became worried about this and wanted to know what alien spider are they referring to Soren what he knows about the spider. And Soren has the answer on what spider that was infesting the school.

"Para-what-what?" Dark asked in confusion with her arms crossed, looking at the spider image on Mercury's screen.

"Parasitas, spider like creatures that controls the mind of other species." Soren explains to them.

"What do these Parasitas do?" Sage asked.

Soren points at the screen. "The small ones are the mind controllers, they go inside the victims head and will control them like puppets." He explains.

"And I'm guessing they control them by the order of the queen, correct?" Dark asked.

Soren nodded as the screen changes to Parasita with wings and another with no wings. "The with wings are the soldiers while the one with no wings are the drones. They are all controlled by the queen."

"And I know who is the queen." Dark mutters out before looking at Soren. "Now here's a million dollar question, why does the queen need an army?"

"In case, revenge." Soren said.

This caught the attention to the others. They always wonder what hidden secrets and knowledge of the Galatrias. Soren, who is a Air Galatria, has all the knowledge and secrets of his kind. And he will gladly share to his new friends.

"What do you mean, revenge?" Ravage asked.

Soren closes his eyes and images of his kin from long ago came rushing from his mind. "Long ago, before I was even born, the Parasitas infested half galaxy, taking control on their host, colonizing planets."

Images of Parasitas taking control of alien beings and their planets were seen, alien people were mindless slaves as they walked like zombies.

"The fourth king of the Galatrias, King Esro, was troubled by this. He and his kin must stop the Parasitas from taking over the galaxies before it was too late. So, he made an alliance with the alien hunters called Yautjas."

The image of King Esro, a tall male Galatria with white hair and sapphire eyes, wearing a royal clothes, was standing in front of Yautja Elders. Esro has two Fire Galatria knights behind him, ready to protect their king from danger.

"King Esro knew that the Yautjas are great hunters and warriors, and will protect their planet with their life, so to stop the Parasitas from taking over the entire Galaxies. The Yautjas agree to help and soon join forces with Esro and the Galatrias."

Esro and one of the Yautja Elder claps their hands together, forming an alliance.

"And with their help, they put to an end of the Parasitas."

Image of the Galatrias and Yautjas were seen fighting side by side, taking down the Parasita soldiers and drones.

"My kin knows what type of herbal smoke that releases the controlled ones from the Parasita mind bugs."

Galatrias were holding smoke bombs and throws them to the mind controlled aliens, causing them to puke out the mind bugs.

"Soon, the Galatrias and the Yautjas defeated the Parasitas, freeing the Galaxies from their control. But-"

"Let me guess, the queen escaped." Dark finished.

Soren nodded. "Indeed, the Queen is named Moncastra, she managed to escape and went in to hiding, the Galatrias and the Yautjas search for her, they won't stop until she is stop, and now, she is found in that school."

"Greeeaaat, just what I need, a crazy spider parasite queen in Kiddo's school." Dark said sarcastically.

"We must find and stop Moncastra before she discovered that Val is the last heiress of the throne." Soren informed which caught the worries of the Predacons.

"What do you mean?" Aquarius asked worriedly.

"Moncastra vowed one day that she will kill the last bloodline of the Galatrias, ending their royal reign for good, after what Esro did to her years ago." Soren said.

This made the Predacons even more worried. Their youngest member of their pack is in danger, and they knew they have do something quickly. Dark turns towards Soren and gave him a serious look.

"Tell me what are the ingredients of the herbal smoke your people use."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Part two will be soon.**


	21. School Madness Part 2

**Here's part 2**

 **And the characters of** **dragonstorm676 will be there since he asked nicely to me.**

 **Also, the Parasita Mind Bugs are like the C** **ontrol Bugs from Starship Troopers 2, where they have earwig like pincers on their abdomen, and they're the size of tarantulas when inside the host. Also, I posted Molly on the my deviantart.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: School Madness Part 2**

On the next day, the gang were at their next class. They were in music class as they choose their instruments. Mike was playing the piano, Jay is plays the guitar, Alex plays the harp while Sofia plays the cello. Yunna plays the violin while the rest have the same classical instruments and the kids are in the choir with the other kid students along with teen students. They play mockingbird song, the students and kids. And the conductor is none other than Molly. Molly was keeping an eye on the musical students and making sure that everything is perfect. They played perfectly, but the D-Squad and Yunna were still weary about their classmates, especially Tod, who was playing timpani drums. After music class, they all headed towards their next class was Math class for the kids and the teens were in Home Economics.

The kids were divided into groups. Luckily, for kids, they were in the same group. They worked together to answer the math equation that were written on the board, but the rest of the group, were doing it differently. Instead of working together, they just answer all by themselves, without asking for help. The kids were getting scared and nervous, they just hope Dark could bring back up soon.

When class was over, it was time for lunch, the meal is roast chicken and steam corn with butter. The kids ate with the teens, they were still nervous and wary about their classmates. Not sure what to do, but they have to wait until Dark gets back. When Val left her seat to refill her glass of water, but stopped when Molly was there, looking at Val suspiciously.

"Well, hello Ms. Grady." Molly spoke a bit coldly as she looks at Val suspiciously.

Val backs away a bit. "H-Hello...i-is there something wrong Ms. Webster?" Val stuttered.

Molly looks Val closely, her eyes narrowed as she bore a hole right through her soul. Val looks at her fearfully as Molly looks at Val. "I always wonder, how can a little girl like you was able to succeed all the advance levels of this school."

"B-Because I studied hard?" Val answered.

Molly lets out a cold chuckle that scares Val even more. "That could be the answer, but you, you are more different from the rest of the children of the world. Why is that?" Molly asked coldly.

Val was getting scared when Molly was getting closer to her. But before Molly could do anything, they heard someone clearing his throat. They turn to see Jay standing a few feet from them. He was glaring at Molly dangerously, telling her to back off.

"Val, it's time to go to your next class." Jay said, while glaring at Molly.

Val quickly rushes to Jay and hide behind his legs. Jay pats Val's head and glares at Molly. "I thinks it's time for us to head to our classes, don't you agree?"

Molly glares at him before walking away, leaving a scared Val and a glaring Jay. Val just hope that Dark gets back with back up soon. Because they need help to find out what's wrong with this school.

* * *

The city of New York, the city that never sleeps, people were doing daily jobs. It was calm at first, until there was an explosion on a nearby bank. Two robbers got on their escape vehicle, with another robber inside, with four bags on money, left the scene. Police cars were given the robbers a chase. Gunfire were being heard and many people and vehicles were avoiding the gunshot. Zipping through the building with webs was your friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Spider-man was chasing the get away car towards the street in the middle of the night. He passed the big screen of John Jonah Jameson, who was telling everyone in New York that Spider-man is a 'menace'. He finds it annoying but that's Jameson wants, a story (even though it's a lie). The get away car turned to a tight corner of a dark ally. The police blocked the ally's only entrance, they pointed their guns and yelled to come out. Spider-man stayed on top of a building, close to the scene, and ready to help.

"It looks like they might need back up." Spider-man said to himself.

But something happened that surprised and shocked everyone. They heard something, like a rattle combined with a hissing of a snake and crocodile. They heard metal ripping and screams of men, before gunshots were heard. They saw flashes of light, indicating the gunshots. And soon, silence. Everyone became scared and nervous about this, but then the car was thrown off from the ally, and was covered by blue fire, as it hurtles towards the big screen were Jameson was rambling about Spider-man, and destroyed it by the burning car's explosion, canceling Jameson broadcast. Everyone became startled and scared by this, until they heard screaming. One of the robbers runs out of the ally, screaming terror. He was about to make his way to the police until black shadow tentacles appeared from the dark ally, and grabbed the robber, causing him to trip and fall. The tentacles dragged the screaming robber back to the shadows.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The robber screamed as he was dragged back to the darkness, while screaming in terror.

Spider-man quickly jumps down the building and lands on the ground before firing a stream of web on the robber's arm, who grabbed it desperately. Spider-man pulls the robber from the shadowy hold.

"Hold on!" Spider-man ordered, struggling to pull the robber away from the hold. The policemen decided to help as they worked together to help spider-man to pull the screaming robber out of the shadows. Before the robber could be free, a black shadow claw appeared and grabbed the robber's head roughly. The robber scream in terror as the claw pulls him to the shadow. Spider-man and the policemen were trying their best to pull him out, but a black blade appeared from the ground, and cut the web in half. Spider-man and the policeman fell down as the screaming robber was pulled back to the shadow of the ally. The robber screamed was heard, followed by a horrific roar **(it's the roar that matches the Kraken from Clash of Titans)** that brought fear on everyone's soul. Spider-man was about to charge in, when the robber was thrown back, and Spider-man caught him. Spider-man puts him down gently. The robber was covered in bruises and his face was filled of shock and terror, he was shaken and whimpering in fear. Then they heard heels clicking from the shadow. Everyone looks at the source and saw someone coming out of the shadow. The figure is a tall teenage girl, she has blue skin, her dark blue eyes were floating on a her tar like scleras as black tears stains came down her eyes to her cheeks. Her outfit was a mixture of Punk and Gothic. Her long tar black hair sways to the cold wind as she looks at them wickedly. On both her sharp claw hands, she was holding the back of the shirts that belong to the two robbers. She tosses them to the policemen without problem, as they skidded in front of the officers, with bruises and terror in their faces. Everyone stared at the female in full shock and fear. She took them down without any problems, or injuries! The girl gave them a cold smirk as the policemen point their guns at her.

"FREEZE!" One of the Policemen yelled.

The teen didn't move, she just smirk at them coldly before she closes her eyes and slowly opens her mouth. And then she snaps open her eyes and releases a loud roar like shriek, that made everyone cover their ears. Her roar scream was heard from miles, shattering windows of buildings, cars, shops, even TV screens. Once she stops, the only thing anyone could hear were car alarms and the ringing in their ears. Everyone slowly recovers from their shock and fear, and the girl grins at them before jumping high to building and to another building, and disappearing to the darkness. Everyone was shock and terrified on their encounter, Spider-man has to inform Fury about his encounter. After everyone were able to recover from their shock, they took the robbers to a hospital with policemen watching them. Spider-man heads to the helicarrier and told everything to Fury about his encounter with the scary teen.

"I'm telling you, Fury. That freaky, scary, thing-girl, terrified, not just me, but the entire New York City!" Spider-man said.

"I know kid." Fury said.

Spider-man stared at him in surprise. "Wait, you know?" He asked.

Fury turns towards the window and looked at the starless night. "That girl you encounter has no name, but she appeared out of nowhere. She was first scene on the docks of San Francisco where she took down five different gangsters in just a minute." Fury explains. "Her origin is unknown and yet she was able to take down those gangsters without breaking a sweat."

"So...you're saying, she's terrifying?" Spider-man asked.

Fury sighs. "Yes, she's terrifying, and useful." He added as he turns to Spider-man. "Try to find that mysterious girl and convince her to join S.H.I.E.L.D. she can be valiant help on missions."

"And if she doesn't want to join?" Spider-man asked, raising a brow.

Fury walks away to his office. "That's your problem." He said, leaving Spider-man.

Spider-man sulks his arms down and sighs. "Why did I even ask?" Spider-man asked glumly.

When Spider-man left, he swings back home and entered without being notice. He was in his room and removed his mask. He turns on the light on and looks at his reflection before gasping in shock. Standing behind him was the scary girl. She glanced at him at his mirror before placing her hand on his shoulder. Then all around him, darkness consumes Spider-man, causing him to shield himself. Once it was over, Spider-man slowly open his eyes before gasping when he found himself on high building. It was the 3 Hudson Boulevard skyscraper. And he was on the top of the edge. He was about to step back when his spidey senses kicked in. He whirls around and fired his net web at the intruder, but he only hit was nothing but thin air.

"What th-"

"Boo!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Spider-man screams when someone was behind him. He jumps out of the way and saw the scary girl, standing on the edge while the wing blew her long hair. The scary girl gave Spider-man a smirk as she gave him a salute.

"Hello~Spidey, surprise to see me?" The girl asked mockingly.

Spider-man was about to fire his webs again when suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he faced with a motorcycle helmet. He quickly moves away and notices that the motorcycle helmet belong to someone. It was actually a girl wearing a motorcycle helmet. She wears all black with a hint of white. She looked at him under the visor.

"Spider-man, there is no need for that." She said calmly.

"Who are you two!? And why did you kidnapped me? Wait a minute-how did you know where I live?" Spider-man asked in shock, surprise, and a hint of anger.

The girl placed her hand on her chest and said. "My apologize, my name is Shadow Angel, and the girl who kidnapped you is my acquaintance, Dark Twilight." Shadow Angel gestured Dark Twilight, who appeared beside her. "We need your help."

"My help?" Spider-man asked, blinking on his mask. "What do you need my help?"

"There's a trouble in Ethereal Academy, and we need your help." Shadow Angel said.

"Wait, what? Why do you need my help? And what's wrong with Ethereal Academy?"

"Because it's overrun by alien parasites, controlling the school, and are being ruled by a crazy teacher and queen parasite." Dark Twilight explains plainly.

There was a dead silence. Spider-man couldn't believe on what he was hearing. The Ethereal Academy, the most exclusive and expensive school, was controlled by alien parasites. But Spider-man doesn't believe them, he thinks that they're messing his head.

"Yeah right, as if that school was being overrun by alien parasites." Spider-man said with his arms crossed.

Then Shadow Angel took out a holo-projector and shows him the holo videos of the students behavior. Spider-man's eyes widen in shock as he saw the video of the students acting strange and perfect. Once it was over, Spider-man couldn't help but stared at them in shock.

"W-What happened to them?"

"Like what Dark said, they're being controlled by alien parasites called Parasitas, and they need to be stop before they could take over the world." Shadow Angel said.

Spider-man rubbed his chin, thinking of a plan to help them, and once he got one. He looked at the two girls. "I will help you, but-"

"Oh great, he wants something in return." Dark Twilight said in annoyance. "What do you want, Spidey? Money? A new car? The key to the city? Or a girlfriend that will reject you."

"No, no, no, and hurtful!" Spider-man said the last part sad before becoming serious. "Look, I will help you on this mission, and in return, Dark Twilight has to join S.H.I.E.L.D. willingly without harming the agents or other heroes."

Dark lets out a scoff as she crosses her arms. "Ha! There is no way in hell I will join Sh-"

"Deal." Shadow Angel agreed, cutting of Dark Twilight.

Dark's eyes widen in rage as she turns to Shadow Angel with her arms spread. "WHAT?!" She exclaims, grabbing Shadow Angel's shoulder and dragging her away from Spider-man. Spider-man watched as they were far from him. They were on the other end of the building, Dark Twilight was arguing Shadow Angel about the deal, and Shadow Angel calmly tells her she should join. Dark Twilight said really angry words, but soon, Shadow Angel said something in Latin that electrocuted Dark Twilight slightly. Afterwards, Dark mutters lowly to her 'Damn you' before they turn back to Spider-man and walked over to him. Dark crosses her arms and glares at Spider-man, who mentally gulps in fear.

"Fine! I'll ' _join_ ' S.H.I.E.L.D. but! I am not gonna be bossed around by the guy with an eye-patch!" Dark Twilight said angrily.

"Uh...you mean Agent Nick Fury?" Spider-man asked.

"Whatever!" Dark said before turning to Shadow Angel. "Let 's go before the Parasitas take over that damn school!" Dark said angrily.

"Now that's taken care of, we should go, the others will meet us there." Shadow Angel said.

Then the three were teleported by an invisible jet before it took off to the school. Spider-man was shocked and amazed by the jet. Inside was filled with technology that was way too advance for humans, yet it looked awesome! Shadow Angel sits on the pilot seat while Dark Twilight leans on the wall. Spider-man looked at the window and notices that they were going in high speed.

"Hey Angi." Dark spoke.

Shadow Angel didn't turn around, but she did answer Dark. "Yes Dark?"

"Did you contact Z?" Dark asked.

"I did, she will meet us in the school ground, she has the ingredients that we need to free the students from their mind control." Shadow Angel answered. "But, she is bringing two of her friends. Turns out, they experience this type of situation before."

"Really?" Dark asked.

"Uhh...who's Z?" Spider-man asked.

"You'll meet her once we get to Ethereal Academy." Shadow Angel said as they jet flies towards their destination.

* * *

On deserted beach of Costa Rica, a group merpeople (mermiads and merman) were tied up on the beaches. They were afraid of the group of men, armed with sharp swords and blades. The mermaids were captured by them when they were migrating to warmer waters, but soon were ambush by these men are magical poachers, they capture rare magical beings and sell them off to Dark Shops. The Dark Shops are like human versions of Black Markets, selling illegal items that were forbidden in the Magical Law. And those poachers are trying to sell mermaids for their eyes and scales. The scales of a mermaid are like jewels, but the eyes are worth a fortune. The mermaids were terrified by the poachers as they were preparing to scale off the mermaids' scales.

But they didn't know two figures hidden in the shadows, waiting to strike.

The merchildren were weeping in fear. Their parents were comforting them, trying to keep them quiet as the poachers were ready to scale them. But before one could do anything, a black chain appeared from the shadow and grabbed one poacher by the neck, causing him to choke, before pulled him the darkness. The poachers were startled by this but soon draw their weapons, ready to attack. But before they could do anything, two black blurs were scene and took them down in a blink of an eye. The mermaids were shock to see the two black hours taking down the poachers, knocking them down or striking them. One poacher remains, the leader, he drew out his sword and summons a dark energy on his right hand. He mastered the dark arts and swords swordsmanship, he will not be defeated by these strange beings!

But before he could do anything, the two figure revealed themselves right in front of the leader. They were few feet but the leader knew who they are and his eyes widen in shock and fear.

The two figure are males, and they are the Corvus Twins or the magical beings call them, the Berserker Twins. The Corvus/Berserker Twins are the two best assassins. The brothers are named Xenthos and Keizer. Xenthos is one with white hair and Keizer is the one with black hair. The two brothers have deadly magic that was unknown, only few know about their magic. They serve the Queen of Magic, and are both loyal to her. And if she gives them a mission, they will do it and complete it. And their mission was to stop some poachers from harming mermaids.

"Everton Agmong, you have broken many laws of Magic World. And for that, you must be judged." Xenthos said coldly.

Agmong shook in fear, but held his ground. "You have to get me first! There's no way in Tartarus I will be hedge by the queen!" He yelled before turning into a cloud of smoke and tried to escape, but sadly, he didn't. Keizer turned into a snake like mist and tackled him back to solid state. Agmong crashed to the ground and Keizer turned into his solid form before slamming a foot on Agmong chest, causing him to yell in pain before glaring at Keizer, yet there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Sorry Agmong, but the Queen has her laws that make sure that the Magical World don't mess with the Human World." Keizer said mockingly with a smirk.

Before Agmong could do anything, Keizer took something from his pocket and blew purple sparkly dust at Agmong, causing him to feel sleepy and fell unconscious. Keizer turns to his brother and made a thumb up. Xenthos nodded before heading to the merpeople and took out his sword before cutting the ropes, freeing them from their binds. The mermaids were grateful and saying thank you to them. The Corvus Twins bring them back to the water, so they can return back to their migration rout.

"Go to your migration rout before the sunrise." Xenthos said to the merpeople. "And don't worry about the poachers, they'll be judge by the queen."

"Thank you again, we would've been lost." A mermaid said.

"It was out pleasure, have a safe migration." Xenthos said.

"We will and thank you." The mermaid said before she and the others dived in the ocean and swims towards the migration rout. Xenthos smiles as he turns towards his brother, who was tying the bandits with a magical rope that prevents them from activating their magics.

"Okay, now that's done, we should call in Mystic, they'll pick up these lawbreakers." Keizer said.

Mystic is a magical organization that prevents magical beings from being expose by humans. Mystic made sure that the humans never find out the magical beings. Otherwise, humans will start a war with them or experiment on the magical beings to know about immortality. That is why magical beings must stay hidden and follow the Magical Law. As the twins were about to take the poachers away, until they felt a magical aura. Turning towards the shadows, they saw a figure coming out. The two watched as the figure reveal itself to be none other than Zosia. The two lowered their guards and smiled as they went over to Zosia and soon hugged her, first was Xenthos and second was Keizer.

"Hello my friends, how are you?" Zosia asked kindly.

"Doing great, the queen gave us orders to do stop these idiots from harming the merpeople populations." Keizer pointed at the poachers with his thumb before looking at Zosia. "So, what brings you here?"

Zosia then became serious, which cause the twins to become worried. "I need your help. There is a problem in Ethereal Academy." She said.

"The fancy human boarding school? What happen to it?" Xenthos asked concern.

"A mad human made a deal with a being from space that is a threat to both humans and magical beings alike." Zosia said.

The twins looked at her seriously and nodded before placing their fists on their chests and bowed at Zosia. "We are here to help." They both said unison.

Zosia smiles at them kindly before summoning her golden staff. She taps once on the sand, causing a small spark, and sends the poachers to the Mystic Agency. She taps once again and sends her and the twins to the location they are needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the D-Squad and Yunna were sleeping in their rooms. Sofia, being the only one who can walk to dream, should investigate to the Dream World and find out on what's going on. Sofia entered the Dream World without any problems as she searches for the one named Tod Fredrickson. Poppy was with her as they search together to find Tod's door. And they were lucky they found it.

 _"There it is Sof!" Poppy points at Tod's door._

 _"Great job Poppy." Sofia praised as she opens the door._

 _When Sofia was about to step in, she almost fallen to an abyss. Sofia yells in shock, but Poppy acted quickly and grabs the back collar of Sofia's shirt and pulls her back with all her pixie might._

 _"I'll save you!" Poppy yells, flapping her pixie wings with all her might as she pulls Sofia back to solid ground. The two panted in shock and fear as they look at the abyss of Tod's dream._

 _"What. Was. That?" Sofia panted out._

 _"I don't know." Poppy panted. "I've never seen this type of dream unless..."_

 _"Unless what?" Sofia asked, a bit scared._

 _"Unless the dreamer is controlled." Poppy answered, looking at the abyss in fear._

 _Sofia looked at abyss carefully, thinking of a plan to get in without falling. She turns to Poppy for ideas. "Poppy, do you know how can I get in there without falling?"_

 _Poppy gave her a giggle. "Silly Sofia! This is Dream World! Whatever you dream, it will come true!" She explains._

 _Poppy was right, Sofia can dream anything. So, Sofia closed her eyes and dreamt that she had pixie wings. It didn't take long when pair of pixie wings appeared on her back. They were green mixed with pink. When Sofia opens her eyes, she was amazed to see that she has pixie wings. Poppy was delighted that her friend has wings like her. And with that, the two entered Tod's dream room. The door closes behind them as they fly inside the endless abyss._ _Sofia and Poppy searches for Tod, but stopped when they saw something that made their eyes widen in shock. Inside the abyss were spiderwebs. They were everywhere and they appeared to be coming from the darkness._

 _"Poppy, stay close." Sofia said._

 _Poppy nodded and quickly clings on Sofia's hair as she flies closer to the webs. They were huge and thick, and maybe sticky. Sofia avoided them carefully, not wanting to be trapped on the webs. As she flies further, she saw something on the top of the webs, and it was moving. Curious and scared, Sofia flies up to the top and saw something covered by the webs. Sofia saw it moved and wasn't sure what to do, but she and Poppy heard a muffled cry of help in there. So, Sofia dreamed a sharp object, a knife to be exact. She carefully holds the knife and cuts the web. Once she did, someone came out and lets out gasps, which startled Sofia and Poppy._

 _It was Tod! And he looked terrified as he pants, he looks around in fear before noticing Sofia and soon became relief, as if he saw a savior._

 _"Oh thank God, a person!" Tod exclaims happily._

 _"Tod, are you okay?" Sofia asked._

 _Tod became surprise by this, "Wait, how did you know my name?" He asked._

 _"Um...it's me, Sofia, we were in science class." Sofia answered._

 _"What? But I wasn't in science class. I was trap here!" Tod said._

 _Sofia's eyes widen in shock, so he wasn't in control. Sofia looked at Tod and asked. "Tod, were you with Headmaster Fillmore?"_

 _"Headmaster? You got it all wrong, it's Headmistress White, she's the one who owns this school and second; Fillmore, as in Richard Fillmore, he was fired a year ago."_

 _"He was fired?!" Sofia exclaims in shock._

 _"And band, he was no longer allowed to go near Ethereal Academy after he abused a girl to get her grades perfect." Tod said. "And because of that, no school will accept him because of is abusive nature."_

 _"Until he made a deal someone to make the students perfect." Sofia whispers. "Tod, do you remember what happened before you were here?"_

 _Tod thinks about what happened and remembered something. "I do! I remember seeing a girl coming in my room. I was doing my homework while my roommate was playing his video game. She...she brought two creepy spider things and...and they jumped on us. And then...darkness." He explains._

 _"Molly." Sofia whispers the girl who attacked them. "The girl that attack you was named Molly Webster and she is not human."_

 _"Is she mutant?" Tod asked a bit nervously._

 _"I don't know, but I think my friends and I believe she's something else." Sofia said._

 _Then suddenly, they heard a hissing. It sounds like a_ _hissing cockroach mixed with a rattlesnake. Tod gasps when he saw something behind Sofia. Sofia saw this and turns around and gasps to see a alien like spider. It hissed at Sofia before squirting streams of web at her. Sofia yelps in shock and dodges the attack, and the web covered Tod a bit. The spider alien chased after Sofia and Poppy as it fires web balls at them. Sofia dodges the balls, she was trying to lure the alien spider away from Tod as Poppy secretly went towards the male and dreams a magical scissors to cut the webs off him._

 _"Don't worry! We'll free you!" Poppy said as she tries to free Tod._

 _"You better hurry! I don't think your friend can hold on." Tod said, looking at Sofia with worry._

 _Sofia avoids the alien spider attacks. She zips around as the alien spider chases her. Sofia avoids its webs and fangs as it chases her by using the webs as bridges. The alien spider was getting close Sofia and Sofia was getting scared. But she remembered what Poppy said, she can dream anything, and the dream is connected to the mind. Hoping it would work, Sofia turns to the alien spider and did the impossible. As the alien_ _spider_ _got close, sharp blades appeared from the darkness, stabbing the alien_ _spider_ _in multiple places. The alien_ _spider_ _froze as it twitches from the sharp blades. And the next thing Sofia knew, the spider alien went limp, green blood spilled from the blades as they sink to the darkness with the alien spider._

* * *

On Tod's room, Tod's body shakes a bit before he turns to the end of his bed and slowly pukes out the alien spider from his mouth. As the alien spider fall from Tod's mouth, and dies on the floor, leaving an unconscious Tod on his bed.

* * *

 _Once it was over, the webs started to disappear. Tod was free, but he fell to the abyss. Luckily for him, Sofia was able to grabbed him by the arms. She carefully puts him down to an invisible floor that she could see as he catches his breathe._

 _"Thanks." Tod said with a smile. "I could've been a goner."_

 _"You're welcome." Sofia said. "Tod, what do you know about Fillmore."_

 _"W-Well, when Fillmore was fired, everyone was happy that he was gone. He's been stressing every student to be perfect. And Headmistress White, couldn't stand the students from dropping out, so she fired Fillmore and we thought his time of teaching was over, but I guess I was wrong. Do you think Fillmore was the reason I'm here?"_

 _"I think so, and you're not the only one, the other students are in mind control too."_

 _"What?! We gotta do something! We should call the police o-or the Avengers!"_

 _"Don't worry, help is on the way, but right now, you have to stay in character, you have to act 'perfect', so Fillmore won't be suspicious." She explains before looking around. "And I think the bug in you is now out of you. You have to wake up and hide it." Sofia said._

 _Tod looks at her and nodded in understanding. "Right, but can you try and save my roommate? His name is Sean Wong, if you can?"_

 _"I'll try." Sofia said._

 _"Thank you." Tod said._

 _Sofia nodded before she and Poppy gets out of his dream and Tod slowly wakes up from his dream world._

* * *

Tod woke up from his sleep and slowly sat up. He looks around and notices that he was in his dorm room. He look to his left and notices something on the ground. Looking down, he saw the alien spider on the ground. Remembering what Sofia said, he got off his bed and kicks the alien spider under his bed and turns towards Sean. Sean is an Asian teen. He slept peacefully for a while before his body started to shake and he slowly turns to the edge of his bed and pukes out the alien spider that was dead. Sean woke up with a groan as he sits up and looked sick. He groggily looks up to see Tod and shook his head.

"Ugh...Tod, I had the weirdest dream that was trapped in this...webby world and there was this giant alien spider-AH!" Sean yelps when he saw the alien spider dead on the floor.

Tod quickly went over to his roommate and shushes him. "Shh! Sean, I know this strange, but you gotta to listen to me. The girl that save us was Sofia, she helped you and there are others that can save us and the entire school, but right now, we have to act perfect for a while."

Sean took a deep breathe before sighing as he nodded his head. "Okay, I'm calm, but explain to me more on what just happened?"

"Sure bud, and maybe we can help Sofia and her friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spider-man was on top a tree, eyeing on Ethereal Academy. He was at the courtyard, hidden on the trees, and can't be seen by cameras. Spider-man wants to know why Shadow Angel and Dark Twilight knows about the parasite creatures. And also, why does he feel that he met Shadow Angel before. He was lost in thought but soon was snapped out when an acorn was thrown at him.

"Ow!" Spider-man rubbed his head before looking down to see Dark. "What was that for?"

"To get your attention." Dark said casually before gesturing him to follow. "Come on, it's time to meet Z." She said as she walks towards the trees. Spider-man easily climbs down and follows her. They reach to a hidden clearing where the Shadow Angel was with an African woman and the two men that looked like twins.

Shadow Angel made the introductions. "Spider-man, this is Zosia and her teammates the Corvus Twins, Xenthos and Keizer."

"Um...nice to meet you...I guess." Spider-man said a bit nervously.

"You seem intimidated and scared, Peter Parker." Zosia spoke gently.

Spider-man's eyes widen in shock, how did she know his identity?!

"H-How...?"

"Your mind is open for those who can read through." Zosia said mysteriously with a smile.

Spider-man's eyes widen even more as he points at her. "A-Are you magic?" He asked.

"If she told you then we have to erase your memories for that." Keizer said jokingly.

"Wait! She can do that?" Spider-man asked them curiously.

"I would, but this is important." Zosia said seriously. "Peter Parker, do you vow not to tell anyone about me or the Corvus twins?"

Spider-man didn't know what to say, other than be amazed and somewhat scared, Spider-man believes that this a way of trusting one another. So, Spider-man took a deep breathe and outstretches his hand. "I accept."

And with that said, Zosia hold his hand and a magical glow came from it when contacting with Spider-man's hand. Once they let go, Spider-man looked at his hand and then to Zosia.

"You vowed not to say a word about us until the end of time." Zosia said to him. "But for those who wish to know, call upon me for assistance."

Spider-man blinks at her. "So...if anyone, that became suspicious, I can call you if they wanted need answers?"

"Yes." Zosia answered softly. "But now is not the time. We have to make the smoke that will release the students from the mind control."

"This reminds me of a time when we save a village by a sorcerer that tried to control them as puppets, but we saved them just a nick of time." Keizer said with a grin.

"Really?" Spider-man asked in awe. "How did you do it?"

"We used ourselves as a distraction and Boss took down the sorcerer by breaking his control from the villagers." Keizer said with a grin. "But that was a hundred years ago."

"Wait, hundred years ago!?" Spider-man almost yelled. "T-Then you three are-are-"

"Immortal? Yeah, kind of." Keizer said. "But we'll tell ya more after we save the students from this crazy teacher."

They all looked at Ethereal Academy, hoping that they could free the students from their bonds. Then they heard someone coming out from the bushes. They turned around and saw Soren coming out from the bushes with a bag on hand. Shadow Angel introduces Soren to Spider-man, who polity bows at him. Soren shows them what herbs or plants to use to make the smoke that can release the students from their control. The plants/herbs are the ones that spiders don't like. There's Basil, Chrysanthemum, Citronella, Lemon Balm, Lavender, and Peppermint.

"This herbs and plants resembles to the ones that my kin use to create the smoke. But, we must trap them in this school so that everyone can be free." Soren explains.

"Well, we better get to work then." Dark said as she and the others went to a secluded place, far from the school.

* * *

On the next day, Sofia told the others about her and Poppy's encounter. They understood and searched for Tod and Sean. Sofia and Poppy were able to free Sean from the control. Sean was at first scared and shock, but soon became happy when he was free. The D-Squad and Yunna had their breakfast and headed to their class. The teens went to their science class where they saw Sean and Tod sitting on their desk, pretending to be perfect. They secretly glance at them and nodded slightly before turning to the chalkboard. The teens went to their spot as they studied their lesson. Sean and Tod were trying their best to be perfect, but they would receive glances from the students. Soon, they were assign on group projects. Luckily, Sean and Tod were grouped with the D-Squad and Yunna. They and the kids did their best with their classes before it ended, and headed to their dorms. Sean and Tod were going with the D-Squad and Yunna to their dorm and worked together to figure out how to free the other students. When they got in the dorm and turned on the lights, they saw Dark Twilight sitting on the couch with a drink on her hand. Sean and Tad almost screamed but Jay wuickly covered their mouths, preventing them from causing attention.

"It's okay! She's with us!" Quinn said as Aggie quickly closes the door. As Jay lets go and heads towards the kitchen, the two males looked at Dark with shock looks on their faces.

"W-Who...wha-what is she?" Tod asked in shock.

"To make this short, my name is Dark Twilight, I'm demon, and I'm not here to kill anyone or cause trouble. I'm here because I disable the the cameras and placed them with illusions and the crew is here." Dark said as she points at the corner to reveal Spider-man, Shadow Angel, Soren, the Corvus Twins, and Zosia. The two males blinked at them as they looked at the new comers.

"Wow, Dark, we didn't know you brought more backup." Mike said.

"Yeah, but they can help." Dark said before looking at Tod and Sean. "Who are they?"

"This Tod and Sean, Sofia was able to free them with Poppy from their trapper mind." Val said as she sits next to Dark.

Zosia looks at Tod and Sean carefully, the two males were nervous about this, but Zosia turns towards Sofia with a smile. "Well done, Sofia, you were able to control your dream powers."

"I did, but I couldn't save the others, I ran out of energy on saving Sean."

"That is reasonable, it takes a lot of efforts to remove the Parasitas from the mind of the dream, but you are still learning. You were able to remove only two, but the are still more. That is why we need the smoke to remove them all." Soren explains.

"Hang on, what's going on first? Me and Tod are still have no idea what's going on." Sean said.

Dark sighs in annoyance and waves towards Soren. "You tell them."

Soren nodded and explains the two about the situation. He didn't add about Val being an alien or other important things, but the two males were able to understand and made also vows towards Zosia. After that, they made a plan to place the smoke on the school by using the air vents. But they need to capture Fillmore and put him to justice. And also, they need to find the missing teachers. So, they decided to split up to find them, but Dark knew where to look. So, Dark uses her magic to create illusions on the cameras, preventing Fillmore and Molly from finding out. They headed out to find the teachers, Sean and Tod wanted to help because they want to bring Fillmore to justice. And so, the gang follows Dark to where she might know where the teachers are.

"Dark, are you sure you know where you are going?" Quinn whispers as they walked through the dark halls with flashlights on hand.

"Yea, I've been scouting around the school and I found something interesting." Dark said as she leads them to the school basement. It was dark and creepy, yet there was something wrong with it. But that's not the creepy part, Dark shows them a secret lever that was wall lamp and bends it. It opens a secret passage way that shocked the gang. They carefully entered the passage way and gasps to see many greenish eggs. They could see larva spiders inside the eggs, yet they are still being develop. The scary part that there were millions of them and the room was filled with green gooey substance that has glowing algae. The gang were shock and terrified by this scene.

"Oh my God." Alex mutters in shock.

They all looked at the eggs and Val notices something. There were eggs bigger than the rest, her curiosity got the best of her as she came closer to the eggs. And once she did, she gasps to see the egg sacks have the teachers trapped in inside.

"Guys! Look!" Val points at the egg sacks.

Seeing this, the gang went over to the egg sacks and gasps to see the teachers inside. They were alive, but they were trapped inside. Xenthos took out his sword and carefully cuts one of the teachers free. It was woman about her mid twenties. She has brown hair and green eyes, and pale skin. She was messy with sticky goo, but she was alive. She slowly wakes up and saw the gang looking at her worriedly.

"Headmistress White, are you okay?" Sean asked worriedly.

"M-Mr. Wong? Mr. Fredrickson? W-What's going on?" She mutters before looking at the group. "And, who are they?"

"We'll explain everything to you Headmistress White, but right now, we need to free the others and stop Fillmore." Tod said.

"Fillmore?" Headmistress White mutters in confusion before gasping in realization. "Fillmore! He was the reason why I and the others were here!"

"Yeah, and we're gonna put him to justice." Damien said.

Xenthos, Keizer, and Dark Twilight free the other staff members from their sticky prison. Once they are free, the gang helped them on their feet. They have to escape from this place and locked all the doors and windows, so the smoke and kill the Parasitas. Spider-man helped a male teacher on his feet before looking at the exit.

"We have to leave, before-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." A cold girl voice said.

They all turn to a cliff and saw Molly standing on the edge, glaring down at them with Fillmore behind her. Dark, Xenthos, and Keizer brought out their weapons, ready to strike. Zosia narrows her eyes at Molly and Fillmore, she could feel darkness inside of them. The D-Squad, Spider-man, Soren, and Yunna shielded the teachers and two males, ready to protect them from the crazy spider girl and the teacher.

Molly glares down at them and then to Soren with hatred. "I should've known it was a Galatria doing this. And I suspect it much that you brought reinforcement." Molly spats.

"I see you know who I am, Moncastra." Soren said a bit hatefully. "For what you did in the past was not forgivable."

Molly or Moncastra glared at him. "I would still taken over the galaxies if it wasn't for your kin and those damn Yautjas! And I will make sure that the last heir will die!" She hissed and beard her fangs at Val. "And I'll make sure she has a painful death!"

Molly knew Val was the last heir, she could never forget those eyes that matches Esro's. That bastard of a king made an alliance with the greatest hunters of the entire galaxies, Yautjas. They massacred her army and her generals, ruining her plans to take over the galaxies. Soren came in front of Val, shielding her from Molly's view.

"I will never let you harm the princess." Soren said dangerously.

"Too bad." Molly spat before she releases a loud shriek. Everyone covered their ears while the rest holds through. Once she stopped, they heard something crawling towards them fast. They all turn towards the Molly as big spider drones came to them. The kids and staff became scared and nervous as everyone readied themselves.

Dark made a blank face. "Okay, this wrong, even for you, Fillmore." She said, looking at the teacher. "You're helping alien shebeast to take over to the world, all because of your wife's death and your daughter running off with a boy?"

"My wife was murdered by imperfect and disrespectful teen! And my daughter went off with a mongrel. I'll make sure this that this school will not just get perfect students, but the world will be perfect! Perfect adults, children, and everybody in this God damn planet will be perfect! There will be no imperfection in this world!" Fillmore exclaims.

Dark rolled her eyes at him. "You are one crazy bastard." She said to Fillmore before she looked over to Xenthos. "Please tell me you have a cell for crazy?" She mutters in annoyance.

"I believe so, and the humans called it a Mental Institution." He answered before glaring at Fillmore and Molly. "You two will not win."

Molly made a cold chuckle and smirks at them. "I already have." She said as she points at them, ordering her minions to attack.

The drones roared and charged at the group. The teachers and two students yelled in shock while the rest were in battle modes. Before the drones attack, the ground started to shake. Everyone froze from their spot, not knowing what's happening, until a plant monster/mutant burst out from the ground. It was Flora's giant form!

"FLORA?!" The D-Squad exclaims in shock.

"What is she doing here?" Alex almost screamed.

Flora's giant form summons massive vines and swat the the drones away from her friends. The drones crashed to the wall and almost hit Molly, but she took cover along with Fillmore. Molly got up and growl in anger, she was about to call out more drones when there was a loud roar that froze her and her drones. Jumping of Flora was Irelia, the Xenomorph/Human hybrid round-house kick on Molly's face, sending her crashing to Fillmore. Irelia lands down and roars at the drones, who slowly backs away from her.

"What's wrong with them? They look afraid." Quinn said, looking at the drones, backing away from Irelia.

"Irelia is part Xenomorph." Soren explains. "And Xenomorphs are the natural predators of the Parasitas."

Irelia roars at the Parasita drones before she charges at them and fights them off with incredible martial arts that she learn from watching Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee movies that Damien made her watch with him, and she learned from Vida. Irelia kicks, punched, and hits the Parasitas with her tail, and throwing them off the feet. The gang watched with wide eyes while Dark just grinned at her.

"Loving that girl." Dark said. Then they saw Celestia, Cuddles, Pluto, and Kirit sliding down behind Flora with IM (in his iguana form and who has Ted the Tarantula on his head) and Rocco. They went over to the others and check on them.

"Are you guys okay?" Celestia asked worriedly as she was picked up by Val. "Uh, no. How did you guys even get here?" Damien asked them. "I-" "Tell us about this later! Right now, we have to move!" Spider-man said.

"You heard Spider-boy! Irelia, Flora! Move out!" Dark ordered.

Hearing this, Irelia tosses the spider drone to its group and jumps off while Flora whacks the rest away before shrinking down to small size. IM secretly summons a flower pot and Mike took it quickly before scooping up Flora before they made a run towards the stairs. Molly was able to recover from the attack and gallerias at them as they made their getaway.

"AFTER THEM!" Molly ordered her minions.

Alien Spider drones and soldiers came out from the holes on the walls and chases after them. Dark stop near the entrance and turns back to see the drones and soldiers coming towards them. She glanced at the others, knowing that they won't make it, Dark looked at the incoming enemies before taking a deep breathe, bring dark energies to her, and releases a powerful stream of black fire. Dark's fire burned the drones and soldiers, along with the eggs. Molly lets a scream like shriek as she watched as her army and eggs were burned by Dark Twilight. Dark Twilight made sure that the whole room was in blaze, making sure every alien spiders and eggs were destroyed. Once she was done, Dark runs up stairs while sealing the entrance by a dark crystal. Fillmore and Molly run towards the secret entrance to the surface, but before they did, Molly sends a message to her mind controlled students.

 _"Kill them! Kill those bastards!"_

Every mind controlled students heard their queen's call and searched the gang through the school. The gang were trying to find the exist but were surrounded by mind controlled students. They couldn't hurt them, but they did defend themselves. Alex created shields to protect the teachers, Sean, and Tod. Soren blew them away with his wind. Spider-man uses his webs to trapped the students on the walls or the floor. The rest used defensive martial arts at the students. Yunna was more skilled then the rest. She flips and kicks the mind control students away with her skilled martial arts as they made a run towards the cafeteria. They quickly locked the doors and barricaded them. They went outside in full speed while Xenthos and Keizer barricaded the doors. Zosia uses her magic to lock all the doors and windows by using a powerful barrier spell. As they were out, the gang panted, trying to catch their breathe.

"We have to create the smoke now!" Dark yelled.

"Already on it." Xenthos said before turning to the school. "NOW!" He yelled.

Unknown to the rest, Vida and Devlin were there with some Venandi hunters were there. They were near the vents of the school with the smoke bombs that are filled with the smoke that can kill the mind control spider. The fired the smoke bombs in the vents. The bombs releases the smoke and went in the school. The mind controlled students tried to break out of the school to attack the gang, but when they smelled the smoke, they panicked and tried to break out. But Zosia's barrier spell was too strong and they inhaled a lot of it. They all started coughing and hacking. They held their throat, trying to breathe, but soon they all cough/puked out the control bugs from them. The control bugs fell on the ground, dead by the smoke. The students fell unconscious on the ground while the smoke killed all the control spider, not harming the students. Vida was on the roof with Devlin and nodded at her. Devlin smirked before she turn towards the others on the ground and gave them an okay sign. Everyone was relief, knowing it was all over, but something wasn't right.

 _ **BANG!**_

A bullet shot on Xenthos back, causing him to fall face down. Val and Celestia screamed in terror at the sight while the rest, minus Dark, Zosia, and Keizer, were shock to see that. They all turned around to see Fillmore, holding a 44 magnum pistol, that has smoke coming from it. Molly was beside him, her eyes were filled with rage and hatred. They were a few feet away from them and they were clearly pissed that their plan was foiled by them.

"You ruined everything!" Fillmore yelled, pointing the gun at them. "I could've created the perfect students!"

"NO! You were forcing us to be your mindless puppets!" Tod yelled at him. "You took away our freedom for you sick mind!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Molly screamed. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

With her last roar, Molly started to change, he body twitched and turn. Her body started to grow rapidly. Everyone, minus the magical beings and Dark, watched in shock and fear as Molly shows her true form, a Parasita Queen and she's the twice the size of an whale! Val screams as Molly or better yet Moncastra, lets out a roar as she glares down at them. Dark raised a brow at her as she looked at her in disgust.

"That is one ugly motherfucker." She mutters.

Moncastra roars at them. " **None of you will live!** " She yelled as she charges at them.

Zosia's eyes flashed and a wall of light appeared, blinding Moncastra from the light. Zosia teleports the staff, the teens, and the kids away from the battle and into a safe distance while she, Dark, an Keizer face Moncastra.

 **(Fall Out Boy: Light 'Em Up)**

Moncastra roars at them before charging at them. They dodges her attack, Dark summons two pistols and fires powerful bullets at her. The bullets made serious damage, but it wasn't enough to kill Moncastra. Moncastra roared in pain as she fires sticky webs at her. Dark teleports away and fired more bullets at her. Spider-man wasn't going to let them do all the work, so he helped out by tying the legs of Moncastra's together, preventing her from moving. Moncastra lost her balance and fall, but she was able to swat Spider-man with her blade arm. Spider-man was sent flying to the trees, but Zosia transforms the tree into a pillow, creating a soft landing for Spider-man. Keizer summons two sharp blades and charges at Moncastra, who freed herself from Spider-man's webs. She strikes him with her powerful legs, but he dodged and cuts one of her legs, spilling greenish blue blood. Moncastra roared in pain as Keizer cut one of her blade arms. But with each cut, Moncastra's missing limbs grew back in a matter of seconds. Spiders can regrow missing limbs, and since Moncastra is an alien spider, her regeneration is much faster than an average spider. Fillmore glares at them before he points his gun at the D-Squad members, aiming at Val, he was about to pull the trigger when a sharp throwing star came and disarming Fillmore. Fillmore yelled in pain as he clutches his hand, he looks up to see who threw that and gasps in shock to see Xenthos standing, his injury gone, and the throwing star returns to him and he caught it between his fingers. He slowly looks up to Fillmore and made a deadly glare. For once in his life, Fillmore became terrified by this. Spider-man soon came and fires a web at Fillmore, trapping him on the tree, so he won't cause trouble. Moncastra saw Xenthos was alive and attacks him, but before she did, Xenthos disappeared and reappeared behind her back and kicks her. Moncastra fells on the ground, creating a dust of smoke.

"We have to help them!" Val said worriedly.

"HOW!? That crazy spider queen has a regeneration system like that dude Wolverine!" Damien exclaims.

"There is a way." Soren said as he took out two large injections, one green and one blue. "These injections carry the formula that can paralyze and kill Moncastra. But it mest be on her neck." They looked as the others fought Moncastra. Moncastra neck was high and they have one chance to do so.

"Guys! Hold her down! We have one chance!" Shadow Angel yelled to them.

They heard her and understood. Spider-man fired two webs and grabbed Moncastra's blade arms, he pulls the arms down and Xenthos and Keizer came to him and helped him hold down Moncastra's arms. Dark summons her shadow tentacles and grabbed Moncastra's legs, preventing her from walking. Moncastra was about to fire her webs when Alex uses her power to cover Moncastra's jaws. Yunna and Irelia grabbed the injections and Soren uses his wind to bring them high. They were on top of Moncastra's neck and stabbed the injections on it. Moncastra's eyes widen in pain as she roars on the restrain on her jaw as the formulas went into her body. She trashes around, trying to break free, but the gang were making sure that she hold down. After a few seconds, Moncastra's eyes became dull as she became limp. They let her go as Moncastra's body fell on the ground with a loud _**THUD!**_ and Moncastra was on the ground dead. Everyone was shock and yet relief, knowing it was over.

"NO!" They heard Fillmore yelled. "YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO MAKE THE PERFECT WORLD!"

"The fu-You almost cause World War III because of...what's her name?" Dark asked Soren.

"Moncastra."

"Mon-You know what, let's just call her Molly." Dark said as she turns towards Fillmore. "Where was I...oh yeah! You almost caused World War III because of Molly, all because of the incident with your wife and kid?"

"This world is full of imperfection! It must be perfect!"

"Well, guess what, nobody's perfect. And you can't force people to be perfect." Dark informs him.

Shadow Angel steps in. "Indeed, you can't control the free minds of people. They have choose to be who they are."

"And that is why you cannot force them to be that you want them to be." Zosia added.

"Yup, and that is reason why your daughter ran off with a bad boy." Dark said grinning at Fillmore's shock expression. "You force her to be perfect, and sh couldn't stand it. She became rebellious and grew a hatred towards you. So, she ran off with a bad boy, escaping from your controls. And I say, she damn good job on running away. Plus, it was your fault that drove her to be rebellious."

Fillmore glares at her in hatred towards Dark. Headmistress White went over to Fillmore and glared at him, clearly pissed off for what he has done to her, the staff, and the students. He will get justice. "Mr. Fillmore, I believe your days of teaching is over." She said, causing Fillmore to look down n anger, she turns to the others and said. "Call 911, please."

And with that, Vida was the one who called 911, she and the other hunters left along with Devlin. Zosia and the Corvus Twins stayed hidden in the shadows while Angel, Dark, and Spider-man were the ones who explain the police on what just happened. Soren went back to the island, making sure to report back to the others. Celestia and the others were hiding on the bushes with Irelia as they watched the scene from the afar. Headmistress White and the staff knew about the D-Squad's ability and secret, and promised never tell a word. Soon, S.H.I.E.L.D. came and arrested Fillmore for what he has done. Fillmore has no excuse because thanks to the cameras in the school, there were enough evidence that he is guilty for what he has done. Audrey Timmonds was there too with her cameraman, Victor "Animal" Palotti, came when the D-Squad told her a big news that will help her reporting career, and spreading the word about Fillmore's crime. Speaking of the D-Squad, they and Yunna were talking with Sean and Tod, who knows about their secrets, and promised never to tell anyone about it. Because no one will believe them.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone?" Val asked them.

"We promise." Sean and Tod said with a smile.

They notice two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were escorting a handcuffed Fillmore to the helicopter while the rest were collecting Moncastra's body and her dead minions. The students that are free are now being taken care of by the paramedics. The police called their parents and informs them about the situation. They knew that the parents will come and see their kids since Fillmore trapped them for months, making them miss their family.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Fillmore." Sofia said.

Spider-man with Dark and Angel walked up to them. "Don't worry, Fury said that Fillmore will be locked up somewhere far away from students and people for the rest of his life." Spider-man informs.

"That's good." Alex said.

Fury came over to them and looked at Spider-man. "Nice job dealing with this, Spider-man. But how did you know that this school was in trouble?"

"Well, I couldn't have known it if it wasn't for Dark Twilight and Shadow Angel." Spider-man points at the two.

Fury looked at them and then to Angel. "Well, if it isn't the angel of darkness. Finally agreeing to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I still have my doubts, but Dark Twilight here agrees." Angel gestured Dark Twilight who was glaring at them.

The D-Squad and Yunna was surprise by this, but Dark gave them a look saying: Not a word, before looking at Fury. "I agreed to help, BUT! You're not gonna boss me around like a puppet! Got that?" She said in anger.

"Fine, but you can be a help with major missions." Fury said.

"So it's a deal then." Dark said before noticing Headmistress White coming to them. "Here comes the principle." She mutters as Headmistress White came to them.

"I want to thank you again for saving everyone. We would've been lost if it wasn't for you bravery." She said with a smile.

Spider-man smiled under his mask. "You're welcome, but what will happen to your school?" He asked.

"It will be repaired for a while. The students must go back home to their family after what they have been through." She said. "You can come back here once the school is back to normal."

"Wait! You're extending the break?" Damien asked with a grin.

Headmistress White played innocently before smiling. "Yes, everyone needs a vacation from what they have experience."

Damien cheered and everyone laughed at him, knowing that the kids will spend more time the Predacons. Once everything was sorted out, everyone was sent home while the school was being repaired. The D-Squad and Yunna will return once the school is repaired. But they're just happy that everything was okay. Except for Dark who is now have to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. since the deal with Spider-man.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you guys liked it. And if you guys asked why the others couldn't help or why Yunna turn into her bot form, because I got lazy and Christmas is coming, so I'm busy. And** **dragonstorm676, I didn't give your characters their true forms because I'm saving it.**

 **Are we good? If so, I will be busy with the preparation with my family. Again, happy holidays and thanks you.**


	22. Gift of Joy

**Merry Christmas everybody! Even though it's done.**

 **Also, the reason why I made the School Madness because it was a request. And it was suppose to be a Halloween story, but I didn't have time.**

 **So, here's the Christmas story even though I didn't make the Thanksgiving.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Gift of Joy**

After Ethereal Academy incident, the kids were back home, safe and sound. The school will have to be rebuild and the students that were victims were taken to the hospital to be treated, and checked for any problems in their systems. The Predacons are happy that their kids are back and glad they are okay. The kids can't wait to show the predacons their favorite holiday, which is Christmas. The Predacons have no idea what's Christmas is, but it's holiday of giving gifts and being together with family. They wanted to celebrate Christmas too, so they listen to the kids words about Christmas traditions. There's fun and cheers, decorations are on houses and streets. And many sweets and food to eat. The Predacons decided to try this Christmas. The first thing they need is a Christmas tree. The Predacons set off to a forest that has many pine trees. The Predacons that are there are Poisonhorn, Twoface, Hornfang, Savagespine, and Aquarius with Yunna, Rumble and Frenzy. They search for a tree that is suitable for the island.

"There's so many trees here, why can we just pick one and go?" Rumble asked.

"The trees here are too small for our taste." Twoface said, walking pass some undergrowth.

They continued walking before Twoface stops them. He was looking at one direction and grins before pointing on where he was looking. They followed his gaze and slowly looked up, and their optics widen and mouth slowly dropped, except for Poisonhorn since he has a mask on. They stared at the place where Twoface was looking with their mouth dropped before looking to the blue/red Predacon, who grinning at them.

* * *

Foxtrot was seen walking out of Mercury with datapad in hand. She was checking some files that she encrypted, searching for artifacts that were forgotten a long time ago. She walked towards the outside groundbridge that she and others built, the groundbridge was connected to a cliffside, where they attached their version of a control station. There was a roof like doom with a wide opening for them to enter. It was easy to built since they have the materials they need. Foxtrot went over to the groundbridge control and saw Skyhowl and Ravage there. They were waiting for the others to get the tree they need to decorate it. They made the decoration by using a 3D printer that Mercury has. Their 3D printer is more advance then the humans since Cybertron is a advance race of technology.

"So, where is our tree collectors?" Foxtrot asked as she made her way to the others.

"Still at the forest, searching for the tree that suits for a predacon." Skyhowl said with a smile. "I'm kind of excited on what tree they might bring."

"Let just hope that they bring a tree that has no forest animal living there." Foxtrot reminded, remembering small animals that live on trees.

Then they heard a beep from the monitors, saying that someone, better yet, Twoface, is calling them. Skyhowl presses a button to answer. "This is Skyhowl speaking, what's your progress Twoface."

 _"Hey Sky! Open up the groundbridge, we just hit the jackpot!"_

"Alright, groundbridge ready." Skyhowl said as she activates the bridge. "What took you so long to get a tree?" She asked when she and the others looked at the groundbridge.

" _Well, since there were many trees, the gang and I decided to bring the most, amazing, spectacular-_ "

Before Twoface could finished, they saw what came from the groundbridge. They watched as Poisonhorn and Twoface came out, carrying something in before slowly revealing the top part of a tree. They came in while the tree slowly revealed more of itself. The others optics slowly widen when they saw the enormous tree coming in, Savagespine and Hornfang were carrying the middle while Yunna and Aquarius were carrying the end. When they all came in with Rumble and Frenzy, the groundbridge closes behind them, everyone watched as they brought the tree up high, covering everyone by its shadow.

"-the biggest glitching tree on this planet!" Twoface finished with a grin, spitting some twigs that he got from the tree, as he looked at the others, who were staring at the tree in shock. "Eh? Eh? What'd ya think?" He asked the others, still grinning from his work.

"...I...I have no words to say to this." Foxtrot said, looking at the big tree.

Yunna gave Foxtrot an apologetic smile. "Gomenasai, Foxtrot-san, but Twoface-san wanted a tree that is suitable for the predacons." She said as she looks at the tree.

"Noted." Foxtrot sighs as she looks at the rest. "Well, it seems we have a lot of work to do. Bring the tree to the center of of the island, we will decorated it there."

"Yes ma'am." They said as the predacons carried the tree to the center of the island.

"Yunna, Skyhowl, you two gather the decoration inside Mercury. Ravage, you and your brothers will assist them."

"Yes/Hai!" They said before they did as they were told while Foxtrot checks the groundbridge systems.

Meanwhile, the kids were in the jungle of Isola Della Vita, searching for the predacons. They got a call from Sage that they should meet at the center of the island. They were curious about what the predacons will do, they heard they wanted to celebrate Christmas with them.

"I wonder how the predacons are doing?" Quinn asked as they went in the entrance.

"They said they wanted to try to celebrate Christmas, they send Poisonhorn, Twoface, Hornfang, Savagespine, and Aquarius with Yunna, Rumble and Frenzy to get a tree." Gem said.

"Why did they send a lot of muscle power?" Damien asked. "They could've send one to get a simple tree."

"I don't know, something tells me we're gonna have a big surprise." Quinn said as they made their way inside.

When they did, the first thing they, was a ginormous tree. It was tall like a tower, not much, but still tall. It was beautifully decorated with ornaments and on top of the tree is a beautiful golden star on top. The kids stared at the tree in shock before noticing Foxtrot coming out of the corner of the tree with Yunna. The kids went over to them while they stared at the tree in amazement.

"Wow, who knew you guys were so festive." Quinn commented in amazement.

Foxtrot shrugs and looks at the tree. "Well, it was Twoface's idea to bring this huge tree for the island, saying that this tree is more suitable for the predacons."

Twoface leans behind the tree and made a grin. "Ya got that right!" He exclaims happily before retreating back to the corner.

Foxtrot sighs and shook her helm. She turns back to the kids and notices that they and their little creatures were the only ones there. She became suspicious, a single question popped out from her mind. Where's Dark Twilight? She usually on this events, someone would make rude comments or compliments.

"Valentina? Where's Dark Twilight? She usually make rude comments about this by now." Foxtrot questioned the little girl.

"Dark's not here. She said she has to be somewhere and won't be back until Christmas." Val answered innocently.

"I see...do you know where she might run off?"

Val shrugs at Foxtrot. "I dunno, Dark said it's her business." She informs.

Foxtrot wanted to know why would Dark would run off like that. But if she did know, then she will regret it for the rest of her life, considering Dark has secrets that she could never understand. So, deciding not to question it, Foxtrot decided to ask the kids more about this holiday.

"So, what else you do to this Christmas holiday?" She asked.

"Have fun." Quinn said with a smile. "You can also make eggnog, gingerbread houses or cookies."

"And giving gifts to the ones you love." Gem added.

Foxtrot rubbed her chin. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, and if you stand under a mistletoe with someone that you like or not." Damien said with a grin.

"Yes, we've discovered about the mistletoe recently." Foxtrot said. "It didn't go so well."

"Why?" Aggie asked.

"Let's just say, Swoop had a little incident with a mistletoe."

* * *

Few hours ago, when getting the tree, Swoop wanted to get a smooch from Saphira since that if two people stand under a mistletoe, then they have to kiss. And Swoop wanted that, so he put a big mistletoe like bush on his head, making sure that Saphira won' escape, and was ready to get to get his smooch.

"Pucker up, my beautiful-AH"

Swoop didn't go any further, when a Predacon Thunderbird flies down with a shriek and grabs the mistletoe bush, with Swoop, and took off to the high mountain, where she could use the bush to make her nest, not knowing that a screaming Swoop was in her talons.

* * *

Foxtrot shook her head on that incident, it took them hours until they manage to get Swoop away from the angry Predacon, who thought Swoop was an intruder in her nest, but she was the one who accidentally took him. But she decided to forget it and listens to the kids about the Christmas traditions. They went to Mercury and towards a Cybertronian like kitchen where they saw Yunna helping Sage make energon treats and sweets. There were energon cookies, gingerbread like houses, and Cybertornian and Predacon shape cookies. They have their own traditional eggnog and it's called Oilnog. Turns out, Yunna knows how to bake and cook when she was a human. She learns how to do it by experience. And she is a natural on making Cybertronian cooking too.

"Hmm, it appears that you all have the foods prepared." Foxtrot said to Yunna and Sage.

Sage smiles at her. "Yes, and Yunna is a natural on this." She complimented.

Yunna blushed a bit and smiles at them. "A-Arigato." She whispers shyly.

"Well, since that is taken care of, now we have something to deal with." Foxtrot said.

"What is that?" Damien asked.

Then the doors opened to reveal Rosefang and Fangripper, the two sparklings were eyeing on the sweets on the counter and table. They jumped towards the sweets but soon were caught by the Mercury's tentacles, preventing them from getting the sweets. They wiggle about, trying to free themselves from Mercury's hold, and getting the sweets. Foxtrot shook her head and gestured the sparklings, dangling on Mercury's tentacles.

"Preventing these two sparklings from eating all the food." Foxtrot said as she gestured Mercury to take them to the playpen with the other spraklings. As Mercury brings the fussy sparklings to the playpen, the kids are telling them who's coming over tonight. Val was excited because her big brother was coming over after he finished his mission.

Speaking of her older brother, Antony was at the Galaxy Knight's headquarters and was walking through the halls with Lazro by his side as they follow Captain Solomon through the halls. The two Galaxy Knights just finished their mission and Antony was excited that he's going to celebrate Christmas with his family because he never celebrated it for years since he lost memories as a child, the only thing he remembers were the holidays and traditions. But he has to finished one more job before heading to Earth, and that is to watch over someone.

"Captain Solomon, who are we going to watch over?" Antony asked respectfully as he and Lazro follows the captain.

"Few weeks ago, some Galaxy Knights have discovered a meteor that has a living being inside. They took to the lab and discovered something amazing. The double doors opened automatically as they walked through the halls of the laboratory. They saw many Azurtex scientists working on new machinery, weaponry, and researching some new tech that they discover. They went over to a cell that has a strong window that can see what's on the other side. And they saw someone huddle on the corner, hugging its legs with its arms, and its head was down. The two Galaxy Knights looked closer and their eyes widen when that someone raised its head to look at them to reveal a girl with golden hair and eyes. She appears to be the same age as Val's friends, her short golden hair has some strands of her hair tied upwards. Her clothes were like native warriors, and she looks like a fighter with the look. The girl looks at them with no emotions but anger before bringing her head down.

"That is the one you're going to watch over." Captain Solomon said before turning to the shock Galaxy Knights. "She has incredible strength and durability, and a serious temper."

Lazro looks at Captain Solomon in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When she woke up, she attack the scientists, luckily for them, there were Galaxy Knight solders there that were able to fight her off. The sedated her and gave her a language flash before she passed out." Captain Solomon explains as he looks at the girl.

Antony looks at the girl and then asked. "What is she?"

"She is a Karavīrs."

"A Karavīrs!" The two Galaxy Knights exclaims.

Karavīrs are one of the most dangerous alien species, they have super strength that crush their enemies and fighting skills that bring pain. They were number three, but they lost that title by Anodites, and also they were extinct like the dinosaurs. The reason why, their planet being blew up. The planet's core was over heated and it exploded the whole planet, killing the natives that lives there.

"B-But how?" Lazro stuttered. "The Karavīrs were extinct for thousands of years, how can one can still be alive?"

"We did our research and due to her strong metabolism, she survive and was trapped in hibernation on the meteor. She can understand us now and we tried to reason with her to wake up, but she would lash at us, thinking at the we are the enemies." Captain Solomon said before looking at the two. "I was hoping that you two can calm her down, and reason with her."

"With all do respect Sir, but how can we reason with her? She doesn't look like she would talk with anyone." Lazro said, looking at the girl worriedly. Antony looks at the girl with curious eyes. Her emotions reminded of himself when he was young. He was taken away from his family and was experimented on for years until the Galaxy Knights found and saved him. Antony turns to the others and said.

"I will talk to her." Antony said.

Lazro looked at his friend, as if he grew another head, and said. "Are you crazy? That girl can destroy you if you set foot in there." He informs.

"If I don't have weapons, then she'll know that I'm not a threat." Antony said as he gives Lazro his blaster and dagger before looking at Captain Solomon. "Let me in." He said softly.

Nodding, Captain Solomon gestured him to follow towards the entrance. Antony did and the big metal door opens for him. Antony went in as the doors closed behind him. Antony looks at the girl, who was glaring at him under her bangs, as if she was going attack him. But Antony sits on the ground while resting one arm on his right leg. The girl just looked at him, waiting if he's going to do something.

"What's your name?" Antony asked gently. The girl didn't answer, she just stared at him with a glares at him. Luckily Antony was patient, and calmly made a conversation with her. "My name is Astronomy Nebular and I'm Galaxy Knight. You don't need to be afraid."

"I am not afraid." Antony hear her muttered out.

"Oh good, you understand me." Antony said with a smile. "And I know you can take down people easily. But I just want to be your friend."

The girl didn't say anything then, she just looked away from him. Antony sighs, he can't get her to talk to him, and he knows why. She must witness the lost of her planet and her people. And she is fighting to live up her people's name. Antony knew that she won't give in, but he is going to show her that she can trust him. So, he decided to tell her his past.

"You know, I am just like you." He said softly. "I lost the people that I love too."

This caught the girl's interest as she lifts her head a bit and whispers. "What do you mean?"

"When I was young, I was taken away from my family and was experimented on by a mad scientist named Alder. He experimented me, trying to be his weapon."

"He tortured you." The girl mutters at Antony.

"He did, and because of him, I lost memories of my parents and my real name."

Antony began telling the girl about his life. He told her how he was saved by an unknown alien and was found by the Galaxy Knights. He told her how he trained himself to be the high ranking Galaxy Knight that he is and how he and friend, Lazro, worked together with their teammates to successfully finished their missions. The girl listens to his story with great interest. Lazro and Solomon were impressed on how Antony was talking to the girl without getting hurt. They were right to let Antony go in and talk to her. Antony told the girl his adventures and how he met Val, and how saved her, and how she was his long lost sister. The girl asked if that he was able to meet his parents, but sadly, Antony told her that his parents were in and accident. However, he did met his uncle and cousins. His memories slowly returned and soon, he found happiness.

"You can be happy too." He said as he stands up and walks towards her. The girl didn't move as Antony came to her and outstretches his hand. "You can live on Earth of you want, my sister would love to meet you."

The girl looks at him and his hand, not sure if she should trust him yet, but in her heart, she knew that he is trustworthy. So, the girl slowly accepted his hand and slowly was brought up to her feet.

"I trust you." She said.

Antony smiles as he brings her out of the cell room and to the others, where they look at him in amazement. Antony gestured the girl to the others. "This Captain Solomon and my best friend, Lazro."

The girl looks at them and bowed. "It is a pleasure, please forgive me for acttacking your members." She apologizes.

Captain Solomon sighs and made a small smile at her. "It is alright, you were just scared that you woke up in an unfamiliar place." He said.

"So...what's your name?" Lazro asked.

"In my planet, I have many names, but my birth name is Kendraca." She said her name.

Antony smiles. "Well, Kendraca, it looks like you will have a new life on Earth with my sister." He said before looking at Captain Solomon. "Captain?"

"Yes, you can take her to Earth, but you have to report us back when she adapts to her new home. Lazro, accompany him." He said. "Dismiss!"

The two Galaxy Knights made their salute before walking away with Kendraca following them. They walked through the halls and went to jets. There, Piper was waiting patiently on Antony's jet. When she saw her master, she immediately flies over to him, and flies around him, saying go to Earth so they can celebrate Christmas with Val and her friends. Antony chuckles as they got on the their jets. Kendraca was with Antony as they took off in hyper speed to Earth. They went to Isola Della Vita while Kendraca awed at the beauty of Earth. It was night, meaning they can reach to the party on time. They landed on the island's clearing and me their way to the entrance of the volcano. Once they entered, they saw the festivities of the Predacons. They were amazed by the decorations and the foods. There energon/oil foods on big tables while the human foods were on human size tables. Kendraca was amazed by this. And soon saw giant robotic animal beings walking about with some humans.

"ANTONY!" They heard a little girl squeal.

Antony was tackled to the ground by a happy Val, wearing a Christmas style dress and ribbon, and was laughing happily with her brother on the ground. Antony chuckled and holds his sister up. "Hey, Val, Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas Antony!" Val giggles before looking at Lazro with a smile. "Merry Christmas Lazro!"

Lazro smiles. "Merry Christmas too." He said.

Val then saw Kendraca and looks at her brother. "Antony, who is she?"

"Val this is Kendraca, she's an alien that lost her home. She's going to stay here on Earth as her new home with you and your friends."

Val gasps and smiles and gets off Antony and went over to Kendraca with a big smile on her face. "Welcome to Isola Della Vita. Kendraca! I'm Val."

Kendraca looks at the sweet innocent girl and felt her lips twitch with a smile. She ruffles Val's hair and said. "Pleasure to meet you Val, and Merry Christmas." She remembered Val greeting Antony and Lazro with that.

Val smiles and said. "You'll have many fun here on Earth! But you should have a human name."

"Human name?" Kendraca asked in confusion.

"Yeah! So, people won't know you're an alien." Val informs.

"She's right." Antony said.

Kendraca looks at Val and said. "So...what name should I have?"

"Hmmm..." Val hums as she thinks of a name for her. After a few seconds, Val face lights up. "Kendall! You're name is Kendall."

"Kendall..." Kendraca whispers out that name. It does sound human and nice. Kendraca looks at Val and nodded. "Okay, Kendall it is then."

Val cheers as she hugs Kendraca or Kendall happily, knowing that she has a new friend. She then pulls her arm a bit, gesturing her to follow. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends and family."

Kendall follows the girl as she leads her to the others. The two Galaxy Knights followed and watched as Val introduces Kendall to her friends. They were shock to see her, until Antony and Lazro explains to them about her and why she was here, they soon accepted her to the family. Kendall was soon introduced to the Predacons and the Dinobots, and then the Cybertronian femmes. She then meets the humans, she was accepted by them and soon she meets the dinosaurs who were also there. Zosia came with her children along with the Corvus Twins. Antony got to meet his grandmother Susan, who promised to kept them and the others' a secret, and was happy to meet her. Angelo was there too with his mutant hawk, Steelwing. Angelo promise to keep the secrets of his friends. He gave Val a gift, a beautiful pearl that is half the size of his palm. It shows the emotions of others, it was a great gift for Val.

They all partied with them, until Arma, who was drunk with high-energon, started a crazy fights with other drunken Predacons. It was wild and it took a lot of Predacons to stop the drunken femme dinobot. Swoop tried to get a kiss from Saphira, but he was pushed to the lake by Ying and Yang. Rumble and Frenzy got kiss on the cheek from Yunna because they were mistletoe bowties, and since Yunna was nice, she kissed them on the cheek, causing them to faint. Celestia wanted to play along and uses her tail to hold a mistletoe and hang it above Val and Angelo, making Val kiss Angelo on the cheek, making him blush, much to Owen, Assassin, and Val's Raptor Squad's dismay.

Kendall enjoyed the party, mostly the food, since she ate a lot of food. When Zosia brought a huge fruit cake for the humans to eat, they had trouble cutting it. But Keizer had a better way of cutting, he used a freaking chainsaw! Xenthos facepalm at his brother's tricks while their 'nieces' and 'nephews' cheered at their Uncle Keizer. Val even gave Kendall a gift to her, a small golden star necklace, she made it for her when she had extra gifts to share. Kendall accepted it and soon party with the others. Dark came back from her trip somewhere, no one knows where she went, but didn't question her, they thought it was nothing. So, they continued to party

And it was fun Christmas party.

* * *

 **Okay, I used google translate and Karavīrs is Latvian for warrior. I don't know if it's correct since sometimes google translate can't be right. Also, the humans there are Owen, Barry, Claire, Gray, Zach, (they know the secret since Val told them), Simon, Lowery, Vivian, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Jay, Isabella, Marco, Carl, Wu, and grandma Susan (Owen's mom and Val's grandma.) Vida, Devlin, and Angel were there too.**

 **I know it's a boring chapter but I had to make it. And Christmas was over few days ago, but I had to make it. And Happy New Years!**

 **Up next: The Little Girl and the Xenomorphs crossover!**


	23. Wolf Within I

**This isn't the end of the story, I'm just putting it on hold as I work on the Xenomorph story. For those who asked, why am I making this? To remind you guys that it's not over. And I want to thank Saber-X003 for the ideas for the upcoming chapters. I won't tell you what will happen next.**

 **This chapter is now for the Team Prime, it's their turn to have the spotlight. And this takes place before Christmas because the last chapter it didn't explain Dark's whereabouts, so there's going to be a second chapter of this.**

 **P.S. The reason why I change my Dolphinheart99 to DinoDragonGirl for my own reason.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Wolf Within I**

 _A blurry vision of dark city can be seen. Someone was stalking through the empty street to a dark alley. There, three thugs were seen, harassing someone. That someone was a middle-age old man, pleading them to leave him alone, but they wouldn't. Then a wolf like growl was heard behind them. They turn around and gasps to see what it was until that stranger charge at the two men with a growl, and the world went blank, except of the howling of a wolf was heard in the darkness._

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open, that belong to Jackson 'Jack' Darby, as he sits up quickly with a gasp. He was panting slightly at that strange dream as sweats slowly falls-down on his face. He looks around and notices that he was in his room. He looks at his digital alarm clock and notices that it was almost six am. Lucky, it was a Saturday and his shift at KO's is on Monday after school. It was almost Winter Break and every student were excited, mostly Miko. Though, it doesn't snow here so it's kind of ironic. Sighing, Jack lies back down on his bed, resting head on his pillow. He was about to go to sleep when he felt something in his hand. Sitting back up, Jack took out what it is, it was a golden chain necklace with fist symbol attached to it. Jack stared at it in confusion, how did he get this? It was clearly too expensive for him and his mom could afford. And yet, it was here in his hand.

"Where did this come from?" Jack mutters.

He wasn't sure why he has it but decided not to question it as Jack puts the necklace on top of his drawer. He decided to get ready for today. There's no point of sleeping now since he's no longer tired. Jack gets off his bed and was about to head out, when he suddenly notices his window opened. The wind was blowing the curtains a bit from the open window. Jack narrows his eyes a bit before he towards his window suspiciously.

"I could've sworn I closed this last night." Jack mutters to himself.

Jack closes the window shut before he headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day to meet with the Autobots. Once he finished getting ready, Jack came downstairs and headed to the kitchen to see his mom making breakfast. Her shift starts in an hour and will be back at noon. June smiles at her son as she greeted him before placing his breakfast, bacon and eggs, before they started eating their breakfast. When they're done, Jack heads off to the Autobot base. Arcee was parked at the back, waiting for Jack to get out.

"Ready to go?" Arcee asked.

Jack nodded as he puts on his helmet and gets on Arcee before heading out towards the base. As Arcee headed towards the base, Jack was lost in thoughts. He keeps getting strange dreams of something attacking robbers and thieves before went back that was followed by a loud howl from a wolf. He doesn't understand why but maybe it was nothing. They reach to the base and enters in the passageway. Jack gets off Arcee and removes his helmet. He saw that some Autobots are here, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Mudflap and Skids, Jolt, and Bluestreak.

The others were probably scouting for energons. Jack went to his friends who were top of the platform watching TV. The greeted him while Jack greeted them with a wave. He sits next to Raf as they watch cartoons for a while. Then the groundbridge opens to reveal the rest of the Autobits with some energons coming in.

"How was the search?" Ratchet asked.

"There was few energons, but it's enough for us to last for few cycles." Optimus answered.

"Hey, at least it's better than nothing." Hound added as he walks towards his spot to fix his weapon.

Ratchet shook his helm at Hound before returning to his work. Jack watches the whole thing, feeling sad that that only have few resources of energon. Suddenly, the show that Raf and Miko was interrupted by the news.

 _"We interrupt this program with some breaking news. The mysterious vigilante, Wolf Blade, strikes again in Jasper, Nevada."_ The said the anchor man.

Miko jumps off her feet when she heard that. "Raf! Turn up the volume! I wanna hear it!" She exclaims excitingly.

Raf did as he was told and made the volume louder. The Autobots was curious on what's going on as they decided to listen to the humans watched the news. They were curious about this mysterious Wolf Blade vigilante and wonders why he's here.

 _"For past few months, crimes were slowly lessened in different cities as the mysterious vigilante Wolf Blade was at it again. At Jasper, Nevada. Mr. Ericsson was saved by Wolf Blade at the middle of the night. He was almost robe by three delinquents until Wolf Blade attacked them, sparing Mr. Ericsson's life and left the three delinquents with many injuries."_

Miko was particularly bouncing on her feet while the rest became suspicious of this vigilante known as Wolf Blade. Raf was a bit scared about the vigilante because Wolf Blade came out nowhere and attack the bad guys at night. But he somewhat admires him. Miko, on the other hand, admires the mysterious vigilante because she thinks that he's a super hero. However, Jack was suspicious about this. This vigilante person gives him a chill on his spine.

 _"The vigilante whereabouts still remains a mystery, police search for any areas to find this mysterious vigilante. The three delinquents were taken in for questioning after they recover."_

Miko was vibrating with awe and excitement, wanting to know more about Wolf Blade's actions. The Wreckers were curious about this Wolf Blade guy. The others wonder where this Wolf Blade come from. They've been here as they could remember. They never seen this Wolf Blade person until now. They never seen him up close or on their mission. They guess that he moves a lot.

"Wolf Blade is so cool!" Miko exclaims with a grin.

"Why is he called Wolf Blade?" Smokescreen asked.

"They call him since he's always howling like a wolf and rumor has it that he carries around sharp blades." Raf explains, looking at the screen.

"And no one knows his identity?" Ironhide asked the three humans.

"Nope! That makes him cool!" Miko grins. "He's dark, mysterious-"

"He sounds like Batman." Jack stated as a joke, earning an annoyed glare from Miko.

"He's not like batman! He doesn't have a bat-cave and he's not a billionaire! He's a total mystery!" Miko defended.

Jack lifts his arms in surrender. "Wow, Miko! I didn't think you're in to that guy." He said jokingly.

Miko stood on the couch and spread her arms. "Wolf Blade is so awesome! I bet the Avengers will recruit him!"

"Miko, I doubt the Avengers would recruit him." Jack said to her.

"He could! And they'll be more awesome than ever!" Miko exclaims.

Jack shook his head before suddenly placing a hand on his forehead, feeling dizzy. He's been like this for the past couple of months. He told his mom about this and she said he's probably was having this because he keeps overworking himself. But he had plenty of rest before and yet this headache won't go away. He doesn't understand why he has theses headaches. His mom, June, gave him medication to stop these headaches, but for a little while. They only go away when he sleeps. He snaps out from his thoughts when he notices the news man was explaining about the three delinquents have been identified.

" _The three delinquents are identified as Lars Norman, Zek Diesel, and Derek Greyson. Expelled students of Memorial High School and the ones who tried to harm Mr. Ericson. They are slowly recovering at the hospital and will be taken into court._ "

"Hey, they were the bad boys that keep harming the freshmen." Miko said, remembering them when she came to Memorial High School.

"Yeah, I remember them. They got expelled for harming the school director's son." Raf said.

Smokescreen looks at Raf in confusion. "Why would they do that?" he asked.

"Well, the director's son was attending there for a while since he was homeschooled." Raf explains.

"Why was he home-schooled?" Bulkhead asked.

"You see, the director's son has asthma and he couldn't go to school until he was strong enough." Raf explains. "When he was attending his class, he got bullied by the three boys."

"Did something happen to him after that?" Ratchet asked.

Raf nodded. "Yeah, he got an asthma attack. The school director was there to stop them from harming his son and the three boys got expelled and were placed in community service. And I think the school director had a restraining order at them."

"And now, they're serving behind bars!" Miko stated with a grin.

Jack shook his head. "Miko, they can't go prison, I think they're going to juve." He said.

Miko points at him. "Still a prison!"

The others shook their heads/helms at Miko. They sometimes think that she acts more like a child. Jack thinks so since she always like to cause trouble and got into detention multiple times. When Jack turns towards the TV, his eyes widen at the sight. The screen shows the pictures of the three delinquents, Lars Norman, Zek Diesel, and Derek Greyson

Lars Norman has shaggy brown hair with blue dye and green eyes. Zek Diesel has blue eyes, spiky blonde hair with black dye, and Derek Greyson. Derek Greyson is the leader of the group. He has brown mohawk hair with dark purple dye, and brown eyes. But Jack didn't look at his face as he looks at Derek's neck.

He was wearing a golden chain necklace with a fist attach to it.

The same necklace he has on his room that he found on his hand. But he doesn't HOW it got there. He couldn't go out last night, he was on his bed sleeping. However, Jack realizes something. His dreams. He's been having them every few nights and the resent one shows someone beating up three delinquents who happened to be Lars Norman, Zek Diesel, and Derek Greyson. But it still didn't explain about how Jack got the golden chain necklace.

"I wonder if the three are okay, I mean. I know they should deserve it but are they even still alive." Hound said.

"Not sure, maybe Jack should ask his mom. She does work at the hospital." Miko said.

Miko turns towards Jack, who was focused on the screen. Not hearing Miko's words. Miko came besides Jack, he was too focus on looking at Greyson's chain necklace. That's when Miko snaps her fingers in front of Jack.

"Earth to Jack Darby! Hello? Ya home?"

Jack came back to reality and looks around in confusion before looking at Miko. "What?" He asked her.

"I said: Maybe you should ask your mom about the three if they're alive." Miko said.

"Oh…uh…sure." Jack said before looking at the screen as he looks at the three delinquents.

He wonders what's wrong with him and why did he dreamt of the three delinquents being attacked last night.

It was a total mystery to him.

* * *

June Darby was walking through the halls of Jasper's Hospital. She just finished checking in some patients that were sick or injured. She looks at her clipboard in her hands and reads the last patients that were on her list. They were three males that were attacked last night. All three have major injuries, they were lucky to survive. As she walks to the counter, she saw Dr. Wendy Cohen. She has blonde hair tied into a bun, fair skin, pale green eyes, and freckles. She was talking with an African/American man with an eye-patch.

It was Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. and accompanied by him were two Avengers. Tony Starks or better known as Iron Man and Steve Rogers aka Captain America. They were here to for the three delinquents. The reason, to find out about the mysterious vigilante Wolf Blade. Fury heard rumors about this Wolf Blade character. He's been appearing and disappearing in different cities and took down many gangsters and mafias. They tried to track him down, but he disappeared like the wind. The only thing that they know about him was that he wears all black with a hoody and two black-curved sickles.

Fury needed some answers on finding Wolf Blade. If he has the right information, he'll find that mysterious vigilante and maybe recruit him to join, but if he becomes violent. He always has option B. June went over to them and Wendy Cohen notices her and smiled.

"Ah, Nurse Darby. Finish checking the patients?" Dr. Cohen asked.

June nodded. "Yes, I'm just going to finish checking on the last three." She said as she handed Dr. Cohen the clipboard before looking at the three males. "And what's going on?"

Dr. Cohen gestured the three males. "They came here to see Lars Norman, Zek Diesel, and Derek Greyson." She answered.

"Is there a problem?" June asked.

"No, problem. I'm just here to ask them some questions." Fury said.

"About?" Dr. Cohen raises a brow.

"The Wolf Blade." Was Fury's only answer.

There was a dead silence from Dr. Cohen and June. They know about Wolf Blade. He's the one who's been taking down many gangsters and mafias from many cities, cleaning the streets of drug dealers and criminals. No one knows who he is or where he came from. And some people think that he's associated with that demon girl that called herself Dark Twilight. But that story will be told in another time.

Dr. Cohen breaks the silence as she looks at Fury. "Lars Norman and Zek Diesel are still unconscious and slowly recovering from the attack. However, Derek Greyson is awake but…"

"But what?" Fury asked.

"He's in shock." Dr. Cohen said as she moves a paper up to read the next one. "Apparently, he got Post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD from Wolf Blade's attack."

"Why's that?" Tony Starks asked.

"For starters, Mr. Greyson woke with a panic attack. He's been screaming about Wolf Blade and started thrashing around." Dr. Cohen explains to him.

"We had to sedate him, so he won't hurt himself." June added.

"Is he okay?" Steve Rogers asked.

"He's fine, but he still recovering from his shock." Dr. Cohen said.

"So, he's awake then." Tony Starks said.

Dr. Cohen nodded. "Yes, he woke up two hours ago from the sedative."

"Can you take us to him?" Fury asked her.

Dr. Cohen placed a hand on her waist. "Only family members are allowed to visit the patient."

"You do know I have the authority to do so, Ma'am." Fury said sternly.

Dr. Cohen gave him a deadpan look. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring them to Derek Greyson. He still in shock and it will get worst. But if this will help them find Wolf Blade, she has no choice. Dr. Cohen sighs and looks at June.

"Nurse Darby, is Mr. Greyson well enough to answer some questions?" She asked.

"He's still shaken up from the event, but if they are gentle, then maybe he can answer." June said.

"Alright, follow us." Dr. Cohen said.

The two medical employees guide the three males to the Derek Greyson's room. They walked thorough the halls in silence. Fury, Tony Starks, and Steve Rogers are heading to room 109. That room is where Derek Greyson is. When they reach to the door, Dr. Cohen turns to the three men.

"I may have to warn you. Mr. Greyson might be paranoid after we sedated him. He'll be probably seeing some hallucination."

"So…what are we supposed to do?" Tony Starks asked.

"Just be gentle and try not to pressure him." She said as she opens the door.

They carefully entered the room and saw Derek Greyson on the bed. He was covered in bandages on his head, arms, chest, legs and face. His wide and scared eyes rapidly looked around as if there was something going to sneak up on him. Steve Rogers and Tony Starks saw how scared that teen was. They guess that Wolf Blade beat him up pretty bad as if he was trying to teach that teen a lesson. Soon, Derek Grayson's widen eyes turned towards the group as he stared at them in fear. Dr. Cohen turned to Nick Fury.

"You have to speak softly. He's still a little paranoid from the attack. Any loud noise can trigger a panic attack." Dr. Cohen said softly.

They nodded as Dr. Cohen carefully went over to Derek Greyson, who was still shaking in fear. Dr. Cohen made gentle sounds as she tries to calm Derek Grayson.

"Mr. Greyson, it's okay. You're safe." She said softly.

Derek Greyson was panting irregularly. His eyes were still widened in fear. Wolf Blade's beating took a major toll on him. He was no longer the tough kid, he has become a coward. Now he knows how the others feel when he and his gang beat them up. But now, looking at him makes them want to pity that boy.

Derek Greyson looks at Fury with terrified eyes. The monitor shows his heartbeat was pulsing a bit too fast, he was feeling a bit scared right now. Fury slowly came to him, trying his best not to be threatening. However, it's not working since his looks are not so positive and he wears an eyepatch for goodness sake. Derek Greyson's body shakes in fear as Fury came to him.

"Derek Greyson, my name is Nick Fury. I'm going to ask you some questions about…what happened." Fury said very carefully.

However, Derek Greyson didn't answer. He was still shaking, mumbling something that no one could understand. He was still traumatized on the event that just happened. June and Dr. Cohen were close by, just in case if Derek Greyson started any problems. Tony Starks and Steve Rogers watched from afar as Fury tries to make Derek Greyson to talk about Wolf Blade. He's trying his best to be patient and careful with his words.

"Come on, son. Try to remember." Fury said.

Dr. Cohen came over to Fury. "Um…Agent Fury. Don't make him remember too much. it will trigger his anxiety too much." She said to him softly.

Derek Greyson just stared at him fearfully before noticing a figure coming behind Fury. His eyes become even wider and his irises shrink in fear. Standing behind Fury was a black hooded figure. He couldn't see his face, only the mouth and eyes, silver wolf eyes that were glaring down at him. Derek Greyson began to shake rapidly as he recognized the hooded figure.

It was Wolf Blade.

Fury and the others can't see him as he slowly brings his hands up to revel two black curved-sickles. Wolf Blade bared his sharp fangs and growls at Derek Greyson. Derek Greyson's heart monitor was starting to beep fast as his heart was beating irregular. Dr. Cohen notices this and was about to stop Fury when Derek Greyson started screaming and pointing behind Fury.

"HE'S HERE! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Derek Greyson screamed.

They turned around and saw no one, just Tony Starks and Steve Rogers. There was no one else there but them. Derek Greyson continues screaming as he tries to get out of bed and make a run for it. But June and Dr. Cohen prevented him as they restrain him. Derek Greyson struggles to break free from the two women.

"LET ME GO! HE'S GOING TO KILL MEEE!" Derek Greyson cried out.

"Mr. Greyson! There's no one here!" June said to him as she and Dr. Cohen struggle to hold him down.

"HIS EYES! HIS SILVER EYES! WOLF BLADE IS HERE!" Derek Greyson screams.

Dr. Cohen turns to the door. "I NEED ASSISTANCE!" She yelled out.

Soon, three nurses came in when Dr. Cohen yelled. They helped restrain Derek Greyson as he started thrashing around. Soon, a male doctor came in and quickly assisted Dr. Cohen in sedating Derek Greyson with some difficulties. Soon, Derek Greyson started to feel tired and slowly fell into unconsciousness. The heart monitor shows his heartbeat slowly turning to normal as he falls asleep.

The nurses and Dr. Cohen stopped restraining him as Dr. Cohen turns to Fury. Fury saw the whole thing while Tony Starks and Steve Rogers stared at the scene in shock. Whatever Wolf Blade did must've scared this teen for life. Dr. Cohen sighs and rubs her forehead as she looks at Fury again.

"Mr. Greyson must've saw a hallucination of Wolf Blade." She said.

"How?" Steve Rogers asked, still in shock on what just happened.

"The sedatives can cause hallucination sometimes, but it's best that Mr. Greyson should rest." Dr. Cohen explains before turning to Fury with a serious look in her eyes. "There will be no more further questions to Mr. Greyson, Agent Fury."

Fury looks at Derek Greyson's unconscious body as the nurses and the doctor checked at him. He believes that Derek Greyson can't answer questions. Fury turns to Dr. Cohen and nodded in understanding.

"I understand. We'll take our leave." He said as he walks away with Tony Starks and Steve Rogers.

Dr. Cohen sighs and turns to Derek Greyson's unconscious form. He was crying in his sleep as he started having the nightmare of Wolf Blade attacking him again and again. She then turns to the male doctor.

"How's the patient?" She asked.

"His pulse is fine now, but he will be transfer to a mental hospital soon, I don't think the court can take him to juve with his condition, he needs professional help. And also, his friends." The male doctor explains.

Dr. Cohen nodded in agreement as she and June helped them with Derek Greyson. Meanwhile, Fury, Tony Starks, and Steve Rogers were walking the halls towards the exit. Tony Starks and Steve Rogers were still shock on what just happened and why Fury wanted to find Wolf Blade. When they made it outside, they made their way to the vehicle that will take them back to the jet that Fury brought.

"Remind me again why do you need this Wolf Blade guy?" Tony Starks asked. "I mean, don't you have enough super powered students in your school?"

"Wolf Blade has potential to become a hero, like Dark Twilight." Fury explains.

"Ah, yes. The rebellious and emo She-Demon." Tony Starks said sarcastically. He heard about Dark Twilight's actions and personality from Spider-man when he came to visit. He told him what she was like and how she can be somewhat rude and a bit of a psychopath

"I still can't believe you were able to convince her to join you." Tony Starks said as he sits at the backseat while Fury drives the vehicle and Steve Rogers sit at the front.

"I have my ways, Starks." Fury said as he drives towards the desert. "Dark Twilight is skilled in both power and combat."

"Does she follow orders?" Tony Starks asked, earning silence from Fury. "Thought so." He muttered.

"But still, why did Wolf Blade appear now?" Steve Rogers asked. "Does he have connection with Dark Twilight."

"That is yet to be discovered, but now we got a lead on Wolf Blade." Fury said.

"And what is that?" Tony Starks asked.

"That kids said silver eyes."

"So?" Tony Starks asked.

"If we find out who has those eyes, then maybe, just maybe. It will lead us to Wolf Blade." Fury said, driving to the desert.

* * *

Late at night, there were teens on an abandon canal of Jasper, Nevada. There was a street-race there and the in the finish line was an abandon shoe factory. There, five cars presented on the starting line. The racers are either students or random teens. And one of them was Vince Brady, student, jerk, and bully of Memorial High School. He was there to show everyone that he is the fastest racer there is. The teens placed bets on the racers, that is where easy money is. Sierra and her friend, Lacey, were there as well to see the street race. Sierra is the captain of the cheerleader and she can be a troublemaker like her friend Lacey. The street-race was kept a secret from authorities since metropolitan P.D. is investigation of illegal street-racing. And if anyone was caught, they'll be punished by the law and from the parents. As the racers readied their vehicles, the teen referee came over and lifts a flashlight up before truing it on. That was the signal for the racers to drive in full speed, without hitting the referee.

The teens cheered as the racers speed off to the abandon factory. Vince kick it into high gear as he raced pass three cars. He was picking up speed as he raced beside the number one fast racer, Fast Willy. He was able to recover from the fall after a mysterious racer that was driving a red Aston Martin pushed him off. Fast Willy was able to recover, and his gang helped him fix his car before the feds could find him and arrest him. They race through the street that was near a forest, with the other three cars catching up from behind. When Vince and Fast Willy made a tight turn, a big tree fall on their path.

They quickly hit their breaks with a yell of shock. The two cars skidded to a halt as their vehicles almost hit the fallen tree. The two males panted in shock and surprise by the fallen tree. But they failed to notice that they were being watched form the shadows.

Fast Willy was about to move when his car shook as something landed on his car's roof. Few seconds later, the roof was ripped open like a can and Fast Willy was forcefully taken out from his car with a scream. Vince heard Fast Willy's scream and turns to his direction but froze in fear when he saw Fast Willy's car's roof was peeled open and it was empty. Then he heard another scream from Fast Willy, followed by a wolf's growl. Vince heart began to pump irregularly when he heard that growl. He heard rumors but he thought it was just a prank.

Oh, how he was so wrong.

Suddenly, something crashed in front of the hood his car. Vince screams like a girl when he saw the hooded figure with two curve and sharp weapons.

It was Wolf Blade!

Screaming, Vince pull his car in reverse as he tries to escape and shake off Wolf Blade. However, Wolf Blade stabs his weapon to the car's hood as Vince tried to shake him off. The other cars soon came, but soon halted at Vince crazy driving towards them. They tried to escape, but Vince's car hits one of the racers' car. Wolf Blade quickly jumps away and lands on the ground as the two cars crashed, but the drivers were not injured. The other two cars tried to escape, but sadly they couldn't. Blade Wolf brought out his two black-curved sickles and they both have chains attached to each end. He throws them to the two cars rear-ends, preventing them from escaping. The two cars tried to pull away, however, Wolf Blade was strong, really strong. With a string yank, the cars axles were pulled off, causing them to fall upward. As the axles landed between Wolf Blade, he flicks the chains, causing the weapons to dislodge from the axles as he slowly made his way to the cars. Vince recovered from the sudden blow and looks at the rear mirror and saw Wolf Blade coming his way!

Panicked, Vince tried to move his car, but it won't budge after the crash. The other racers were smart enough to get out of their car and made a run for it. Vince was about to run, but Wolf Blade chases after them with inhuman speed. Vince heard screams and growl like barks, followed by sounds of fighting, punching, and something sharp. Vince was terrified and without thinking he grabbed his phone and called 911 as he got out of the car and made a run for it.

" _911, what's your emergency?_ " Vince heard a female dispatcher.

"HELP! WOLF BLADE IS HERE! SEND BACK OR SOMETHING!" Vince screamed from the phone.

" _Can you tell your location?_ "

"In the woods of Jasper-"

 _ **THUD!**_

"-UGH!"

Vince didn't look where he was going and hits a tree. He fell on the ground unconscious, dropping his phone in the process. The dispatcher was still on the phone as she tries to call out to Vince, who was unconscious. Then footsteps were heard coming towards Vince.

" _Hello? Sir? Are you still there?_ " The female dispatcher questioned.

Soon, a boot smashed the phone into pieces before withdrawing itself from the broken cellphone. Wolf Blade looks at the destroyed phone before turning to the unconscious Vince. Seeing that he wasn't a threat, Wolf Blade walks away, not bothering to help Vince. He walks passed a tree and it has the four racers tied up in chains. They were covered in many injuries and they looked beaten up, but they were unconscious, meaning they are alive. As Wolf Blade left his victims, he made his way to a hill and stared at the full moon with his silver eyes before he lets out a powerful and loud howl that could be heard from miles.

And thus, he disappeared from the night.

* * *

 **Oh, my gosh that chapter took a while to finish! It was hard to think of a scene. I also wanted to make a funny scene too and because I hate Vince since he's a jerk on some episodes. Did you guys guessed who is Wolf Blade? If so, then congratulation.**

 **To remind you guys, Vince doesn't have a last name, so I gave him Brady. Sierra's friend didn't have a name, so I named her Lacey. Fast Willy appeared on the episode, Speed Metal, he's the one who put a scratch on Knockout and the one that Knockout threw off to the ditch. Though, he wasn't called in the episode, but his name was given in the closing credits.**

 **Part 2 will be soon, and this will show about Dark's whereabouts.**

 **D is out peace! And have a great Summer Break!**


	24. Mother's Day Special

**This is just a bonus chapter for Mother's Day. I wanted to write this before but didn't have the time. I was busy with some work in my house. And people are talking about the Avengers Endgame movie, and few weeks ago, me and my family watched Avengers Endgame. It was so both sad and beautiful, but mostly awesome.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Also, I was inspired by this song Remember Me by Thomas Bergersen. Listen to it, it's very beautiful.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Jurassic World.

The tourists were enjoying seeing real life dinosaurs up-close and personal. There was even a petting zoo for youngsters to play with baby dinosaurs and ride with them. Restaurants and cafés are open and ready to serve the customers. The employees made sure that the dinosaurs are fed, especially the carnivores. The children were laughing and dragging their parents by the hand to take them to the dinosaurs while some run off to see the dinosaurs first, which lead the parents chasing after them. The children run past the young members of the D-Squad's, Quinn, Aggie, Gem, Damien, Kendall, and Val they were walking to the research lab to see Dr. Wu. They were doing a science project about hybridism and genetic coding. And who better to explain those things than none other than Dr. Henry Wu. As they made their way to the lab, some children run past them with their parents chased after them, calling out their children's names.

Celestia, Val's baby dragon, peeks out from Val's backpack and secretly looks at the children with their parents, especially the one with mothers. Celestia watches one mother scolding her son gently, telling him not to run off like that. The boy apologizes to his mother before he holds her hand, causing her to smile before she takes him to the petting zoo. Celestia's eyes sadden by this.

Seeing the children be with their mother made Celestia's heart sank. She always wonders who her mother was. But she wasn't sure if she even has a mother. All she could remember was hatching and the first thing she saw was Val and she thought that she was her mothers, but in a few months, she learns that she was a friend and sister figure, and not her mother. It was sad, but true. Celestia sulks back in the bag as her friends went to Dr. Wu's office.

Dr. Henry Wu is a busy scientist. Being the chief genetic engineer of Jurassic World, he doesn't get much free time. Luckily, Dr. Wu had free time today to help them with the report for their schoolwork. He explains to them about hybridism and genetic coding. Aggie and Quinn took down notes while Damien, Kendall, and Gem worked on the visual aid. Val helps them by putting pictures on their visual aid. Celestia, on the other hand, watches them work as she stays hidden in the bag. Dr. Wu's office has glass walls that separates him and the other scientists. She can't show herself to others because she's a magical creature that must be hidden.

"Thanks again for helping us with our project, Dr. Wu." Quinn thanked.

"It was my pleasure. After all, it's nice to teach science for once." Dr. Wu said with a chuckle. "And besides, it's almost Mother's Day and I'll be going to visit my mother in Ohio."

"Mother's Day?" Celestia asked curiously, still hidden in the bag. "What's that?"

Everyone looks at Celestia and realizes that she's still learning the human holidays. "Oh, well, Mother's Day is a celebration of honoring mothers that took care and supported us." Quinn explains. "Appreciating them and showing them love for their kind devotion."

"Really?" Celestia asked.

"Yup!" Val agrees and made a small yet sad smile. "Even though some mothers are gone, we still celebrate Mother's Day to remember them their devotion for us."

Celestia fall silence. She didn't ask anymore questioned about Mother's Day. Her friends and Dr. Wu notice her silence state and became concern and worried about her. She would ask them more question, but she looks like she didn't feel like asking them anymore.

"C?" Quinn spoke to Celestia as she uses her nickname.

Celestia looks up at Quinn with hidden sadness in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You went all quiet."

Celestia looks down for a few seconds and didn't make eye contact with them. "I'm fine." Celestia mumbles a bit before shrinking in the bag while closing it. "Tell me when you guys are finished."

As Celestia retreated in Val's bag, the others looked at each other in confusion and concern. There's something wrong with Celestia. She was always cheery but now…she's not. They wonder why, but first, they need to finish this project. So, in few hours, they finished their project. And Quinn and Aggie will be holding on to the visual aid because Damien might break it, Kendall doesn't want to put in her house (She's living with Barry as her legal guardian), and Gem and Val can't because Spinny the Spinoraptor (a hybrid between a Utahraptor and Spinosaurus, will play with it and destroy it in the process. So, the safest place for it is with Quinn and Aggie. After they finish their work, they said thank you to Dr. Wu before heading off to a clearing at the jungle with no cameras as Val opens the portal to Isola Della Vita, where their Predacon friends are. They live in safe island that was far from human society's reach. The island also has other residents four Cybertronian femmes, Dinobots, two sparkeaters, an Air Galatria name Soren, and three minicons. They live with the Predacons and they got along fine. The kids and Celestia were the only ones that can visit.

The kids and Celestia got there and were greeted by their Predacon friends. They went in Mercury, a really big ship, and were greeted by him and they greeted back. They walked to the halls and went in the Control Room. There they saw Diamond Silk, Sage, Foxtrot, Skyhowl, and Yunna. Skyhowl is a Dire Wolf Predacon while Yunna is a Cybetronian femme that was once a human. They're both Foxtrot's apprentices. They're both smart and talented to be Foxtrot's apprentices. Celestia gets off the bag and follows the others.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" Damien asked.

"Searching for signs of those Monstrums or the Equal Salvation." Diamond Silk explains as she and the ogers search for the location of those beings. Ever since they discovered about the Monstrums and Equal Salvation, the residents of Isola Della Vita became high alert. They vow to protect their little friends from those beings and keeping them safe. The kids knew that their giant friends are protective and didn't want anything bad happened to them.

"Still can't find their base?" Quinn asked them worriedly.

Foxtrot shook her head. "Not yet. We asked Angeline and Mystica to help us search for the Equal Salvation's Base."

Angeline or Angel was Val's cousin. She's somewhat related to her since she was created by Ann Heart who's is a good friend of Val's mother. Mystica is a Cybertronian femme that was made by Anna and knows magic. They have a pet named Morphy who can morph into anything.

"I hope you guys find them soon, stopping them would be good." Gem said, worried about her friends and family.

"So, what are you young ones going to do?" Sage asked kindly.

"We're going to celebrate Mother's Day." Val said with a smile.

"Mother's Day? What's that?" Skyhowl asked curiously.

"It's a celebration for mothers that took care of their family and stuff." Damien explains.

"A celebration for Carriers...that sounds interesting." Foxtrot as she types at the keyboard.

Val looks at Yunna. "Do you celebrate Mother's Fay, Yunna?" She asked.

Yunna nodded with a smile. "Hai. I celebrate Mother's Day with my Okaa-san. Before she passed away, we would go to the park together and spend our time together."

"Are you going to Japan to pay your respect to her?" Foxtrot questioned, remembering they went to the cemetery when they went to Japan.

Yunna nodded. "Hai...if it's okay."

Foxtrot this about for a few seconds before turning to Yunna. "You can go but bring Skyhowl and three others accompany with you."

That's when Rumble and Frenzy zooms in the room ins a second with grins in their faces as they salute to Foxtrot.

"Rumble and Frenzy reporting for duty!" They said unison.

Everyone stared at them in confruions. They wonder how these two minicons got here so fast and how did they hear what Foxtrot said. That's when Ravage came in, he was panting after he went after his two hyperactive brothers.

"Ah, Ravage." Foxtrot spoke, causing the panther minicon to look at her. "You are assigned to escort Yunna and Skyhowl to Tokyo, Japan. And keeping an optic on your brothers."

Hearing this, Ravage straighten himself up, as he was trying to impress Skyhowl that he was ready. "Yes, Ma'am." Ravage said respectfully.

"Good." Foxtrot said with a nod. "Be back safe and try to make sure that Rumble and Frenzy don't steal anything."

"HEY!" Rumble and Frenzy yelled from the background.

Yunna giggled by that and soon she, Skyhowl, and three minicons walked out of the room while the others went to their business. The kids went outside and sit by the lake to talk about their Mother's Day plan. Celestia watched as her friends were going to celebrate Mother's Day. Val said that she and Uncle Owen are going to visit Grandma Susan, Owen's mom, at her house. Gem said she's going back to her island to spend time with Avani the Spirit of Earth and Kaimana the Spirit of Water. they're both technically are her somewhat 'Mothers'. Quinn and Aggie are going to California and celebrate Mother's Day at the Santa Monica Pier with Marco. Damien is going to Veracruz, Mexico with Jay, Mike, and Isabella. They have relatives going to there for a family reunion and celebrating Mother's Day there. Kendall, Alex, and Sofia are going with them too because Sofia's parents are going there to celebrate Mother's Day. And a great opportunity for Sofia's parents to meet Jay. As they made plans to celebrate Mother's Day, Celestia feels…left out. She felt like she was missing something in her life.

Her friends have mothers, even though some were gone, yet they remember what they look like and how they took care of them. Celestia never even knew who her mother is or what she looks like. She was only an egg when Val found her. She always wonders where was her mother, was she thinking about her?

"Hey, Kendall? Does your planet celebrate Mother's Day?" Quinn asked Kendall.

"We have that similar holiday." Kendall said. "In my planet, our culture is to show their survival skills to their parents to see their children are ready to take the next big step to be warrior."

"Wow, that is one though Mother's Day present." Damien complimented.

"It is, but it is a great gift for both our parents to be proud of." Kendall explains, remembering the happy moment she had when she shown her parents that she survived the Wilderness on her own.

"Ye maun've really miss your family." Aggie said softly.

"I do, but I will always remember them in my soul and heart." Kendall explains with a small smile.

Celestia felt a sadness in her heart as her friends talked about their Mother's Day plans. Celestia felt the emptiness in her heart return. She doesn't feel like hearing about mothers today. So, she got up and walked away. Val notices her leaving and turns to her.

"Celestia? Where are you going?" Val asked, causing her friends to look at Celestia.

Celestia stops and turns to her friends. "I'm going for a walk."

"Do you need company?" Quinn asked.

"I'll be fine, I just…need time for myself." Celestia hesitated a bit before walking out of the field.

The others looked at each other in concern and confusion. There was something wrong with Celestia. She's seems so…sad. Celestia was always cheery and happy, always putting a smile on her face. But now, she doesn't feel like herself. They became worried about this, but Kendall knew why.

"What's wrong with C?" Damien asked. "Isn't she supposed to be happy that she's going to meet your grandma?"

"She was, but she seems sad. I don't know why." Val answered worriedly.

"I think I know." Kendall said, causing her friends to look at her.

"You do?" Gem asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yes, Celestia is missing her mother." She answered, surprising everyone. "Think about it, we were talking about how we remember our mothers and how we spend time with them."

"Celestia never knew her mother." Quinn said sadly. "She was found by an egg when Val got a dime from the Tooth Fairy after she lost her tooth."

"That wasn't my fault!" Damien suddenly blurted out, causing Kendall to look at him confusion.

Kendall turns back to Quinn. "That is why Celestia is sad, she feels left out because she has no mother."

"She feels left out." Val said in sympathy.

Her friends agreed with her. it must be hard for Celestia for not knowing who her birth mother was. Maybe that was the reason for her to leave, she was sad because she never got to meet her mother. And she wants to know what is like to have a mother. Someone who loves her and someone that she can remember.

"We should talk to her." Quinn suggested.

"Aye, Ah believe C needs someone tae talk tae." Aggie agreed.

"Sooo…where was Celestia going?" Damien suddenly asked.

* * *

Celestia was walking through the path of the jungle with her head down. She wasn't feeling herself and didn't bother where she was going. She felt empty inside. She really wanted to know what it was like to have a mother. And what was it felt like to be loved by one. As she walked, Celestia felt the ground became cold and soft, followed by crunching sounds of snow. Celestia looks up and notices that she was in the snow part of the island. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice that she walked all the way here. But she had to go back, her friends are probably wa-

Suddenly, a beautiful icy butterfly came fluttering to her. This surprised Celestia a lot since butterflies don't survive at the winter. However, upon a closer look, she notices that the butterfly was actually made of ice!

Celestia stared at the butterfly in awe as it flutters away, leaving a small trail of ice sparkles. Celestia became curious and decided to follow it. As she did, the butterfly was flying towards an icy wall, as if it was leading the baby dragon. Celestia got closer, she saw a hidden crack. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to fit Celestia or Val. The butterfly enters the crack. At first, Celestia was hesitant. She didn't know if she should enter or not. But she was curious and so she followed the butterfly inside the crack. Celestia follows the butterfly as it maneuvers itself to the icy path. Celestia follows the butterfly easily as they made to the end. And once they reach the end, Celestia gasps in shock and amazement on the sight before her. Right in front of her was a beautiful ice cavern, icy walls show her reflection, even the floor. Celestia walked as she stared at the reflection of the icy walls. She didn't notice that the icy butterfly disappeared. Celestia didn't even bother to know where the butterfly went as she stared at her different reflections. She saw her reflection either tall, wide, short, or round. She would giggle at her funny reflection, feeling the sadness slowly disappearing from her heart. She then stops at curtain reflection where she sees herself like she was a fully-grown dragon.

"Oooo…" Celestia croons in awe at the reflection.

Unaware to Celestia, Glacia the Spirit of Ice and Snow was watching her from afar. Her icy blue eyes looked at Celestia as the little dragon looks at her reflection. Glacia raises a one hand and made a gentle wave. Suddenly, Celestia's reflection rippled, startling the baby dragon in the process. Celestia stared at her reflection as it slowly changes to a beautiful dragoness. The dragoness has icy blue scales, pure white wings as well as an underbelly and claws. The dragoness icy blue eyes looked at Celestia's wide emerald eyes with a kind and gentle smile. Celestia stared at the beautiful dragoness with wide eyes and wonders.

Was this dragoness her mother?

Celestia slowly lifts a paw and placed it on the icy wall and the dragoness did the same as she gently placed her claw, dwarfing Celestia's paw. Celestia could feel her eyes water a bit. The dragoness continues smiling at Celestia gently.

"M-Mommy?" Celestia whispers to the dragoness reflection.

The Dragoness smile slowly widens at that before she lowers her head towards Celestia. And instantly, Celestia pressed her head against the cold wall, but she didn't fell the coldness, but a warmness as the dragoness. Celestia whimpers, feeling the weight in her chest vanished. She finally knows what her mother looks like. As they withdraw, Celestia's mother looks at Celestia with lovingness in her eyes. Celestia looks at her mother with a whimper with a small smile.

"Why did you go?" Celestia whispers.

" _She didn't have a choice, young dragon._ "

Celestia jumps with a yelp of surprise. She turns around to see Glacia, the Spirit of Ice and Snow coming to her. Glacia stood beside Celestia, who looks at the Ice Spirit. Glacia looks at Celestia's mother in the reflection. Celestia's mother was looking at Celestia as the baby dragon continues looking at Glacia and slowly with hesitation, asked a single question.

"D-Do you know my mother?"

Glacia didn't turn to her but answered to her. " _Not personally, but I did help her once._ "

"O-Once?" Celestia asked.

Glacia turns to Celestia and nodded. " _Indeed, I helped her save you from danger._ "

Celestia's eyes widen in shock by this information. That means…her mother didn't leave her on purpose, she left her to protect her. Celestia stared at her mother with wide eyes and felt her eyes water. All this time, she thought that she never had mother, but now she knows that she had to leave out of love.

"What happen too her?" Celestia dared to ask.

Glacia didn't respond to the baby dragon. She just looked at Celestia's mother, but Celestia was desperate to know. "Please…what happened to her?" Celestia begged.

Glacia could sense Celestia sadness and desperation, however, she didn't want to tell her the truth because it would hurt her even more. Glacia looks at Celestia gently and lowers herself until she almost reached Celestia height. The Ice Spirit gently placed a hand on Celestia's face.

" _The lest you know, the better, little one._ " Glacia said before she looks at the reflection.

Celestia looks at the reflection and asked. "I-Is my mother there?"

" _In a way, I used some of my magic to allow you to see what your mother looks like._ " Glacia said to her.

Celestia looks at Glacia in surprised. "Y-You know that-"

" _Yes, little one. I could sense that you wanted to see your mother. After all, it's almost Mother's Day._ " Glacia informs her as she stood up.

Celestia smiles at her before she turns to her mother's reflection. "What's my mother's name?" She asked the Ice Spirit.

Glacia looks at the Celestia's mother's reflection for a few seconds before answering to Celestia. " _Your mother's name is Celestinya._ "

Celestia looked at Galcia in surprised. Her mother's name is the same as her! Glacia turns to Celestia with a small smile on her face. Celestia saw this and smiles back before looking at her mother's reflection and smiles at her.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy." She whispers.

As if she heard her, Celestinya's reflection smiles at her as she slowly faded to reveal Celestia's reflection. Celestia continues smiling before turning to Glacia with happiness.

"Thank you, Glacia." Celestia said with a bow.

Glacia saw Celestia bow at her and she did the same before she kneels at Celestia's height, causing the little dragon to look at her.

" _No matter where you are, your mother will always be watching over you._ _And remember, you are not alone._ "

With that said, Glacia opens the palm of her hand to reveal the ice butterfly. Celestia awed at it as Glacia gently blew the ice butterfly at Celestia, causing the ice butterfly to flutter over to her and soon the world around changed, revealing Celestia was outside. Celestia looks at the wall and notices that the crack was gone. Celestia was amazed by this before she notices that the ice butterfly was fluttering over to her. Celestia saw this and smiled as the ice butterfly lands on her nose.

"Thank you." Celestia whispers gently.

The ice butterfly flies away, disappearing through the wind. Celestia smiles at that before she went back to the others. As she leaves the snow part of the island, she walks through the jungle's path and headed the center of the island. When she was almost there, she notices that her friends were looking around. She guessed that they became worried for her. Celestia made her way to them, causing them to look at her direction and became relief by her presence.

"C! Thank goodness!" Quinn said in relief as Celestia went over to them.

"Sorry, I just needed the time to think." Celestia said.

"Yeah, and we know why." Kendall said, causing Celestia looks at her. "You wanted to know what is like to have a mother."

Celestia looks down and nodded. They now know why. "Yes…"

"C, if ye want tae talk about it…we're always be there fur ye." Aggie said.

"It's okay, I already know." Celestia said with a smile.

"You do?" They all asked unison.

Celestia nodded with a hum. "Mm-hmm…"

"D-Do you know her name?" Val asked her baby dragon.

"Yes, her name is Celestinya." She answered.

They all smiled at her, knowing that Celestia finally knows her mother. "Well, we should get ready. Mother's Day is few days away." Quinn said.

They all agreed as they made their way home, but before they do, Celestia looks up the sky and smiled, as she finally knows who her mother is.

It was something that she will cherish forever.

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day!**


	25. Wolf Within II

**I'm still alive my fellow readers! My sister wants me to help her in making her story. She won't post it yet and told me she's not ready to reveal her fanfiction yet.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Wolf Within II**

Dark Twilight, the demonic clone demon was in her raven form. She was currently flying towards the helicarrier of S.H.I.E.L.D. After Angel made a deal with Spider-man that Dark has to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. and she ain't happy about this. She was called by Fury to meet up with Spider-Man at the helicarrier. It was a long flight, but she saw the floating base and flies towards it. She lands on top of the landing deck before turning into her demonic form. The wind whipping her hair a bit as she made her way to Spider-man, who was waiting for.

"Hey, Dark! Welcome to the helicarrier." Spider-Man greeted almost nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the point, what does Fury want with me?" Dark asked him in annoyance.

"That…I have no idea. He just told me to show you around. He has somewhere to be, but he'll be back." Spider-Man said before going to the entrance.

Dark follows him as they entered the helicarrier. Dark saw many technology and rooms that are labs or test rooms. She felt many eyes looking at her, probably wondering who or what she is. Dark Twilight mentally rolled her eyes, she knew these agents needed new 'heroes' on their side. Someone with far more deadlier skills. They made their way to a lab, where Dark saw a scientist. He's a Caucasian man, wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with a lab coat. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and...one arm. Dark stared at the man with a raised brow, wondering who he is and what happened to his arm.

"This Curtis Connors, he's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tech scientist, he works on many advanced technologies." Spider-Man introduces Dark to the scientist.

"Call me Dr. Connors." The said scientist outstretches his single hand.

Dark stared at his hand with a blank and bored face before looking at him. "I don't shake." She said before looking at his missing right arm. "And do I want to know what happen to your arm?"

Dr. Connors looked at his missing arm and then to Dark. "I... I've been in accident."

"I can see that." Dark muttered before looking at Spider-Man. "So, who else you're gonna introduce to me?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Yes, but they're not here. They're at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy." Spider-Man informs her.

"…Oh, God." Dark mutters out.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy is where young heroes are trained to control the powers, and increase their strength, stamina, knowledge, and speed, in order to succeed. The trainees will be tutored by the professional heroes. It will be hard training, but they can succeed if they work together.

"Do you want to meet them?" Spider-Man asked.

"How about…no." Dark said blankly before walking away with Spider-Man following.

The tour continued on as Spider-Man shows Dark the training room, the control room, and so on. After the tour, Dark was above the roof of the helicarrier. Her right leg was up as she rested an arm on it. Her hair blows with the wind as she looks at the city of New York. It was snowing and Dark doesn't feel the cold. She got to admit; this place was okay. Then Spider-Man came, he was still nervous on being her tutor. But he has to be brave and…assists her.

"Ssoooo…what do you like about the tour?" Spider-Man asked almost awkwardly and feeling stupid to ask that questioned.

"It's okay, I guess. I like the training room." Dark answered with a shrug.

"Right, right…and…"

Dark cuts him off as she got up and turns to him. "Look. I get that you want to understand me or turn me to good or whatever, but don't start stupid conversations."

Spider-Man gulps a bit. "I know, but I was-"

"Trying to make me feel that I am not alone. Listen here, Spidey. I can take care of myself as I have been since the day I was created."

"Yeah, but-Wait…created?" Spider-Man asked in shock.

Dark Twilight sighs as she turns back to the snow-covered city from bellow. "Yeah. I wasn't like you kids. Born with mutant powers or got powers from a scientific accident. No, I was created to be use as a weapon."

"Really?! Who made you? Why are you made? Why are you here for?" Spider-man asked randomly. Dark would tell him to shut up, but if he wants to know then fine, yet he will regret it for asking.

"Do you want to know?" She asked blankly.

Spider-Man was able to catch his breathe and looks at Dark. "Yeah…if you want." He said.

Dark Twilight waves at him. "Nah, I already know yours since I did kinda broke into your house and… _peeked_ around it." She mutters that last part with a small grin.

"Rude!" Spider-Man said to her almost in embarrassment.

"Though, it's fair for you to know a little about me." Dark said as she begins her story. "As you know, I was created by a scientist."

"A scientist?" Spider-Man asked.

Dark nodded. "Yup. He goes by the name Uberto Mortem. He is the son of his late father, Renaldo Mortem. And, like his dad, he wanted to create a super soldier just like Captain America, but stronger, faster, smarter, and deadlier."

"Wait, this Uberto guy wanted to make another Captain America?" Spider-man asked in shock.

"Bingo, but unlike Captain America, Uberto wanted someone with a special gene that can create the super soldier project. But the person with the special gene was still young, and Uberto is not a fan of patient. So, he decided to do the easy way."

"What's the easy way?" Spider-Man asked, walking beside Dark as she sits on the edge of the building.

"He decided to create me, the clone of that person." Dark said as she looks down at the people walking.

"Wait?! WHAT!?" Spider-man exclaims. "You're a clone!"

"Yup! He cloned me with the girl's DNA. That way, I would have her rare gene, but there was one problem that didn't know. I wasn't going to take order to anyone." Dark said as small grin came to her face.

"W-What did you do?" Spider-Man dared to asked.

"I massacred everyone in that lab, both scientist and soldiers." Dark answered wickedly.

"You what?!" Spider-Man almost screamed. "That is so…crazy! Why would you massacre them!?"

"I'm an evil clone, what do you expect?" Dark asked blankly.

"It's just…killing people is wrong and-"

"Wasn't your uncle killed by someone?" Dark asked.

Spider-Man stayed silence by that. It's true. His Uncle Ben was killed by some punk. But Spider-Man knew that his uncle's death shouldn't take him in the path of vengeance. He used his powers for good and not to kill.

"It wouldn't change anything if I killed that guy." Spider-Man said seriously. "My Uncle knows that is not who I am."

Dark stared at Spider-Man blankly. She could feel that he was determined to prove her wrong that killing isn't the option. However, she wasn't in the mood for any more lectures from him and decided to finish up her story.

"Although, my rain of terror come to an end after I was defeated by someone that you should never know."

"Wait, if you were defeated, then why are you still here?" Spider-man asked.

"Well, for starters, and I don't know if you believe me, but my essence went back to the girl-" She then muttered, "-that I was cloned with." She returns to her regular tone. "And we made contract that I will take over her fights since she is not a violent person."

"So…you're protecting her."

"In a way. Then…yes."

Spider-man stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe that Dark Twilight was a clone! And he's protecting the girl that she was cloned with. But here's another question, who was the girl that Dark was cloned with.

"What's the girl's name?" Spider-man asked.

"Can't tell you, it's classified." She said.

Spider-Man blinks at her. does she always have to be so secretive. "So, the girl who you are cloned with…she's basically your sister, right?" He asked.

"Hmm…she is young and the total opposite of me, so…yes. She's basically my sister."

"And what do you mean she's the total opposite of you?" Spider-Man asked again.

"I'm a psycho and coldhearted clone. And she's sweet and nice." Dark informs him blankly.

Spider-Man just stared at her in understanding. He wonders who Dark's sister is. Before he could think further, they heard a call from Agent Fury from the communicator to meet him at the control room. Curious, they both went to the control room to see Fury there along with Maria Hill.

"Dark." Fury greeted blankly.

"…Fury…so, what do you need us for?" Dark asked Fury.

"I need you and Spider-Man to find someone." Fury informs them.

"Who? Is it a superpowered teen that you want us to recruit?" Spider-Man said.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You two have to find Wolf Blade." Fury informs them.

"Wolf Blade?" Spider-Man questioned.

"He's the new vigilante on the streets." Dark answered, causing Spider-Man to look at her. "I heard of him before. He's like me, he appeared out nowhere, taking down gangsters or mafias."

"You met him before?" Spider-Man asked.

"Not personally, only his reputation." Dark answered casually. "Although, he keeps appearing in different locations every now and then. And disappeared when the job is done."

"Finding him is going to be difficult." Spider-Man said.

"Not really." Dark said. "Wolf Blade can be found in places where there's trouble."

"What are you saying, Dark?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm saying, Wolf Blade can sense areas or places that has trouble." Dark explains before she went over to the controls and types something on the monitor without Fury's permission, but was allowed, and a news article pops in the holographic screen.

"Wolf Blade stops Illegal Racers…and it was near Jasper, Nevada." Spider-Man reads out.

"Recently, there were attacks there few nights ago." Dark explains as she looks at the holographic article. "Wolf Blade attacked three delinquents named Lars Norman, Zek Diesel, and Derek Greyson, expelled students of Memorial High School of Jasper, Nevada. And apparently, he stopped the illegal street race that the police were searching."

"How did they find the location?" Agent Hills asked. "Was it Wolf Blade?"

"No, the police got a call from one of the racers named Vince Brady. He's the one who called 911 and was the reason the police found the location of the street race." Dark answered.

Dark then types in the controls and shows them the article of the three delinquents that were hospitalize plus the four racers. "Wolf Blade caused serious damage on them."

"He did?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well, except for that Vince Brady kid, he just ran over a tree and fell unconscious." Dark added out almost in amusement.

"Dark's right." Fury agrees with Dark for once. "I went to see one of the three boys but didn't get the answers I need."

"Let me guess, one of them got a panic attack, right?" Dark questioned.

"Yeah, a _**really**_ bad panic attack." He explains. "We need to find out where Wolf Blade's location fast, before he strikes again."

"How are we going to find him?" Spider-Man asked.

"I have theory, but I'm not sure." Dark explains.

"What's that?" Agent Hill asked.

"Well, for starters, Wolf Blade might have an instinct like a wolf. And if so, he must have a territory." Dark explains before she looks at the article's location. "And the best place for a wolf like him to live is Jasper, Nevada."

"How do you know?" Spider-Man asked curiously.

"Calm and peaceful town has suddenly got a big bad wolf that took down three idiotic delinquents and stopped an illegal street race." Dark pointed out.

"She's right." Spider-Man agrees. "And I have a hunch that Wolf Blade is a regular student in disguise."

"Let me guess, you want someone to infiltrate Memorial High School, right?" Dark suggested.

"I was going to say…go undercover as an exchange student there." Spider-Man said as he looks at Dark.

Dark notices this and realizes what Spider-Man meant. She knows his idea and she wanted to decline but finding about Wolf Blade's identity needs to be solve. So, with a sigh, Dark looks at Spider-Man with a nod.

"When do I leave?"

* * *

Jack lets out a loud yawn as he made his way to school. It was a Monday, and no one likes Mondays. He would get a ride from Arcee, but his Autobot Guardian has somewhere to be. Jack saw his friends nearby and greeted them as they all went to school. Even though they were his age, Jack consider them as his friend, but he sees more of them as…family members. It was weird, but he felt as if he needs to protect them.

They chatted about their day until came to a stop when they saw policemen at their school. Jack and Raf were shock and worried about this while Miko thought it was cool to have police in their school, she thinks that there was something bad happened and hopes school was canceled. Jack notices that some students have their heads down as they were investigated by the policemen before entering the school. Miko particularly run up to one of the policemen, who finished checking one of the students.

"Hey, police dude, what's goin' on?" Miko asked.

The policeman looks at her suspiciously before looking at the clipboard. "Name?"

"Uh…Miko Nakadai." Miko answered.

The policeman finds her name in the clipboard before nodding as he looks at her. "You're clear."

"Clear for what?" Miko asked in confusion.

Jack and Raf went over to Miko and the policeman. "Is there something wrong, Officer?" Jack asked.

The policeman looks at Jack and Raf. "Just checking to see if any of you kids went to the illegal street race last night." He informs.

Jack mentally cringed. He was the in the illegal street race once to impress Sierra as he uses Bumblebee. But it didn't go so well when Knockout kidnapped Vince and Optimus gave him and the others a scolding lecture. Luckily, Vince didn't remember what happened as he was knocked out pretty hard.

"No, Officer. We didn't go to any street race." Raf said.

The policeman ruffles Raf's hair. "I know you didn't, kid. You're still young." He said before looking at Jack. "What's your name?"

"Jack Darby." Jack informs him.

The policeman looks at his clipboard and saw Jack's name before he nodded. "Okay, you're clear." He said.

Jack understood before he looks at his classmates and notices that some were being drive by their parents or in the bus. "Are all the students involved?" Jack asked.

The policeman shook his head. "Nah, not all students. Some of your classmates have alibis on where they have been." He explains.

"And the ones who aren't…are the ones who are in the race?" Raf guessed.

The Officer nodded. "Yup. Some students that are in your school and some are not." He stated. "They were lucky that we arrive, otherwise, Wolf Blade would've got them too."

"Wait, Wolf Blade was there?!" Miko almost exclaims.

"Wolf Blade almost got them?" Raf added in shock.

"Look, I'm not supposed to tell you kids, but he injured four racers on the tracks while one runs to a tree after he called 911. They were barely alive when we found the four racers tied to a tree while the other one was found unconscious."

"Yikes! Are they hitting the slammers?" Miko asked with a grin.

"I wish, they got five months community service and having parole. The teens who were the audience are also having community service but for two weeks and parol." The Officer explains to them. "Now run along, you kids should get to class before your teacher scolds you for being late."

Jack was about to go in the school when he saw Sierra coming out from a car that belongs to her dad. They were pretty far from him and the others. However, something happened as he hears them talking from afar.

"You're lucky that you didn't get hurt, Sierra." Sierra's dad scolded at his daughter. "If Wolf Blade found you in with the audience, who knows what he will do to you."

Sierra was feeling guilty by her dad's scolding. "Dad, Wolf Blade didn't get us."

"But if he did, he'll think that you were one of those delinquents! Be glad that you receive community service instead juve!" Sierra's Dad said seriously before sighing to calm himself. Your mom is going to pick you up after school. And if you sneak off again, you will be grounded until graduation."

Sierra lowers her head. "Yes, dad." She mutters out before she goes to the school while her dad gets in the car.

Jack watched as Sierra made her way to the school's entrance while her dad drives away to work. Jack guessed that Sierra and her friend, Lacey, must've sneak out from their homes and went to the street race without their parents' supervision. Jack knows how it feels, but his was different because he and his friends go with the Autobots. And his mom, June, understands and accepted them.

However, another thought came to Jack's mind. How did he hear them? I mean, he was far from them and yet his ears suddenly became advance and heard them. Now that he mentioned it, he does feel…different. He's always tired, he has strange dreams, and now his senses are advancing. What's wrong with him?

Before Jack could think any further, Miko snaps him out from his trance. "Jack! Let's go!"

Jack turns to his friends, who are waiting for them, before going with them, but not before he glanced at the policeman who were still checking on the other students. As they entered the school to go to their class, they didn't notice a vehicle parking in a distance. The window at the drive's seat rolls down to reveal someone wearing shades as that person looks at the entrance of the school.

Jack, Miko, and Raf went to their classroom before they notice some papers in the bulletin board. They saw it was new sitting arrangements for the students. Jack reads a paper that has their homeroom class. It shows his and his friends name at the right and he saw Sierra's name on the left. That's when he learns that the Principal or teachers must've separated their seating from the students who got caught in the Street Race and the ones who didn't. So, they followed their new seating arrangement, Jack sits at the second row while Miko and Raf sits behind him. The other students came in and went to their assign seats. The students who were at the street race had their heads down while the others who didn't just looked at them. They didn't stare at them too long when their teacher came in. Their teacher is named Mr. Carnahan. Mr. Carnahan is a man about in his mid-thirties. He teaches history for the students and is quite a nice guy. He was looking at the students who went to watch the street race and one who race in it, aka Vince, with disappointment. Mr. Carnahan worried about their future since they caused so much trouble for the policemen and their parents. However, Mr. Carnahan will not bring it up because the teens who went to the street suffered enough punishment.

"Well, seems that everyone is here." Mr. Carnahan said as he looks at his students. "Now, before I get to the lesson, we have a new student today."

The students began whispering to one another as they were curious on who was the new student. That's when they heard a knock from the door. Mr. Carnahan looks at the door and knows that must the new student.

"Ah, that must be her, come in." Mr. Carnahan called out.

The door opens and a girl came in. All the guys, minus Jack and Raf, mouths dropped in pure shock and awe. Standing at the door was a tall and attractive girl. She has long black hair that is tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes are dark shade of blue. Her lipstick is black like her hair. Her outfit is considered a mixture of gothic and punk rock. She has black leathered jacket with a blue turtleneck under it, black skinny jeans, and black high heel boots. Her accessories are piercings on both her ears, black fingerless gloves, and black belt with a silver belt buckle. Her expression was a deadpan look as her right hand was rested on her hips. Her expression looks like she can strike fear in anyone's heart, but to all the guys, she looked hot.

"Students, this is your new classmate, Danica Temperance Grady." Mr. Carnahan introduced.

Instantly, Miko raised her arm to ask a question. "Where do you live?" She asked.

Danica looks at her blankly but answered. "I live at New York."

Her voice was cold, yet it was very attractive to hear. They were amazed by her as they whispered with one another. They have many questioned about Danica. However, Jack wasn't curious about her as he tries to avoid her. However, Danica secretly glanced at him, sensing that he was hiding something. The students were talking about having a big city girl in their school. Danica ignores them as Mr. Carnahan calms them down.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Yes, Ms. Grady is from the big city. However, she's not staying here that long."

"Why's that?" Raf asked curiously.

"Family matters." Danica answered simply. "I'm just staying here for a few weeks before heading back to the city."

All the students believed about that, except for Jack. For some reason, Danica's explanation made him suspicious. I mean, she came from the big city right after the police caught the illegal street racing. He carefully glanced at Danica, wondering why she's really here. As if she could sense him, Danica glanced at Jack's direction. The two made eye contact and their expressions didn't changed. They stared at each other for a while but snapped out when Mr. Carnahan spoke.

"Ms. Grady, you will be sitting with Mr. Darby over there." Mr. Carnahan explains, gesturing Jack who was next to the empty desk near the window.

Danica nodded as she made her way to Jack, who looked at her warily, before she sits next to him. The two didn't made eye contact as Mr. Carnahan started his lesson about Columbus discovering America. They, minus the ones who are lazy, pay attention to Mr. Carnahan's lecture. Danica listens to Mr. Carnahan lectures with her chin rested on her knuckle. Jack tries to listen to Mr. Carnahan lecture, but for some reason he couldn't because of Danica's presence. After Mr. Carnahan lecture they went to their next class and that is math. Their teacher is Ms. Lynn a Chinse American and is very strict. She didn't like how the other students went to the illegal street racing and almost got hurt. She scolded the students who went to the illegal street race, causing them to slump on their desks. Danica watches them, secretly amused as the students are being scolded by Ms. Lynn. After her scolding, Ms. Lynn began her math lesson. The students have trouble with math, especially Miko and Vince. However, some students know how to do math. Raf is a natural in math, even Jack is good at math. For some reason, his intelligent suddenly advance way beyond anyone's. Danica was paying attention to the equation very well and she solves them in a second. And when Ms. Lynn asked Danica asked to solve an equation in the board, she did it in a few seconds!

They thought that she was one of those students that have high IQs, but they aren't sure. Jack, however, thought that Danica was something else, that she's not at all…human. After they finished their classes, they all have their lunch. Jack, Miko, and Raf sits on the corner while the others get their foods. Jack, Miko, and Raf were sitting at the outside cafeteria. They were eating their lunch in peace before they notice Danica walking by. All the students were trying to get her attention to sit next with them, but Danica ignores them and made her way to Jack, Miko, and Raf. Miko was getting excited to see Danica coming over while Jack became suspicious about her coming to them. But before she could get there, Vince came in front of her as he started flirting with her with his… ' _charm_ '.

"Hey there, Dani. The names Vince. Vince Brady." Vince flirted. Danica gave him a blank look as Vince continued his flirting on her. "So, I heard a big city girl like you should have a tour around the school and it's your lucky day, because I'll be you-"

Before Vince could finish his flirting, Danica pinched his neck at the pressure point, and in a few seconds, Vince fell on the ground unconcise while Danica made her way to Jack, Miko, and Raf. The three friends stared at her in full shock while Miko was grinning at her.

"This seat taken?" Danica questioned.

Jack was about to speak, but Miko jumps in and grins at Danica. "Nope! You can sit with us." She said happily.

Danica sits down without any words as she looks at the three students, mostly on Jack. "So? I heard rumors that this school is on lockdown after the whole…illegal racing." She said.

Before Jack could answer, Miko butts in again. "Yeah! And the students who were there got busted!" She blurted out to Danica.

Danica raises a brow and looks at Jack. "Is she always like this?" She asked dully.

"Yeah, sorry." Raf apologized before looking at Dark. "So…what did you do to Vince?"

"He's fine, I just hit his pressure point." Danica said casually.

"Like in Jackie Chan?" Miko asked excitingly.

Danica nodded. "Like Jackie Chan."

Miko became excited and asked Danica a bezillion questioned about New York. Danica just answered one simple answer as she ate her sandwich. Raf asked shyly asked about her home and she answered his questioned. Jack, on the other hand, didn't ask any question. He was suspicious about Danica, thinking that she's hiding something. Danica notices his gaze and gave him a 'friendly' smile, causing Jack to be at edge. After lunch, they all headed to their next class while Vince was taken to the nurse's office since he was found unconscious outside.

Their next class was science, the teacher name is Mr. Brown as he teaches the student about simple mixtures. Danica seems to enjoy experimenting as she made the perfect compound of a crystallization. Which got her an A plus. As time moves by, classes were over, and the students headed home. However, the students who got in trouble by the police ended up going home because they have a curfew from their parents. The students who aren't in trouble headed off home or with their friends to work on schoolwork. Sierra was picked up by her mom who was giving her a stern look before they got in the car and drives home. Danica was walking out of the school with Jack and his friends. Miko and Raf saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee's alt mode.

"Hey! Looks like our rides are here!" Miko said happily before waving at Danica. "See ya tomorrow, Danica!"

Miko runs off to Bulkhead while Raf said his farewell to Danica politely as he made his way to Bumblebee's form. Danica simply waves at them before she turns to Jack and saw him getting on a motorcycle. She went over to him as he was about to put his helmet on.

"Nice ride." Danica complimented casually.

Jack simply looks at her and then to his ride. "Yeah…thanks." He mutters as he puts on his helmet.

"So, where're ya of to?" Danica questioned.

Jack pauses a bit. He can't let Danica know about what he and his friends do after school. So, he uses a simple excuse. "Going to a Science fiction club."

"Aren't clubs being held in the school ground?" Danica asked with a raise brow.

Jack hesitated a bit before answering. "They are, but this a different science fiction club." He said before turning his motorcycle on. "Well, gotta go. I have to meet up with the other members in the science fiction club."

With that said, Jack drives on who knows where while Danica watched him leave with a 'Hmph' before she walks towards an empty street where a Koenigsegg CCXR was seen driving towards her and stopping at her side before opening it's driver's door, allowing Danica to get in and closes its door before driving off. Danica took the wheel before she presses a button that revealed a hidden screen that contacted someone. Spider-Man's face was seen at the screen as he looks at Danica.

" _That's a good look for you._ " Spider-Man joked.

"Laugh it up, Spidey." Danica said coldly as she drives the car.

" _So, what'd ya found, Dark?_ " Spider-Man asked Danica, who happens to be Dark in disguise.

Dark didn't change back to her demonic form as she drives the car to an unknown location. "I found some interesting information about a curtain student." She informs him.

" _You found Wolf Blade? Huh, that was quick._ " Spider-Man said.

"Not really, I have a hunch that he doesn't know that he's Wolf Blade." Dark said.

" _What do you mean?_ " Spider-Man asked.

"I'll explain to you soon, but right now, we have to catch him." Dark explains to him before turning to him at the screen. "I have a way on finding Wolf Blade, but it's a hunch. I need you to bring a small team and meet me at the canyons."

" _Aye, Aye, Captain!_ " Spider-Man joked with a salute before signing off.

Dark sighs as she continues driving towards the destination as the sun sets towards the horizon.

* * *

Dark, in her demonic form, was leaning on her car on top of a canyon. She teleported herself and the car here, so her vehicle won't get stolen. She waits for Spider-Man and the back-up. It was the middle of the night and the moon was at its peak. Dark lets out a sigh, allowing the cold air to escape from her mouth. Dark then notices a quinjet coming by and it opens it hatch. Dark runs off and quickly jumps in the open hatch before it closes as the jet took off. Dark went over to the controls and saw Spider-Man with four superhero teenagers with him.

"Dark Twilight, these four are my teammates." Spider-Man introduces.

Dark Twilight stared at the New Heroes while they look at her in curiosity, suspicion, and slight fear. They probably got informed by Fury and her 'history' by Spider-Man, if he told them, which he probably did.

"Guys, this Dark Twilight. She's the new-recruit Fury told you guys." Spider-man introduces before they greeted Dark.

"Namaste, I am Iron Fist." Iron Fist greeted kindly and bowed.

"The names White Tiger." White Tiger greeted.

"Call me Power Man." Power Man said with a smile.

Dark then looks at Nova. "And let me guess, this is Captain Bucket Head?"

This shows Nova wearing a bucket on his head with two buckets of waters on both hands, "Able to carry two buckets of water in a single-" Nova didn't finished as he threw away the buckets off him.

"It's Nova! The human rocket!" He exclaims, feeling a bit angry that she called him that. Spider-man felt a déjà vu, it's like how he met his teammates.

Dark lets out a snort. "Sure, you are, Nova Bucket." She rudely commented.

Nova could feel and angry vein popped out from his head while White Tiger, Power Man, and Spider-man silently snickered by Dark's joke. Spider-Man went over to Dark as she looks at him.

"So? What's the plan, Dark?" He asked.

"The plan is simple, we're gonna find Wolf Blade."

Nova scoffs with his arms crossed. "That's your plan? Going on a wild goose chase?"

"No, Wolf Blade only attacks areas that have trouble." Dark explains before she looks at the team. "And I know a place."

Later on, Dark, Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova were at an abandon factory in the middle of nowhere. The factory was a once an oil factory, but it went dry and the factory was shutdown. However, it was now use for something else. This factory holds a dark secret that the police couldn't find out. The heroes and Dark sneaked towards the building, climbing on top of it while Nova flies. They crouched down to peek on the windows that are still intact or broken.

"Why are we here?" Spider-Man asked Dark in a whisper.

Dark points at the window's direction. "That." She answered.

They follow her gaze and soon their eyes widen at the sight. They saw men in the factory and they're around a circle arena that has two dogs fighting. That's when they realized what this is, it was an illegal dog fighting. People would place bets on the winning dog while they watched as the dogs fight to the death.

"This is barbaric!" Iron Fist said almost angrily.

"Making dogs fight against their will? That is barbaric." Spider-Man agrees before turning to White Tiger. "Dark, what is this place?"

"This is where the illegal dog fights take place. The owner of this dog fight is named Buck Maximus. He's the guy with brick like face." Dark points out.

They saw the owner was standing next to some big men who were cheering at the winning dog. He was tall and muscular. His chin was muscular too. He has black hair that is smoothen backwards and brown eyes. His skin is tan, and it appears to have a small scar on his chin. He was grinning at the two fighting dogs.

"Buck Maximus trains dogs to fight." Dark explains softly.

"Where did he get the dogs?" White Tiger asked quietly.

"Their either street dogs, dogs that were taken from the pound, or stole the dogs from their owners." Dark explains to them. "Polices been search for this guy for years. And now, we found him."

"And I'm guessing that Wolf Blade might show up here." Spider-Man said to Dark.

"Yup, where's these bad guys, Wolf Blade is on the hunt." Dark said before looking at the arena.

"Sooo…how long are we going to wait?" Nova asked.

Before Dark could answer, the lights in the factory suddenly shuts down, startling the audience and the others in the process. Before the heroes or Dark could do anything, they heard something crashing form the inside, followed by the sounds of pain of men and gunshots.

"What's going on in there?!" Power Man asked in shock.

"Shit! Wolf Blade got in early! Let's move!" Dark ordered.

And with that said, Dark and the Heroes went in the building. Dark caused the floor to spark, returning the lights back on and they saw the damages that Wolf Blade has done. Over fifty men were on the floor unconscious. They saw Wolf Blade fighting the other remaining men as they shoot their guns at him. However, they were wasting their bullets because Wolf Blade either deflected them with his weapons or dodges them. Then some men saw the heroes and Dark and fired at them. Dark summons a black energy shield to deflect the bullets.

"Take them down!" Dark ordered loudly before she summons a pair of two handguns and fired at the incoming attackers.

Instead of killing them, Dark simply disarmed the shooters while Iron Fist Power Man knock them down. White Tiger did amazing acrobatic kicks and punches at the attackers, causing them to be unconscious or thrown away. Spider-Man uses his webs to trap the attackers on the walls or floor while Nova scared them away with his energy blasts. Dark disarms them with her guns as she notices Buck Maximus running over to a lever and pulls it down. That's when they heard cage doors opened, followed by loud barks of dogs. They all turn to a corridor and saw packs of dogs coming their way. Buck Maximus trained his dogs to fight and kill, and he made sure that the dogs kill them. As Buck Maximus made a run for it, the dogs stalked twoards the heroes and Dark, snarling dangerously at them.

"N-Nice doggies…" Spider-Man said nervously as the dogs snarled at him and the others.

Before the dogs could attack, Dark came in front, her eyes glowing demonically as she lets out a powerful, booming, voice.

" **SIT!** "

With that simple and terrifying command, all the dogs whimpered in reply and sit submissively. The others were shock by Dark's ability.

"Nice call, Dark!" Spider-Man praised as he traps another attacker.

"Compliment me later! Buck Maximus is getting away!" Dark yelled out.

They saw Buck Maximus running to the exit that the cars parked outside. Wolf Blade took down another one of Buck Maximus's men before chasing after him. Dark saw this and turned to the heroes, who were busy fighting off the attackers.

"Go! We've got this!" Power Man said as he punches an incoming attacker.

Dark nodded and turns to Spider-Man. "Spider-Man! Let's go!"

Nodding, Spider-Man and Dark chased after Buck Maximus and Wolf Blade. Speaking of which, Buck Maximus was running towards his car. He quickly brought out his key and opens the driver seat. He started the engines and was about leave, however, he wasn't moving. Buck Maximus tried to drive away, but his car won't budge. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill on his spine as he slowly turns around and his eyes widen as dinner plates to see Wolf Blade behind his car as he holds on to the car's bumper.

"SHIT!" Buck Maximus yelled as he hits the gas.

But Wolf Blade didn't let go, due to his inhuman strength, Wolf Blade lets out a growl and tosses the vehicle in the air as if was nothing but a small ball. Buck Maximus yelled in terrors as his car crashes upside down on the ground. He wasn't dead but was knocked out unconscious. Snarling savagely, Wolf Blade summons his two sharp curved sickles and stalked towards Buck Maximus unconscious form.

"Hey!" Called Dark's voice.

Wolf Blade turns swiftly with a snarl. He saw Dark standing at the entrance. Dark was glaring at him with her double-bladed scythes. Wolf Blade glares at her and stalks towards the demonic clone. He spun his two weapons before readying them. Dark and Wolf Blade circled each other, showing their dominance and challenging one another. After a few seconds, Dark strikes at Wolf Blade. Wolf Blade made an X with his weapon to block Dark's attack. The two struggled to push one off, but Wolf Blade was quick as he knocks Dark off her feet. Dark would've hit the ground, but Dark flips herself over and kicked him with her heel. Wolf Blade snarls in pain before regaining his vision and lungs at Dark. The two dark beings blocked each other's attack with their weapons. Dark swings a kick on him but Wolf Blade ducks and tackles Dark, causing them to both drop their weapons. They rolled on the ground as Wolf Blade tries bit Dark. However, Dark kicks him in the stomach with a yell, sending him flying. Yet, Wolf Blade prevented his crash as he uses his feet to slide backwards and slowing him down. Dark got up and did a fighting stance, Wolf Blade growls at her savagely and charges at her in full speed. But before he did, a flurry of webs came out of nowhere and trapped Wolf Blade on the ground. Wolf Blade struggles to break free, but no avail. Dark sighs as she stopped her fighting stance. Spider-Man came swinging down off the building and lands next to Dark.

"Phew! That was a close one." Spider-Man said.

Dark smirks as she 'lightly' smacks Spider-Man's back. "Nice timing back there, Spider-Boy."

Spider-Man coughed by the sudden smack, but weakly replied to her. "Yyeeaahhh…by the way, you okay? Wolf Blade pretty much did some damages on you."

Dark waves him off. "Nah, I'm fine. Speaking of Wolf Blade…"

Dark and Spider-Man turns to see Wolf Blade, struggling to break free from his bound. The two walked over to Wolf Blade. Spider-Man was cautious around him, but Dark wasn't. In fact, she was calm about this. Spider-Man lets out a low whistle. When they got closer, they saw Wolf Blade's hood was down. Dark narrowed her eyes at him, already know who he is. Spider-Man, on the other hand, was looking at Wolf Blade with wide eyes. He turns to Dark with a confused yet stunned look.

"Dark, do you know this guy?" Spider-Man asked.

Dark nodded. "I do, and he's the guy who was supposed to be _normal_ guy." She answered.

The two were looking at Wolf Blade's true identity. It was the same guy she met at Memorial Highschool. The same guy who was trying to avoid her. Glaring at them his silver wolf eyes was non other than…

Jackson Darby.

* * *

 **Cliffhnager! So, sorry for the long wait. I guess I'm losing my writers touch because I'm becoming lazy and have some writing works to do. And big thanks for all of you guys for supporting me and Mariah that's enough questioned and ideas because I'm keeping some ideas on hold. And I need to think of the other stories like the** **Little Girl and the Monsterverse.**

 **I still need some ideas on how I'm going to make it, the plot and so on. And if you guys have ideas on it, leave it on the comments because I'm still new to this Monsterverse.**

 **P.S.** ** _dragonstorm676_** **Dark Twilight is single and she won't be dating your character.**

 **D is out, peace!**


	26. Wolf Within III

**Here's the next chapter of the Little Girl and the Predacons. Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of work to do in my getting ready for school. It's my second year in college and I found out that I have mandarin meaning I have to learn Chinese…which I know I will fail miserably (TT_TT).**

 **Anywho, someone ask if Jack is having a girlfriend, the answer is yes and it's not Sierra. I hope you guys enjoy it. And the Godzilla 2019 movie was amazing and epic.**

 **Song here is Skillet: Monster**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Wolf Within III**

"So…this guy, Jack Darby, is Wolf Blade?" Spider-Man questioned Dark.

Dark nodded as she placed a hand on her hip. "Yup, and never knew had in him." She complimented. "I always thought that he's the quiet type."

Spider-Man looks at Jack and notices something strange. "Hey, what was the color of his eyes?"

Dark turns her head to him in confusion. "Huh?"

"When you were with him, what was the color of his eyes?"

Dark stared at him with a brow raise. "…You're joking."

"I'm serious, Dark." Spider-Man said.

Dark sighs. "His eyes are blue." She answered.

Spider-Man points at Jack's glaring eyes. "Take a look at his eyes now."

Dark looks at Jack's eyes and saw that they were silver. "Huh, Fury did say Wolf Blade's eyes are silver."

"Exactly, but what I don't understand is why he's acting like this." Spider-Man said, gesturing a snarling and trashing Jack. "He's acting all wolf."

Dark, for once, agreed with him. Jack isn't acting like himself. I mean, even though Dark barely knows him, she knew that Jack isn't a type of guy to act all savage and attacking criminals like no tomorrow. There was something wrong and Dark has a feeling that they need to bring him to Dr. Connors.

"AAAHHH!"

Dark and Spider-Man heard Nova scream. They turned towards the entrance of the factory and saw Nova being chased by Doberman Pinscher. Nova runs towards Dark and Spider-Man, screaming on top of his lungs as the Doberman Pinscher chased and barks at Nova. Nova quickly hides behind Spider-Man as Dark steps in front of them and gave the Doberman Pinscher a warning glare. When the Doberman Pinscher saw this, he quickly stops his tracks and lies on the ground with a submissive whimper. Dark went over to the Doberman Pinscher and kneels in front of him. Nova peeks behind Spider-Man as the two superhero teens watched as Dark calms down the Doberman Pinscher.

"Easy big boy, we just save your life and this how you thank one of them?" Dark questioned the dog, who whimpered.

"Since when you're a dog whisperer?!" Nova exclaims from behind Spider-Man.

"Hey, I'm rude, not heartless…well, most of the time." Dark said before turning to the Doberman Pinscher. "And besides, give this big guy a break, he's been through hell."

"He chased me!" Nova pointed out.

"He was just showing dominance. Isn't that right, big guy? You just showing bucket head who's boss." Dark said to the Doberman Pinscher like if he was her pet before giving him a scratch under his chin.

This caused the Doberman Pinscher to bark in agreement before wagging his tail happily. Spider-Man and Nova were surprise how calm the Doberman Pinscher became after Dark scared him. Spider-Man started to believe that Dark isn't all that bad.

"Huh, Buck Maximus put you in a hard time." Dark said to the Doberman Pinscher, earning a whimper from the Doberman Pinscher.

"Didn't know you were a softie to animals." Spider-Man said, kneeling besides her as he looks at the Doberman Pinscher.

Dark continuous scratching and petting the Doberman Pinscher. "Let's just say the one that I was cloned with was a big animal lover." She whispers to Spider-Man, so Nova couldn't hear, before turning to the dog. "Isn't that right, Ripley?"

Spider-Man looks at Dark. "Ripley?"

"Yup, that's what the owner named his dog." Dark said.

"His owner?" Spider-Man asked again in surprise.

"Ripley had owner. It turns out, Buck Maximus sent some goons to get some dogs. And Ripley being a Doberman Pinscher was the dog that he needed. Apparently, Ripley's owner tried to protect his dog from being taken, but one of the goons have a gun and…you know."

"…Ripley's owner died protecting him." Spider-Man said sadly as he gently patted Ripley's back.

"Yeah…Ripley never forgot that day, he was taken away from his home and was forced to do dog fights." Dark continued. "And Buck Maximus, doesn't care who lives or dies."

"Poor guy." Spider-Man said to Ripley. "He's been through enough pain."

"Yeah, welp. We better check on the others." Dark said before getting up and turns to Nova. "Nova, keep an eye on our guest here."

"Why me!" Nova complained.

"Would you rather wrangle the wild and savage dogs?" Dark questioned.

"…You know what, maybe I should watch over Wolf Blade. Have fun with the dogs." Nova said with a wave.

Dark rolled her eyes and turns. "Welp, that's taking care of, let's get the dogs and contact Fury. Come on, Ripley." Dark gestured the Doberman Pinscher.

Ripley barked before following Dark back to the building, followed by Spider-Man, leaving Nova with Wolf Blade/Jack. Nova glanced at Wolf Blade/Jack, who was struggling to break free from Spider-Man's webbing, and almost shuddered. He got to admit; Wolf Blade looks terrifying. Nova carefully leans over to Wolf Blade/Jack carefully with his arms crossed until Wolf Blade/Jack snaps at him with a dangerous snarl, causing Nova to withdraw and look away in fear.

Dark and Spider-Man meet up with the others, with Ripley trotting by Dark's side, as they saw White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man had just finished up tying the last bad guy up with ropes that they found and somehow kept the dogs in bay.

"I see you guys got this handled." Dark said, walking over to them.

"It would be a lot easier if Nova didn't make that dog mad." Power Man pointed at the Doberman Pinscher.

Dark pats Ripley's head. "Hey, don't blame Ripley for being savage. He was forced to fight to against his will. Ain't that right, Ripley?"

Ripley barked in agreement at her, earning another pat on the head. Iron Fist looked at Dark and Ripley with surprised. When Nova tried to get the Doberman Pinscher, he started chasing the poor superhero out of the building while they stayed here to tie up the bad guys. And now, the dog is now calm, no longer aggressive or scared towards Dark or the others.

"It's seems that you somehow tamed Ripley." Iron Fist said, looking at Ripley.

"Yeeeaahhh…that's one of my powers, but I don't want to talk about it right now. We have to contact Fury before something goes wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Spider-Man asked.

"Don't jinx it, Spidey." Dark warns him in a blank tone before taking out a communicator that she… _borrowed_ from Fury as she contacts him to pick them up.

However, they weren't aware that Wolf Blade/Jack's silver eyes started glow as he lets out a savage snarl. Nova notices this and backed away nervously. Not liking the look that Wolf Blade/Jack was giving him.

"Hey, what are you-" Nova was cut off when Wolf Blade/Jack took a long deep breathe.

* * *

Dark was talking to Fury to send in some transport when a powerful howl was heard, causing the building to shake. The dogs started barking in fear by that saddened howl before running away outside, except for Ripley. He stood beside Dark as he barks in alarm. The others held their grown as the howl stopped.

"What was that?!" Power Man exclaims.

Before anyone could speak, something crashed in through the building and landed near them. It was Nova, he was groaning in pain and they notice that he was dazing a bit. They turned towards the hole that Nova made and saw Wolf Blade/Jack standing there with a snarl. Dark glares at Wolf Blade/Jack, who glared back at her. Wolf Blade/Jack took a deep breathe with his eyes flashing. This caused Dark's eyes to widen in shock before turning to the others.

"GET BEHIND ME!"

Suddenly Wolf Blade/Jack lets out a powerful silver sonic howl to them. Dark quickly activates a black forcefield, shielding her and the others, along with the unconscious men, from Wolf Blade/Jack's sonic howl. However, because of his powerful howl, it caused the building to collapse on top of them. as the building fell on them, Wolf Blade/Jack just stood there, glaring at his work for a few seconds, before turns and leave the scene.

After a few minutes, Dark's shield came out from the rubble of the building before deactivating. Dark and the others were okay, but Nova was still dazed by the attack. Dark looks around for Wolf Blade/Jack and found nothing. Groaning in annoyance, Dark walks over to Spider-Man, who was trying to wake up Nova.

"Nova! Nova! Wake up!" Spider-Man said to Nova, shaking him slightly.

Dark gently pushed Spider-Man aside. "Let me try." She said, before grabbing Nova by his suit and shake him like a ragdoll. "WAKE UP, NOVA!" She roared in his face.

And with that, Nova slowly woke up, still being shake by Dark, as he looked at her. "Stop shaking me!" He said loudly.

Dark stopped shaking him and let go him, causing Nova to fall on his back with a loud 'Oph!'. Dark gets up while Nova sits upright after Dark dropped him. He gave her a sideway glare before turning to her.

"DID YOU HAVE TO SHAKE ME?!" He yelled.

"Nova, stop yelling." Spider-Man said to him.

"WHAT?!"

"I said-"

"WHAT?!"

Dark covers Nova's mouth with her hand to shut him up. Nova blinks at her in surprise. Dark suspect that Wolf Blade/Jack's sonic howl caused Nova to be temporarily deft. She lets go of him before placing bot her hands on his ears. A dark glow came from them as they recovered Nova's hearing. After she let go, Nova could hear again.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said.

"Good." She added before she slaps him on his head, causing him to let out an 'OW!'. "What the hell happened! I told you to watch him!"

"I did! He surprised attacked me!" Nova defended.

Dark sighs in annoyance as she got up from her spot. Then she looks up when S.H.E.I.L.D. aircrafts came and landed close by. Agents came out from them as they came to retrieve the criminal men and arrest them Fury was there as he made his way towards them.

"What happened?" Fury questioned.

"Long story, Fury. But Wolf Blade got away." Dark said before turning to the car that still have the unconscious Buck Maximus. "You better get him before he wakes up with his men and gather the dogs from his fights. Speaking of which…"

Dark placed two fingers on her mouth and lets out a loud whistle. The dogs that run away came back and went towards Dark, but few feet away from here.

"You should find good homes for them." Dark said before turning to Spider-Man. "Spider-Man, you keep an eye on Ripley. I have to get ready for school tomorrow."

* * *

On the next day, Jack was plopped on his bed, wearing only pants and a white shirt. He was snoring softly on his bed. Then there came a knock from the door, indicating that it was his mom, June Darby, who was knocking.

"Jack, breakfast is ready." June said, muffled from the door.

"Kay, Mom…" Jack mumble in his sleep.

Luckily, June heard him before sounds of footsteps are heard, meaning she was going downstairs. Jack slowly gets up from his bed, feeling really tired. He doesn't understand why because he went to bed early and yet he was too tired to get up. However, it's a school day, so he better got up before he'll get late. Jack slowly sits up from his bed and yawns before coughing as he rubs his throat. He felt his throat sore.

"Why does my throat hurt?" He mutters out before getting out of bed.

Later, Jack went out of his house and decided to walk to school. Arcee and the others are probably are having a meeting about the Decepticon's next attack. As he made his way to school, he notices a black Koenigsegg CCXR with blue linen drove towards him. He stops when he saw the window rolled down to reveal Danica at the driver seat.

"Need a ride?" Danica asked him.

Jack stared at her, not sure if he should get a ride from her. But he was too tired to walk to school. So, why not. Jack gave a small nod before making his way to the front seat besides Danica. Once he was inside, Danica stared driving towards Memorial High School. They were silent in the car for a while. Jack didn't feel like talking to her because he had a feeling to not trust her.

"So, how was your Science Fiction Club?" Danica asked Jack.

Jack glanced at her. He has to answer her carefully because the Autobots went off to find relics that they receive from the Iacon Database. It was only few, but they have to retrieve them before the Decepticons find it first.

"You know, searching about possible life from other planets, black holes, and comets." Jack lied.

This earn a light chuckle from Danica, finding it amusing that Jack said that. "Boy, you guys must he big nerds to do that." She said.

Jack sighs in relief, knowing Danica believed him. Danica drives towards the school and parks her car at the school parking lot. The two got out of the car before Danica automatically locks it. Jack thanks her for the ride while Danica simply waves him off. They walked to the school to get to their class. They met up with Raf and Miko, who was happy to see Danica again, before they headed to class to start the day.

They did their classes, have lunch, and hangout. Danica decided to hangout with Jack, Miko, and Raf. They were much better than with the other students. Vince tried to flirt with Danica, in hopes for to ditch them and be his girlfriend, but Danica refused and told him to back off. Jack doesn't understand why Danica wants to be their friend. I mean, she's a girl from the big city and she became the popular girl in the school. And now she wanted to be their friends. It was weird. But the weirdness continuous when Gym started. It was dodgeball and they were separated in two teams. Vince have the tough ones while Jack and Raf have the scrawny one's aka nerds. Their coach is named Arvind Shaw. He's an athletic man with Crew Cut Hairstyle, tan skin, and amber eyes. He's a strict coach and is known to be a disciplined and gives major scolding to the students who bullied or harm others. Coach Shaw keeps watch on the two teams when the match started. The tough ones took down the other team, leaving Jack and Raf. Vince laughed at the two friends before he and the others were ready to throw their balls at them. Raf quickly shielded himself at the incoming balls, however, the balls didn't come. Raf peeks and gasps to see Jack right in front of him. Two balls were in his hands. He prevented Raf from getting hit by the balls. Everyone was shock to see this, especially Vince. Jack was shock by this too since he wasn't much of an athlete, but his body went automatic when he saw Raf in danger.

Something came over him. It felt like he needs to protect Raf since he was still kid. Coach Shaw raised a brow at Jack, watching from the sidelines as Vince and his team couldn't believe on what they just saw, but they recovered and soon threw incoming balls at them. Suddenly something took control of Jack as he uses the balls to block the incoming projectiles that were going to harm him and Raf. Once he did, Jack bangs the balls in his hands together before doing a battle stance, which surprised him.

"Hey! Spread out!" Vince ordered his team.

And they did, Vince's team spread out and throw their balls at Jack. Jack's instincts took control again as he blocked all the balls without breaking a sweat. When Vince threw his ball at Jack's face, Jack uses his two balls to catch it, trapping it on the center. Everyone, minus Coach Shaw, was shock and amazed by this.

"No way." Vince muttered out.

The nerds cheered at Jack's action, amazed at his skill. Raf couldn't believe that Jack did that. But the show wasn't over yet. Jack drops the third ball before he started bouncing all three balls. Vince's team started to move away, leaving Jack and Vince on the field. Vince narrowed his eyes at Jack, trying his best to stop sweating. Jack bounced the balls for a few seconds before using one at Vince. Vince dodges it by jumping over it, but Jack uses it as a diversion as he threw the next one and it hist Vince's face so hard, it sends him crashing under basket of the basketball hoop. He was about to get up when the two balls that were in the air fell and made their way to the net and crashed on Vince's face. Vince got smacked on the face by the balls before he slowly sits up while rubbing his head.

"What?" He muttered before looking up to see Jack playing around with the last ball.

Jack tosses the ball up before spinning a bit. As he grabs it, he readies the ball and throws it hard at Vince. Luckily, Coach Shaw caught it before it could make contact at Vince's face, who was covering it in fear.

"Vince! Catch it with your hands, not your face." Coach Shaw informs him as he holds up the ball.

This caused the nerds to laugh at Vince, finding it funny that he got what he deserves. Coach Shaw turns to Jack with a calm expression. "Nice work, Darby." He complimented.

Jack was still shock on what just happened. He looks at his hand and couldn't believe on what he just did. Raf walked over to Jack and notices his shock expression.

"Jack, are you okay?" Raf asked.

Jack looks at him, feeling his worries washed away when he looks at Raf. He gave an assuring smile and ruffles Raf's hair. "Yeah, I'm good." He said before he walks away with Raf.

Unaware to them, Danica aka Dark in disguise was watching the whole thing as she hides under the bleachers. She silently gets out from the gym and headed towards an empty room to send the info to Spider-Man.

"Spidey, this Dark, got news about Wolf Blade." Dark said to the communicator.

" _What did you find_?" Spider-Man asked.

"During in Gym class, I saw Jack uses his fast reflexes, but…"

" _But what? "_

"I don't think he knows what he is capable of." Dark said before the bell rang in the school. "Gotta go, I'll tell you more soon."

" _Good luck._ " Spider-Man said before Dark turns off her communicator and headed towards her next class.

But she and the others have no idea that there was an organization who has plans for Jack. This organization was hidden inside of a cave like cavern that was far from any cities of Nevada. This cavern was filled with ancient writings were drawn to the walls with pictures. No one knows how to read it, except for some Linguists or Archeologists that could read them. However, the cavern is being used by people, and they are not Archeologists. No, they are an organization that wanted to eradicate all mutants, super powered beings, and magic.

The Equal Salvation.

This organization wants to eradicate all impure beings, let it be superheroes, villains, magical beings, and more. The leader of this organization is known by Master Salvation. He leads his group to the path of purity, making the world that they live in free from 'unclean beings'. He couldn't stand this world being destroyed by those super powered beings. They must be gone for the sake of the plant's survival. He searches for information to find a way to remove the impure beings from this world. He knew ancient times there were a way to do so, but it was hidden away from the world, until it was discovered by him and his men.

The cavern was an ancient place that would destroy their enemies. But it was proven too dangerous and it was left to be forgotten by ancient people, locked away from the world, hoping that no one could find it. Until now.

Master Salvation was standing on top what appears to be a pyramid with two pillars on each side, showing that it was for a sacrificial reason. Master Salvation looks at the drawings on the wall with a glare. That's when one of his followers came up and bowed at him.

"Master Salvation, we located him." He said.

"Good…bring him here before the next full moon rises." Master Salvation ordered as he sideway glanced at him. "And make sure you bring that woman that raised him." He spat out.

The follower nodded and left Master Salvation with his work. This ancient cavern will help him succeed to eradicate the in impure beings, especially the little girl known as Valentina. The public called her the Dinosaur Princess, but she is no princess. He and the others believe she was impure, a monster in disguise. Not only he will get rid of her, but also the ones that are her friends and others with powers. Master Salvation looks at the drawings one more time and lifts his arms up.

"Soon, our world will pure from the retched beings!" He said loudly.

On the walls were drawings of silver eyes. Indicating that the only way to succeed is to have the one with silver eyes can his plan work. He will not fail his mission.

* * *

Jack was having Biology class with his fellow classmates. They were going to have a project making with a partner. The Biology teacher assigned them. Miko is partnered up with Raf while he was partnered up with Danica. Sierra is partnered with Vince, who constantly flirting her. This annoyed Jack since he has a crush on Sierra, but something inside of him was telling him that Sierra isn't the one for him. They have a project is to study the behavior of the animals that they are assigned with. Miko and Raf were going to research about the lions while Jack and Danica were going to search about wolves.

"Your project will be passed next week, make sure you do it early, I don't want any excuses. That's goes for you Ms. Nakadai." The male Biology teacher said, earning few snickers. "That same goes to you, Mr. Brady."

Vince grumbled while the students snickered louder at him. When the final bell rang, they all headed off home to get started on the project. Jack can't go to base today since he and Danica need to start the project. So, he told Raf and Miko about him not going to their 'club' as he got a ride from Danica to his house. When they got there, he and Danica entered the house. Danica was looks around the house and saw it was a nice place to live. She then notices a picture on the wall of Jack as a little boy with his mom and his dad. Danica narrowed her eyes at Jack's dad. In the photo, Jack's dad was a muscular man that has tan skin, long black hair that is tied, his face looks like a model that would make all women fall for him, but his eyes were more interesting because they were silver like Wolf Blade's.

"Nice family picture." Danica complimented.

Jack turns to her and saw the picture of his parents and him, and his eyes soften at the sight. "Yeah, that picture was taken on my sixth birthday." He explains as he made his way to the picture. "My dad decided that on my birthday that we go camping."

"Your dad?" Danica questioned as she raises a brow.

Jack nodded with a smile. "He taught me how to set a tent, build a fire, fishing, and everything I need to know in surviving the wild."

"Where is he now?" Danica asked, looking at the picture.

Soon, sadness took over Jack as he stared at the picture on the wall. "My dad works with the military. He was on a mission on Afghanistan and…"

Danica turns to him. "He died, didn't he?"

Jack looks down at his feet. "That's what they said, but…"

"But?" Danica repeated.

Jack looks at the photo again and said. "For some reason, I could feel that he's alive." He answered.

"You think that he's M.I.A.?" Danica questioned.

Jack shrugs a bit. "I don't know, it's just a feeling." He said almost sadly.

Danica looks at him for a few seconds before looking at the picture. "What's your dad's name?" She asked.

Jack glanced at her and then to the picture. "His name was Silver, Silver Darby." He answered almost proudly before looking at Danica. "We should work on the project before the deadline."

Danica agreed as they did their project at the living room. Jack research in the computer while Danica took down notes and did the poster board. They search about wolves and their behaviors.

"Okay, so wolves hunt together as a pack." Danica answered as she wrote it down on her paper. "That's original." She muttered out.

"Well, wolves actually live, travel and hunt in packs of 7 to 8." Jack explains. "The alpha male and female are the only ones who can have offspring. The alphas track and hunt prey, choose den sites and establish the pack's territory." Jack looks at Danica, she was giving him a strange look. "…What?"

"You sure know about your wolves." Danica said.

Jack shrugs a bit. "What can I say, I'm fond to wolves. My dad told me about the wolves and how they have some bad reputations, but they're really not that bad. They're more afraid of us then we are to them." He explains.

"Huh, smart words, Darby." Danica said with a smirk.

Jack couldn't help but smiled back at her before continuing their work. They did research about how wolves work together in hunting, how the alphas took charge on the pack, and so on. Then someone came in the house. Turning around, they saw June, Jack's mom, coming in with groceries in her arms. She uses her foot to close the door before turning to the living room and notices Jack with Danica. June's eyes widen a bit as she was startled to see them.

"Oh, hello." June greeted.

Jack got up from the couch and introduces his mom to Danica. "Mom, this is Danica Grady. Danica, this is my mom, June Darby."

Danica made a small salute with two fingers. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Grady." Danica greeted.

June smiles at her. "Oh, it's nice to meet you too." She said. "Well, I should make dinner."

"Do you need help?" Danica offered.

"Are you sure? Your parents might be worried about you." June said, not wanting to get Danica in trouble.

Danica waves her off. "Nah, they'll be home late. And besides, it looks like you need extra help." She said.

June smiles. "That would be nice." She said.

So, Jack and Danica put their research on hold as they help June make dinner. June wanted to make orecchiette nut it was somewhat complicated for her since she's always busy at work, she didn't have time to learn how to cook it. Luckily, Danica knows how to cook it as she helps June and Jack how to make orecchiette. After they finished making it, they all dine in as they enjoy the food while having a conversation.

"So, my cousin chased our neighbor's kid across the neighborhood after he pranked her. He climbed up on top of the tree and refused to come down when my cousin threatened him with a bat." Danica told them her family story.

Jack and June chuckled at Danica's story. "You have an interesting family, Danica." June complimented. "Do you think we can meet them?"

"Sorry, but they're in New York. I came here with a friend of mine." Danica said.

"I thought it was family matters?" Jack asked.

"It is, I came along since he's like a brother to me." Danica said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"He wants to take pictures of the canyons of the Nevada and Jasper is the closest place for me to continuous my education." Danica said.

"That's nice." June said with a smile.

Jack, however, didn't say anything. For some reason, he could tell that Danica was lying. He didn't know why but he could sense it. After their conversation and diner, Danica and Jack decided to continue their project tomorrow.

"See ya tomorrow, Jack." Danica said as she left and gets in her car.

Jack waves at Danica, who drives her car away. Jack has a strange feeling about this girl. He doesn't trust her, but she does show goodness. So, shrugging it off, Jack went inside his house as he closes the door behind him, unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

Back at the Helicarrier, Dark entered the meeting room where she saw Spider-Man, the others, and Fury. They were going to discuss about Wolf Blade aka Jackson 'Jack' Darby. What they know that he has incredible strength, speed, agility, and a powerful sonic howl. But what they don't get what was wrong with him. He seems like a nice guy, however, he changed when he became Wolf Blade. Dark didn't take too long figure out why he was acting like that when she was at his house. Dark was greeted by Ripley, who barked at her happily as he sits in front of her. Dark smirks as she gave the dog good scratches on the head and under his chin, making his dog wag.

"So, care to explain about Wolf Blade?" Fury asked Dark, who got up and sits on the other side of the table with Ripley by her side.

Dark nodded. "I do, and I have some theories."

"And those are?" Fury asked.

"Well, one: I don't think our friend knows that he's Wolf Blade." Dark answered. They looked at her in confusion, not understanding what she means. Dark saw their confused expression and continues her explanation.

"Let me explain, during Gym Class, I saw that Jack uses fast reflexes to protect this kid. But Jack didn't do it on his own. It was like instincts and I think that Wolf Blade is his split personality."

"You mean…Wolf Blade is his alter ego, right?" Spider-Man asked.

"In a way, yes. Wolf Blade is Jack's alter ego." Dark explains to them. "Wolf Blade was the one that we fought last night, not Jack. But he only comes out at night."

"Huh, by day: a regular teenager, but at night: Wolf Blade." Power Man said.

"Sound like he was sleepwalking." Nova said.

"Yeah, but here's another thing. I think that Jack inherited his powers." She explains.

"Inherited?" They all asked.

"Yeah, at his house, I saw his family picture. His dad has silver eyes like him." Dark added. "I think his dad has the same power as Jack and didn't teach him yet."

"If he didn't know that he had this power…he's using instincts." Spider-Man stated.

"And because of this, I think Jack doesn't even remember that he was the one who committed those attacks." Dark said.

"Why didn't his old man tell him about his power?" Nova asked.

Dark looks at him blankly before answering. "Jack's father died when he was young."

The room fell into silence. Nova didn't ask any further questioned after that. Spider-Man felt sorry for Jack. He knows what it's like to lose a love one. He lost his parents and his uncle, and it hurts a lot. Fury clears his throat to get their attention.

"I'll do some search about Jack's dad. Keep an eye on him and contact us if there's any changes." Fury said, earning a nod from Dark.

* * *

On the next day, Dark continues her work as Danica. She helps Jack with the project and learning more about him and his mom. Jack slowly warms up to her as a friend, Miko and Raf were happy that Danica became their friend. They finished their project on time and presented it well, earning both A pluses. Miko and Raf did their part too and got As. Danica became amused when Sierra and Vince did their report about frogs and Vince brought a tank of frogs. However, he didn't think before he acted as he tries to grab a frog in the cage for the presentation when one of the frogs jumped on his face. Vince screamed as he trashes around, bumping the teacher's desk, causing the cage to fall and releasing the frogs. The frogs hopped around the room and the whole class has to get the frogs. The teacher got annoyed by this and gave Vince and F while Sierra got an A minus. After the calls got the frogs back on the cage, they all went home when class was over, all except Vince who got in detention.

"Need a ride home?" Dark as Danica asked Jack.

"Thanks, but I have a shift at KO's Burger." He said.

"Didn't know you have a part time job." Dark elbowed him gently, earning a chuckle from Jack. "But I'll drop you off there." She offered.

"Thanks, but I already have a ride." Jack gestured his motorcycle that was parked.

Dark raised a brow. Wondering where Jack got that Motorcycle. But she shrugs and waves at him. "Alright, see ya." She said.

Jack waves back and gets on his motorcycle to his work. However, Dark decided to go to his work to see if he had sudden changes. As she drives to KO's Burger, she saw Jack getting off his motorcycle and headed towards his work. Dark then notices a black truck with no license plate. The truck was parked close by where Jack was working. Dark narrowed her eyes at the van and notices that there were people inside. Her eyes widen when she saw three familiar looking men that wore the same suits.

The Equal Salvation.

"What are they doing here?!" Dark hissed under her breathe.

To her utter shock, the Equal Salvation went over to Jack, who saw them coming his way. He was about to get in the fast food restaurant when two Equal Salvation grabbed him. He struggles to break free from their hold. The Manager came running of the restaurant to help Jack, but the third Equal Salvation knocked him out with the back of his gun. Dark heard a girl screaming from inside, knowing that she was going to call the police. Dark quickly gets out of her car when she saw the two-man dragging Jack to the van.

"HEY!" Dark yelled out.

Seeing her, the men knocked Jack unconscious while the third one was going to stop Dark from advancing, but since he thought that Dark was a human because of her disguise, he failed to stop her as Dark knows different types of martial arts. Dark grabs the man's arm before he could strike a hit at her. Dark judo flips him to ground, causing him to yell in pain. The two other Equal Salvation saw their fellow comrade was taken down. But they have mission to finish. His comrade can handle this. They tossed the unconscious Jack onto the van before getting in and drove away in such speed. Dark was about to chase after them but the one that was left behind tried to stop her by tackling her. However, Dark uses her hands to prevent her from falling and flips herself upwards, kicking the Equal Salvation's chin before doing a roundhouse kick on his face, causing him to fall on the ground unconscious. Dark turns back to the vehicle and saw it was long gone. Growling in annoyance, Dark turns to the Equal Salvation member and roughly grabs his shirt and brings him up.

"Where are they taking him!?" Dark threatened him.

The Equal Salvation slowly wakes up from his unconscious state and glares at her under his mask. "T-This world shall be cleansed." He muttered.

Dark glares at him before punching him in the face, causing him to fell into unconsciousness again. Dark walks away and calls Fury about the situation.

"Fury, we have a problem." She said before leaving the scene when the police arrive to the scene, unaware that Jack's motorcycle had disappeared from its spot and chased after the van.

* * *

Arcee chases the van that has Jack captive, her holoform was on as she raced through the streets and towards the speeding van. They made their way out of the city towards the desert. Arce picks up the pace in order to catch up to them, however, one of the Equal Salvation brought out a machine gun and fires at her. This caused Arcee to lose balance and almost crashed, but that was enough for the Equal Salvation to get away, leaving Arcee behind. Arcee quickly transforms and contacted Optimus about the situation.

"Optimus! Jack's in trouble." Arcee said in alarm.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hospital of Jasper, June was seen coming out of the hospital towards her car. She was coming home to make dinner for Jack after he finished his work. but when she got to her car, she was suddenly felt a clothe on her face, causing her to let out a muffle scream, however, her eyes became droopy before she fell into unconsciousness. She was then picked up by a member of Equal Salvation and was taken to a van, taking her to the same place where Jack is.

Unaware that her cellphone was left behind.

* * *

At the Autobot's Base, Arcee was being patched up by Ratchet after her fall. She told them everything what just happened. The strange men that took Jack away. Miko was angry, whoever took Jack is going to face her wrath.

"Where did those jerks run off too!?" Miko asked angrily.

"I don't know, I lost them when they shot me." Arcee answered almost sounding ashamed, not able to save Jack on time.

"Did you at least get a good look on the captors?" Ratchet asked.

"I couldn't see their faces; their faces were covered by goggles. But they wear all white with black equal signs on the front of their chest." Arcee explained. "There was girl that was able to stop one of them and the police took him. I think it was Danica."

"Danica got one of them?" Miko asked almost in awe, earning a nod from Arcee.

"Agent Fowler is going to integrate this man, hopefully he can get us the information we need." Optimums said.

"Do you think they work for MECH?" Raf asked worriedly.

"If so, then they're probably using Jack as bait to lure us to them." Ratchet said. "But I don't understand is why they took Jack-"

Bulkhead pounds his. "Who cares!? Let's go and find him before MECH can do anything on Jack!"

"One question, how are going to find him?" Sideswipe asked.

Raf thinks before his face lights up. "Jack's phone! Maybe we can track it." He suggested.

Optimus turns to Ratchet. "Ratchet?" He questioned.

"I'm on it." Ratchet answered before heading towards the computer to find Jack's location.

Then they heard a honk coming from the tunnel. They turned around and saw Prowl and Smokescreen coming in their vehicle mode before transforming.

"Did you inform Ms. Darby?" Optimus asked them.

"She wasn't there." Prowl answered. "We found was her car and her phone."

Miko gasps in shock. "You think that MECH got her too?!"

"If so, we have to find Jack's location immediately." Optimus said.

Then there was loud beep from Ratchet's computer, meaning he found the location. "AHA! This where Jack's location is." He informs them.

Optimus nodded and turns to his team. "Autobots, roll out!"

Before they transform, Miko runs over to them. "I'm coming too!"

"Miko, it is best that you stay here with Raf and Ratchet." Optimus said.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Squirt. We'll bring them back in one piece." Sunstreak assured before adding. "Or in pieces, depends if they're still alive."

Arcee elbowed him and turns to Miko. "We will bring him back, just stay here." She said.

They turn into their vehicle mode while Ratchet stayed behind with Miko and Raf as they watched them leave to rescue Jack and June from the captors. They just hope they can get there in time.

* * *

Jack slowly wakes from his unconscious state. The world around him was blurry, he adjusted his eyes a bit before he can get a clear view. He saw that he was in a cavern like cave. It was huge and filled with ancient drawings. Jack tried to move but his arms were restrained by chains from both pillars. He tried to free himself but no avail.

"Struggling is pointless." Said a voice.

Jack looks up and saw a man wearing a white suit with black shoulder pads and an equal sign on his chest. Even though he is wearing goggles, Jack could tell that he was glaring at him. Jack looks at him, almost like he was glaring back at him.

"W-Who are you?! And what I'm doing here?!" Jack sounded demanding.

"If you must know before your final departure, I will tell you who I am. I am known as Master Salvation, leader of the Equal Salvation. And you, boy, are chosen to be the key."

"Key? Key of what!?"

"The key or purging lands from impurity!" Master Salvation said in a booming voice, spreading his arms wide to show Jack the drawings of ancient time. It shows of a dark cloud, consuming anything from its path with people running for their lives. Jack stared at these drawings with wide and shock eyes. This man was crazy! Why on Earth would he do such a thing!

"With this ancient cavern, it will help me reach my goal in creating a perfect world! A world with no impurity, a world only of perfection!" Master Salvation turns to Jack. "And you are the only thing that can activate its power."

"Why do you think I can open it? I don't even know how!" Jack exclaims.

Master Salvation glares at him. "You don't know your true potential, boy. For only the one with a silver eyes can this ancient power be awakened."

"Wh-You think I have silver eyes?! They're blue!" Jack yelled.

"Hmph, typical. Can you not recall the nights that you stalked? Or the time that you took down those criminals every night." Master Salvation reminded. "Your eyes changed and gave you those power."

Jack shook his head. No, it was him who caused those attacks. He was always in bed! He would never go out and do something so…savage! That's not him, that's not him!

"You're lying! There's no way I did those things!" Jack informs him.

"HA! It's all you, boy! It's in your blood! And you can't escape destiny!" Master Salvation yelled as he glares at him. "But don't feel like that, your time here won't be alone. Bring her!"

Jack was confused by this, but when he heard a familiar voice shouting, he immediately became worried when he saw his mom being dragged by two men. She was tied by the hands as she was dragged up the pyramid. When they reach to the top, June gasps to see her son.

"MOM!" Jack yelled in panicked.

"Jack, what's going on?!" June asked in panic as she was brought to her knees by the men.

"Mom, we're going to get out of here, don't worry." Jack assured his mom.

"Oh, you cannot escape here, for you and your mother shall be the sacrifice to activate the purge!" Master Salvation said loudly, causing June and Jack to be scared and worry.

* * *

Agent William Fowler was walking towards the police station to interrogate the man that caused the kidnapping of Jack and possibly June Darby. He wants answers and this guy might have them. As he made his way to the police station, he went towards the counter to talk to the policewoman.

"Special Agent William Fowler, I heard that you have a man that possibly help with the kidnapping of Jackson Darby." Fowler said.

The policewoman types in her computer and said. "Yes, but he's already taken."

"Taken? By who?"

"Agent Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D." The Policewoman informs him, causing Fowler to be shock about this information.

Unaware of this, Fury was at the helicarrier and was looking at a one-way window. He glared at the Equal Salvation member. Fury knows about the Equal Salvation, they're terrorists who's only goal was to bring perfection to their world. Their leader remains a mystery, all he knows from Dark Twilight that they wanted to rid the world of all threats like superpowered beings, magic, and so on. He was a big threat to the world; he will not stop until this world is pure. Master Salvation and his group were hard to find, but they have one of their members. however, he won't answer their question. Luckily, Fury has Dark Twilight. She will be one who will be integrating him. That's her cue, Dark enters the room calmly. She looks at the man who was handcuffed on the table.

"Well, looks like we meet again." Dark said casually. "You have some nerves kidnapping a teenager and his mother. That's right, I know that you took his mom along with him." Dark said to the silent man, she glares at him in annoyance as he refuses to speak.

"Tell me, where is your leader?" Dark asked dangerously. This only earn her silence from the man. Dark became really annoyed. She would've use torture on him, but she ain't wasting her time for this. Dark closes her eyes, taking a deep breathe as she releases a blue mist from her mouth. This mist weakens the victim's brain function, unable to lie or keep secrets from her. The minion's eyes widen by the mist, he tried to cover his mouth, but he inhaled it and now he can't keep secrets.

"I'll ask again, where are they?" Dark asked dangerously.

"A-At a hidden cave…somewhere north of…of Nevada." He stuttered out.

" _WHY_ do you need them?" Dark asked, eyes glowing dangerously.

"S-S-Sacrafffice." He muttered before he fell into unconsciousness.

Dark got up and went out of the room as the mist slowly disappeared. As she got out, she turns to Fury, who was walking towards her, and gave a simple nod.

"I got the info we need. If we hurry, we'll save them on time." Dark said.

"Spider-Man and the others are at the jet, and they're ready to go." Fury said.

Dark nodded before she uses her shadow powers to zooms through the halls and to the upper deck. As she got there, she saw the others were waiting for her. they got in the jet before taking off to the location they needed to go. Dark was standing at the window, waiting to land, before she felt something besides her. looking down, she saw Ripley sitting next to her, wagging his tail happily.

"You brought Ripley, why?" Dark asked Spider-Man before she pats the Doberman Pinscher's head.

Spider-Man rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, he kinda followed us." He answered.

"Meh, we might need him in tracking them, just in case." She said.

The jet flies towards their destination. The jet landed somewhere far, so it won't be spotted. The gang went out and search for the cavern. They were lucky that Ripley was here, he remembered the scent of Jack or better known as Wolf Blade as he tracked down his scent. They reach to their destination as they hide behind rocky cliff side. They peek behind the rock and saw heavy guards on the ground that was guarding the entrance.

"That's the place." Dark said silently.

"It's heavily guarded." Spider-Man whispered. "How are we going to get in?"

"May we be of an assistance?" Came a gentle voice.

The teens turned around and saw Zosia, Xenthos, and Keizer. White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, and Power Man have no idea who these people are. However, Spider-Man and Dark know them well. They were the ones who help them in the Ethereal Academy's 'bug problem'.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dark asked.

"Wait, you know them?" White Tiger asked.

"Long story." Dark and Spider-Man answered unison.

"We are here when we sensed a terrible threat." Zosia informs her seriously.

"Wait, you know what that is?" Nova pointed at the cavern.

"Yes, and it's is filled with great danger." Zosia informs them seriously. "Come, we will take you inside."

"And how are you guys take us there?" Nova asked them.

Zosia summons her staff from thin air before she spins it around and taps the end on the ground. There was a small spark and suddenly a secret passage appeared from the ground. They, minus Dark, stared in shock by Zosia's action.

"We must hurry." Zosia said before she leads them to the new passage.

Dark follows Zosia and the Corvus twins along with Ripley. The others soon followed them, and the passage closes behind when they all entered. The entrance was dark, however, Zosia summons a ball of light that helped them guide through the darkness. They were shock to see the passageway. It was filled with drawings on the walls and symbols that they can't understand.

"Come, we are wasting time." Zosia informs them.

They understood and followed Zosia through the passageway while looking at the drawings on the walls. They've got to admit. They were kind of freaked out on what's going on. Yet they were curious on what's going on.

"Um…not to be rude, but what's going on?" White Tiger asked.

"Yeah, and who are you people?" Power Man added.

Zosia stopped and turns to them, causing the four teens to be nervous. However, Zosia didn't threatened them, she just looked at them in the eye with dead seriousness.

"Do you four vow to keep this a secret, till the end of time?" Zosia questioned them.

The four looked at each other and then at Zosia. They awkwardly agreed and suddenly a glow came from their chests, startling them in the process. They carefully touched their chests in shock, not sure what just happened.

"W-What just happened?" Nova asked in shock.

"You promised to never tell anyone about us, but if there is a reason, you can call upon me for explanation." Zosia said before continuous walking. The others quickly followed her as she and the Corvus Twins lead them through the passageway.

"So…what is this place?" White Tiger asked, looking at the drawings in the wall.

"This cavern was supposed to be locked away, never to be seen again." Zosia explained. "It brought grave pain and suffering to all."

"W-What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked.

"Before any of you were born, Earth was filled with magic. Everywhere you go, the beauty of magic grows. However, there was a clan that use the magic in wrong way and caused Earth to be stripped from any magic." Zosia explains.

"Wait, Earth used to have magic?" Spider-Man asked Zosia.

"It is true, Earth posses powerful magic long time ago but was stripped away when humans became greedy and corrupted." Iron Fist explained, remembering his Masters of K'un-Lun teach him.

"Indeed, it was stripped away by the Magical Council. The clan that caused this was forgotten, and their name was erased, but they were the reason why magic was no longer on Earth."

"Why is that?" Dark asked.

"They created a magical machinery that stopped wars and battles."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nova asked. "I mean, stopping wars."

"No, it was not, it only brought destruction on its path." Zosia said solemnly, causing five heroes to be paled. "This cavern had many names, but it was called the 'Purge' it destroys anything on its path. Let it be villages, cities, men, women, children, animals, and all magical beings alike will be destroyed."

"Knowing the danger, few of the clan's people that created and the help of the magic council, it was sealed away, preventing any one to use it." Xenthos added as they walked through another corridor.

"If it's so dangerous, how those guys found it? And why do they want it?" Spider-Man asked.

"The people, aka the Equal Salvation, wanted to bring perfection." Dark explained, remembering what the Equal Salvation wanted. "Their leader is named the Master Salvation. And I have a hunched that he's going to use the Purge to wipe out all life."

"But what does Jack have to do with this?" Spider-Man asked.

Zosia turns to him. "Dose this Jack person have silver eyes?" She asked seriously.

"…Um, yeah. His eyes turned when he becomes Wolf Blade." Spider-Man explained.

"Oh no…" Keizer muttered in a dreaded voice.

"Oh no? I don't like the oh no, what's the oh no?" Nova asked in a panic.

"The only way for the Purge to be activate is to have someone with silver eyes and to be use as a sacrifice." Xenthos explained.

"Then why kidnapped his mother?" Iron Fist asked. "If he just needs the one with silver eyes, why take his mother."

"Again, oh no." Keizer said it again in a dreaded tone.

"Something tells me that's really bad." White Tiger said.

"Indeed, you said that it was Jack's mother, correct?" Zosia questioned, earning a nod from Iron Fist.

"What will happened if he has the mother too?" Nova asked.

"If Master Salvation has the one with silver eyes and the mother who conceived him, the Purge will wipe out, not just this land, but the whole planet out of life."

"Oh my God." Dark muttered, stopping from her tracks. "They're going to end the world by night."

"Not if we stopped them first, come on!" Spider-Man said.

They all rushed through the passageway to find Jack and his mom. They came to a dead-end until Zosia created a doorway. It opens they were on top of what appears to be a large platform. They hide behind the rocks to see what's going on. They saw Jack was strapped by two pillars on the arms. He struggles to break free. They even saw June tide on the other side, she was trying to break free from her restrains, fearing not just her life but her son's too. And on the center of the pyramid was Master Salvation. He stood tall on top of the pyramid while his followers were below the pyramid, waiting for his command.

"So, that's Master Salvation?" Spider-Man whispers to Dark.

"Yeah, and he's the craziest one of them all." Dark answered back quietly.

Master Salvation and his followers didn't see the heroes as the leader begins his speech. "For years, our world is plague by impurity. They used their powers as if they are gods! Ha! They are nothing but devils in human skins."

"Okay, ew." White Tiger whispers in disgust.

"We don't use our powers to act like gods. We used it to protect innocent." Iron Fist whispers to his team.

"Well, Dark would." Spider-Man pointed out to Dark.

"I would, but not now." Dark answered quietly.

Master Salvation walked towards Jack, who was glaring at him. "And now, we have found a way to cleanse this world from impurity, freeing ourselves from their scourge and bringing perfection on our world! For we are the Equal Salvation!"

His followers cheered at him. Dark lifts a finger and brought it on her head before spinning it around, telling the others that Master Salvation is crazy, which they agree. Master Salvation looks at Jack with a glare.

"Now that we have the key, we shall cleanse this world! And create it in our own image!" Master Salvation announced before he took out a golden dagger that has silver jewels attached to the hilt. He turns to June and raised the dagger at her head.

"We shall start with the one who conceived the key, for her blood shall awaken the silver eyes power!"

"NO!" Jack yelled in anger as his eyes flashed into silver.

June screamed as tried to break from her restrains when Master Salvation raises the dagger to strike at June when a bullet was fired and disarms Master Salvation from his weapon. Master Salvation yelled in pain before glaring up to the direction on who did that. And to his anger, it was Dark and the others. Dark was holding a gun, which smoke was coming from it, as she gave him a murderous glare.

"Seriously? Kidnapping and sacrificing a mother and a son? That's low, even for you." Dark said.

"Yeah, just let them go and we'll be on our merry way." Spider-Man added.

Master Salvation glared at him. "Never! You and your impure friends shall not stop us! ATTACK!" He yelled. The Equal Salvation people brought out their guns and pointed at the heroes.

"MOVE!" Dark yelled.

The Equal Salvation fired, and they all dodge on time. Dark lands on the ground and summons a black scythe and she disarms the incoming attackers. Spider-Man uses his webs to trap them on the ground or wall. Power Man is immune to bullets as he shielded White Tiger and Iron Fist, allowing them to strike at the Equal Salvation. Xenthos and Keizer charged at the Equal Salvation with their fighting skills. Zosia uses her magic to push them away, sending them flying to the wall while Spider-Man traps them. Nova blasted them away, preventing them from firing. However, one of Equal Salvation got lucky and shot him down, even though he missed him by the foot, but this caused Nova to lose focus and crashed on the ground with a loud groan. The one who shot him was about to fire when Ripley charged at him, barking angrily, before biting the Equal Salvation by the arm. The Equal Salvation member yelled in pain as he tries to remove Ripley off his arm. This gave Nova a chance to blast him away, causing Ripley to let go. Ripley went over to check on Nova, who sits up with arms wide.

"Good boy!" He exclaims and hugs the dog. He lets go of Ripley before they attack the incoming attackers.

"STOP THIS! You have no idea what you are doing!" Xenthos yelled as he punched a Equal Salvation away.

"I know what I am doing! I am saving this world from impurity!"

"You're going to end this world if you try activating the Purge!" Spider-Man yelled as he traps some members with his webs. "You'll destroy everyone and everything, including you!"

"So be it!" Master Salvation hissed as he glared at them before he picked up the fallen dagger form the ground and turns to June. Dark kicks at an incoming Equal Salvation and saw Master Salvation was about to strike June. She quickly turns to Power Man, who punched an Equal Salvation away.

"Power Man! Give me boost!" She said as she charged at him.

Hearing this, Power Man quickly caught Dark and threw her towards June. Master Salvation was about to stab June when Dark came and kicked Master Salvation the face, causing him to crash on the ground, Dark quickly cuts June free and helps her up.

"Jack!" June called out.

Dark was about to fee Jack when Master Salvation got up and took out a revolver gun and fired. Like lightning, Dark grabs June and dodges by jumping off the pyramid. June screamed in terror as they plummeted to ground.

"MOM!" Jack yelled in fear.

Luckily, Dark landed on her feet and carries June bridal style. Dark kicked an incoming Equal Salvation from striking her and June before taking her to safety. Jack struggles to break free, his silver eyes were glowing like crazy as he began snarling like a wolf. Outside, the moon began to rise from the sky, and it brought energy to Jack. Jack continuous snarling at Master Salvation, who was walking towards him with the dagger, and clutches it tightly before lifting it to strike at Jack.

"I shall cleanse this world from impurity!" He yelled.

He was about to strike the teen, when suddenly, Jack's eyes flashed as he releases a silver sonic howl that sends Master Salvation flying and towards the ground. Master Salvation yelled as he crashed to the ground, making a crater on the process. Everyone, minus Dark, was shock by this, until Jack grabbed the chains that were restraining him. With immense strength, Jack ripped the chains off the pillars with a loud roar. The chains have large chunks of the pillar, but Jack didn't care, he was free, but he wasn't himself. No, he allowed his anger and fear to consumed him, and allowed HIM to come and take his place.

Wolf Blade is now in control of Jack's body.

Wolf Blade lets out a power howl that was heard for miles before jumping off the pyramid and lands on the ground, creating a giant crater. Wolf Blade glares at the Equal Salvation, who were pointing their guns at him, before he lets out a vicious snarl and uses the big chucks of the pillar that were attached to his chains as weapons, striking the Equal Salvations hard. They all yelled in pain as they were sent flying. Some fired at him, but Wolf Blade was fast as he dodges their attacks before kicking or striking them with makeshift weapons. Soon, the chains that hold the chunks of rocks broke, they crashed on some Equal Salvations, crushing them in the process. Wolf Blade growls at his attackers before he uses the broken chains as whips, striking at the incoming member of the Equal Salvation. June and the young heroes watched in shock to see Wolf Blade fighting skills while June became worried and shock that her son was Wolf Blade, the vigilante that was stopping criminals from other states. They soon snapped out from the shock when the Equal Salvation started attacking them and they fought back. Dark protects June by carrying while using her legs to kick the attackers. Wolf Blade then summons his two curved sickles at the end of the chains and used them at the Equal Salvation.

"How did he do that?!" Nova yelled as he blasted away some Equal Salvation.

Ripley tackles one Equal Salvation to the ground, biting him in the process to protect White Tiger as she kicks an incoming Equal Salvation. "Maybe that's one of his powers, summoning weapons."

"Like Dark!" Power Man tosses an Equal Salvation to some group that were coming their way.

"Yeah! But his is different!" Dark called out as she jumped kick another member.

Wolf Blade grabs his weapons as he kicks an incoming member before charging at Dark with weapon raised as he was about to strike Dark, but when she turned, he froze. Carrying in her arms was June, Wolf Blade's silver eyes looked at June's fearful blue eyes. And seeing this, Wolf Blade didn't have the heart to strike at his own mother. His head shot up with a snarled before attacking an incoming member that was going to sneak attack Dark. This surprised Dark since Wolf Blade was going to strike her, but when she saw him looking at June. She knew that he didn't have the heart to kill his own mother. Then there was an explosion on the wall. They all turn to see the Autobots coming in. Seeing more threats, the Equal Salvation members brought more guns and fired at them. The others, minus Wolf Blade, were shock to see them.

"Who the heck are they!?" Nova yelled.

"Friends of yours?" Dark asked June.

"Kind of." June answered in a fright.

The Autobots didn't harm the humans, just scared them away. Zosia could see the danger on the field and had to use the spell to bring the Equal Salvation on the ground. She claps her hands together and a magical aura came through her body as she closes her eyes. Seeing this, the Corvus twins knew what she was going to do.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Xenthos yelled as he and his brother ducks on the ground.

Seeing this, the heroes, Dark, and Wolf Blade ducks. Dark shielded June while Nova shielded Ripley. Zosia snaps opened her eyes and spreads her arms to release a magical wave. The Equal Salvation fell to the ground, stuck on the floor like if it was glue. They struggled to break free but no avail. The Autobots weren't glue to the ground, they were still standing. Everyone got up form their spot as Zosia came over to them.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"What did you do to the?" Dark asked as she puts June down.

"I used a binding spell to glue them on the ground, preventing them from harming anyone else." She said. "But this spell is temporary, we do not have much time until it wears off."

June looks at her son, he stands few feet away from them. his weapons were still on his hands and was showing no signs of emotions. Seeing this made June's heart filled with sadness. She withdraws from the group, who looked at her, and towards her son quickly.

"Jack?" June whispers as she made her way to her son-

 **BANG!**

Everyone in the cavern froze as they watched in shock as June was shot on the stomach. Wolf Blade's eyes widen in shock and horror as he drops his weapons on the ground to grab his falling mother in his arms. Wolf Blade's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he looks at his fallen mother, she was breathing rapidly as blood came from her stomach. They, minus Wolf Blade, turn towards the source. The one who shot her was Master Salvation. His attire was filled with cuts and his goggle was broken to reveal a brown eye. He was holding a gun and indicating that he was the one who shot June. But he made a grave mistake.

"What have you done?" Zosia whispered as she turned to Master Salvation with glowing eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU **DONE?!** "

"I did what I have to! Cleanse this world from impurity!" He yelled.

"No, you made it worst!" Keizer yelled in anger.

Wolf Blade held his mother in his arms, her life was fading. His eyes began to fill with tears as June slowly lifted her shaken and yet bloody hand and caressed her son's face gently. Her mouth was spilling blood as she looked at her son weakly.

"J-J-Ja-Jack…" She whispered to him before she fell into unconsciousness.

Wolf Blade panted, smelling the blood on his mother, knowing that she was killed by the man who wanted them dead! Anger and Rage boiled in his blood, his pupils vanished, and eyes began to glow, consumed by a silver light. Wolf Blade brought up his head and releases a powerful sonic howl that it shook the ground, creating giant cracks. The ceiling began to break as chucks of it fall on them.

"Incoming!" Nova screamed.

Zosia and Dark summoned protective shields on everyone, preventing the rublbes from crushing anyone. Zosia's binding spell releases the Equal Salvation as they tried to escape, but some got crushed in the process. Nova screamed as he holds Ripley tightly. The Autobots fired at the rubbles that were going to crush them while protecting the humans. Wolf Blade continuous howling until shadows from the darkness came and consuming Wolf Blade in the process. As his howling stopped, he began to grow and changed. His body started to form, turning him into quadrupedal form. His size grew and grew until he's the same height as Optimus. The shadows removed themselves off from Wolf Blade to reveal a dangerous looking form.

Jack or Wolf Blade has turned into a massive wolf. Black fur, long smoke like tail, sharp teeth like swords, and eyes of silver. He bared his sharp teeth and releases a powerful growl. Everyone slowly backed away as his aura releases a powerful wave of energy.

"What's going on?!" Nova yelled, still hugging Ripley who was whimpering.

"Master Salvation has awakened Jack's power, his _True_ power." Zosia said out loud, eyes widen in shock.

"He released Jack's inner wolf." Dark whispered.

Wolf Blade roars at the intruders before he started releasing powerful sonic howls, destroying the cavern. His sonic howls caused giant holes and cracks, destroying the walls and ceiling.

"What's wrong with him?!" Power Man yelled, avoiding the giant rocks from crashing on him.

"He lost his sense of morality. He wants revenge against the one who killed his mother!" Zosia said as she uses a spell to turn a rubble into a cloud.

"Great job, Master of Idiots! You pissed him off!" Dark yelled as jumps away to avoid a rubble to fall on her.

Master Salvation didn't care. All he did was laugh like a mad man as he watched as Wolf Blade destroy the cavern. The others think that he lost his mind, which he did, as they tried to avoid the fallen rubble. They have no idea that there was a small black energy source coming from the pyramid. It was small but growing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Dark yelled as she avoided another rubble.

"The Purge! It has begun!" Master Salvation yelled happily.

Zosia looks at the energy source forming on top of the pyramid. Her eyes widen in full shock and horror. For that is not the Purge, it was something else, and it's more dangerous. Zosia shook her head at the growing black energy.

"That is not the Purge." She said.

Spider-Man looked at her in shock and fear as he jumps away from getting crushed by a rock. "What is it!?" He asked loudly.

"The ceremony isn't complete. The Purge is not in it's full power." Zosia explains as the black energy grew and grew until it begins to suck anything inside of it. "It has transforms into a portal!"

"Everyone, hold on to something!" Keizer yelled as he brought his sword and stabs it on the ground and grabs Power Man.

The dark energy grew resembling to a black hole and sucked anything in its path. The Autbots hold on to some giant rocks with all their might while Xenthos summoned his sword and stabbed it on the ground before grabbing White Tiger by the arm as she grabbed Iron Fist. Nova and Ripley were about the get sucked in until Dark summons a black spear and stabs it on the ground as she gabbed Nova's leg as he holds on to Ripley. She brings them close to the spear and Nova holds on to it as well as Ripley. Spider-Man uses his web to anchor himself, preventing him from getting sucked in. Some Equal Salvations were sucked in the portal, screaming in the darkness. June was being sucked into the portal. Seeing this, Dark turns to Spider-Man quickly.

"Spider-Man!" She yelled.

Spider-Man looks at her and then June. And seeing that she was going to get sucked in, Spider-Man removes himself from his anchor and was flown off the ground to the portal. He grabbed June and used his web at Dark. She caught it and holds on, preventing Spider-Man and June to get succeed in the portal. Master Salvation looks around the cavern as he watched as his followers were being sucked in the portal.

"No! It was supposed to cleanse the world!" He screamed.

Suddenly, a giant chunk of rock came behind him, crashing through Master Salvation and get sucked in the portal along with the Leader of the Equal Salvation. They watched as the crazy man was sucked in the portal, hearing Master Salvation screamed through the portal that leads to the unknown. Wolf Blade continued mindlessly destroying the cavern, causing the portal to grow.

"Make him stop!" Nova yelled in fear.

"He can't! He saw his mother died! He wants revenge!" Xenthos yelled as he holds on with Power Man.

"We have to figure out to close the portal!" Spider-Man yelled as he holds June tightly.

" _ **I know how.**_ " Zosia said, her voiced echoed like a celestial being.

The portal did not suck her in as she walked towards as if it was nothing. She stood near the pyramid as her eyes glowed like the sun. she lifted both her arms up, summoning her staff. She held it tightly as she closes her eyes and muttered a spell. Her staff glowed like her eyes as magical aura came to her. She ignores Wolf Blade's rampage on destroying the cavern.

"Jack stop!" Arcee yelled towards Jack, who did not listen.

"We have to stop him before that portal grows even more!" Smokescreen yelled, remembering what he heard from Zosia.

Sunstreak saw something a pointed out. "Maybe _she_ knows!"

They followed her gaze to see Zosia was covered by a powerful flow of energy. Her eyes were still closed as she holds on to the staff near her face. She mutters a spell that summons multiple light spheres behind her. Everyone, minus the Corvus Twins, watched in shock as Zosia snapped open her glowing eyes and slams the end of her staff on the ground. The spheres strike at the portal like suns entering a blackhole. In the process, the portal began to glow and shifted dramatically. It stopped sucking everything, causing Spider-Man to fall on his behind while everyone was put down, as it began to shake violently.

"What's happening?!" White Tiger asked in fear.

"It's gonna blow!" Dark yelled.

"Everyone out!" Keizer yelled.

Zosia opens a doorway for them to get out. Spider-Man carries June to the doorway. Nova puts Ripley down as they all run in the doorway, closing behind when Zosia came in after. The Autobots did the same as they tried to escape, but Wolf Blade or Jack didn't leave as he continuous his rampage.

"Jack! Let's go!" Arcee yelled at him, but again, Jack's wolf form didn't listen to her.

Smokescreen grabbed her arm. "We have to go!" He said loudly through the sonic howls.

"We can't leave him!" Arcee yelled.

"He won't listen to us! We don't have a choice!" Smokescreen said.

Arcee looked at a rampaging Jack, she was hesitant, but she painfully turns away and transforms along with Smokescreen as they escape the fallen cavern. Wolf Blade continuous destroying the cavern until the portal exploded, causing the cavern to fall.

* * *

Outside, a secret passage was opened, allowing the heroes and Dark to get out. And quickly took covered when the cavern exploded. They didn't saw the Autobots retreating from the area and back to the base. They got up and saw the cavern where the Purge used to be was now destroyed, forever forgotten. Spider-Man snapped out from his thoughts when he heard a groan coming from June, meaning that she was still alive, yet her life was slowly draining away.

"We need stop the bleeding!" Spider-Man said.

"Put her down gently. White Tiger, contact Fury, now!" Dark ordered as she and Spider-Man carefully put June on the ground while White Tiger contact Fury. "We need something to cover the bleeding."

"Here!" Spider-Man made a web like clothe and gave it to Dark. She uses it to cover June's wound before it could get worst.

"Fury is on his way." White Tiger said, looking at June with pity.

"We don't have time! She's dying!" Nova screamed in panic.

Zosia came to them and kneels besides Dark. "Allow me, I will stop the bleeding, until help arrives."

Dark looks at Zosia and nodded. "Do it."

Zosia gently placed her hand on the wound that was covered by the web and closed her eyes as she mutters a spell. A glow of energy came from her hand, stopping June's bleeding in process. Once she was done and withdraw her hand, June lets out a loud gasp, panting from the sudden rush. Everyone, including Dark, was relief to see her well. June fell into unconsciousness until help arrives. Suddenly, they heard the ground shake. They turn towards the destroyed cavern and sonic howl erupted from the rubbles. They all watched in shock and surprise to see Jack in his giant wolf form. His wounds were slowly healing what looks like shadows. Jack or Wolf Blade glared at their direction. Everyone, minus Zosia, got into battle ready. They waited for the giant wolf to strike but he didn't. Instead, he just turns and leaves, running from them, going somewhere far, far away. And never to be seen again. They just stared in shock on what just happened.

"Okay, what just happened?" Nova asked.

"I have no idea." Dark muttered before they saw helicarrier coming from the sky, ready to get them.

They along with Zosia and the Corvus twins brought June to the infirmary where Dr. Connors will check on her. They were infirmary as well as they were getting check if they have any wounds. The Helicarrier was heading back to New York, where they will be safe for now. Dark looks over to the entrance and saw Fury coming in.

"What happened down there?" Fury asked the team.

"Long story, but there's good news and bad news." Dark said as she saw Fury waiting for her answer. "The good news, we stopped the Equal Salvation's plan from ending the world. The bad news…we lost Wolf Blade."

"How did you lose him?" Fury asked again.

Before Dark could answered, Zosia stepped in. "He transformed into his primal state. He lost all mortality of who he is after he witness his mother getting shot." She explains, looking at the unconscious June.

"Hello, Zosia, I see you and the Corvus twins are here." Fury greeted.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Nova asked in shock as a doctor checked on him.

Zosia nodded. "Yes, but it is a tale will be told another time." She said before turning to Fury. "You have to make a story in order to hide the truth."

"It has to has something do with Jack and his mom, right?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, it is best that Ms. Darby will live with me and my family, where she will be safe." Zosia said.

"And Jack?" Dark asked.

"Me and Keizer will try and find him, and maybe bring him back some senses into him." Xenthos explained almost sadly.

Spider-Man looks at Dark. "I guess you have to go to Memorial High, your last day is tomorrow before heading home." He said.

Dark nodded. "Yeah, let's just hope the public believes your story." She said to Fury.

"Don't worry, I have my ways." Fury said before turning to Dark. "You should get back to Jasper and get ready to leave Memorial High before anyone get suspicious."

Dark nodded and leaves, but not before she turns to June's unconscious state and then turns to the others.

"Take care of her." She said softly before leaving. There was a dead silence, they were shock and surprise to hear say that.

"Did she say something nice?" Nova asked his teammates, earning a bark from Ripley.

* * *

" _Our latest news, June and Jack Darby were kidnapped by an organization called the Equal Salvation._ " Said the woman reporter in a car's radio. " _Reports say that they kidnapped them for a ritual sacrifice, luckily, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to rescue them and now are in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protective custody. Not yet sure what happened to the Equal Salvation, but-_ "

Dark, disguised as Danica turns off the radio as she drives towards Memorial Highschool. She got to admit, Fury did an excellent way to make the public believe the story, preventing any suspicion and also not mentioning that Jack was actually Wolf Blade. Dark was going there to say her farewell to Miko and Raf. She'll be leaving today and head home before the holidays. As she made it to the school, she got out of her car and saw Miko and Raf walking sadly to school. She guessed they heard about the news. Miko saw Dark at the school and gently nudges Raf. The young boy looked at her and then Dark's direction and was surprised to see her. they made their way towards their friend, happy to see her that she was okay.

"Hey, I heard about the news…sorry on what happened to Jack." She said to them.

Miko smiles at her. "It's okay, we're just glad that Jack and Ms. Darby are okay." She said.

"Are you going to class?" Raf asked her.

Dark shook her head. "Nah, actually I'm here to say farewell." She said, causing the two friends to look at her in shock. "Yeah, that was kind of a bit corny."

"N-No, it's just…you're leaving?" Raf asked her.

"Yeah, my friend finished his work and is heading back to New York. The principal knows and understand." She explained. Truth be told, Dark used a spell on the principal on the phone, so she can leave.

Miko and Raf were saddened by this, but they understand that their new friend had to go home. "We're gonna miss you, Danica." Raf said.

"Yeah! You're the only one who can kick Vince's butt!" Miko said cheerfully.

Dark grins and ruffles their head. "I'm gonna miss ya guys too. You're the only ones who are more entertaining than our boring classmates."

Miko and Raf laughed happily before the bell rang in their school, indicating that class was going to start soon. "We should be going now, safe trip, Danica." Raf said.

Dark gave a small salute. "Thanks, I'll see visit you guys soon." She said before looking at Miko and gave her a wink. "Stay out of trouble, Miko."

"I'll try, but trouble finds me anyway." Miko said with a grin.

Dark smirks at her. "See ya guys soon." She said before getting in her car and drives away while Raf and Miko waves at her.

She drives away from Jasper and towards the desert. Soon, Dark was then transported back at the helicarrier by Zosia. She was in the lab that has Zosia, the Corvus Twins, and Dr. Connors inside. June was on a hospital bed, still recovering from her injuries. She nodded at them before she heads out of the room and towards the landing dock upstairs. When she was up there, she saw snowy city of New York. She went over the edge to look at the city, releasing a cold air from her nose. Ripley came up from the base along with Fury as they went over to Dark. Dark saw them and petted Ripley gently when came to her.

"So, how long you know about Zosia and the Corvus Twins?" She asked him. Fury was silent for a moment but knows he can't keep secrets from her or else she'll use brute force.

"I know them before you did." He answered.

"And you know what I am and where I came from this whole time?" She added as she scratches Ripley gently.

Fury nodded. "Yes, and also about your _other friends_ too." He added, mentioning the D-Squad.

Dark looks up at him before she gave a small smirk. "Well played, Agent Fury. Well played indeed." She said. "We'll talked more about this soon, I have to get home before Christmas."

"I'll contact you if we have any missions that is too risky for the other heroes." Fury informs her.

Dark smirks before becoming quiet for a few seconds. "Have you found where Jack's location is?"

"No, the Corvus Twins are still searching for him. But if anyone spotted a giant wolf, I'll let you know." Fury said to her, earning a nod from Dark. Fury turns and leaves, as he heads back to his office.

When the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. left, Spider-Man came up, watching Fury leave, before making his way towards Dark. "Hey, Dark. I heard you were about to leave." Spider-Man said.

Dark nodded. "I was, but something tells me that you're here for a reason." She said.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Back there, in the caverns, you show concern to others instead of leaving us."

"Yeah, so?"

"And when we were rescuing the dogs, you wanted them safe." Spider-Man added.

"What are you getting at?" Dark asked, raising a brow.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were." Spider-Man said with a smug smirk under his mask.

Dark stared at him, arms crossed, not sure whether to agree to him or punch him on the face for saying that. But the kid has a point, she was getting a little soft, only a little. Dark just have a small smirk and looks at Spider-Man.

"Touché, Spidey." She said before turning to the big screen on the big city. "Oh! Almost forgot, Angi asked me to give this to you when I finish my mission." She said as she took out what appears to a small frame that was wrapped in green gift wrap with a red ribbon. Spider-Man takes the gift and looks at it. He then looks at Dark suspiciously.

"Wait, is this one of your pranks?" He questioned.

"If it is, it would've blown up right now." Dark added almost dryly. "And besides, Angi isn't much of a prankster."

Spider-Man couldn't help but looked at her and the gift. He couldn't help but smile under his mask, it was nice of Shadow Angel to do that, even though she barely knows him. Dark then turns and points at the big screen at the city.

"I also have a gift for you, Spidey. And you're gonna like it." Dark said with a shocked grin. Spider-Man was confused before looking at big screen that was far below the helicarrier. John Jonah Jameson was in the big screen, his eyes shrunk like he was hypnotized.

" _Spider-Man is a great superhero. He is not a threat to the city. And I'm big fat doody head._ " He said out loud in a hypnotic voice.

Spider-Man stared at the screen shock. He doesn't know if was right or wrong. Part him wants Dark to stop but part of him once to ignore that and let it play. Spider-Man shook his head as he looks over to Dark, who grinning at her work.

"I don't know I should be grateful or not." Spider-Man said but smiled under his mask. "But thanks, Dark."

"Glad ya like it." Dark said with a wicked grin. "Welp, gotta go, Christmas is almost here. Keep an eye of Ripley for me?"

Ripley barks happily while panting his tongue. Spider-Man patted Ripley's head gently. "I will. I think he'll be a great S.H.I.E.L.D. mascot." He said.

"I'm sure he will. See ya!" Dark said before she jumps off the edge and transforms into a raven and flies home while Spider-Man waves at her leaving form. As she leaves, Spider-Man looks at gift that Shadow Angel have given to Dark to him. Curious on what this is, Spider-Man rips opened the wrapping paper to see what it is, and his eyes widen on what he saw. It was picture frame of him as a kid and there were two other kids with him. A boy with brown hair and eyes with strange markings on his face. And a girl with black hair blue eyes. They were smiling happily as they were inside what appears to be a laboratory. Spider-Man looks up to where Dark's disappeared and wonders one thing.

"Who are these guys?" He whispered curiously.

As Spider-Man stood outside with Ripley, the scene changes to night, revealing a dry landscape of a canyon. And running through it was Jack's giant wolf form. He was running none stop. He has no destination that he was going, he just kept running to who knows where. He stopped for a while to look at the moon above. It was shining down at him, like if the moon was watching over him. Jack's wolf form stared at a few seconds before releasing a powerful howl, as if he was warning anyone that if they get in his way, there will be hell to pay. Once he finished, Jack's wolf form sprinted off again, and towards an unknown location.

No idea what was up ahead.

* * *

 **And done! Yes! So sorry for the long wait. I was busy string ready for my first day of school next week. Thanks for being patient and I'll work on the other stories soon, starting with Moana and Her Night Fury rewrite.** **And, yes, Fury knows about the Val and the others about their powers. Because he has his ways. Plus, I was inspired by the dodgeball scene from this movie in Cartoon Network at 2010 called Firebreather.**

 **Also, Happy Father's Day!**


	27. (Late) Father's Day Special

**I know Father's Day was over, but I just really wanted to post this. And I was late making this. So, here's the late post of the Father's Day Special.**

* * *

 **(Late) Father's Day Special**

Jurassic World, a place filled with wonders and living dinosaurs. The tourists enjoy their trip of the sight of dinosaurs and three giant mutant's aka Godzilla or better known as Zilla Jr. and Komodithrax named Kaila. And a leviathan/lake monster hybrid named Cymopoleia. They were swimming in a far distance of the island since it was a peaceful morning, and everyone is enjoying themselves. But that's not all, Jurassic World is also a place for a celebration. Why? There is one answer.

Father's Day.

Everyone is celebrating Father's Day, to spend time with their father's or maybe uncle. In this case, Val and Gem's Uncle Owen. Speaking if which, they have plans spending their Father's Day together. And inside the bungalow of the Grady's, Celestia was sitting on Val's bed, watching Val packing the materials for a camping trip with her family and her friends. Celestia heard about it on their conversation that they're going to enjoy the trip together. She wonders why they are going camping.

"Why are we going camping?" Celestia asked Val, who grabs her sleeping bag.

"To celebrate Father's Day, silly!" Val said with a giggle.

Celestia tilts her head a bit. "Father's Day?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's like Mother's Day, but we celebrate to dads or uncles." Val said as she packs extra clothes in her bag.

"..." Celestia was silence as she watched Val rummaging in her drawers to find her favorite blue shirt.

Father...that was the word that sounded almost alien for Celestia. Don't get her wrong, she knows what father is, but she doesn't know what is like to have a father. She never met her father. She only knows that she has a mother named Celestinya. She knows it since the Ice Spirit, Glacia, shows Celestia to her. But Glacia didn't show who her father is. Now that she thinks about it, how did her mother meet her father?

Celestia knew nothing about her family. It remains a mystery as if it was kept a secret. She only knows little of her mother but nothing of her father. It was so frustrating to not know WHO her family is. She was somewhat jealous that her friends got know their family while she remains unknown. It wasn't fair for her, but she can't let her emotions control her. She has to be happy that she was accepted here and yet she was still sad. Celestia decided to shake the thought aside. She can't feel sad again. She must be happy for what she already has.

Then Gem came in. "Val, we have to go and tell our friends that we'll be going camping." She informs.

Val nodded. "Okay, come on, Celestia."

Celestia listens as she jumps off the bed and went outside with Val and Gem. The two cousins went out towards the restricted area where they met up with the others. Val opens a portal to the island and headed towards Mercury. They were greeted by some Predacons that were close by and they greeted back. They went inside Mercury's opened hanger door that he opened for them.

"Thank you, Mercury!" Val said loudly as she and her friends entered.

 _" You're welcome."_ Mercury said kindly.

They all went to the control room's direction and Mercury opens the door for them. As they entered, they saw Yunna and Skyhowl were being tutored by Foxtrot on how use the groundbridge. Diamond Silk and Saphira were discussing about the relics that were scattered in different worlds or planets. That's when Sage walks in with a datapad in her servos. She then stops when she spotted Val and Celestia.

"Oh, children? What brings you all here?" She asked kindly. This caught the other's attention as they turn from their work to the kids.

"Sorry, we just came here to inform you guys that we're heading off camping." Quinn said.

"Why are you camping somewhere else instead of here? It's much safer." Skyhowl suggested.

"Yeah, but we're just gonna have bonding moments without being watched." Gem pointed out, referring to the Predacons protectiveness.

Saphira chuckled lightly. "It's true. Our kin might ruin their time with their family. But may I ask, what is the occasion?" She asked.

"Oh, we're celebrating Father's Day." Quinn answered.

"Father's Day? Is resembles to Mother's Day except it was only for the human male." Foxtrot stated.

Val nodded. "Yup! That's why we're going camping with Uncle Owen, Barry, Mr. Kingbird, Jay, and Mike." She explains.

"Aye, 'n' dinna fash yirsel, if thir's trauchle, we'll ca' ye." Aggie said with a smile.

"You better, otherwise, we would've sent a Predacon Army to save you." Foxtrot said, causing the kids, minus Kendall, laugh at her joke. But Foxtrot wasn't a type to joke as she pointed out in a blank tone. "I'm serious."

The kids stopped laughing when she said that. They forgot that she was a serious type of femme. Celestia watched as the kids assured them that they won't get into trouble, but Foxtrot wasn't going to be fooled by that. Celestia decided to go for a walk around the island, so she can clear her mind. She walks out of Mercury and towards the jungle, while greeting some passerby Predacons. She decided to go to the snowy part of the island and enjoy the coldness. For some reason, she loves being near the cold. It didn't bother at all, it felt nice and…safe. It didn't take Celestia long as she reached to the snow-covered part of the island. Celestia took a deep breath, enjoying the coldness of the snow in her lungs before blowing out a cold breathe from her mouth. Celestia walks towards a curtain spot, leaving trials of her footprints, and went to the cliffside where she met Glacia. She wonders if Glacia was still there, so she can tell her who her daddy is. However, when she got there, she notices that the opening was gone. Celestia became sadden and disappointed by this. She wanted to see Glacia again and maybe talked to the spirt about her daddy. But Celestia guessed that Glacia must've left the island. Celestia knew that she won't get answers of who her father is. She then heard someone approaching her. Celestia looks up and saw the Predacon known as Poisonhorn was looking at her under his visor.

The two beings of different species looked at each other silently. Without a word, Poisonhorn knelt and offered a servo for Celestia. The little dragon looks at Poisonhorn's servo and then to the mech and back to the servo again. Without any hesitation, Celestia hops on Poisonhorn's servo, and the adult mech got up and carries Celestia out of the cold area of the island and walks towards the tropical jungle of the island with Celestia resting on his servo. They were silent as the big mech silently glanced down at Celestia, who was looking down on his servo.

"Is there something troubling you, Celestia?" Poisonhorn asked.

Celestia was startled by his sudden questioned. She didn't know whether if she should answer his question or not. I mean, what she was going to tell him? She can't say, 'I was going to see the Ice Spirit, Glacia, and ask her about my parents.' that would confuse the Predacon. So, Celestia decided that she didn't want to trouble the big mech with her problem as she turns to him.

"It's nothing." She answered almost sadly.

"Really?" Poisonhorn questioned calmly as he made his way to the cliff side. "It sounded that you wanted to know something."

Celestia looked at him in surprise as he went to the edge of the cliff before sitting down, placing the hatchling beside him. Celestia rested on the soft grass of the island before Poisonhorn looks at her.

"You wanted to know something, correct?" He asked her gently.

Celestia didn't say anything as she looked at him in surprise as he went to the edge of the cliff before sitting down, placing the hatchling beside him. Celestia rested on the soft grass of the island before Poisonhorn looks at her.

"You know, you can talk to me or the others, we'll understand." Poisonhorn said to Celestia.

The little dragon looks at the ground sadly and traces it with her paw. "You'll think it's silly." She muttered.

"Try me." Poisonhorn said calmly.

Celestia looks at Poisonhorn with hesitation. She took a deep breath and sighs as she turns as she looked at ocean. "I…I was going to see Glacia."

"The Spirit of the Ice and Snow?" Poisonhorn asked, earning a nod from Celestia.

"Yeah…I was going to visit her and…"

"…And what?" Poisonhorn question.

"…And I hope that she has answers to my…mamermu…" Celestia suddenly mumbles out.

Poisonhorn raised a ridge under his visor as he looks at Celestia strangely. "Your what?"

"Mempepurh…" Celestia mumbles again.

"Celestia, I can't help you if you don't tell me." Poisonhorn informs her calmly.

Celestia took a deep breath, trying her best to stay calm, as she blurted out everything really fast. "IReallyWantedToKnowWhoMyParentsAre! GlaciaIsTheOnlyOneWhoMightKnowThem! ButShe'sNotHere! AndIt'sFrustrating!"

As Celestia speaks quickly, Poisonhorn stared at her in a neutral face. The little dragon continuous her fast explanation that she felt left out again like the Mother's Day, but Father's Day celebrates about fathers and sometimes Uncles. Celestia believes that Glacia holds the answer of the root of her family. She wanted to know what it was like to have a father and what does he look like. Poisonhorn understood that she longs to know her creators or parents. Once Celestia finished her long and fast explanation, she was panting tiredly. Poisonhorn calmly looks at her with his arms rested on each sides of his legs.

"Feel better?" He asked calmly. Celestia responded with a nod of her head.

"…a little." She mutters out.

"Good, now, you said that Glacia might know who your parents are, correct?" Poisonhorn asked. Celestia nodded in response.

"Yes, she knew my mommy and maybe she might know my daddy." Celestia explains. "I just…I just want to know if he knew my existence."

"That is logical, however, I don't think it is wise to bother her." Poisonhorn said, causing Celestia to look at him in confusion. "Don't get me wrong, but you can't always ask or demand a spirit or deities. It is considered rude and disrespectful."

Celestia lowers her head. She had to agree. It was considered rude to do that. "However, I too agree." Poisonhorn said, causing Celestia to look at him with wide eyes. "I was in the same situation as you. I have a niece unit that never knew that I existed."

"You're an uncle?" Celetia asked in surprise, earning a nod from Poisonhorn.

"Indeed, however, unlike you, I couldn't tell her yet."

"Why is that?" Celestia asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Back on Cybertron, before we met you and your friends. There was a law in the Predacon society. This law brought fear in everyone's sparks because the punishment was death."

Celestia gasps slightly in shock. "Wh-What was the law?" She dared to ask.

Poisonhorn looks at the distance. "If any Predacons crossbreed with another then death shall be upon them." He answered, earning a gasp from Celestia. "The law was there for a reason, that way, hybrids will never be born."

"Hybrids were not allowed in your home?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, they believe that hybrids were abomination, that they don't deserve to be in our planet...but that law was made by the king of Predacons, Flame Claw."

"Flame Claw? He was the king?"

Poisonhorn almost snorted. "He wasn't the TRUE king, he was the brother of our late king, Igneous Burn. He killed him and by Predacon law, he became the ' _king_ ' of all Predacons. He has followers that are loyal to him as he gave out orders, they will do it with no questions. He hunted down every hybrids and Echidna's kin."

"Echidna's family was being hunted by him!"

"Yes, and the reason, it's because they were dangerous and believe that they were a threat to him."

"He sounds like a coward." Celestia said.

Poisonhorn nodded. "He was. He ruled Cybertron with an iron claw. He shows no mercy to weak." He explains as he closes his optics under his visor. "My brother unit, Venombreath, was killed because of the law of Flame Claw. My pack leader who was one of Flame Ruler's followers killed him along with his sparkmate, Frostsong. I was too late to save them. I have never forgiven myself for their deaths."

"But that wasn't your fault!" Celestia said. "The pack leader did it because of Flame Claw's stupid law!"

"I know, but even though I didn't save them, I did save their offspring." He added. "I remember it very well. I found their single egg beneath the liquid energon. I took her egg to one territory that Flame Claw could not enter, Saphira's territory."

Celestia looks at Poisonhorn shock and confusion. She wonders why Flame Ruler couldn't enter Saphira's territory. "Why can't he enter Saphira's territory?"

"Saphira has strong pack members." Poisonhorn said. "She made good friends with them and to those who has lost their home, been banished, or hybrids. She gave them parts of her territory for them to live in peace. After all, they needed a place to call home. And because of her growing and strong pack members, Flame Claw couldn't stand a chance against them. And I knew that my niece unit will be safe there. I brought her egg to Saphira and told her that she is the one who can protect her and raise her as her own."

Celestia could tell that he was smiling under his mask, knowing that his niece was safe in the servos of Saphira's. "Did you get a chance to tell your niece?" Celestia asked him.

Poisonhorn's response was a shook of his helm, meaning he didn't tell her yet. "No, back on Cybertron, it was not safe for anyone. If anyone found out I am the uncle of a hybrid, they will kill me, and I won't get a chance to tell her."

Celestia's eyes sadden by this. Poisonhorn must've suffered for so long. "But…Did you get a chance to be with her?"

"Once, when Flame Claw was defeated by his nephew, Pyro Knight." Poisonhorn said, his voice filled with pride and respect.

Celestia looked at him curiously. "He sounds like a great king." She said.

Poisonhorn nodded. "He was indeed. He changed the law and fought off any of his uncle's followers, stopping them from harming any hybrids or Echidna's kin. He made our kind strong and proud again. For he is the true king of all Predacons."

Celestia looks at Poisonhorn. She could feel the pain that Poisonhorn had suffer for years. He couldn't tell his niece that he was her only blood relative. He wanted to tell her, but the law prevented him from doing so. But the law is no longer there, why isn't he going to tell his niece about him.

"But if Pyro Knight won the right to be king…why didn't you tell your niece who you really are?" Celestia questioned.

Posionhorn sighs and shook his helm. "Because I feel that she will not be grateful to see me. For she thinks that I have abandon her and didn't want her."

"That's not true, you did what you have to do to protect her." Celestia said before realizing something. "Um…who is your niece?"

Poisonhorn smiles under his mask and looks at her. "You and your friends spend time with her every day." He said.

Celestia was confused. The only ones that spend time with her and her friends are Echidna's minicons, Ravage and his brothers, Yunna, Skyhowl, and Aqua-wait a minute…Celestia's eyes widen in realization as she looks at Poisonhorn in shock.

"Aquarius is your niece?" Celestia asked in shock.

Poisonhorn nodded his helm. "Indeed."

"…Does anyone know about this?" Celestia asked.

"Saphira, Twoface, Savagespine, Hornfang, Nightcore and Nightdeath, they know that Aquarius is my niece, but I told them not to tell her." Poisonhron said softly.

"Because you think she'll be mad at you if you…" Celestia said softly before looking at the ground. Aquarius did mention that she was adopted to Saphira. She never knew her real creators. Poisonhorn must be her only blood (or energon) relative she has left, and yet, she didn't know because Poisonhorn didn't tell her because he thinks that she will be angry at him.

But that's not true.

Celestia knows Aquarius. She won't be mad at Poisonhorn. In fact, she will be happy to see him. Aquarius wanted to know who her creators were. She will be happy to know that Poisonhorn can tell her about her creators an that he is related to her.

"Aquarius won't be mad at you." Celestia said, causing Poisonhorn to look at her. "She'll be happy."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" He asked.

"She once told us that she wanted to meet her creators and to know if she has any relatives out there. If she listens to your part of story, she'll understand and forgive you." Celestia said. "And she's not the one who gets angry easily."

Poisonhorn stared at the young dragon. True to her words, Celestia was right. Aquarius isn't the type of Predacon that can get angry so easily. She is very calm and understanding, just like Saphira. And he does believe that Aquarius can listen to him.

"…Are you going to tell her?" Celestia asked him.

Poisonhorn glanced at her under his visor. He knew that Celestia wanted him to be happy and tell Aquarius that he was her uncle. Smiling softly, Poisonhorn looks over to Celestia.

"If I tell her, will you tell your friends about your problem?" Poisonhorn questioned her.

Celestia nodded. "As long as you confess to Aquarius that you're her uncle." She said.

Poisonhorn chuckled before lowering his servo and said softly. "Deal."

Celestia smiles as she jumps on his servo as he got up and headed back to the others. Poisonhorn walks through the jungle with Celestia riding on his servo. The adult Predacon stopped when he and Celestia saw Aquarius with Yunna. The two femmes were chatting at under the shade of the tree. Aquarius spotted Poisonhorn and Celestia and smiled at them.

"Oh, hello, Poisonhorn, Celestia." She greeted while Yunna bows at them.

Celestia looks at Poisonhorn, wondering if he will tell her. As if he read her mind, Poisonhorn looks at Aquarius. "Aquarius, may I have a word with you in private?"

Aquarius looks at him in confusion, wondering why, before she nodded her helm. "Alright."

Poisonhorn looks over to Yunna. "Can you take Celestia back to her friends?"

Yunna nodded. "Hai." She said as she got up and Poisonhorn handed Celestia over to Yunna.

Yunna walks away with Celestia on her shoulder. The little dragon looks over to Poisonhorn and Aquarius, already knowing that he will tell her everything. Soon, Celestia and Yunna made it back to the others. Celestia saw her friends were coming out from Mercury and saw Yunna and Celestia.

"Celestia, there you are!" Val said happily as she made her way to Yunna.

Yunna gently placed Celestia down as the young dragon jumps into Val's waiting arms. Val hugs her happily with a giggle as their friends made their way to them.

"You know, Celestia. If you're going to wonder off like that, you should at least tell us." Quinn said.

Celestia would've blushed in embarrassment, thinking that she should have told them before leaving. Luckily, her scales hide her blush as she looks at them with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, guys. I was just lost in thoughts." Celestia said.

"Is it because of Father's Day?" Kendall questioned.

Celestia looks at her in surprise, wondering how she knew. "Y-Yes, how'd you know?"

"You were like this before on Mother's Day." Kendall explains. "You were saddened that you never knew you mother before someone told you. And you're saddened again because you don't know your father, correct?"

Celestia looks at the ground sadly before nodding. "Yes, I wanted to know what it's like to have a daddy. You all remembered your dads-"

Damien cuts her off. "Technically, I never met my old man, I do have crazy dad and uncle figures when I was raised by criminals." He stated.

The girls, minus Val and Celestia, gave Damien blank looks. The alien thief quickly shuts up, knowing that he was running a moment.

"…And I wanted to know my daddy and who were my family, but I can't get all the answers that I need." Celestia said before smiling at her friends. "And besides, I have you guys as my family."

"Aww, that's sae sweet o' ye tae say, Celestia." Aggie said smiling.

"And if you need help, you can always ask us." Quinn said.

"Yeah, and you call Owen your Uncle Owen…" Damien said, earning looks from his friends. "…That sounded weird for me to say, isn't it?"

"No! No, it's just…I don't know if I should call Owen my Uncle." Celestia confessed.

"Sure, you can. He loves you the same way as he loves me and Gem." Val said with a happy smile. "And he'll be happy to hear that you call him uncle."

Celestia looks at her friends, shock and happiness came to her eyes. Her friends are always there for her no matter what. They maybe not the same species as her, but they were like family. They are kind, devoted, and caring. And no matter what, they were always there for.

"Thanks guys." Celestia said with a smile, earning smiles from her friends.

Yunna smiles at the group before realizing something. "Oh! You all should go home and get ready. You're going on your camping trip, remember?" She reminded them.

The kids almost forgot about their camping trip and they have to get their things ready.

"Och, mah. We a'maist forgot!" Aggie said.

"We should go, we wouldn't want to be late." Quinn said.

They all agreed and said their farewell to Yunna, who waved at them with a smile. They head off to the spot where Val could open the portal. But before she did, Celestia saw Poisonhorn and Aquarius from the corner of her eyes. They were far distance and Poisonhorn was talking to Aquarius, who was looking at him shock and yet happy. Once he finished, Aquarius hugged him in an instant, startling him in the process. It took him a few seconds to process before he hugs her back, feeling happy in doing so. Celestia smiles, knowing that Poisonhorn has told Aquarius the truth.

As Val opens the portal, they all entered and made their way to their homes. Val, Gem, and Celestia went to their home and saw Owen was fixing his motorbike. He saw Gem, Val and Celestia coming and smiles as he got up.

"Hey, how's my girls doin'?" He asked with a smile.

"We're doing good." Gem answered.

Owen smiles and ruffled both their hairs. He then notices Celestia looking at her with wide eyes. Owen looks at her with a raised brow before kneeling down.

"Is there something wrong, C?" He asked the little dragon.

Celestia shook her head. "No, there's nothing wrong, but can I ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Owen asked.

Celestia took a deep breath and asked. "Can I call you 'Uncle' Owen?" She asked.

Owen's eyes widen in surprise when he heard that. It sounded strange for her calling him uncle, even though Celestia wasn't his blood relative, she was part of his family too since she was always with Val and her friends. And it was a nice. Owen couldn't help but smile and ruffles Celestia's head.

"Sure, you can call me uncle." Owen said with a smile.

"Really?" Celestia asked happily while wagging her tail.

Owen nodded, causing Celestia to make a cute roar of happiness before jumping off Val's arms to Owen, giving happy and loving licks. Owen chuckles as he holds Celestia up.

"You're part of our family now." Owen said with a smile before placing Celestia back to Val. "Come on, we have to get ready for a camping trip."

"Kay!" They said as they went inside to pack up for their camping trip.

This will be a great camping trip.

And it was.

Everyone enjoyed the camping trip with her family. They made s'mores, tell campfire stories, she even laughed when Damien made a trap to capture 'Big Foot'. But he only caught Owen and he was dangling upside down with a one of his foot trapped on the rope. As Mike and Marco get Owen down and Jay scolding Damien for making a trap, Celestia made her way to the lake to get a drink. Once she reaches to the lake to get a drink, and once she quenched her thirst, she notices that there was someone watching from a distance. Looking up, she saw someone at the other side of the lake. She could see frost covering the trees and plants. Celestia instantly knew it was Glacia, Spirt of the Ice and Snow. The young dragon was about to call out to her, but the ice spirit simply turns and disappeared, leaving some frosted trees. Celestia didn't know why but she got a feeling that Glacia just came here to check on her. After all, she did know her mommy.

Smiling, Celestia trotted back to her family as they got Jay off the tree. Celestia is happy that she has them in her life, and who knows, maybe she'll figure out who her daddy is.

"I will find you one day, Daddy." Celestia thought happily as she went to her family.

* * *

Somewhere, a dimension that is cut off through the rest of the world, lies the home of great and powerful beings that many believe to be just myths, but they are real.

They are Dragons

The Dragons lived in their dimension, Dragon World. The islands or lands were floating through the endless sky. All the floating islands have crystals on them. Unlike the stories of Fairy Tales of dragons being greedy and dangerous creatures, they are wise and strong beings that wields magic of the crystals on their chest.

The crystals of each dragons have amazing gifts for each dragon. But there was one crystal that is more powerful than any other.

The Aurathon Crystal

Its power holds many secrets and the only one who could wield such power is the Dragon King. The Dragon King is the only one who will possess the Aurathon Crystal. For only he and any descendants of his royal blood shall wield the Aurathon Crystal.

And the next Dragon King who wields the Aurathon Crystal is name Thoron. Thoron is the wises and strong dragon. He rules over Dragon World with balance. No one dared challenged him for his throne as he is the only one who can wield such power.

However, one dragon dared challenged him. He was once his closes friend and was like a brother to him, but he betrayed Thoron and his kin.

Stendhal.

Stendhal wanted to rule over Dragon World with an iron claw. But he needed to get rid of Thoron. So, he made an alliance with a wizard named Xenoz, corrupting him with powers he could wield of the Dragon Crystals. And because of this, they killed the first dragon and robbed her from her crystal.

Celestinya, Thoron's beloved mate, and once Dragon Queen.

Celestinya was killed by both Stendhal and Xenoz, so they can use her Ice Crystal. When Thoron heard the news with fear and pain in his eyes as searches for the body of his mate. Once he did, his heart shattered in a million pieces when he saw his beloved mate, lying on the cold ground, dead. Thoron loved Celestinya, she was his beloved. He wanted justice upon those who killed her, the dragons who witness it told him that Xenoz and Stendhal did it. They told him everything that Xenoz and Stendhal did.

Thoron's emotions were swelled up, he couldn't control the pain, the sadness, the grief, but they were soon replaced by rage. With his rage, Thoron flamed them! But it wasn't enough, Stendhal was in prison for 1000 years while Xenoz was left with burn and deformed face. After this, the Dragon King and many of his followers returned to their world, vowing to return only after the war had ended.

Luckily, it did.

It was thanks to two royal bloods Prince Dev of Norvagen, Son of King Olsef and Princess Kyra of Draigar, Daughter of King Siddari. Together with the help of their dragons and Thoron, they defeated Xenoz and brought peace to the two kingdoms. And the dragons returned to Earth realm to celebrate the peace.

But even though everyone was happy, they were still saddened that the dragons had to returned, Targon and Aurora stayed behind to be with their humans. Everyone was happy that they have peace...well. Not everyone was happy.

A lone dragon was seen on top of a lone floating island. He stood at the edge as he looks through the horizon. His eyes were filled with wisdom and courage, yet there was sorrow.

This dragon is none other than Thoron the Dragon King.

Thoron watched as the sun slowly set from the horizon. He was standing on the edge of a lone island that was far from the other floating islands. The truth be told, it was lonely for him to be away from his subjects. But he wanted to be a lone for a while. For this was his sad day.

It was the day of his beloved mate's death.

Thoron never forget that day. How his beloved mate died by the claws and hands of Stendhal and Xenoz, and the anger and pain he felt, as he suffered her lost for years. He blamed himself for her death because he wasn't there to protect her. She was his queen, his mate, and he was supposed to protect her, but he failed.

Thoron sighs softly as he shook his head. He could never heal the scar that came upon his heart when his mate died. His love for her never end as he still remembers her beauty, her song, and her kindness.

Oh, how he misses her.

"I knew I might find you here." Came and old yet wise voice.

Turing around, Thoron saw an old silver dragon with emerald eyes and leather wings. Thoron already knew who this dragon is. His name is Klyton. He's a good friend of Thoron and his father-in-law. And his mate's father. Klyton is a wise dragon. His crystal helps him manipulate the light. He was there for Thoron after the loss of his daughter. They both needed comfort after the death of Celestinya.

"Klyton?" What are you doing here?" Thoron asked.

The old dragon made his way besides the Dragon King. Thoron is the bigger than the rest of the dragons. The only one who can equal his size was Stendhal. However, even though he's bigger, Thoron treats his kin with respect and kindness.

Klyton lightly chuckles at Thoron. "Come now, it wouldn't be right to leave you alone and besides…" He looks at the horizon softly. "You're not the only one who misses her as well." He whispers sadly.

Thoron's eyes became sadden as well. Ever since Celestinya's death, the old dragon suffered a broken heart after he lost his only hatchling. Klyton lost his mate, Morana, died from laying their egg. Klyton raised Celestinya on his own and protected her because she was his only child, and his family. It was a heartbreaking when he found out that his only daughter was killed by Stendhal and Xenoz.

Thoron blamed himself for the death of Celestinya, but Klyton knew it wasn't the one to blame. Stendhal and Xenoz were the ones responsible for her death. Stendhal chose the path of power and hate and thus causing the betrayal of Xenoz towards Thoron and all dragon kind.

"I should've brought her with me." Thoron whispered softly.

"Thoron, you didn't know what Stendhal and Xenoz were up to." Klyton said. "Stendhal has chosen the side of evil, you didn't know that he planned to..." Klyton shut his eyes for a brief moment, as if a phantom pain came to him when he remembers Celestinya's death.

Thoron knew that Klyton was still grieving for his daughter's death. However, he was able to move on thanks to Thoron. Klyton opens his eyes as he looks at the sky.

"...you cannot blame yourself." He finished.

Thoron looks down at the endless abys. "I wish it was that simple." He whispers before looking up. "I missed her dearly."

Klyton placed a gentle claw on Thoron's shoulder. "Even though she is no longer with us, it doesn't mean we shouldn't forget her." He said with an assuring smile.

Thoron looks at him and smiles softly. Klyton always knows what to say, after all, he is known to be the wise dragon. He was the only family he had left. For you see, Thoron had a sister name Nina. Nina was his younger twin sister, they were both born at the same egg, however, Thoron was the first born, thus making him the next heir, while his sister chose the life to be a warrior dragon. Her crystal was a lightning crystal helped her bend and control lightning called the Qo crystal. It was bright blue mixed with a darker shade and it was placed on her silver collar.

She was more skilled then all the dragons here. She was well respected to them. Nina was also disciplined and serious. She calls her brother 'King Thoron' instead of calling him 'brother' or just 'Thoron'. But she pointed out that he is her king and she is there to serve, but Thoron also pointed out that he is also her brother, which she simply ignored, much to her brother's amusement. She and Celestinya grew a strong bond, they were like sisters.

Then one day, it all changed when Stendhal killed Celestinya. Nina became cold and distance to all. She wanted to take down Stendhal for what he has done and end him. But Thoron made sure that his sister didn't do anything reckless. Stendhal was imprisoned for a thousand years. But his vengeance in his heart only grew, when he was finally released, his first act was to attack Thoron again. He and Thoron almost destroyed each other, but Nina came to aid her brother and fought Stendhal together since their power are stronger together. However, in the battle, the Aurathon crystal activated. It opened a portal to the Human World, even though Thoron and Nina were able to stop Stendhal, Thoron and Nina were hurled into the portal. But they both didn't go together. Nina disappeared when Thoron crashed through the Human World as well as _'bumping'_ into Prince Dev and Princess Kyra when they were young. When Thoron was able to stop Xenoz with the help of the two royal heirs and their dragons, he returned to Dragon World, but his sister was not there. It broke his heart that he lost his sister and his mate. Thoron never get a chance to say goodbye.

As Klyton lets go of Thoron's shoulder, he and Thoron looks at the horizon to watch the sunset. It was a breath-taking view.

"You know, Celestinya always enjoys watching the sunset." Klyton said, remembering his daughter would come her to watch the sunset.

Thoron smiles softly at the memory. He and Celestinya would sit close to each other and watched the sunset, thinking about what their future might be.

"She told me once that we should start a family one day." Thoron whispers with a small smile, remembering how Celestinya and him were discussing about starting a family.

Klyton chuckled. "You would have your claws full in raising hatchlings." He jokingly said.

Thoron soon chuckles by that, finding it amusing. "If so, then it would be worth it with Celestinya helping me." He said gently, imagining himself of having three or five hatchlings with Celestinya and both raising them together.

Klyton smiles softly at Thoron, he knew that Thoron and Celestinya wanted to start a family, but that dream couldn't come true when…the incident.

"It would have been nice to have grandchildren." Klyton said softly.

Thoron nodded in agreement as he looks at the horizon. They stayed there for a while, showing their love and respect to Celestinya, before Klyton got up and was ready to leave.

"We have to go, there will be a meeting later." He said.

Thoron nodded. The Dragon Council wanted to discuss about finding the next 'Dragon King' since Thoron doesn't have any heirs, it was best to choose a prodigy for him to train and teach before he could take the role as the next Dragon King. Thoron got up and was about to leave with Klyton, when a cold wind came, brushing through Thoron's scales. Thoron didn't shiver by the cold, since his fire kept warm, but a small voice came through the wind.

" _Daddy…"_

Thoron stopped dead on his tracks with wide and surprise eyes as he quickly turns around to find the source of the voice.

"Did you hear that?" Thoron asked Klyton.

Klyton stops and turns towards Thoron, who was looking around with wide surprise eyes. "I didn't hear anything." He answered.

Thoron stops looking around and faces Klyton. "Strange, I could've sworn I heard a voice." He said.

"Hmmm…it must be the wind playing tricks." Klyton said.

Thoron looks at the horizon with narrowed eyes, it couldn't be the wind playing tricks on him. He could've sworn he heard a little voice calling him, but not by his name. it called him…Daddy. He didn't have any hatchlings. Maybe he was hearing things. So, shaking his head, Thoron turns to Klyton and walks passed him.

"We should go now. We wouldn't want the council waiting." Thoron said.

Klyton nodded and followed Thoron. The two dragons spread their wings and took off to the sky and towards the location of the meeting was taking place. However, Thoron couldn't shake the feeling about the voice he heard. He felt concern and worried towards it. He doesn't know why. But he can't think about it now, he has important things to do first.

As Thoron and Klyton flied away, they didn't notice the cold wind forming to an icy figure for a second, looking at them, before disappearing in thin air.

* * *

 **And done, it's a late Father's Day special, but I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Thoron, Prince Dev and Princess Kyra, Xenoz, Stendhal belong to Dragons: Fire and Ice/Metal Age from Mega Bloks.**

 **Klyton and Celestinya belong to me.**

 **And Nina belongs to enderdragonprincess from Deviantart.**

 **Qo means Lightning in Skyrim.**

 **And guess who was named Pyro Knight.**

 **And if you guys why I was able to finish my stories so fast, I had some free time and was able to use my phone to write them. But now, I'm taking a break, my hands are tired from writing and I have to make a report.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
